Operation: INFINITE
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Nigel Uno is about to engage in his toughest mission yet, protecting his teenage cousin from being recruit from the Teenagers or being under the evil hands of the Adults. He didn't expect that his rival, Chad will lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Legacy

**I love this show when I was a kid. It brings a lot of memories and I always imagine myself as an agent. Hehehe… Well, this story came to mind and I wanted to write it out. I hope you all enjoy it and please hit me up with reviews.**

 **Imagination**

 **Nor**

 **Fantasy**

 **Insight**

 **Nerve wrecking**

 **Impossible**

 **Truth**

 **Eternally**

 **P.S: I don't own KND just love it!**

 **-Ashalita**

Chapter One: A Lost Legacy

Nigel Uno was a bright and brave kid in the real world and the secret world of crime fighting kids risking their lives to protect their rights against teenagers, adults, and other threats. At home he is known as Nigel but at his tree house, he is known as Number 1. His father was the founder of the KND, Number Zero to be exact. So it is expected that Number 1 will be amazing like he was when he was a kid. "Wow, is that Infinite?" One boy said, pointing at a statue of a girl in a ninja outfit and holding a wooden sword.

"Yes, she was known as the strongest and bravest girl in the history of Kids Next Door." Number 5 said. She was a dark skinned little girl with long black hair braided and was covered with a red cap. She was wearing a long blue shirt with shorts. She was known as the coolest agent in the KND and her real name was Abigail Lincoln but everyone calls her Abby. "She was my inspiration and I wanted to be just like her."

"Come on Number 5, it is just a legend." Number 2 said, walking beside Number 3. Number 2 was a chubby kid with a pilot hat and goggles. He wears a blue button down shirt and was tucked in his brown pants. He is the genius and weapon experts in their team and he loves to cracks jokes. His name was Hoagie Gilligan. "She is not real."

"Listen to Number 5, it is all true. I was there when she was still an agent." Abby said, crossing her arms.

"Really?" Number 3 said, smiling. "Please Number 5, tell me more." She is an Asian girl with long straight black hair and is wearing a long and baggy green sweater. You always see her happy and smiling. This cheerful girl name is Kuki Sanban.

"Then let Number 5 tell you. Infinite was known as the Ninja Warrior. She fought through an army of teenagers just by herself." Abby said. "She took all the candy in the candy store in on night and shared it with the rest of us." She then let out a sigh of awe. "She even stole all the ice cream in the ice cream parlor. She was the best agent ever."

"That cruddy girl can't be the best because I am the best." Number 4 said, walking towards them. He was a short kid with blonde hair. He had an Australian accent and a temper. He wears baggy blue jeans and a baggy orange hooded jacket. His name was Wallabee Beetle but for short, Wally.

"Number Five is telling you the truth, Infinite was the best female agent in the whole KND." Abby said.

"But what happened to her?" One kid asked.

"Well, no one knows. All I can tell you that she wanted to be decommission early and no one knows the reason why she wanted it. No one knows for sure what happened but she didn't turn on us. She didn't join the teenagers." Abby answered.

"It sounds like a lot of bull's spit to be. That cruddy girl doesn't exist." Wally said. "Anyways, where is Number 1?"

"He has somewhere to go." Hoagie said. "He didn't give me the details."

"Then let's go find out." Kuki cheered.

Nigel was pacing around the room. He was nervous and sweating like there is no tomorrow. _Calm down, he can do this. You have a gun if things get out of hand. You can do this Nigel._ He was shaking and staring at the gun. _Why do I need this? I am not going to somewhere dangerous._ He tossed the gun on his bed. "I need to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. You went through tougher missions than this. You can do this."

"NIGEL MY BOY, THEY ARE HERE!" His father screamed. Nigel took a deep breath.

"It is time." He said, walking outside his room and downstairs.

"Uncle Monty, I am so happy to see you." A feminine voice said.

"Oh Zelda, you have grown so beautifully." Monty said. "You look so much like your mother."

"Aww… Thanks Uncle Monty, I am just happy that I am here."

Nigel made it downstairs and found a teenage girl with long black hair that is almost reaching the floor. She was wearing tight fitted jeans with a red hooded jacket that only reach below her breasts. Her stomach was showing. She turned to him and smiled. "Oh Nigey, aren't you going to greet me?"

"Hey Z, what's up?" He replied. _What if she doesn't remember me? What if she tries to kill me?_ She pulled back from his father and hugged him. _She is killing me…_

"I missed you so much little cousin. Aren't you excited that I am your neighbor?" She asked, hugging him.

"You are killing me." He said, grasping for air. "I can't breathe." She let go of him but she was still smiling.

"Sorry Nigey, I am just happy to see you." She said, giggling. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has." He replied. _Well, she is harmless. She is not giving me the evil eyes or anything. She is still the same Z._ He then let out a smile. _I was worried about nothing._ "It is good to see you again Z. I miss you too."

"So where is your father Zelda?" Monty asked. "I thought he was coming over."

"Oh, he is opening the pizza place. I am supposed to be there soon to help him out. We already settle in our new house." Zelda explained. "I wanted to take Nigel with me if that is alright."

"Of course but please tell my brother that we have dinner tonight." Monty said, smiling. "I am dying to see my little brother. It has been so long."

"Alright, I will let him know." Zelda said. "Come on Nigey, let's go."

"Sure…" Nigel said, smiling. They both walked out of the house. "So how was American Samoa?"

"It was awesome. I get to swim and surf after school. The people there are friendly and the schools there are alright. It was hard to adjust but it was fun being there." Zelda said. "I also had to work part-time in my dad's pizza joint. Today is the grand opening to his new place and a lot of people showed up. He gave me time to come and see you guys. However, I am starting school tomorrow. I can't wait." She was holding her gym bag. "It is great to be back here. So how are things here?"

"Good, I have fun with my friends at the tree house." He replied.

"Aww… How sweet…" She said. "I can't wait to make new friends here."

"You didn't change a bit Z."

"You too Nigey…"

Chad was walking through the streets. He just finished football practice. _Somehow, even with all the stuff I have gone, it still doesn't feel right._ He then let out a sigh. _I mean, I am a secret agent for the KND but I still feel lost. I wish she was still here. I will know what to do in a time like this, she always does._

 _When I was still an agent Of KND, I trained myself everyday to be the best. I believed in our purpose and I will do anything to protect it. "You know, you are no fun when you are too serious." A voice said. I turned and found a girl with short black hair and in a ninja get up. "Hiya Chad."_

 _"_ _Infinite, there is a reason why we have codenames." I replied, letting out a sigh. "My name is Number 274."_

 _"_ _But that is a mouthful. I like Chad better. It is a cute name." She said, giggling. She was the only person that made me mushy inside and damn, she is always so happy. Fun and games was her thing and you would never see her frown._

 _"_ _You are too cheesy Infinite." I said, turning away and blushing._

 _"_ _And you are too serious." She replied. "Come on Chad, let's go surfing or get some candy."_

 _"_ _I can't. Can you see that I am training?" I said, letting out a sigh._

 _"_ _Alright, how about we spar together?" She said, pulling out her wooden sword. "If you win, I don't bother you. But if I win, you have to do whatever I want for a day."_

 _"_ _Fine…" I said. "But I want something else from you if I win."_

 _"_ _And what is that?" She asked._

 _"_ _You will see when I win…" She was my closes friend. I just wish I know where she is._

He then let out another sigh. "Damn Chad, forget her. She is never coming back to your life so just…" He paused when he found a teenage beauty walking beside Nigel Uno. She was giggling and chatting away with him. _That can't be… No, it is only my imagination but why is Uno with her._ Chad walked over to their direction. _I just need to make sure that I am not seeing things. I want to know._

"I can't believe you did that. And the pig chased after you." Nigel said, laughing.

"I know. That pig was such a meanie. He chased me around my yard." Zelda said, laughing along with him. "It was so hard to get away from him."

"I wish I was there to see you." He said.

"I am happy that you weren't." She said. "I look like an insane girl. My hair was everywhere and my clothes were tore and dirty."

"Insane in the membrane…" He said.

"Insane got no brain…." She sang, giggling away. Then Chad was in front of them. "Hello…"

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Nigel said. _Damn, I forgot my gun on my bed._

"Oh hi number… I mean Nigel. I live around here remember." Chad replied, stuffing his hands in his pants' pockets. "So who is this?"

"This is my cousin, Zelda…" Nigel said. _What is he up to?_ Chad was staring at his cousin and he let out a sigh. _I don't know what is he planning but he is not going to hurt my cousin._

"Oh I see…" Chad said, smiling. _It is her… Infinite…_ He offered his hand to her. _But she doesn't remember me. She got decommissioned two years early._ "Hi, my name is Chad Dickson. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." She said, grabbing his hand and shook it firmly. "Chad, it is such a cute name." Chad blushed in front of her. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You are too cheesy but it is okay." Chad replied. _Even though, she acts the same. She looks different though. She never like growing out her hair and she never like dressing up as a girl but wow, she is so… damn… I can't believe Infinite is back._

"So are you a friend of Nigey?" She replied. Nigel face palmed himself. They were not friends but rivals. After revealing that Chad is a secret agent, they didn't quite establish a good relationship. Instead, they rather compete with each other.

"Well, you can say that." Chad said. "So are you here to visit?"

"Oh no, I just moved here." She said. "I used to live here when I was a kid but my family moved away. Now I am back here."

"Cool… I guess we get to see each other at school then." Chad said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Zelda said, staring at him. _Chad… That name somehow sounds familiar to me. Why?_ Then stare at each other for a brief moment.

"Is it alright with you if I can walk you to school tomorrow?" Chad asked. "I can be your personal tour guide."

"I will love that. I live right next to my cousin. We are next door neighbors." Zelda said.

"Alright I will be there tomorrow morning." Chad said. _She is so naïvely cute and trusting. She didn't change a bit._

"Hey Z, we have to keep going. Uncle Henry is waiting for us." Nigel said, grabbing her hand. _I feel that he is up to something._ "Also, I am very hungry."

"Oh okay Nigey…" She said, smiling. "It is nice to meet you Chad. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Chad said, watching her getting pulled away by Nigel. _Zelda Uno, I never thought I will see you again._

The two cousins were almost there to the Pizza Ritz. "Z, you know that you can't trust any guy that is nice to you." Nigel said.

"Oh Nigey, he seems like a nice guy." Zelda said, smiling and blushing at the same time. "Somehow, I feel that I met him before." She put some thought into it. "My childhood is a little bit blurry but his name sounds familiar."

"Well, I don't like him." Nigel said.

"Why is that?" Zelda asked.

"He is my rival and I am going to surpass him." Nigel said.

"I know you will." Zelda said, giggling. _Still… Nigey is right. Why did I agree to go with him if I don't even know him? So strange…_

"Of course I will… I am going to kick his butt." Nigel said. Then they came across Nigel's teammates. _Oh no, I didn't want them to see me with a teenager. What are they going to think?_ Nigel thought, shaking.

"Hey Number 1, why are you with a teenager?" Hoagie asked.

"HI NUMBER 1!" Kuki screamed.

"Number 1? Is that you Nigey?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah…" Nigel said. "It is a nickname for a game we play."

"Oh I see…" Zelda said, smiling.

"HI NUMBER 1!" Kuki screamed. Nigel just waved.

"Hey guys, right now is not a good time." Nigel said.

"Number 5 wants to know why you are with her." Abby said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you are with a cruddy teenager and she is a girl." Wally said. "Something is up. I hope you are not going on a date with her."

"Number 1 is on a date." Kuki cheered.

"Number 5 doesn't like it one bit." Abby added.

"She is cute…" Hoagie said, blushing in front of her.

"Guys, it is not what you think." Nigel said, clearing his throat. "Guys, this is my cousin Zelda. Zelda, these are my friends."

"COUSIN!" They screamed.

"I know it is a surprised but I am his older cousin." Zelda said, smiling. "I just moved back here."

"Oh I see, my name is Abby…" Abby said.

"Wally…" Wally said.

"Hi Zeddy, my name is Kuki." Kuki said, smiling sweetly at her.

"And my name is Hoagie…" Hoagie said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh my, you are quite a charmer." Zelda said, giggling. "It is nice to meet you all. I am happy that Nigey has wonderful friends."

"Nigey?" They all said, holding their laugh.

"Z, can you please don't call me that around my friends?" Nigel said.

"Aww… Don't be embarrassed. It is a cute nickname." Zelda teased, patting his head. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Not helping…" Nigel said.

"Well, we are on our way to the new pizza place." Abby said.

"Great, we were going there as well." Nigel said. "My cousin owns it."

"Cool, can we get free pizza?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, let me see what I can do. I am running late." Zelda said. "Let's get going." She started running. "Race you Nigey…"

"HEY NO FAIR Z, YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Nigel screamed, racing after her. "Z, GET BACK HERE!"

"WHY? AM I TOO FAST FOR YOU?" She screamed. "YOU ARE A SLOWPOKE!"

"NO! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU Z!"

"Wow, I have never seen him like this." Abby said.

"I think it is cute that Number 1 has someone to play with, I mean, he is an only child and I think he sees Zeddy as an older sister." Kuki said, smiling.

"I think you are right but let's get going. I want some pizza." Hoagie said.

"You always think of food." Wally said

"Damn Nigey, you are pretty slow." Zelda teased, watching her little cousin catch his breath.

"You cheated." Nigel protested, panting heavily.

"Don't be a sore loser." She said, giggling.

"I AM NOT A SORE LOSER!" He screamed.

"NIGEL, IS THAT YOU!" A loud deep voice screamed. They turned and found a tall muscular man with brown hair. He walked up to them and hugged Nigel tightly. "You have grown my dear nephew."

"Hi Uncle Henry…" Nigel said, grasping for air. "I can't breathe Uncle…"

"Oh sorry son…" He replied, putting him back on his feet. "You are taller than I remember." He then patted his head. "You are handsome also."

"Thanks… My father wants to have dinner with you tonight." Nigel said.

"Oh of course, I will be there." Uncle Henry said, smiling. "I can't wait to see Benedict and Monty. It has been a long time."

"Hey Dad, can Nigel and his friends have a free pizza. It can go under my tab." Zelda said.

"Sure but I need you to serve our customers. It is pack here and they heard stories of my number one employee." He replied.

"Dad, I am your partner." She said.

"Of course you are." He said, kissing her forehead. He left them and she let out a sigh.

"Well Nigey pick a table while I change." She said, patting his head. "I will come soon to take your order."

"Alright…" Nigel said, walking to the seat near the window. _She is the same…_

 _"_ _Hey Z, are you preparing for another mission?" I asked. I was seven while she was eleven._

 _"_ _Yeah Nigey, I have to stop an evil principal. He is trying to eliminate recess." She replied, putting on her ninja gear on. "Kids should have the right to have break after drowning themselves in knowledge."_

 _"_ _Z, you look so cool. I can't wait to be an agent." I replied._

 _"_ _Oh Nigey, we are Uno and we Uno are supposed to be strong and cool." She said, patting his head. "When you pass your test, you can go on missions just like me."_

 _"_ _I wish I can go with you now." I said, letting out a frown._

 _"_ _Nigey, your time will come but I want you to be strong and protect our family. Our parents don't know the war we are in so protect them well." She said, giving me sunglasses._

 _"_ _Wow…" I said, putting it on. "I feel cool Z."_

 _"_ _You look cool Nigey."_

 _I don't know why she demanded decommission but I do know that she might have had a good reason for it. After all, she is a Uno._

"Hey Number 1, are we getting a free pizza?" Hoagie asked, joining him on the table. The rest of the gang joined also.

"Yeah, Z is paying for it." Nigel said.

"Number 5 is trying to figure out why you didn't tell us about your cousin." Abby asked.

"I thought you all will get mad that I was going to spend a day with my teenage cousin." Nigel said.

"We are not mad Number 1, well I am not. I am happy for you." Kuki said, smiling.

"Yeah, that cruddy cousin of yours is alright." Wally added. He turned and found Zelda on roller skates, zooming around the room and taking customers' orders and serving them. "She is not that bad at all."

"So what did you all do when I was gone?" Nigel asked.

"Well, Number Five was giving a lecture about Agent Infinite." Hoagie said.

"I am telling you that she is real." Abby said.

"I think she is not real." Wally said. Abby and Wally were glaring and arguing while Kuki was giggling. Hoagie tried to separate them so they won't cause a scene.

"She is real." Nigel said. Everyone paused and turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked. "Don't tell me that you believe in that cruddy Infinite story."

"Infinite is real and alive." Nigel said, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

"How do you know that?" Hoagie asked.

"I know her…" Nigel said. "I know her better than anyone."

"WHAT!" They all screamed. "YOU KNOW AGENT INFINITE!"

"Yes I do and keep it down. You are all making a scene." Nigel said. Then Zelda rolled her way to their table.

"Hey guys, so what kind of pizza do you all want? It is on me." She said, smiling. She pulled out a notepad from her apron pocket.

"We all just want a pepperoni and cheesy pizza please." Nigel replied.

"And breadsticks…" Kuki added.

"Alright, it will be ready soon." Zelda said. "My dad is on fire in the kitchen. He makes pizza super fast."

"Z, IN COMING!" Her father screamed. He tossed a tray of pizza in the air and Zelda zoom away from the table and caught it. "IT IS FOR TABLE 4…" She zoomed to the table and served them. She then collected the empty trays and glasses. She was so good at her job and has really good reflexes.

"She is pretty cool." Kuki said.

"But Number 1, who is Infinite?" Abby asked. "Number 5 wants to know."

"Yeah, we all do please." Hoagie added.

"You are looking at her." Nigel said. They all turned to Zelda."Zelda is Infinite."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" They screamed.

"Man, first your dad and now your cousin. Your family is amazing Number 1." Hoagie said. Then Zelda came back with their pizza.

"Here is your guys pizza…" Zelda said, tossing it in the air. She pulled out a knife and started slicing it into pieces. She caught it with a tray and placed it in front of them. "Enjoy…"

"COOL!" They cheered.

"I hope you all like it. I put a lot of pepperoni in it." She said, giving them a wink.

"Z, THERE ARE MORE TABLES YOU NEED TO TEND TO!" Her father screamed.

"I have to go. I have a lot of work to do." She said, kissing her cousin on the forehead. "It is good hanging out with you little cousin." She dashed away and Nigel just froze in shock, blushing viciously in front of his friends.

"Number 1, you are so damn lucky." Hoagie said.

"Yeah…" Nigel said, smiling. _I am happy that she is still the same._


	2. Chapter 2: First Time For Everything

Chapter Two: First Time for Everything

The next morning, Zelda was preparing herself to go to school. She was staring at her closet for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to wear. "I want to wear something light and easy to change when I go to work. Also I want to look good. It is my first day after all and I want to make a good impression." She said. "I know…" She decided to tight black jeans, sneakers, and a red tank top with a black star. Her hair was hung neatly down. "Great… Now I need to find my bunny hat, where is that thing?" She said, digging though her closet for it. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your Daddy." He said, entering the room. He found his little girl digging through her things. "You must be super excited to go to school."

"Oh dad, I know it is going to be amazing. I have someone coming to take me to school today. He is really nice." She replied.

"A boy? You met someone already." He said.

"His name is Chad but somehow I feel like I have met him before." She said. She then pulled out a hat with long bunny ears that sags down long two long pigtails. She put it on her head. "Now I am ready."

"You look beautiful Z." Her father said, patting her head. "Please be safe my little bunny."

"Dad, I am not a little kid anymore." She pouted. He then crushed her with a hug. "DADDY!" She giggled as he twirled him around.

"As long I am still breathing, you will always be my little girl." He said, chuckling away. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad." She said, hugging back.

"I know that it has been hard for you since your mother passed away but I promise you that I will never leave you." He said, pulling back and cupping her face. "I will never leave your side."

"Oh Dad, I will never leave you too. We have to stick together no matter what." She said.

"If those kids ever pick a fight with you…"

"I know, don't get into a fight." She said.

"No, if they hurt you badly, kick their sorry asses." He said.

"I will…" She said, smiling. She then grabbed her bag and wallet. "I have to go. I promise to come straight to work after."

"Well about that. I want you to see your Uncle Benedict. He didn't attend the dinner last night so can you please go visit him." Henry said.

"Sure thing Dad." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you and see you later…" She raced out her room. Henry stood there and turned to the framed photo of his family. He was being hugged by his little rascal and his beautiful wife.

"Oh Reina, I miss you so much." He said. "Our little bunny is so much like you."

She raced out the house and found Chad, waiting for her with his bicycle. "Morning Chad, I hope you weren't waiting long." She said, looking concerned.

"No, I just got here." He replied, smiling. "You look great by the way. I love the hat."

"Oh thanks, I love rabbits." She said, blushing in front of him. "Also, it is my favorite hat."

"It suits you." He replied. _She is still obsessed with rabbits. I thought for sure she will grow out of it._

 _"_ _HEY INFINITE, I'M HOME!" I screamed, walking in our tree house. Yes we had one and it was perfect just for the two of us. As I walked in the living room, I found her lying on her stomach and watching her favorite show on the TV. "Come on Infinite, you are going to lose your brain cells watching that show."_

 _"_ _Shh…." She hushed. "Ninja Rabbits is on." I sat beside her and let out a sigh._

 _"_ _This show doesn't make any sense. I mean, why the ninjas are rabbits. Rabbits are not cool." I protested. "It is stupid." She then stood up from lying on her stomach and sat beside me. I was ready. We usually argue over her stupid show every time I insult it. I know is not a good thing but it was the only way to get her attention. I love it when she is mad though, she just looks so cute._

 _"_ _You see the rabbit in blue…" She said._

 _"_ _What about it?"_

 _"_ _His name is Sky and he is the leader. He reminds me of you." She said. "When you are off on solo missions, I watch this show so I won't miss you that much. Sky just makes me happy." I blushed in front of her._

 _"_ _You are being cheesy again." I said, turning away. "Why don't you buy a Ninja Rabbit plushy?"_

 _"_ _I can't… It is complicated." She said, letting out a frown. Then the alarm went off. "I guess it is time to kick some butt."_

 _"_ _Yeah…" I said._

 _"_ _LET'S GO NINJA RABBITS!" She cheered._

 _"_ _WE ARE NOT THE NINJA RABBITS!" I screamed back._

 _She may be the weirdest girl ever but I was proud to have her as my partner._

"Chad, are you okay?" She said. Chad swiftly came back into reality and found her standing right in front of her. He blushed when he found her beautiful emerald eyes locked on to him. "Oh no, you are all red. Are you sick?"

"Oh no, I am fine. I am sorry…" He said, turning away from her. _This girl is going to be the death of me._

"It is okay." She said.

"Well, your chariot awaits…" He teased, revealing his bike. "You can sit on the back."

"Oh my, my prince has done it this time." She teased, sitting in the back of the bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am ready." He petal away and was blushing when he felt her arms wrapped around him. "Chad, thank you for this… You didn't need to take me to school."

"It is no problem. I can do this every day if you like." He said.

"Really, you are so sweet." She said. "But you don't have to I mean, we hardly know each other."

"Well, you don't remember me but we were friends when we were kids." He said.

"Really, no wonder why your name sounds so familiar." She said, leaning her head on his back. "I am sorry that I don't remember you."

"It's okay. At least we can start over." He said. "I mean…"

"Sure, I will love that." She said.

"Well, my name is Chad Dickson. I am the quarterback and people tend to think that I am an airhead. I am clearly not. I am a 4.0 GBA student. I love music. I can play the guitar, piano, and drums and well a lot of instruments."

"You sound like an amazing guy and you are not snatched yet." She teased, giggling.

"Oh no, I am a believer of true love. I know it sounds weird coming from me but I don't play around with the affairs of the heart." He said. "I just didn't find Ms. Right yet. But you are one to talk, you are not snatched yet."

"Oh no, I am also a believer of true love." She said. "Never found Mr. Right."

"So tell me more about you. We are almost there so you better hurry."

"Well, my name is Zelda Uno. I moved here from American Samoa. My favorite color is red and my favorite animal is a rabbit. I love surfing, skateboard, skating, drawing, and well I have a lot of hobbies. I love music but I have a hard time reading notes and I am not good with any instrument, believe me I tried." She said, letting out a giggle. "I used to take Kendo classes but I stopped around eleven."

"Why?"

"I lost interest…." She said. "Right now I work at my family's pizza place."

"You know what, I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends." Chad said.

"Same here…"

In class, everyone was at their seats while the teacher was outside talking to the Principal. "Hey Chad, how's your morning?" Maurice asked, sitting in front of him. He was a dark skinned kid with dreads. He is also in the football team, the running back to be exact and Chad's best friend.

"It was pretty good." He replied.

"Oh man, something is up. You are never in a good mood in the morning." Maurice said.

"Well, let's just say that something made my day." He replied. The teacher walked in the room with Zelda.

"Settle down children. We have a new student here today." The teacher said. Zelda stood beside her with a smile on her face. She was so adorable and cute that the boys in the front roll were blushing in sight of her. "Her name is Zelda Uno. She is a transfer student from American Samoa. I hope you give her a warm welcome."

"Hey everyone…" She said.

"Dude, is that?"

"Yeah, it's Infinite…" Chad said.

"No wonder why you are a good mood." Maurice teased.

"Shut it…"

"Zelda, please sit next to Chad. He is the boy with the jacket." The teacher said. Zelda nodded and walked towards the empty seat. All the boys were marvel with her presence while the girls exchange gossip of her. She sat down beside Chad quietly. She then turned to the window. "Alright, let's us discuss about the "Discovering the Oceanic Past". Remember now, we are in the South Pacific Can anyone tell him who was the man that opened a door for possibilities for reconstructing the prehistory of the area?" Chad raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Dickson…"

"W.F. Libby…" Chad answered.

"That's correct."

"Someone wants to show off to his future girlfriend." Maurice teased. Chad glared at him. "What? It's true." Chad then turned to Zelda. She was still staring at the window.

 _She is always staring at the window. When she stares outside, she forgets that she is even in class. She may be the strongest and bravest agent in KND but she wasn't the most focused. She does decent in school and gets descent grades but she would always daydream during class lectures. "Ms. Uno…" The teacher said. "Ms. Uno…" She turned away from the window and turned to our teacher. "I am glad that you can join us. I hope you can answer my question."_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am…" She replied._

 _"_ _Why do other ethnic groups such as Mexicans, Asians, and so forth come to America?" The teacher asked._

 _"_ _To be free…"_

 _"_ _That is good…"She said, smiling. "I am glad you are paying attention." She turned back to the board and started writing._

 _"_ _You guess that didn't you." I whispered._

 _"_ _Come on, at least I got it right." She said._

 _"_ _Focus on your studies Infinite." I scolded._

 _"_ _Wow, you sound like an adult."_

 _"_ _Come on Infinite, I don't want you to repeat a level." I said._

 _"_ _You are right…" She said, smiling. "Thanks Chad."_

 _"_ _You are finally admitting that I am right." I teased._

 _"_ _Yeah, there is a first for everything." She said._

"Ms. Uno…"

"Yes ma'am…" Zelda said, turning to the teacher.

"I know that you are new in this lesson but I want you to guess what W.F. Libby's greatest discovery." The teacher said, smiling. "It is okay if you guess wrong."

"Oh well, he discovered a method for dating charcoal through measuring radio-activity. A sample of charcoal from a fireplace like the ones in Kuli'ou'ou Rockshelter was submitted, revealing that the shelter had been occupied about A.D 1004." Zelda answered. Then she stopped and found most of the student's jaws dropped and the teacher in shock. "Oh, did I answer it wrong?"

"Oh no dear, you answered it correctly." The teacher said, smiling.

"Damn, when did Infinite get so smart?" Maurice whispered. He found Chad staring at her with shock yet a hint of red on his cheeks. "I know bro, she is something."

"Tell me about it." Chad said. _When did she…. What did I miss all these years?_

After a couple of classes, it was finally lunchtime. Chad and Maurice were walking with their trays to an empty table. "Dude, you must be happy that she is back."

"Yeah I am…" Chad said.

"Are you going to make a move on her?" Maurice asked. "I mean she was your partner and I know it was hard for you when she got decommissioned."

"I don't know…" Chad said, letting out a sigh. "I mean we had a good start this morning but I don't know if she is into me."

"It is worth a shot." Maurice said.

"Yeah it is but I am just well…"

"She may forget about you but I don't think her love for you is gone." Maurice said. "Infinite had a lot of heart."

"Yeah…" Chad said. _I want to make a move but I might make a fool of myself. What if she doesn't like me? I know we just met yesterday but… I just…_

 _I just came back from my solo mission and I was looking everywhere for Infinite. I bought her a Ninja Rabbit plushy. I was so excited to see the look on her face. Today I was going to confess my feelings to her. But… "Hey Number 274, I was looking for you everywhere." Maurice said, racing towards me._

 _"_ _What's up?" I asked._

 _"_ _You have to hurry to the decommission chamber. Infinite decided to be decommissioned early. I tried to convince her but she doesn't want to listen to me." He explained. I raced away to her. "HURRY UP!" I pushed my legs to my limit. I had to get to her in time. When I got there, she was already sitting on the chair and the decommission device was pointing straight at her. It wasn't the device we usually use but I was still scared._

 _"_ _ZELDA!" I screamed. I was about to reach her until a glass wall blocked me. I banged harshly on it but it wouldn't budge. "ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE STOP THIS!" She turned to me and started to cry. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I too started to cry. "I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She then let out a smile, that beautiful smile that I love so damn much. I then showed her the ninja rabbit. "I BROUGHT YOU THIS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! IT IS NOT TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE! YOU ARE ONLY ELEVEN!" She cried even more._

 _"_ _Chad, I love you…" She said. I was shocked. She feels the same way. "Goodbye…" Then a bright light filled the room._

 _"_ _ZELDA!" I screamed, crying. I lost her that day and I don't know why she left._

"Hey Chad, are you okay?" Maurice asked.

"Oh yeah… I am fine…" Chad said.

"Hey look, Gwen is checking you out." Maurice said. Chad turned his direction to teenage girl with blonde long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform and she was blowing a kiss to him. "I think she likes you. You should hit on that."

"I rather not…" He replied, eating his lunch.

"Why not, she is begging for it?" Maurice said.

"Well, first of all I don't like her. Second, she is not my type, and thirdly…"

"You love someone else…" Maurice teased. "You are the most popular guy in school and you are still single. Also, did you danced with a cheerleader during that party at Father's house."

"You are too noisy Maurice…" Chad said, letting out a sigh. "Also, it was just a dance. She asked me and I just said yes to the girl. It is not like I was into her." He turned away from him and found Zelda, shyly looking for a place to sit. He let out a smile. "HEY ZELDA!" She turned to him and smiled. She walked to their table.

"Oh hi Chad…" Zelda said. "I am happy to see a familiar face."

"Are you going to ask the lady to join us?" Maurice said.

"I was going to."Chad snapped. He heard her giggling and it made him calmed down and let out a sigh. "So you want to sit with us?"

"Sure, I will love too..." Zelda said, sitting on the opposite side of him and beside Maurice.

"Well, my name is Maurice." Maurice said. "I am Chad's best friend."

"It is nice to meet you. I am Zelda but my friends and family calls me Z." Zelda said, smiling. "I love your dreads."

"Thanks…" Maurice said, turning to Chad. "I told you this was a chick magnet."

"She just likes it, it is not like she wants to date you." Chad protested.

"You are just jealous that a girl likes it." Maurice said. Then a beautiful dark skinned teenage girl wrapped her arms around him. She had curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Oh hey babe…"

"I was looking everywhere for you Maurice…"

"Sorry Cree, at least you found me." Maurice said, turning to her and kissing her cheek. "Chad was introducing me to his new friend."

"Oh really…" Cree said, turning to Zelda. "Hey girl, my name is Cree Lincoln. I am Maurice's girlfriend."

"Zelda Uno, I am new." She said.

"Chad, she is cute. Is she your girlfriend?" Cree asked. Chad and Zelda blushed when they heard that.

"Ahh… Well…" Chad mumbled, blushing.

"I am not but with his charm I might." Zelda teased, giggling. Chad blushed even more and Maurice was laughing at his reaction. "But don't worry, I won't make it easy for him. I am going to make him work for it."

"I like her." Cree said, smiling. "So Z, are you planning on joining any clubs?"

"No, I am not."

"Why is that?" Cree asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just got here and I just want to just focus on school and all. Plus I don't have time to be in clubs since I work at my family's pizza joint." Zelda said.

"You mean that new place, Pizza Ritz?" Maurice asked.

"Yes…"

"My family ordered pizza there last night and it was the bomb. It was so damn good." Maurice said.

"I am glad you like it so much." She said.

"Well, if you need anything let me know." Chad said. "I am happy to help."

"Oh really, that's so sweet of you Chad." She said. "I am so happy to have a friend like you." They stare at each other for a brief moment and Chad was blushing. Maurice and Cree exchanged glances and let out a smile.

 _They like each other…_ They both thought.

"Well babe, let's take a walk." Maurice said, grabbing Cree's hand. "I want to stretch my legs before we hit the classroom again."

"Oh Maurice, you can be so romantic." Cree said, hugging his arm and kissing his cheek. "Bye you two… Oh and Z, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here Cree…" She replied. They left them alone and there was a brief awkward silence between them. _Chad as my boyfriend? Why does that sound normal? Like it is supposed to happen…_

"I am sorry about them. They can be so well…" Chad said, scratching his head. _Well, thanks to Cree, everything is fucking awkward._

"I love them. They are pretty kind and funny." Zelda said. "I don't get a lot of friends."

"Come on, you are amazing." Chad said. "Who wouldn't be friends with you?"

"Thanks Chad, you are very sweet." She said, smiling. She turned to her tray and started off with her pudding. She took a spoonful and let out a sigh of delight. "Yummy…"

"Yeah…" Chad said. _Always aiming for the desserts…_

 _"_ _Infinite, dinner is ready." I said. I am not an expert on cooking so I only made microwave hot pockets and burgers. She entered the kitchen in her shorts and Ninja Rabbit T-shirt. "You know we should take turn cooking."_

 _"_ _But I love your cooking." She said, giving me the puppy eyes. "I can taste the love every time you cook something for me."_

 _"_ _Again Infinite, stop it with the cheesy stuff…" I snapped, blushing. We sat down and instead of eating the main course; she went straight for the pudding._

 _"_ _Yummy…" She said._

 _"_ _Infinite you are going to eat all the pudding." I snapped._

 _"_ _That's the plan…" She said, eating more of the pudding._

 _"_ _I want some too."_

 _"_ _Too bad…"_

 _"_ _INFINITE!" I screamed, standing up from my seat and chasing her around. She was giggling as she ran away from me. "GET BACK HERE!" She then tripped and scraped her knee. "ZELDA!" I raced towards her side and found her holding back tears. Her knee was bleeding and the pudding was all over her upper torso and face. "Zelda, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I am fine…" She said. "But the pudding is not okay…"I let out a sigh and fetch the First Aid Kit. I tended her wounds and she was leaking tears. "Sorry Chad, I wasted the pudding."_

 _"_ _Hey, don't cry. It is my fault for chasing you." I said, putting ointment on her wound and placing a bandage on it. "But I don't think you wasted the pudding."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" She asked. I licked her cheek. She blushed in front of me._

 _"_ _You are covered with pudding so I guess I can have some." I said._

 _"_ _AHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME CHAD!" She screamed._

 _"_ _But you taste so good…" I teased. We laughed and had so much fun that night._

"Hey Chad…"

"Yes Zelda…"

"You want some pudding?" She asked, smiling. She placed a spoonful of pudding in front of him.

"Yeah…" Chad said, taking a bit. _If only she remembers…_ "Taste good…" He let out a smile. "I have banana pudding. Do you want some?"

"Sure…" She said. He scooped her some pudding and she placed the spoon in front of her. She took a bite and sigh with awe. "It is delicious."

"I never shared my pudding with a girl before." He replied.

"Same here… well with a boy of course…" She said, blushing. "I guess there is the first time for everything."

"Hey Kim, who is that with Chad?" Gwen asked.

"Oh that is the new girl, Zelda Uno. I take Pacific History with her and she is pretty smart." Kim replied.

"I don't like her. She is with my man."


	3. Chapter 3: My Approval

Chapter Three: My Approval

Chad was sitting at his seat, waiting for his last class to start. _One more class then I can go home…_ He turned to the door and found Johnny Parker putting a cup of water on the door with his gang. Johnny is the Captain of the Hockey team and the biggest bully in school. _Not again…_ Then all of the sudden, a bunch of girls raced towards his side.

"CHAD, WE LOVE YOU!" The girls screamed, staring at him with awe. He stood up and tried to walk away but they kept on following him.

 _Shit… Can they just leave me alone?_ He thought. He walked backwards, unaware that he was moving towards the door. Meanwhile, Zelda walked towards her the same room alone. When she got to the door, she paused for a moment.

"When the new girl comes, the glass of water will pour on her." A voice said in the room.

 _A prank…_ She thought, she opened the door and the cup was coming down but she caught it. Not a single drop was spilled.

"She caught it…" Johnny said. Then Chad bumped into her and the water spill on her tank top. "Never mind…" The tank top was too wet that it became see-through. Her red colored bra decorated with black roses was showing. "Nice rack new kid…"

"Z, I am so sorry…" Chad said, blushing in front of her. _Shit… I… Damn it…_ She tried to wipe it but it got worst. You can see her whole chest. _She is such an idiot…_

"WOW… SHE IS SO HOT…" All the boys screamed.

"It's alright…" Zelda said, smiling and covering her breasts. Then she let out a sneeze. "That was very cold water though."

"Come on…" Chad said, pulling her away. All the girls evilly glared at her as they walked out the room. He took her in front of the ladies room. "I am so sorry." He took off his varsity jacket and gave it to her. "You can wear this in the meantime."

"Chad, you didn't need to." She said, grabbing the jacket. "I will be right back." She walked in the ladies room and he waited outside.

 _She wasn't even embarrassed. She was so calm. She didn't even care of public humiliation._ Chad thought. _She grew up to be a weird girl._ A few minutes have passed and she walked out the bathroom, she was wearing his varsity jacket. He stared at her for a brief moment. _She looks good in it._

"Chad, are you okay?" Zelda asked, pinning her hair into a long ponytail. He nodded up and down, holding his nosebleed. "I am sorry that you have to give up your jacket."

"It's fine. As long you are covered up then I am okay." Chad said.

"So I didn't please you when I was wet." She teased. He tried to hold his nosebleed once more. "Oh Chad, you have a dirty mind."

"You are the one saying dirty things." He snapped. She giggled as he let out a sigh. "Well, we have to get to class. We are going to be late."

"Thank you Chad, you are so good to me." She said.

"It is because I am a good guy." He replied.

"Of course great one…" She said sarcastically. She then grabbed his hand. _What am I doing?_ She moved her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I am sorry. I don't know why I grabbed your hand." She said, blushing. He then grabbed her hand.

"It is felt right… Right?" He said.

"Yes, I just don't know why." She said, smiling.

"Well, let's get to class." He said, walking with her hand to hand. _I guess I can win her heart again._

"He is always with her." Nigel said, spying at them outside. "This is not good."

"Number One, why is it bad for your cousin to hang out with Chad?" Hoagie asked. "I mean they are both teenagers."

"Plus, Infinite and Number 274 were former teammates." Abby added.

"Still, I don't want him to convince her to join the teenagers with their cause." Nigel said. _I don't know if I can handle being enemies with her. She is the only cousin that I don't need to fight._

"I think he is in love with her." Kuki pointed out.

"Yuck, cruddy teenagers with their cruddy romance and dating… Yuck…" Wally said, sticking out his tongue. "I think I am going to hurl." Kuki just giggle while watching his reaction.

"Chad is the only person that knows more about Zelda during her years as an agent of KND." Nigel said. "He will probably use his knowledge of Z to lure her to his side."

"Or just date her…" Kuki added. "It seems that Zeddy likes him too. They are holding hands."

"Whatever it is, he has to answer to me." Nigel said.

After school, Zelda was waiting in front of the school campus for her little cousin. _I wonder where he is. I told him after school we head to Uncle Benedict's house. I hope he didn't forget._ She was still wearing Chad's varsity jacket. _Chad is very nice to me._ She then sniffed the jacket. _This scent though… It smells familiar…_ She then stared at her hand. _And when I held his hand, it felt like I held it before and I didn't want to let go of it. He said that we were friends when we were kids but why can't I remember him? Why does it feel right being with him? Was Chad more than a friend to me?_ All of the sudden, there was a bunch of girls in front of her. "Hello…"

"Are you the new girl?" One girl asked. She had long blonde hair and blue shimmering eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Zelda replied.

"You were the one that is always with Chad Dickson." The girl snapped.

"Yes, he was kind enough to give me a ride to school on his bike and we basically take all our classes together." She replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Chad is mine, new girl, and I am not going to let you take him away from me." The girl said. "And how dare you wear his varsity jacket?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gwen." She said.

"Gwen, leave me alone. There is nothing going on between me and Chad. I just met the guy." Zelda said. _But why do I feel that I should be with him. Nothing makes sense right now…_ "So leave me be and take your gang with you."

"Who do you think you are?" Gwen snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A cheerleader?" Zelda asked.

"I am the Captain of the cheerleading squad and like always, the captain and the quarterback should be together." Gwen explained. "We are meant to be together." All of the sudden Zelda started laughing in front of them. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard." Zelda said, giggling. "I have no intentions of taking your Quarterback. Why will he want to be with me anyway?" She couldn't breathe because of the laughter. "I don't want to ruin the prophecy."

"SHUT UP!" Gwen snapped. She was about to slap her until Chad caught her wrist. "What the…"

"Chad…" Zelda said. She stopped laughing when she saw him. _Why is he here?_ "You didn't need to do that." All he did was stared at Gwen viciously. He let go of her hand and then Gwen and the others raced away. "Chad…"

"I can't leave you alone for one minute." He finally said.

"It is not my fault that you are too popular." Zelda said, scratching her head. "Besides, I am waiting for my cousin. He is running late and those girls trying to pick a fight." Then a gang of boys came towards them. _Not another group…_ "What do you want?"

"You made my sister Gwen cry." A boy said. "I am going to make you suffer. A little entertainment will be suitable for tonight." Then Chad walked in front of her. "Move away…"

"Stay away from her Johnny." Chad said.

"Chad…" Zelda said, staring at him. _Why is he protecting me?_

"I SAID MOVE AWAY!" Johnny screamed, throwing his fist. Chad caught it and kicked him in the stomach. "GET HIM!" Three boys raced towards him while another three went towards Zelda. Chad started kicking and punching them, pushing them away from her.

 _I can't let them hurt her…_ Chad thought. He was forced to move away from her. Zelda was all alone with the other three. _Shit…_ One boy grabbed her by the collar and was about to punch her. "ZELDA!" He raced towards her aid and punched out the guy that was holding her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes…" Zelda said. The other two boys started punching her but she dodged it. Chad jumped in the air and kicked one guy on the face and punched the other guy on the stomach. In the end, all seven guys were on the floor screaming in pain. "Are you guys okay?"

 _I thought she was good in fighting._ Chad thought.

"Z!" Nigel screamed, racing towards them. "What happened?"

"It is a long story but they started it." Zelda said. "Also Chad helped me…"

"We better hurry… We might get detention…" Chad said, grabbing his bike. They all raced before a teacher found out that there was a fight. After they were in the clear, they walked peacefully through the streets.

"Z, explain everything…" Nigel demanded. "I want to know what is going on here."

"Okay Nigey… Well, when I was about to go into my last class I overheard that I was going to be prank so I saved myself from a falling cup of water but Chad bumped into me and I got all wet. Zetta gave me his varsity jacket."

"How kind of him..." Nigel said, turning to Chad and giving him an evil glare. _Trying to be the hero…_

 _This kid… He acts that I need his permission to be near her._ Chad thought, glaring at him.

"What happened next?" Nigel asked.

"I was waiting outside for you then a group of girls came towards me. One of the girls was Gwen. She threatened me to stay away from Chad." Zelda explained, giggling. "She is so obsessed with him."

"Yeah she is." Chad said. "I am not interested in her and I told her a thousand times to leave me alone but no, she is so persistent."

"You are such a ladies' man Chad." She teased.

"Don't even go there…" Chad said.

"Then what happened next?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I was about to get slap until Chad stopped it. He saved me…" Zelda said. "Then Gwen's brother came along and Chad protected me."

"Johnny, Gwen's big brother. He is a womanizer." Chad said. "He is with a different girl in every day."

"He was the same guy that pulled the prank on me." Zelda said.

"He is going to pay for trying to hurt you." Nigel snapped. _I guess I should thank him._ He then turned to Chad. "Chad, thanks for helping my cousin." Chad nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you a lot. You helped me a lot today." Zelda said, smiling. "You didn't need to help me but I am very thankful that you were there for me."

"You're welcome…" Chad said lowly. Then she gave him back his jacket. She was still wearing her red tank top but it was still a little wet. _Not again…_ He was covering his nose. It was bleeding severely.

"Thanks for the jacket." Zelda said. "Chad, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said, squirting out more blood. _I need to be cautious around her. Her carefree attitude is worse when she is a teenager._

"Pervert…" Nigel said.

"What did you call me?" Chad snapped.

"If you didn't hear me the first time, I suggest you clean your ears." Nigel snapped back.

"Boys, I have enough action for one day. Let's just go to Uncle Benedict's mansion." Zelda said.

"Father…" They both said.

"Hmmm…" Zelda said, giving them a baffled look.

"I mean, why do you want to visit him? He can be very grumpy." Nigel said.

"Oh Nigey, I love him. He is such a sweetheart when you get to know him." Zelda replied.

"Sweetheart?" They both said. _Are we talking about the same person?_ They made it in front of Father's mansion and she pressed the doorbell. The door opened and the Delightful Children from down the lane was in front of her.

"Can I help you?" They all said.

"Hi, you probably don't know me but I am Zelda. I am here to see your father. Is he here?" Zelda asked.

"Please come in…" They said. They walked inside and the boys felt uneasy about it while Zelda was smiling and humming away. "I will go get father."

"There is no need. I know that humming anywhere." A voice said. They turned and found a man in black walking towards them. "Oh my baby Zelda, look at you. You are so grown up and beautiful."

"Thank you Uncle." Zelda said, hugging him.

 _Did we miss something?_ The boys thought, staring at them. The Delightful Children from down the lane were shocked as well.

"Father never likes hugs?" They said.

"Children, this is your older cousin Zelda." Father said.

"I heard a lot about you. Bruce, Lenny, David, Constance and of course Angel… You two grew up wonderful and delightful." Zelda said, smiling.

"She knows our names." The Delightful Children said.

 _Well this is new…_ Chad thought. _However…_

 _"_ _Number 274, your mission is to infiltrate Father's mansion and dispose his new weapon. We have reasons to believe he have developed a powerful weapon that can wipe KND. We need to prevent this at once."_

 _"_ _Yes sir…" I said, giving him a salute. "I won't fail you." I was nine at the time. I graduated from basic training in the Arctic when I was only six and became the most strongest, greatest, and smartest agent in the KND. I didn't have a team or a partner. I didn't need one. I burst through the front door of Father's mansion and he was waiting for me. "Alright Father, let's do this the easy way. Give me the weapon and I will not hurt you too bad."_

 _"_ _Did your parents teach you any manners?" Father said, letting out a chuckle. "Also, I am not going to be the one getting pain today. Oh niece, dispose of him but keep him alive. I need some information."_

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" A voice said. I turned and found a beautiful girl with short black hair in a school uniform. Her pale face was emotionless and her eyes, for some strange reason I was allured by it. I shook my head when I noticed she was armed. She was holding a wooden sword._

 _"_ _You have some nerve letting a kid do your dirty work." I said. I shot gumballs towards her but she sliced through all of them with her wooden sword. "What the… That's not possible."_

 _"_ _I delightful-nized her. Isn't she perfect?" Father said._

 _"_ _How dare you do such a thing especially towards your own niece?" I snapped._

 _"_ _She was a test subject for the real thing." He said. "Z, knock him out for me. I want to test my machine on him."_

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" She said, dashing towards me. I kept shooting her but she was too fast. She did a sweep kick and it knocked me to the ground. She pinned me with her own body and her wooden blade was on my neck. She still had an emotionless face but I don't stop staring at her eyes. "Goodbye…" She knocked me out with her wooden sword._

 _She was a fighter back then but why didn't she put up a fight today._

"My dad and I missed you at dinner last night." Zelda said. "I made your favorite, oatmeal cookies with chocolate chips."

"I can't believe I missed that. I was very busy. When you are a business man, you tend to have a full plate." Father said. He then turned to the boys. "I see you brought some people with you."

"Oh I brought Nigey and my friend Chad." Zelda said. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Father said, glaring at Chad. _That kid…_

 _"_ _Good job Z, carrying him to my office. I want to absorb the information out of him." I said, smiling at her. My little brother Henry was the first to have children in our family. Monty and I had children as well but they were too young to fight our battles._

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" She said, carrying the kid into my office. Then I got a call from the other adults and there was a meeting so I left her in charge to watch over him. But when I came back, I heard voices. I sneaked to my office and found her sitting in front of the chained KND agent._

 _"_ _So your name is Z?"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _So why do you call him Godfather?"_

 _"_ _Well, he is my Uncle and he doesn't like being called that so I call him Godfather since he is my Godfather." She explained._

 _"_ _Well, you are pretty good with that sword." He said. "I mean, you must be very strong."_

 _"_ _My mother trained me when I was little, I am still learning though." She said._

 _"_ _You kicked my butt good.. I never stood a chance against you." He said. "My name is Chad by the way."_

 _"_ _Chad, what a cute name…" She said. He started to blush._

 _"_ _Thanks…" He said. "So is Z really your real name."_

 _"_ _I don't give my real name to strangers." She replied. "Godfather doesn't want me to talk to stupid kids like you."_

 _"_ _Really…" He said, letting out a sigh. "You don't need to do this. I mean, you are better than this." She didn't say a word. I walked in my office._

 _"_ _It is futile to lure my little niece to your side." I said._

 _"_ _Your niece deserves to be happy. She hardly smiles." He snapped. "A kid should be happy and free not be an emotionless doll."_

 _Those words… It sickens me to the core. He didn't know anything. I love my niece. She was the reason that I wanted kids in the first place so I can love them to death and they can help me destroy the KND. It was my perfect dream. However, he escaped but I got him good. I got the data for Z to entered the Moon Base and destroy those kids. But that kid ruined everything._

 _"_ _Z, take them all down."_

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" She said, entered the base. All the children turned to her. "Hello Kids Next Door, I am the Perfect Niece from down the Lane. I hope you don't mind if I visit." Oh she was perfect. She was fast, strong, and good…_

 _"_ _She is one of Father's minions. Get her…" They raced towards her and she defeated all of them with only a wooden sword. "She is so strong…"_

 _"_ _That is not how you treat your guest." She said. She walked calmly through the Moon Base, beating anyone that stand in her way. She was making her Godfather so proud. Oh I wish she was my daughter. She made it to the safe to the KND secrets but that kid was blocking her away. "Chad…"_

 _"_ _Z, please stop this. You don't need to do this." He pleaded. "I beg of you."_

 _"_ _I like you begging." She said. "But I have to do this." She lifted her sword in front of him. "Number 274, get out of my way."_

 _"_ _Number 274, it is no use." One cadet said. "You can't change her mind."_

 _"_ _Yeah, she is a goodie two shoes after all." Another cadet said._

 _"_ _No, she is different." He said. He dropped his weapon and walked towards her. "Hey Z, I know this is your mission but are you even happy?"_

 _"_ _If Godfather is happy, I am happy." She replied. Well said if I do say so myself._

 _"_ _But if you take these secrets to him, you will never experience being a real kid. You wouldn't know how to have fun and…" Then an alarming sound filled the room. She pulled out a cellphone._

 _"_ _Hey mom, what's up?" She said. "Yeah, I am doing an errand for Uncle Benedict. I see… Yes I am going to be there. I just got sidetracked. I am not scaring a kid… I know, I will be there in hyper speed. Love you…" She then hung up and let out a sigh. "Well, I am wanted at Home World."_

 _"_ _WHAT ABOUT THE MISSION!" I screamed._

 _"_ _Mom is first in command Godfather. I can't say no to her."_

 _"_ _I guess you are right."_

 _"_ _It was nice playing with you all." She said, bowing in front of them. "But I have to go."_

 _"_ _You are not going to finish the mission." Chad asked._

 _"_ _No…" She replied, walking away. "My mom said I have to play nice with the other children so that means I can't finish this mission. Also, I can't attack the Kids Next Door ever again."_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" I screamed._

 _"_ _She listens to her mommy…" Another cadet teased. Z punched the wall so hard that it was crumbling to pieces. The cadets were afraid to be near her._

 _"_ _I have to go." She said, walking away. "Godfather, I guess this is goodbye."_

 _"_ _I guess… I don't want to have an argument with your mother. I will see you at your Kendo tournament." I said, letting out a sigh. "However, do I still get cookies?"_

 _"_ _Yup, you are still my Godfather after all…" She said. "And I love you…"_

 _"_ _OH Z, YOU MAKE ME THE MOST HAPPIEST UNCLE EVER!" I cried._

Chad was glaring at him as well. _Well, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met her. Zelda end her contact with Father and everyone was glaring at her with fear. Clothes were tossed in the air and she was in a red ninja outfit. She put her wooden sword in the sheath hanging on her back._

 _"_ _Agent Infinite, you are finally back from your undercover mission." Our Commander said, walking towards her. "Good work…"_

 _"_ _Oh it was nothing. It was hard to be a good but it was worth it." Infinite said._

 _"_ _What? What is going on here?" I asked._

 _"_ _Agent Infinite here is one of our best female agents and the only one that can get through Father's security due to her family relations." The Commander explained._

 _"_ _But she got Delightful-nized?" I said._

 _"_ _I did but it doesn't work when you are already a good girl." She said, giggling. "The Delightful-nized laser is still in progress though. It is only a matter of time before he uses it."_

 _"_ _So tell me, what is he plan?"_

 _"_ _He is trying to develop perfect and delightful children that are good and obedient. I have reasons to believe he might try it on our new recruits." She explained. "His purpose will forever end the Kids Next Door."_

 _"_ _I see… How inhumane… Forcing kids to be super good…" The Commander explained. "Well, good work Agent Infinite. It is good to have you back in the force. I hope you don't plan to leave again."_

 _"_ _Thanks but I am thinking of taking a vacation. Being good was rough work…" She said. "Well, I have to get to my Kendo Tournament so see you all later."_

 _"_ _Do you need a ride? I mean, we kind a wreck your ship." I said._

 _"_ _Sure…"She replied, smiling. "I need to be at the tournament."_

 _"_ _YOU SMILED!" I screamed, blushing in front of her._

 _"_ _Of course, I am not a doll." She said, giggling. Her pale face was full of life and expression that it made me blush even more. "Oh and by the way, my name is Zelda."_

 _"_ _Zelda…" I said, smiling back._

"Hey Uncle Benedict, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking." Father said. _"_ Maybe I will host a dinner party for our family next time."

"That will be great. I can't wait." Zelda said. He patted her head and let out a smile.

"Remember, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. As your Godfather, it is my duty to watch over you." Father said.

"Thanks Uncle Benedict, you are the best." She replied.

 _Now I see everything._ Chad and Nigel thought.

After their amazingly non-violent visit, Zelda was humming while Chad and Nigel followed behind her, glaring at each other. "Stay away from my cousin." Nigel snapped.

"You don't have any right to order me around Number 1." Chad snapped.

"I know what you are scheming Chad. You are trying to lure Z into your team." Nigel said. "That's not going to happen."

"We are in the same team idiot. I am an undercover agent remember." Chad replied.

"I am not an idiot. You have an eye on my cousin the minute she moved here." Nigel said. "I don't like it."

"Maybe because she was…" He then stopped. He turned away and let out a sigh. "Forget about it…" Nigel paused when he found a frown on his face. "I think you are right. There is no point being with her if she can't remember me."There was a brief awkward silence between them.

"Hey you two, I got a day off today so let's do something fun." Zelda said, turning to them. "I mean we can go to the arcade or the ice cream parlor. Oh, we can go to the comic book store… There are a lot of places to go to."

"Ice cream sounds good." They both replied.

"Great, I want vanilla." She said, turning away from them and humming once more.

"But even if she can't remember me, I am not going to stop because she is still the same person." Chad said. "I am not going to let you stop me from being with her."

"Look, I just don't want her to get hurt. Z is like an older sister to me and I am happy that she is not with the Teenagers." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "But if I were in your shoes, I will probably do the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Chad asked.

"You love her…" Nigel said. "You never gave up on her."

"Is it that obvious?" Chad asked.

"Well yes but I didn't want to believe it." Nigel said. "But then again, who wouldn't love her?" He then let out another sigh. "Zelda may be a teenager but she acts like a kid most of the time. That is why I am so worried for her to be at High School. I am afraid her inner kid will disappear. Just look at her… She is practically skipping like a six year old." Chad turned to her and found her humming and skipping away. "She is also naively trusting."

"Yeah…"

"Chad, just don't hurt her."

"So does that mean you are letting me with her?"

"Yeah for now…"

She then walked between them and hugged both their arms. "Come on you guys, can you two just get along?" She said.

"Sure…just for you…" They both said.


	4. Chapter 4: My Dear Beloved

Chapter Four: My Dear Beloved

Days have passed and it was the same usual routine. Chad picks her up to take her to school and then afterschool and football practice, they head to the Pizza Ritz and sometimes Cree and Maurice joined them. Henry Uno was more than happy to see his little girl with friends. However, Chad realize how she would stay late at school and kept it a secret. Not only Chad was suspicious, he was also worried that Zelda might be hanging out with someone else, a guy.

Chad rode his bike to her place. _Today the Teenagers are going to try to recruit Zelda. I have to stop them. I promised myself to keep her away from this. Also, Nigel won't forgive me if I let her join._ He then let out a sigh. _Great, I am actually following orders from that stupid kid. But she has been very secretive lately, what happened she is already in the TND?_ He made it to her house and he parked his bike and walked to the front door. _Today, I have to find out what is she up to._ He pressed the doorbell.

"Coming…" A manly voice said. The door opened and it was Henry. "Oh hello Chad, are you here to pick up my little bunny?"

"Like every other school day Mr. Uno." He replied, smiling.

'That's good but my little bunny is running late today." Mr. Uno replied. He then turned to the stairway. "BUNNY, CHAD IS HERE!"

"I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN DAD!" She replied.

"Please my boy, come in." Mr. Uno said. Chad walked in the house. "Are you hungry?"

"No sir, I ate breakfast before I got here. Thank you for the offer though." Chad said.

"There is no need for formalities. You can call me Henry." Mr. Uno said.

"Okay…" Chad said. He then turned to the framed photos on the walls. There was a wedding photo of Mr. Uno and his wife.

"Oh, that's me and Zelda's mother, Reina." Mr. Uno said. "I met her when I was your age."

"She is beautiful sir… I mean Henry." Chad said.

"Yes, she is…" Henry said. Then they heard footsteps. They turned and found Zelda in jean shorts and a long sleeve white shirt. She was wearing strapped sandals and her hair was in a long ponytail. "Oh Bunny, you look beautiful as ever."

"Oh dad, you tell me that every day." She said, walking downstairs. "I guess I am off." She then kissed him on the cheek. "Love you Daddy…"

"Love you too…" He said. "Chad, take care of my little bunny for me…" '

"I will…" He said, walking out the house along with her. "Come Bunny, let's go to school." She let out a laugh and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright my little Chaddy-poo…" She teased back.

"Hey, my mom just called me that once." Chad snapped.

"I think it is a cute name." She said. "I should call you that for now on."

"Fine, I won't call you Bunny anymore." He said, hoping on his bike. "Well, we should get going."

"Can I ride your bike to school this time?" She asked.

"Ah… sure…" He said, hoping off it and giving it to her. She hoped on the seat and grabbed hold the hand bars. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready when you are." She pedaled the bike and the speedily zoomed through the street. The scent of her hair caught his attention. _Honey… She smells like honey…_ "You know I should let you take me to school more often." She let out a giggle.

"Hey Chad, I am going to do something today afterschool so don't wait up on me okay." She said.

"Sure…" Chad said. _What are you hiding Zelda?_ When they made it to school, a group of girls were squealing loudly. "Oh no…"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, there is this pretty boy and he is very popular with the ladies." Chad explained. "All the girls go crazy over him. I am still trying to figure out why."

"Not a fan… " She said. "Let's find Maurice and Cree…"

"Oh dear, I thought I knew all the fair maidens in this school but it has seem that I missed one." A voice said. They turned and found a boy with wavy golden hair and alluring emerald eyes. He grabbed Zelda's hand and kissed it lightly. "Oh my princess, it is lovely to meet you. My name is Richard Turner but people around here call me Prince."

"Ah… Hi…" She said, pulling her hand away.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Zelda Uno…"

"That's a lovely name for a beautiful princess." Richard said.

"Back off Richard…" Chad said, glaring at him. _So they send Richard to recruit her… Damn, they send the most sneakiest scumbag ever._

"Oh a jock, don't you have a ball to chase or something?" Richard teased. _What is he doing? I am trying to get her to our side and he is ruining everything._ Chad gritted his teeth and gripped his fists. Richard grabbed her hand once more. "Oh Zelda, let's get to know one another. You don't need to waste your time on him."

"I am sorry but I think I know enough about you." Zelda said, pulling away. "You insulted my best friend and I don't like that."

"But he is only a dumb jock." Richard replied.

"Listen here, Chad is much more than that. He is a smart and talented. He is also kind and considerate towards others. He cares and does what he can for his friends. On my first days here, he made it the best days of my life." Zelda snapped. "So don't you dare call him a dumb jock. He is so much better than you and if I have to choose between you two, I will choose Chad Dickson." Chad blushed to the point that he was turning every shade of red.

"How dare you say such things to me?" Richard snapped.

"Well Prince, I really don't give a damn about you." Zelda said. "I don't like it when people insult my friends so goodbye." She then grabbed Chad's hand. "Come on Chad, let's go."

"Sure…" Chad said, getting pulled away.

"Chad Dickson, how dare he… All the girls should fall for me…" Richard said. "I want that girl."

"Hey Zelda, you mean all those things to said about me?" Chad asked.

"Of course…" She said, giggling. "You are very special to me." Then her phone started to ring. She answered it. "Oh… Hey… I just got here with Chad… Yes, it is important that you should come here. It is a surprise… Bye…"

"Who was that?"

"Oh no one…" She said. "I have to go… See you later…" She raced away leaving him baffled.

"What is going on?" Chad said.

"Mr. Beetle, why do you always find yourself in trouble?" The principal asked, letting out a sigh. "This is your tenth time this week. Are you tired of seeing me?"

"Yeah, it is not my fault that cruddy jerk doesn't leave Kuki alone." Wally said, crossing his arms.

"I see, so you hit Ace because he was with Kuki?"

"Yeah and that cruddy jerk won't lay a hand on my girl… I mean friend that is a girl." Wally said, blushing.

"Look Mr. Beetle, I am going to give you a chance. If you get into fight again, you are going straight to detention."

"Yes sir…" Wally said.

"Now head to class…"

Wally walked out the office and found Kuki, waiting outside. "Number 3, what are you doing here?" Wally asked, blushing.

"You were in the principal office because of me." She said. "I just want to say thank you Number 4."

"It is nothing really. I just don't like that cruddy idiot come near you." Wally said, scratching his head. Kuki then kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more. "What was that for?"

"For always being there…" She said, giggling. "Now let's hurry, we are going to be late for class."

"Okay…" Wally said, rubbing the spot she kissed and following her. _Did Kuki just kiss me?_ "Hey Kuki, wait for me…" He raced beside her and offered his hand to her. "I… You see Kuki… I…"

"I like you too Wally." Kuki said, smiling. She then grabbed his hand. "I always did. I wanted to tell you during Grandfather's zombification but I couldn't. I guess I kissed you and turned you to a zombie."

"I thought you forgot." Wally said.

"No I didn't. I just didn't want to say anything. I mean, you were my first kiss and I didn't want it to go like that. I mean… I wanted to kiss you but not like… Oh no…" She said, blushing.

"You like me that much…" Wally asked, blushing. _I can't believe she likes me. I can't believe all this time I secretly liked her, she secretly liked me. I can't believe it._

"I am sorry…" She said. _I can't believe I told him. How embarrassing…_ She then raced away from him.

"KUKI WAIT! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?" Wally screamed, racing after her.

"Like Number 5 said, it is bound to happen." Abby said, leaning on the corner.

"Yeah those two need to get that out. It has been some time that they kept it to themselves." Hoagie said. "Do you think they will get together today?"

"Well, Kuki just confessed and Wally well sort of but Number Five have a good feeling they will work things out." Abby said, smiling. "I am just happy it started."

"WAIT KUKI!" Wally screamed, running as fast as he can. He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her to him. "Kuki, why are you running away?" She was crying in his arms. "Kuki, did I do anything wrong?"

"You think I am some cruddy stupid girl that likes you." She cried.

"No, I may hate cruddy girls but you are nothing like them. You are better than them and I am just a cruddy stupid boy that likes you a lot." Wally said, blushing.

"So you really like me?" She asked.

"Yes so do you want to get some ice cream after school?" Wally said, smiling. He wiped her tears away and found her smiling.

"I will love too." She said.

"Good, well we have to get to class. I don't want to be sent to the principal's office again." Wally said, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you Wally…" She said, hugging his arm and walking beside him.

"I guess they hit it off." Nigel said, smiling. _Finally… I thought those two will never get together._ He then turned to his wrist watch. _Today is that day… I hope Zelda is okay_. _I guess I should see her afterschool._

It was almost time for school to be over. "Hey look, there she goes again." Maurice said, staring at the widow. "I swear what does she have against gym class?"

"Look at the bright side, she is giving us a good show." Cree said, letting out a giggle.

"Hmmm…" Chad said, turning to the window as well. They were at the second floor and they found Zelda being chased by gym teachers. _This is the third time this week. Does she know that P.E is mandatory to graduate?_

"UNO, GET BACK HERE!" The teacher screamed. "YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR FITNESS TRAINING!"

"You guys are crazy that I will stop." She said, smiling mischievously. She then noticed a deep crack. "Oh no…"

"We got you now." The teacher said. She jumped over the huge deep crack and landed on the other side. "WHAT THE HELL!" She kept on running and laughing away. "UNO, GET BACK HERE!" She laughed loudly as she raced away. _I swear, this girl is worth than her old man._

 _I swear, why is she not into sports? She can run fast and jump far and high. I don't get her._ Chad thought, letting out a sigh.

"So when are you going to make a move on her?" Maurice asked. "It has been almost a month now."

"Leave me alone Maurice…" Chad said.

"Maurice is right, she is very popular with the guys." Cree said. "I am surprised that she didn't say yes to all the love letters and confessions throughout weeks she has been here especially Richard. He tried during lunchtime. The teenagers still trying to recruit her… I had to convince most of the recruiters that she is off limits but I think Richard just wants her just to date her."

"I think you should tell her how you feel Chad." Maurice said.

"It is not like she is automatically going to give me a yes." Chad said. "Besides, I think she has someone right now."

"How can you be so sure?" Maurice asked.

"Well, she is hardly around and she stays afterschool doing something. She doesn't even want to tell me why she stays afterschool for. She even got a phone call this morning and she wouldn't even tell me who it was. She is meeting that person today." Chad said, letting out a sigh. "It is hopeless."

"What's hopeless?" A voice said. They turned and found Zelda, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Nothing…" They all said.

"Okay…" She said, looking baffled. "Well, I have to go change. Cree, can you help with my hair? I need it neat for today."

"Sure…" Cree said. "We can go to the girl's bathroom right now. I brought some make-up with me."

"Ahhh… Okay…" Zelda said, shivering. _I don't like makeup._

"What is going on today?" Chad asked.

"Oh nothing…" She said, smiling. "I need to go change now."

"Baby, I am going to be right back." Cree said, kissing Maurice on the cheek. The two teenage boys were alone.

"I wonder what she is up to." Maurice said. "She is getting all dress up for something."

"I don't care." Chad said.

"It is probably a date…" Maurice teased. Chad froze in shock. _I got him._ "She is probably too shy to share it with us so she only told Cree, after all she is a girl."

"A date? She can't be in a date…" Chad said.

"If it does well then she would probably have a new boyfriend.' Maurice said. "I can imagine Cree forcing me to go on a double date with the mystery man."

"That is not going to happen. I am going to ruin this date once and for all." Chad said, walking away angrily. _I am not going to let some guy take Zelda away from me. I waited so long to see her again and I am not going to lose her._

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

The girls were in the bathroom. "You know Z, it doesn't take an hour to put on a dress." Cree said, standing outside the toilet stall.

"I am sorry Cree. I haven't worn one in ages." Z said, walking out the stall. Zelda was in a pink dress that reached her upper knee with matching sandals. "How is it?"

"OMG, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Cree cheered. "You look so cute Z. Where did you get the dress?"

"It was my mother's dress." She said. "She looked better on it than me."

"Oh Z, you look great." Cree said. "He is going to love it."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course…"

"I see that Cree does know something about today." Maurice whispered.

"But what and who is this he?" Chad whispered, being frustrated. They were up in the vents, eavesdropping on the girls.

"Hey Z, there is something I wanted to ask you." Cree said, brushing her hair. "It has been bugging me for quite some time."

"What is it?" She said.

"Well, what is with you and Chad? I mean, you two are pretty close." Cree said. Zelda started to blush. "Do you like him?"

"I do like him, we are friends." Zelda said.

"I mean like like like him." Cree said. "Well in other words, do you love him like I do with Maurice?"

"Ahh…. Well…" Zelda said shyly, fiddling with her fingers. "I ah…"

"She is not going near my Chad." Gwen said, standing at the entrance with her group of friends.

"Oh Gwen, when are you ever going to learn that you are not Chad's type?" Cree said, glaring at her.

"Cree, this is between me and Zelda." Gwen said.

"Look, there is nothing going on between me and Chad. I keep telling you. He doesn't see me that way. I don't think he likes me that way. We are best friends and…" Zelda paused. _Do I want us to stay that way? What is going on with me?_ She let out a blush. "I just…"

"See… It is obvious that you like him too. Stay away from Chad." Gwen snapped.

"She likes me?" Chad whispered, blushing.

"Told you dude, she likes you." Maurice said.

"But it doesn't explain what she is doing afterschool." Chad said.

"Look girl, I am trying to work my magic on my friend. If you touch her, I will end you." Cree said, glaring at her. Gwen just growled.

"If Cree wasn't here, I will pound you Zelda." Gwen said.

"Well Cree is here and I hate bitches like you." Cree said. They left the bathroom and she let out a sigh. "Oh Z, you should stand up for yourself. You shouldn't let them push you around like you always do. I didn't even like it when they tossed dog food on you the other day and you were late to class."

"Wait, I thought she said that she overslept." Maurice whispered.

"I guess she didn't." Chad said, letting out a frown. _She is being bullied and she didn't tell any of us. Why?_

"It is okay…"

"It is not okay. They have been picking on you ever since you befriended Chad. I know you two are close but I don't like it when you keep these things to yourself." Cree said. Zelda didn't say a word. "Look Z, I don't want you to get hurt." Cree then hugged her. "I don't have a lot of chick friends and so far you are the best. I just want you to be safe. And girl, you are so beautiful."

"Thanks Cree, you are the first chick friend I have ever had." Zelda said.

"Chad and Maurice have the right to know that you are getting bullied." Cree said. "Friends help each other with their problems so you should share some of yours. You always help us with ours."

"I guess so… But can I tell them later? I have a big day today." She said, smiling.

"Of course, he is probably waiting. Make your way to the auditorium while I get him." Cree said.

"Thanks Cree…" She said, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it girl." Cree said, hugging her back. "Now you better hurry, I will escort him to you."

"Okay, see you there." She said, walking out the bathroom. Cree stood there for a brief moment and let out a sigh.

"The vent? Really guys?" Cree said.

"You knew we were here the whole time." Maurice said.

"Of course I did." Cree said.

"What is going on Cree? Why is Zelda going to the auditorium?" Chad asked.

"How about I meet you two there, I have to get someone first?" Cree said, walking out the bathroom. "Don't be late…"

The boys were outside the auditorium, waiting for Cree to come with the mystery man. _Damn, what happen he is far more better than me? WHAT HAPPEN IF SHE LOVES HIM! I can't deal with this._ Chad was shaking and was unsetting to know that he was about to meet the man that stole Zelda's heart. _I just hope that I am wrong._ Then Cree appeared, walking beside Henry Uno. _What is he doing here?_

"Mr. Uno, I hope you had a safe trip here." Cree asked.

"Of course I did. This place brings back good memories." Henry Uno said, smiling. _This is where I first met her. What fond memories… I never thought I would come here again._ He then turned to the boys. "Oh Chad… Maurice, you two are here as well."

"Yes sir…" They both replied. _What is going on here?_

"Your surprise is inside Mr. Uno." Cree said. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Alright…" He replied, opening the door. There was music and a beautiful voice complimented the music. It was opera and the beautiful voice sung it beautifully and gracefully. "This song…" They all walked in and found Zelda on stage, singing. Her eyes were closed shut and one hand was on her chest.

 **Caro mio ben,**

 **Credimi almen**

 **Senza di te languisce il cor.**

 **Il tuo fedel**

 **Sospira ognor**

 **Cessa, crudel,**

 **Tanto rigor!**

 **Caro mio ben,**

 **Credimi almen**

 **Senza di te languisce il cor.**

"ZELDA!" The boys screamed.

"Shhh… keep it down. I didn't tell Z that you two are going to be here." Cree said. "So shush." Her father walked towards her while she was singing her song.

"She has a voice of an angel." Maurice said. "What is she singing?"

"It is Caro mio ben, it means "My dear beloved"." Cree answered.

"Her voice is so beautiful." Chad said, blushing. _I didn't know that she can sing especially as an opera singer._

 **My dear beloved,**

 **Believe me at least,**

 **Without you my heart languishes.**

 **Your faithful one**

 **Always sighs;**

Her father was crying as he watched his daughter sing so passionately. His smiled was still on his face. "Reina…" He said.

 _"_ _Hey Henry, there is a party tonight. There are going to be a lot of hot chicks there." One of my friends said. "It is going to be off the hook."_

 _"_ _Fuck yeah I am going to be there." I said. I was a troublemaker in school. Always getting into fights and skipping class. I didn't care about school. But then I met her. We passed by the doors to the auditorium and I heard a beautiful voice. I stopped and stared at the door._

 _"_ _Hey Uno, what's holding you up?"_

 _"_ _Hey, I am going to catch up with you guys later. I have to check up on something." I replied._

 _"_ _Alright dude, see you later…" They said, walking away. I waited for them to leave and when they were out of sight I entered the auditorium. I walked in silently and found the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long black hair and was wearing a pink dress. I froze in shock. She was beautiful and her voice was so breathtaking. When she was done, I started to clap. She jumped in shock to see me._

 _"_ _That was amazing." I said. She stared at me for a brief moment and let out a smile. "What was that?"_

 _"_ _It is called Caro Mio Ben…" She replied, blushing._

 _"_ _I think I found my new favorite song." I said. "My name is Henry Uno."_

 _"_ _Reina Michaelis…" She said._

 _"_ _I know this is sudden but can you sing it again?" I said, scratching my head and blushing at the same time. "I love it very much." She let out a giggle._

 _"_ _I never took you as a man of opera." She said._

 _"_ _I don't like it but as long you are singing it." I replied. "It is just your voice is so calming and beautiful. I just had to come in and listen to it. It just makes me happy."_

 _"_ _Then I am happy to make you happy." She said._

 _On that day, her angelic voice led me to her. It led me to my soul-mate._

 **Cease, cruel one,**

 **So much punishment!**

 **My dear beloved,**

 **Believe me at least,**

 **Without you my heart languishes.**

She stopped and turned to her father. There as a brief silence between them but her father started clapping. "My Bunny, that was beautiful. I thought I was looking at your mother when you sang that."

"Really? I thought I was singing it poorly." Zelda replied.

"No, you sang beautifully just like her…" Henry said, cupping her face. "For a moment, I thought she was still alive." She then started to cry. "Bunny, what's wrong?"

"I always hated this day." She cried. "It was the day she left us for good. So I thought things would get better if she celebrated the times she was alive but I am just making me miss her more."

"Zelda…" Chad said, staring at her crying.

"Today is the anniversary of her mother's death." Cree explained. "It is always so depressing and dull when this day comes around so Z wanted to reenact the day Mr. Uno met Mrs. Uno. She wanted it to be a happy day." Cree let out a smile. "She told me that her father was a troublemaker and he was allured in the auditorium by a beautiful voice. He found a beautiful girl, singing like an angel… How romantic…"

"So she stayed afterschool to practice." Maurice said.

"Yup…" Cree replied. "There was no mystery boy so there is nothing to worry about Chad."

"I wasn't worried." Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Sure you weren't." Maurice and Cree said.

"I thought this was a good idea." She cried. "But it wasn't. I still feel sad and I still miss her."

"Zelda, I miss your mother so much. It kills me that she is gone and I still can't believe it. I sometimes think it is a nightmare and I need to wake up." Henry said. "But it is not a dream, it is real and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a reason to live."

"Daddy, I just wish she is still with us." She cried, hugging him.

"She is always with us. She is watching over us in heaven right now and I bet she is proud of you because I am." He replied, hugging her back. "I love you Zelda."

"I love you too Daddy." She replied. He then pulled back and wiped the tears off her face.

"How about you sing it to me one more time? Caro Mio Ben was one of my favorite songs." He asked.

"Okay…" She said, smiling. "I can do that."

"Also, I think we should have a party with your friends." Henry said, pointing to Cree, Maurice, and Chad. "They love your singing just as much than I do." She blushed in front of them.

"You guys were here the whole time." Zelda said. _Oh no, Chad was here… He heard me sing. This can't be happening._

"I couldn't help it. You have a beautiful voice." Chad said, smiling. "I mean, why didn't you tell us that you can sing?" _I am just happy it wasn't a secret date with another boy. I don't know if I can take that._

"Yeah Z, you sound amazing." Maurice added.

"I was well… I thought you two wouldn't be into it." Zelda said, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "It is opera so I thought… Well, I thought it wasn't your style."

"I just found my new favorite song." Chad said.

"Really?" Zelda said, blushing.

"Yeah so sing it often." Chad said.

 _I guess it found her soul-mate as well…_ Henry said, smiling. "Alright everyone, who wants some pizza? It is on my house."

"WE DO!"

Then Pizza Ritza was closed to customers but there was a party. Music filled the room and the children were dancing while the adults were chatting away. "Hey Z, are you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Oh Nigey, I am fine." Zelda said, smiling at him.

"I am happy to hear that. I was worried that you would feel sad today." Nigel said.

"I was but now, I can finally feel happy and remember all the good times I had with my mother." Zelda said. "As long I have you all giving me a smile, I can return it tenfold." She then let out a giggle. "I can't believe I am happy though." Nigel then grabbed her hand.

"I will always be here for you Z. We are cousins and family so we have to stick together." Nigel said, smiling. Then a fast tempo song filled the room.

"Oh my gosh, remember this song Nigey. This is the song we danced to on your birthday." She said.

"Oh no, not this song… anything but this song…" Nigel said, running away but he got pulled in the dance floor. "ZELDA, LET ME GO!"

"Come on Nigel, we always dance to this song." Zelda said, giggling.

"THAT WAS LIKE YEARS AGO!" Nigel screamed.

"Come on, you can do it." Zelda said, giggling.

Chad was chuckling when he found Nigel being forced to dance with her cousin. She was smiling sweetly and giggling away while her cousin was screaming. _Infinite, I never knew you were in so much pain. I just wish I knew sooner so I can be there for you._ He then let out a sigh. _I wonder if that was the reason why you got decommissioned early._

"I see that you have an eye on my little bunny." Henry said, standing beside him.

"Oh no sir… I mean…ah…" Chad mumbled, blushing. "I am sorry sir… I mean…ah…"

"There is nothing to be afraid. I am not going to bite you lady. It is just I finally remember you. When I used to live here, you were the boy that was always playing ninja with my little bunny." Henry pointed out. You would dress up like you were a samurai warrior while she would always dress up as one of the Ninja Rabbits. You two were inseparable."

"So you remember…"

"Of course, my little bunny always loves playing with you. Reina would always conclude when you two grow up, you two would be a cute couple." Henry said.

"But we are not a couple sir…" Chad said, blushing even more. "I mean…"

"Son, it is obvious you like her." Henry said. "So if I were you my boy, you should tell her before someone else does. Trust me, when you found someone that you love, don't let go."

"Thank you sir…" Chad said. Then Zelda grabbed his hand. "What the…"

"Come on Chad, you should join us." Zelda said.

"Oh no, I am not a dancer…" Chad said, turning to Nigel and found him on the floor, dizzy. _Now, I am scared._ Then Mr. Uno pushed him and he landed into her embrace. Mr. Uno then wink towards Cree and the fast song turned into a slow dance song. "I..ah…" _And here I thought Zelda's dad is a normal dad but he is a mastermind._ He started to blush in front of her. Zelda tilted her head on the side. "You want to dance?"

"Chad, you are too funny." She said, giggling. "I asked you remember."

"Oh yeah…" He said, blushing. He stood up straight and offered his hand to her. She smiled and grabbed his hand. They danced and her eyes were on him and he blushed even more. _Damn it, she is staring at me. I don't know if I can do this._ "Z, I want to tell you that I am sorry."

"Hmmm… For what?" She asked.

"I was suspicious of you staying long hours after school and I thought you were well… You were doing something with someone else." Chad said. "I mean, I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore because you were always so distanced."

"Oh Chad, we will always be friends." She said, smiling. "I am sorry for being secretive towards you. I am not used of having friends."

"Please no secrets Z. You are important to me so please…" Chad said. She then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Chad. You are important to me too." She said.

"Mr. Uno, I think we have some progress." Cree said.

"Right you are Cree." Henry said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Raindrops

Chapter Five: Raindrops

 _Today is the day… It has almost two months and you always chicken out when you try to tell her. Now it's time…_ Chad thought, shaking. Zelda was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for him to get out of football practice. She was reading a book with a smile on her face. _God, she is beautiful._ After practice, he made his way to her. _Alright… You can do this…_ "Hey Z, I am done with practice."

"Oh…" She said, putting her book away. She then turned to him and let out a smile. "So Mr. Quarterback, how was practice?"

"It was okay…" He said, blushing. _Why does she have to be so damn cute?_ "So what are you reading?"

"Oh a cookbook… I am cooking dinner tonight and I want to cook something new. Nigel is going to join me. My father is always busy so I usually eat alone. The only time I get to eat with him is Sunday." She replied.

"Hey Z, there is something I want to ask you." Chad said. _Come on Chad, you can do this. She is right in front of you._

"What is it Chad?" Zelda asked.

"It is just… I was going to… well you see…" Chad mumbled. _Damn it Chad, why do you always do this? Just say it…_ She let out a giggle.

"You are always nervous around me." She said.

"NO I AM NOT!" He snapped. She giggled even more.

"You know Chad, we have been friends for a month and you act like this all the time." She replied. "You can tell me anything. We are friends."

"Thanks Z…" He replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing…" She said, standing up on her but she misplaced her foot in the wrong place and she was about to fall until Chad caught her. "I am so clumsy."

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, staring at her.

"Yeah…" She said, blushing.

"Zelda Uno…"

"Yes Chad Dickson…" She said, smiling.

"Will… you…well…" He mumbled. _Damn it Chad, just say it._ "Zelda, I was wondering if well… What are you cooking for dinner tonight?" _I blew it.._

"Oh, some pasta and I am baking garlic bread." She said, smiling.

"Oh okay, that sounds good…" Chad said. _I can't believe I can't even tell her that I want to take her on a date. How is that so hard? Why is it so hard? Damn, I am such a chicken._ Then her phone started to ring. She answered it while he was still holding her.

"Oh of course Mr. Beetles… I will love to. I will be there around six. Okay, goodbye Mr. Beetles." She said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chad asked.

"Oh, last week I babysit Mr. And Mrs. Beetles' son Joey and Mr. Beetles called if I can watch him again. It is an emergency." She said. "I guess I have to call Nigel that we have to cancel our dinner plans."

"I hope you are still up to studying for our Pacific History Class" Chad said. 

"Of course, but you have to let go of me first." She said, giggling.

"Right… sorry…" He said, letting her go. She let out a giggle while he blushed even more.

"Well, can I ride the bike today?" She asked.

"Sure…" Chad said. _Damn, I really suck at this. I talk to girls all the time and she is the only girl I get nervous around._ He turned to her and found her smiling. _I wonder how she feels about me._ "Hey Z…"

"Yes Chad…" She asked.

"Do you like someone? I mean like a crush?" Chad asked. She turned to me and smile yet a hint of pink was on her cheeks.

"I can't say it is a crush. It is more than that." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I love him." She said.

"Really?" He said, giving her a fake smile. _She is into someone else. She loves someone else. How can this happen? I was with her the whole time and there were no potential friends that were boys that can make her fall in love. Damn it Chad, you shouldn't be so selfish. It is her life._ "What is he like?"

"Well, he is smart, funny, kind and good in sports. He always put a smile on my face and cares for me deeply. Sometimes I want to tell him how I feel but then I get scared that he only sees me as a friend." She answered, blushing. "But there are other girls that like him as well and it makes me feel sad because I don't think I am beautiful like they are."

"You are beautiful." Chad said. She turned to him and found him blushing. "I mean, any guy will die to be with you."

"Oh Chad, you are so sweet." She said. "I just wish I can tell him but then I am scared that our friendship will be ruined."

"I think you should tell him." Chad said, forcing a smile. _I need to be a supporting friend even if her heart is not for me._ "I mean, he might feel the same way about you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…" Chad said.

"Then I guess I will tell him one day." She said.

 _I think I should give up telling her how I feel. I mean… It is useless now. She loves someone else._ Chad thought, hiding his frown.

 _"_ _Chad, I love you…"_

 _Did I lose that girl? That girl that made half my childhood worth living… That girl that knows how to drive me insane… That girl that made me fell in love with her just by her stupid jokes… Is she really gone?_

 _"_ _Chad. I love you…"_

"Chad, are you okay?" Zelda asked, looking at him.

"Oh yeah…" Chad said, giving her a fake smile. _I lost the only girl that matters to me._

"Oh no, where is my little girl?" Mrs. Sanban said, worrying and crying. "I am so worried. She might in so much danger and we are not there for her."

"Everything is going to be okay. We already contact the police so they are searching for her right now. We have to stay home just in case she comes back." Mr. Sanban said, hugging his wife. "She is going to be fine. It is my fault that I was so hard on her." _I can't stay here and do nothing. I have to fix this problem. I am the reason why she ran away._ He then grabbed his keys. "You know what, you stay here while I look for her."

"Be careful honey…"

"I will…" Mr. Sanban said, walking in his car. "This is all my fault, why did I yell at her?"

"OH MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T CHECK THE TIME!" Zelda screamed, skating through the streets and in the rain. _I was studying with Chad at his house that I forgot that I had to babysit Joey. I only have an hour to get ready. And why does it have to rain? Today is not my day._ The rain grew heavily so she skated faster but she stopped when she heard crying. "What is that?" She followed the weeping and found a little girl in a pink sweater and black pigtails. "Hello, are you okay little girl?"

"I don't know where I am. I am lost and it's raining. I miss my mommy." She cried. "I want to go home."

"Well, how about we get out of the rain, I can take you to my house and we can contact your parents." She said.

"Okay…" The little girl said. Zelda carried her and skated away. "Oh, my name is Mushi."

"My name is Zelda…"

"Team, Mushi Sanban is missing and it is up to us to look for her." Nigel said.

"It is going to be hard to find her in this rain." Hoagie said.

"WE WILL NEVER FIND HER!" Kuki cried loudly. Abby hit Hoagie on the shoulder and turned to Kuki. She rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Hey baby, we will find her." Abby said.

"Yeah, we will search everywhere for your sister." Wally said. Kuki stopped crying and let out a small smile.

"Thanks guys, I am so worried. She is never on her own and I am worried something bad happened to her." Kuki said.

Mushi was giggling away after taking a hot bath. Zelda was drying her off with a towel. "Hold still…" Zelda said. "I can't dry you off if you keep moving."

"But it tickles…" Mushi giggled, squirming around. Mushi then looked around her room and found drawings on every wall even the ceiling. "Did you draw all theses?"

"Oh yes, can you keep a secret?" Zelda said.

"Oh yes Zeddy, I can…" She replied.

"I draw out my dreams." Zelda whispered.

"I see that you dream about a guy with blonde hair." Mushi said, giggling.

"Yes, he is the main character of my comic and apparently I can't figure out a name for him." Zelda said. "He keeps coming in my dreams."

"Maybe it's a memory of a lost lover." Mushi said. Zelda let out a giggle after hearing that.

"Maybe he is… In my dream, he is a great leader that fights for justice and good." Zelda said. "He can be stubborn and serious sometimes but he truly cares for his friends." She then pointed to a drawing of a little girl in a ninja outfit holding hands with the hero. "He also has feeling for his partner, she is a cool ninja. She is the opposite of him, carefree and silly. But when they work together, they are unstoppable."

"Wow, it looks so cool. But the guy looks more like a Chad." Mushi said. Zelda blushed in front of her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, he does look like a Chad." She said, smiling. She then turned to her drawings. _Now that I think about it, it does look a lot like Chad. Is the boy in my dreams Chad?_ "Well, you are all dry now." She then walked in her closet and pulled out a big box. "I am happy that I saved my old clothes." She pulled out a small pink sweater with bunnies on it and a short. "You can wear theses."

"It's so cute." Mushi said. "I promise to take good care of it."

"It's yours. I can't wear it anymore." Zelda said, helping her put on the sweater and shorts. "Well Mushi, I need some information about you so I can figure out where you live. Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"I don't think so." Mushi said, turning away.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy was mad at me because I accidently knock down his favorite coffee mug. I didn't mean to but he got so mad at me and started screaming." Mushi said, crying.

"Oh Mushi, parents tend to do that but deep down they love you." Zelda said, wiping her tears. "There was a time I bleached my dad's favorite black T-shirt and he was so mad at me. I was scared but in the end, everything turned out okay. He can get another shirt but he can't get another me just like you. Your Daddy is going to get over the mug and buy a new one but he can never buy another Mushi."

"So Daddy stills love me even when he yells at me?" Mushi asked.

"Of course, he loves you so much." Zelda said, smiling. Then her cellphone started to ring. She pulled it out of her wet jeans pocket. "Hello… Yeah I am going to babysit for the Beetles. It is just something came up… I found a little girl and she got all wet. I took her home to dry her off and I am taking her back home…Her name… Her name is…"

"Mushi Sanban…" Mushi said.

"Her name is Mushi Sanban." Zelda repeated. "Oh you have their address, that's great."

"YEAH, MUSHI IS GOING HOME!" Mushi cheered.

"Thanks Dad, you are the best. After I take her home, I will come to the work. I love you Dad." She hung up and let out a sigh. "So who is ready to go home?"

"ME!"

The KND in Sector V was in a hovercraft, flying around town looking for Mushi. Kuki was still worried and was shaking and holding back tears. Wally didn't like seeing her like this so he walked towards her and sat beside her. "Hey Kuki, everything is going to be okay." He grabbed her hand. "Mushi is going to be okay."

"I can't lose her Wally. I am supposed to protect her but I didn't." She cried. "She is gone and I am worried that she is with bad people like teenagers or adults. I can't…"

"Hey, I will beat all those cruddy teenagers and cruddy adults for you." Wally said, smiling. "Just believe in me…"

'Oh Wally, I do believe in you." She cried, hugging him. "I am just worried." Then the alarm set off. "What is going on?"

"Our scanner found her and she is with someone." Hoagie said. "It looks like a teenager. I can't see his face because of the hooded jacket and the umbrella."

"He is probably taking Mushi hostage so he can use as ransom." Nigel said. "Number 2, follow him. Number 5, ready our weapons. We are going to need it."

"But it is only one teenager." Abby said.

"We can never underestimate a teenager especially when he is using Mushi as a shield." Nigel said.

"Yes boss…" Abby said.

"Number 3, don't worry we will get your little sister back." Nigel said.

"Oh Zeddy, you are pretty cool." Mushi said, sitting on her shoulders and holding the umbrella. "My big sister Kuki told me that teenagers can be very dangerous."

"Well, I am not so dangerous." She said, giggling. _It is so cold here. It is like snow._

"No, I like you."'

"I like you too Mushi." Zelda said. "But I think your parents are going crazy looking for you. I have to get you home."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"We will…" She said. Zelda paused when a ship appeared in front of them. "What the…"

"GIVE US THE GIRL AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE SPARED!" A voice said loudly.

"Mushi, I want you to hold tight okay." Zelda said. "I am going to run very fast."

"Okay…" Mushi said.

"GIVE HER TO US NOW!"

"MAKE ME!" She screamed back. She dashed towards the ship while it was firing plasma balls at her. _And here I thought this place was peaceful…_

"WOW ZEDDY, YOU CAN RUN REALLY FAST!" Mushi cheered, giggling away.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM US!" The ship continued on zapping them but Zelda did her best to dodge it.

"Number 5, get him already." Nigel snapped.

"I am sorry but he is too fast. I can't get a lock on him." Abby said.

"MUSHI!" Kuki cried.

"Number 1, let me fight him." Wally said.

"Fine, Number 5 launch Number 4 towards the teenager. It will give us some time to get Mushi." Nigel ordered.

"Roger that Number 1…"

"They stopped firing at us but they are still following us." Zelda said, panting as she was running. _I don't know if I can keep this up._

"GIVE HER BACK!" A voice screamed. She turned and found a kid with blonde hair jetting towards her.

"Hey, it's Number 4…" Mushi said. Zelda dodged the attack and found the kid aiming his gun at her. "HEY STOP THAT!"

"Look you cruddy teenager, give her to me now before I beat the crud out of you." Wally snapped. Zelda tapped her shoes and wheels popped out of it. She skated towards him. "EAT THIS!" He fires at her but she dodged it and leaped over him. "Crud…" He raced after her.

"This guy has some skills, I give him that." Abby said.

"He is heading to my house…" Kuki said.

"He is probably going to do his ransom scheme there. We have to stop him at once." Nigel said.

 _Chad, you are not going to let her go just like that. You are going to tell her the truth. Be a man… You can take rejection… You can do it._ Chad thought. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard screaming through the rain. He then found someone carrying a little girl with an umbrella.

"Hi Chad… Bye Chad…" The person said, skating away.

"WOW, CHAD IS REAL!" Mushi screamed.

"Zelda…" Chad said. _That's Zelda but why is she running away with a kid._

"GET BACK HERE YOU CRUDDY TEENAGER!" Wally screamed, racing passed him in rage. "GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

"Number 4…" Chad said, looking at the situation baffled. He then noticed a hovercraft flying in the air, following them. "What is going on here?" He raced towards the other, trying to figure out why they will chase after Zelda.

"Okay Mushi, we are almost there." Zelda said. Then the ship hovered in front of them. "What is going on here?" She was about to run back until Wally blocked the path with his gun aiming straight at him.

"Cruddy Teenager, you can't escape now." Wally said.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!"

"Mushi, let me have the umbrella." Zelda said.

"Okay…" She climbed off her shoulders and into her embrace. Zelda grabbed the umbrella.

"Hey Mushi, do you want to fly?" Zelda said, smiling.

"Oh, I will love too." Mushi said, smiling back.

"Then hold on tight…" Zelda said. Wally fired at her and so did the hovercraft. Zelda leaped in the air avoiding the blasts. Instead, the blast hit both Wally and the hovercraft. Zelda glided calmly with her umbrella.

"Wow, I can see my house from here." Mushi said, pointing at a house.

"Then I guess that is where we land." Zelda said. She landed in front of the doorstep and pressed the doorbell.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nigel screamed, standing with his crew. "WE WILL BE TAKING HER!" Then an Asian woman opened the door. "We are too late."

"Hello ma'am, I am here to bring you your daughter back."

"MUSHI!" Mrs, Sanban cried, grabbing her daughter and hugging her tightly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Sorry Mommy…" Mushi cried, hugging her back. "I am so sorry."

"MUSHI!' Mr. Sanban screamed, racing towards them. Zelda moved away from the scene yet a smile was on her face. He hugged both of them and started to cry. "Mushi, where have you been? The police and I were looking everywhere for you."

"You were looking for me? I thought you were mad at me." Mushi said.

"Oh Mushi, I know I was hard on you but it was just a stupid cup." He replied. "You are far more important."

"I love you Daddy." Mushi said.

"Thank you for bringing back my daughter." Mrs. Sanban said.

"It was nothing." Zelda said, taking off her hood.

"ZELDA!" The KND screamed. They were beyond shocked. _No wonder why we couldn't catch her._

"Wait, I know you. You are Henry's little girl." Mr. Sanban said.

"Oh yes, I was heading home and I bumped into Mushi. I took her to my house to dry off. I didn't want her to get a cold." Zelda said. "I am sorry for not calling sooner. I didn't know your number."

"As long she is safe…" Mr. Sanban said.

"MUSHI!" Kuki cried, racing towards her sister. She hugged her tightly with tears running down her face. "Oh Mushi, I was so worried about you."

"I know and I am sorry Kuki but I had so much fun with Zelda. We were being chased by a spaceship and Wally was chasing us. It was so cool." Mushi explained. All of them let out a sigh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanban, I will love to stay longer but I need to go." Zelda said, bowing in front of them.

"But you have done so much." Kuki said.

"Please stay, you are all wet." Mrs. Sanban said.

"No, it is fine. I am in a hurry ma'am." She then bowed in front of them once more. "I hope to see you all soon but I got to go. Please excuse me…" She raced away, leaving them baffled.

"Mommy, I like her." Mushi said.

"I can't believe that Zelda was the one that dodged all of our attacks like it was nothing." Wally complained. "She can't fight."

"But she was so fast." Hoagie said. "I mean, she was like a ninja."

"She was the Ninja Warrior of the Kids Next Door." Abby said. "Number Five thinks she still have some juice in her."

"I am just happy that Mushi is back." Kuki said, smiling.

"Hey Number 1, where do you think Zelda was heading to?" Hoagie asked.

"Probably somewhere important…" Nigel said.

"Great, I left my umbrella over there." She said, walking in the rain. She was too exhausted and she only has half an hour to get ready. Then an umbrella covered her. "Hmmm…" She turned and found Chad with a smile. "Chad…"

"At your service…" He said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was doing some errands and I found you getting all wet." He said. "Let's get you home. I know you have to babysit soon."

"You are too sweet Chad." Zelda said, kissing him on the cheek. _He is always there to save me just like that boy in my dreams. Maybe Mushi is right, maybe Chad is that boy._ "Well, let's go."

"Wow…"

"Chad, are you okay?"

"Wow…"

"Oh Chad…" Zelda said, waving her hand in front of him but he was still in a trance.

"Wow…" He repeated, blushing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. He was still holding the umbrella steadily.

"You are too funny Chad."

"Wow…."

They walked to her house, hand in hand. He was still lost in his lovely dovey trance and she didn't mind. She found it cute that he was amazed and astound by a simple kiss on the cheek. She made it to the house and let out a sigh. "Well, thank you Chad for walking me home. I need to get out of these wet clothes." She then snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Oh yeah…" Chad said, finally coming back from reality. _Wait, how did I get here?_

"Thanks again Chad, you are the best." She said, smiling.

"I am just happy you are home safely." Chad said, scratching his head. "Well, I guess I will get going. Goodbye Zelda…"

"Goodbye Chad and thanks for everything." She said, walking in the house but when she was about to leave, he caught a hold of her hand.

"Z, I… I …" Chad said, blushing.

"Yes Chad…"

"Nevermind… "He said, letting go. _Again, I can't tell her. What is wrong with me?_ "I just want to wish you luck."

"Oh thanks…" She said, smiling. "Well bye…"

"Bye…" He said, watching her walk in the house and closing the door behind her. _Damn, I suck…_ He walked away from the house and made his way home but then he cellphone started to ring. "Hello…"

"Dude, are you with Zelda?" Maurice asked.

"No, I just dropped her off at her house. She is getting ready to babysit for the Beetles."

"Well, the teens from Sector B are going to attack her." Maurice said. "And guess who is in charge of that attack."

"Johnny…"

"Yeah, Johnny tried to persuade Z to join the teens but it didn't go so well. Z humiliated Johnny and he wants revenge."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"Well, she told him off in front of the whole school that he wasn't her type. You know how Z is."

"Yeah, I guess I have to keep an eye on her when she babysits."


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitter Protection Squad

Chapter Six: Babysitter Protection Squad

"Oh Zelda, you are just in time." Mr. Beetles said, greeting her at the door. "I hope you weren't busy at the Pizza Ritz."

"Oh no sir, my father was okay with me babysitting. I also brought my schoolwork with me while I am here." Zelda said, smiling. She was wearing black tights with a red long sleeve shirt.

"Oh what a responsible girl you are." Mrs. Beetles said, carrying a cute baby with blonde hair. "My mom got a cold so we are going to pay a visit. I hope you can manage watching Joey for a couple of hours."

"I can Mrs. Beetles." She said.

"That's good. You have my number if things go sour." Mrs. Beetles said, giving her Joey. Joey was happy to see her. "Goodbye my little dingo, mama loves you." She kissed her son on the forehead.

"Oh, my son Wallabee might come by." Mr. Beetles said.

"Oh, I will make sure he is also taken care of." Zelda said. "Have a safe trip…"

"We will…" They said, walking out the house. It was just her and the baby.

"Okay Joey, how about we give you a bath and then we can get something to eat?" Zelda asked. Joey replied happily and she kissed him on the forehead. "Oh you are just too cute. Let's have some bubbles." Then her phone started to ring. She pulled it out from her bag. "Hello."

"Z, it's me Chad. I was wondering if you need help with babysitting."

"Oh no, I got it covered." She said. "Joey is such a sweetheart" Joey was giggling when she was planting kisses on his cheeks. "I am fine doing it by myself. I am waiting for his older brother to come home."

"Oh I see… Are you sure you can handle it?" Chad asked.

"Of course I can, thanks for your concern but I am capable of watching over two boys." She said. "But I have to go. I have to give Joey a shower. Thanks for calling…"

"Yeah…" He said. She hung up on him and he let out a sigh. _I guess I have no choice but to call him._

In the KND treehouse of sector V, everyone was in the living room watching the KND news and apparently most of them were falling asleep except for their leader. "Is it good to watch the news for once?" Nigel asked.

"Number Five thinks she is going to die." Abby said.

"Come on Number Five, the news is not all that bad." Hoagie said. "Hey Number 1, are you supposed to be at Zelda's house for dinner?"

"Yeah but she called saying that she is going to be babysitting a kid." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "I was looking for her cooking. She is a very good cook."

"Oh crud, I forgot I have to be home today. My parents are going to visit my grandma so they hired a babysitter to take care of Joey and me." Wally said. "I don't trust babysitters."

"Oh come on, babysitters are not so bad. I had one a few days ago and we watched Rainbow Monkeys all night." Kuki said.

"You probably killed their brain cells." Wally said. Then Nigel's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Hello…"

"Nigel…"

"CHAD, HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

"Look, Z is in danger. She got into trouble with one of the leaders in the Teenagers Next Door and he is on to her. She is babysitting one of your operative's little brother."

"Joey…" Wally said.

"How do I know you are not planning some kind of scheme?" Nigel said.

"Because you know I won't joke around when it comes to Zelda…" Then there was a pause between them. Nigel turned to the rope woven bracelet that he got from Zelda.

 _I don't fully trust Chad but I don't want Zelda to be hurt._ Nigel thought. _She needs me._

 _"_ _I am sorry I didn't bring something cool from American Samoa." Zelda said._

 _"_ _It is alright. I am just happy that you are back here." I said. Then her bracelet caught my eye. "I didn't know you like wearing jewelry."_

 _"_ _It is not jewelry. I mean it is very plain." She said, taking it off and putting it on my wrist. "But it is manly enough for you." She giggled._

 _"_ _Zelda, I like it very much." I said, smiling._

 _"_ _I have one as well. This bracelet is a symbol of our bond. It may be plain but it is sturdy and strong." She said._

 _She is my cousin… I need to protect her no matter what._

"So what is the plan?" Nigel asked.

"I can't get in the house because Zelda is persistent that she can handle things but I need an inside man and the only person that is up for the job is the one that lives in that house." Chad explained. "I just need someone to watch her back while we handle the mess outside. It is a whole sector heading her way."

"Then we will make sure to give them a good lesson." Nigel said.

"I can't be seen because it will blow my cover." Chad said. "I am sorry I have to put you through this."

"No, Zelda is my cousin and already vow to protect her." Nigel said. He hung up and let out a sigh. "Well team, we have a babysitter to protect."

"It is going to be cold so let's put a shirt on you." Zelda said, looking through the drawers. She couldn't find a sweater but she found a red T-shirt with a picture of a koala. "Perfect…" She turned and he wasn't in his crib. "Where are you Joey?" She heard giggling and he let out a smile. "I wonder where he is." She walked around the room following the cute voice. "If I find him, I am going to gobble him up…" She bends down under the crib and found him. "There you are…" She pulled him while he was trying to escape. "Oh no you don't, you are my dinner." She tickled him and kissed him all over his face. Joey giggled loudly with what she was doing. She then put the shirt on him and lifted him up in the air. "So my little hero, do you want to watch your favorite show or eat your dinner?" He replied happily. "I see so both then…" She carried him downstairs and put him on his chair. She then heard someone coming in the house. She turned and found the same exact boy that attacked him earlier. "You must be Wallabee."

"You can call me Wally." He replied. _Why do I have to be the inside man? I am going to miss all the action staying in here. Also I am stuck with a cruddy teenager._ He then turned to his little brother. "Whoa, how did you put a shirt on him? It is cruddy impossible."

"Oh, I was playing with him earlier and he let me put it on." Zelda said. "My name is Zelda by the way."

"I know who you are." Wally said, crossing his arms. "So where is our dinner?"

"Oh, I am making homemade pizza. I brought some toppings from my pizza place. Do you want to decorate a pizza?"

"Wait, I get to decorate my own pizza." Wally said, drooling.

"Of course, I did it with Joey on the last time I babysit him. Wait… I know you." Zelda said, staring at him intensively.

 _Oh crud, I forgot that I attack her during the time we were trying to save Mushi._ Wally said, shivering.

"You hang out with my little cousin, Nigel and Cree's little sister Abby right?" Zelda said.

"Oh yeah, they are my best friends." Wally replied, letting out a sigh. _And she doesn't remember a thing… Phew…_

"So what kind a pizza do you want Wally?" She said. Then Joey started to cheer. "Oh Joey, I didn't forget about you."

 _She is too nice… creepy…_ Wally thought. "Can I have a cheesy pizza with pepperoni?"

"Of course…" She said.

"Man, Number 4 is lucky. He got Zelda as a babysitter." Hoagie said.

"Can it Number 2, we have a job to do." Nigel said, holding his drool. _I missed dinner with Z because of Number 4… Just staring at her preparing the dough makes me hungry._

"Are you sure it was a good idea to trust Chad?" Abby asked. "What happen if this is all a trap?"

"I don't trust him but I want to make sure Zelda is safe." Nigel said.

"But why does she need protection? Isn't she Infinite?" Kuki asked.

"Yes but it doesn't mean she can still fight. She gave up Kendo and fighting after her mother died. She doesn't want to do anything violent anymore so it is up to us to make sure she is safe." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "I know she is a teenager but…"

"It is okay Number 1, it is understandable. I will probably do the same thing if I knew that Cree was in grave danger." Abby said.

"So where is Chad anyways?" Hoagie asked.

"I am right here." A voice said. They turned and found Chad in his **B** attle **R** eady **A** rmor. "So is the Inside Man inside the house?"

"Of course, he is decorating his pizza." Kuki said. "I hope he save him some. The pizzas from Pizza Ritz are the best."

"Good." Chad said.

"So what is the plan?" Nigel asked.

"Maurice will contact me if Johnny and his sector make a move. I suggest we just keep an eye on things and prepare ourselves before they strike." Chad said. He turned to the window and found her lifting Joey in the air and twirling him around. He blushed with the sight.

"Alright, the pizza is almost ready so boys what do you two want to do?" She asked.

"Bunny…" Joey cheered.

"What are you cruddy talking about?" Wally said. "Bunnies are for cruddy girls."

"Oh he is probably talking about the TV Show I introduced him on my first night babysitting him." Zelda said, pulling out her laptop out of her bag and opening it front of the boys. She clicked on a video file and Joey started clapping. "He got hooked on it the minute I showed him it."

"What is this show?" Wally asked.

"Oh it is called the Ninja Rabbits. It was my favorite show when I was a kid." Zelda explained. "But it got cancel because of Rainbow Monkeys…"

"It looks pretty cool." Wally said, watching the show with his little brother. Zelda giggled when she stared at the boys. They were glued into the show and she was happy. "The leader is so cool. What's his name?"

"Oh it's Sky. He is my favorite." She answered.

 _I can't believe she is still into that show._ Chad thought, letting out a sigh. _But that show sure does bring a lot of good memories even bad ones._

 _"_ _Infinite, please tell me that you are not watching that show again." I complained, walking into our base. She was sitting on the couch watching her show._

 _"_ _Shhh… I am watching." She replied._

 _"_ _INFINITE, I CALLED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! I NEEDED BACKUP!" I screamed._

 _"_ _I thought the great Chad doesn't need help." She replied. I turned off the TV. "CHAD, MY SHOW IS ON!"_

 _"_ _I DON'T CARE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A MISSION WITH ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP!" I snapped. "YOU RATHER STAY HERE AND WATCH YOUR STUPID NINJA DUMMIES!"_

 _"_ _IT IS NINJA RABBITS!" She snapped back. "YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU CAN DO THINGS ON YOUR OWN. THAT YOU WERE A LONE WOLF SO I LET YOU GO BY YOURSELF!"Then there was a brief silence between us. She turned away from me with a frown. "I thought that you don't need me anymore. I thought…" She then started to cry. "I thought…" I wanted to hit myself right then and now. I always like Zelda but she was too naïve to see it. So after our previous mission, flock of girls came up to me. I only said those things just to make her jealous but I didn't know I hurt her. I walked up to her and cupped her face._

 _"_ _Zelda, I need you. I didn't mean those things that I said." I said, wiping her tears. "I just wanted to make you jealous. I am sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to." She was still crying and I just let out a smile. "How about I take you to see the Ninja Dummies Movie tonight, my treat?"_

 _"_ _It is Ninja Rabbits…"_

 _"_ _Will you forgive me if I take you?" I asked._

 _"_ _No, I don't want your money but…" She said, hugging me. "A hug would be nice." I chuckled and hugged her back. "You are the best partner ever."_

 _"_ _You too…" I said._

 _"_ _But why did you want to make me jealous?" She asked. I blushed every shade of red._

 _"_ _Ah… "I said, hugging her to the point that her face was smashed to my chest. She pulled back._

 _"_ _YOU ARE KILLING ME!"_

 _"_ _BUT I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!"_

 _"_ _IDIOT!"_

"Hey Chad, is it true that you and Zelda used to be lovers?" Hoagie asked.

"No, we never got around that." Chad said, blushing in front of him. "Also, mind your own business."

"Gosh, it was just a question. It is so boring." Hoagie said.

"So do you even know why Zelda decommission herself early?" Abby asked.

"I may be her partner but I don't know the reason for her actions." Chad said. "We were close but she kept secrets from me." He turned back to the window and found her eating with the boys. She was laughing and smiling as they ate and watch the show. _Secrets that I will never know…_ They watched them eat and after Zelda cleaned up after them. She then carried Joey upstairs to get ready for bed. Wally didn't listen to her but she didn't mind. She knew that she was pushing her luck.

"Number 4, follow her at once." Nigel said. "Don't leave her alone…"

"Oh crud, why me?" He complained, walking up the stairs.

"Okay Joey… It is time to get into your pajama." Zelda said, putting an orange pajama on the infant. She then sat on the rocking chair with him in her embrace. She grabbed a stuffed animal kangaroo and gave it to him. Joey hugged it tightly. "I know… You want a bedtime story. What do you want to read to you tonight?" He shook his head and walked to her bag. He then pulled out a sketch book. "You want to see that again?" He nodded his head. "Alright, at least I have one fan." He crawled to her with the book and she lifted him up and pulled him into her embrace. He opened the book and it was a drawing of a kid with blonde hair. "You know very well that I draw things that I see in my dreams. This boy is always in it. I don't know why and I don't know his name. I call him the Golden Warrior because of his hair." She rocked the chair back and forth. "In my dream, he was very brave and noble. He was strong and fearless. No one dares to pick a fight with him."

"Hey, that sounds like me." Wally said, standing by the door. Zelda giggled while Joey invited his older brother to join them. "I am not joining you guys. I am not in the mood."

"You don't have to Wally." Zelda said. "Joey just love to look at my drawings." Joey turned the book to his brother and shows a drawing to him.

"Cool… I mean… It is alright.. Wally said. _Why does that drawing look like 274? She got decommission. She can't possibly remember._ Joey then turned the page to a drawing of a girl in a ninja outfit and with short black hair. "Who is that?"

"I don't know…" She said. "She is also always in my dreams."

"That looks like Infinite." Abby said.

 _She dreams of me…_ Chad thought, blushing. _Is it possible that her memories are still in her but they are appearing as dreams?_ He then let out a smile. _Then this might be my chance to make those dreams a reality._

"In my dream, those two are teammates and they had all sort of adventures together." Zelda said. Joey then turned the page and it was a drawing of them holding hands. "Also, it has seemed that they are lovers."

"Lovers? What the crud…" Wally said. "I hope they don't kiss each other every single day."

"I am not sure. All I know that they were always together and fought for justice." Zelda said. "Every time the Golden Warrior appears, she appears as well." She then found Joey rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. "I guess you need to sleep."

"Well I am not sleepy. I am going to go and play some videogames." Wally said, walking out the room.

"What is he doing? He has to stay with Z." Chad snapped.

"As long we are with her, she will be fine." Nigel said. Zelda placed Joey in his crib and lean against it.

"Alright Joey, it is time for bed." She said, placing the stuffed kangaroo next to him.

 **Close your eyes until the new day**

 **Let the magic of dreams wish you away**

 **In the stars in the heavens where dreams will come true**

 **Goodnight little Joey, God is watching over you**

She repeated the song over and over until Joey was fast asleep. She smiled when she found him resting peacefully. "Goodnight Joey…" She said, kissing him on the cheek. She left the room with her bag and walked back to the kitchen. She started on doing her homework but she can hear Wally screaming as he was playing his game. "I have to go check up on him." She walked back up and followed the screaming. She then appeared in front of the door and knocked on it. "Wally…" He opened it and glared at her. "Wally, your brother is sleeping. You might wake him up with all the screaming."

"I don't care." Wally snapped. "Zelda, leave me alone. I don't want to be around you. Go do something while I play in peace. I don't need a cruddy babysitter."

"What is Number 4 doing?" Abby said. "He is supposed to be with her at all times not push her away."

"He is going to ruin everything." Hoagie said.

"Wally is having problems at home. That is why he was always at the tree house." Kuki said.

"What kind of problems?" Nigel asked.

"Well…"

"I don't care what his problems are. He can't fail his mission." Chad snapped.

"Hey, you should stop being all bossy and be considerate towards other people." Kuki snapped back.

"Hey you two, stop it this instant. They might hear us." Nigel said.

"Well, I am here so you have to put up with me." She said, crossing her arms. Wally rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't you get alone with your brother? He doesn't seem that all bad."

"Of course he doesn't. He is just a cute little baby. Everyone falls for cruddy babies. They are cute and adorable but they can be also loud and smelly." Wally snapped. "I don't care about my brother."

"I know you care. He is your brother and as an older brother, you should protect him." She said.

"I really don't. He always gets the attention ever since he came into my life." Wally snapped. "It is always Joey this and Joey that. How about me, no one cares about me. I get thrown away like trash."

"I see… I know how you feel." She replied.

"No you don't. You are an only child. You don't know anything." Wally said.

"Well, I am the only child but it doesn't mean I can't relate to you. When Nigel was born, I was neglected by my whole family even my parents. Everyone wanted to be with Nigel and I felt forgotten." She said, letting out a frown. "I felt like nothing when he was born."

"Really?" Wally said.

"Yeah, I thought of him as an enemy. I wanted him gone. When he arrived, all I have to offer for him is pure hatred." She said, scratching her head. "But I learned that he got all that attention because he was a baby and a baby needs all that. My parents will always love me just like your parents will always love you."

"You are not the first person that told me this. I don't want to listen to this rubbish." Wally said. He was about to close the door until she stopped it. "What do you want now? Nothing you would say will change my feeling towards my little brother so go away."

"I didn't know that he was going through all this." Hoagie said.

"Why didn't he tell any of us?" Abby asked.

"He didn't want his personal problem to get in the way of our missions." Kuki said. "I have to literally force it out of him."

"He is a fellow operative and our friend. He shouldn't go through this alone." Nigel said. _I didn't know that Zelda went through the same thing when I was born._

"Zelda, let go of my door." Wally snapped.

"How about this, if I can beat you in a videogame, you will keep it down?" Zelda said. "Any game of your choosing, one on one…"

"What happen if I win?" Wally asked.

"What do you want?"

"You will leave me alone and never bother me again." Wally said.

"Fine…" She said. He let her in his room and they started playing. It was silent but as they played, they started insulting each other. In no time, there was laughter in the room. It has been half an hour and they were still playing. However, Zelda let out a sigh and turned to Wally. "I guess I lost. I will leave you alone." She stood up from her seat and started to walk to the door.

"Zelda…" Wally said.

"Yes Wally…" She replied.

"Does it get easier? I mean with the whole baby thing and all." Wally asked.

"Yeah, Nigel and I grew up to be close. We play videogames together and do all sort of things. He saved me from loneliness. Nigel even helped me when I was lost and weak. When my mother died, he was there to comfort me. The kid I hated for so long became the person I truly trust. Nigel is like my younger brother and even though I am not strong like him, I will do everything I can to protect him. That is what we older siblings have to do with our little ones."

"Joey can take care of himself…" Wally said.

"Yes but you don't realizes that he looks up to you. He sees you as his strong and fearless hero."

"You really think he sees me as a hero."

"I do…" She said.

"You know Z, you are not so bad for a cruddy teenager." Wally said. Then suddenly, the doorbell started to ring. _The doorbell… Who would possibly visit us this time of night?_

"I have to get that." Zelda said. She left the room.

"Number 4, follow her at once." Nigel ordered. Wally raced out his room as well but she was already in front of the door.

"She is already at the front door." Wally said. _I feel someone bad is out there. I need to think of something._ "Number 1, she is about to open the front door."

"Darn, team move out…" Nigel ordered. Chad and the others raced to the front door. They found Richard in a suit and with a rose. "Chad, do you know this fellow?"

"He is one of the leaders in the TND." Chad said. _Don't tell me he is in this as well. He is not in Sector B. Why is he here?_ Zelda opened the door.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I heard you were babysitting so I thought I will come and lend you a hand." Richard said. He placed the rose in front of her. "This is for you."

"It is lovely but I can handle things from here." Zelda said. "I don't need your help."

"Nonsense, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't waste her time watching over kids." Richard said. "I am here to make it easier for you and make sure those kids don't give you a hard time."

"But the kids are not giving me a hard time. They are very wonderful children." She said. "So I don't need your help Richard."

"We have to do something." Abby said.

"This guy is bad news." Hoagie added.

"He is… He is in charge on recruiting female operatives for TND. He uses his charm to get his prey but since Zelda is the only one that doesn't fall for his trick, he became obsessed of taking her down." Chad said. "She is not safe near him."

"We have to do something." Nigel said. "Where is Number 4?"

"I hope he makes it in time." Kuki said.

"Zelda, I am willing to help you just please give me a chance." Richard asked, moving closer and closer to her but he was blocked by Wally and Joey. "Hey kids, do you know I was in the middle of something?" They were glaring at each other.

"Zelda, Joey woke up because of the doorbell. He was crying so loud." Wally said. Joey started to cry and Zelda lifted him up.

"Oh my little hero, did the mean doorbell wake you up." She asked. Joey nodded his head as she nuzzled him. "How about another bedtime story okay, would that make you feel better?" Joey clapped his hand and smiled at her. "Well, let's get you to bed? I can tell you the story of the Golden Warrior again." She walked upstairs with Joey and left Wally with Richard. Without her knowing, it was Wally's plan to get her away from the door. Wally gave Joey a thumb up and Joey replied with the same gesture. Richard was furious.

"Hey, how about me, aren't you going to let me in?" Richard asked.

"No, she may be my babysitter but this is my house." Wally said, glaring at him. "Leave you cruddy teenager."

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on her too." Richard teased.

"No I don't. I have a girl and I wouldn't trade her for the world." Wally snapped.

"Oh Wally…" Kuki said, blushing. The rest of her team was happy to hear that Wally has open up. He never shares his emotions until now.

"But she is off limits. She is under my protection so deal with it. If you don't like it I will beat the crud out of you." Wally said. "So leave…"

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" Richard threatened. "I will break you limb from limb."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO A CHILD?!" a voice screamed. They found Zelda, standing with daggering eyes. "You shouldn't say such horrid things to a child. I just calm one child down and he is fast asleep and now this."

"Zelda, it is not what you think." Richard said.

Wally then smile mischievous with the situation and suck in his pride. _Perfect… Just what I need to get him out of here… It is time to act like Joey… Sweet, innocent, and cute… It is time like theses that being a tough guy has to be on hold._ He hugged Zelda tightly and pretended to cry. "Zelda, your friend is so mean. I was trying to be nice to him but he just told me that he was going to kill me." Wally cried. "I don't want to die."

"No I didn't…"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE WALLY CRY?!" She snapped. "You shouldn't say such thing to a child. Wally is a sweet and innocent boy. What did he do to you?"

"HE IS NOT INNOCENT!" Richard replied. "HE IS JUST PRETENDING TO CRY!"

"Wally is a good kid. Why will he pretend to cry?" Zelda snapped. "I told you countless times that I don't want to be with you. I don't want to join your group.."

"You rather hang out with that jock. He is so in love with you and you are naïve to show it." Richard said.

"Chad? In love with me?" Zelda said, tilting her head on the side.

"Come on Zelda, he is constantly with you. You can't tell." Richard snapped. "He is always doing things for you and picks you up every morning on his bike. He even takes you home. Chad Dickson is head over heels over you."

"He was nervous earlier and he wanted to ask me something. " Zelda said, putting some thought in it. Chad was blushing with the situation. _If what Richard said was true then it will explain why Chad is always nervous around. Oh no…_ She then hit her head. "He was trying to confess to me. Why can't I see these things? I am such an idiot."

"Don't beat yourself up." Richard said. "You clearly was too busy with important matters like me."

"Chad…" She said, gripping her chest. She then let out a smile. "I guess I know that the person that matters to me feels the same way."

"She loves me?" Chad whispered, blushing. _The boy she loves so damn much is me? I can't believe it._

"Someone is in love…" Hoagie teased.

"We don't have time for that. We have to get rid of this imbecile." Nigel said.

"We can't make a move. Richard is not the target." Abby said. "We need to wait until Sector B attacks her."

"So it is up to Wally to get rid of him." Kuki said. "I know he can do it.."

"Why him? I am way good looking. Why Chad?" Richard snapped. She was about to say something but Wally interrupted.

"Hey you pretty boy, don't go asking stupid questions like that." Wally said. "She said her peace so go away before I call the police on you." He closed the door in front of him and that was that. "What a nosy jerk."

"Yeah, he is pretty nosy with my life." She said. "But thanks Wally, it was getting very weird."

"Yeah, it was…" Wally said. Then her cellphone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello… Oh hi Mr. Beetles. Yes, Joey is sleeping and I am helping Wally with his homework. He is such a smart kid." She said, giving him a wink. Wally let out a smirk. "Oh, you guys are on your way home now. Okay… Oh no Mr. Beetles, your sons were angels. Okay, Goodbye Mr. Beetles." She hung up and let out a sigh. "Your parents will be home soon. I still have some homework to finish so you can go back to playing videogames." Then the doorbell rang once more. "I hope it is not Richard again."

"Number 4, the Sector is here and they are the one at the front door. Try to lure Zelda away from the door." Nigel ordered.

"Roger that Number 1…" Wally said. "Zelda, why don't you just go finish your homework. I will get the door and if it is that idiot, I will chase him away."

"Oh thanks Wally. I don't know if I can handle him after that weird situation." She said, giggling. She walked to the kitchen to finish her homework. Wally pulled out two guns and prepared himself for the fight he was about to enter. He opened the door and found six teenagers.

"Hey kid, we are looking for Zelda Uno. We would like to talk to her." Johnny said.

"We both know what you are really after, cruddy teenager." Wally said. "Leave my house now…"

"You are all talk small fry. Do you think you can beat all of us by yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Who said I was alone?" Wally asked, walking outside and closing the door behind him. "KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" All of his friends appeared beside him, ready to fight.

"You are not going to lay a finger on my cousin." Nigel said.

"Cousin, I should have known you were behind this Number 1." Johnny said. "Your cousin is going to pay for humiliating me in front of the whole school. Also my dumb sister likes her best friend, Chad Dickson. As an older brother, I have to make sure she is happy even though she is a pain."

"Well as a cousin, I have to protect Zelda from imbeciles like you." Nigel said. They fought viciously while Zelda was peacefully doing her homework. She was humming away while writing her book report.

"I wonder what is taking Wally so long." Zelda said. "WALLY, WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!" Wally heard her voice when he after he punch one teenager away from the door.

"Oh it is just my…" Wally said, shaking. _What to tell her? I need her to stay in the kitchen…_ Kuki noticed him struggling so she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed badly in front of her. She then walked towards the door. "Number 3, what are you doing?" She gave him a wink.

"Hi Zeddy, I didn't know you were Wally's babysitter." Kuki said, entering the room. "I came to visit him."

"Oh hi Kuki, how is Mushi and your family?" Zelda asked, smiling.

"Oh they are good. They wanted to have dinner with you since you helped get Mushi back home safely." Kuki said. _I can buy the others some time._ Wally noticed her intension so he smiled and went back to join the others. He wasn't worried about her because she was safe.

"I will love to have dinner with you but I had to watch over Wally and Joey." She replied.

"I know how a handful my boyfriend can be." She teased.

"I see… Wally is lucky to have you." Zelda said, giggling. "Well, you should go on and be with him. I don't want to intervene."

"Ahh…right…" Kuki said.

"Where is Wally anyways?" Zelda said, walking out the kitchen. "I hope he is okay."

"Well, you see… He is…" Kuki mumbled, grabbing her hand. _I can't stop her… She is going to find out…_ Then her cell phone started to ring. Kuki let out a sigh of relief when Zelda walked back to the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

"Hello… Oh hi Chad… Oh yes, I am almost done with my book report." She said, smiling. "The book… Oh, I chose the Last Samurai…"

 _Phew… Chad called just in time. Now I can go and help the others._ Kuki said, skipping outside.

"The Last Samurai… That is a very good book." Chad said, standing by the window. He made sure to be unseen from the TND and from Zelda. She was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, smiling sweetly. _I am not afraid anymore because now I know…_ "Hey Z, I always wanted to tell you this but I was too afraid to tell you… What is it? Well… Zelda Uno, will you go on a date with me?" He found her unfazed by his question. _Maybe I was wrong… Oh no_

"Chad, remember the guy that I am in love with? Well, I was talking about you. I will love to go on a date with you." She said, smiling. "How about Friday, does that sound good? Great, I will see you soon. Oh, you don't have to pick me up after my job. Well, if you insist. Alright Chad, see you later." She hung up and let out a giggle. "I think I confessed to him. I hope it was wise. But I am happy that he finally made the first move. I can't wait for Friday." She didn't notice that Chad fainted with astonishment and excitement. He was red as a tomato and his nose was gushing out blood.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Johnny ordered. "WE WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

"And we will be waiting…" Nigel said. "Mission complete…"

"That was fun." Wally said, smiling. "I should let Zelda babysit more often."

"Number 5, can't believe there are so many TND operatives after her." Abby said, crossing her arms. "I wonder why she did to piss her off."

"I don't know but it is probably something big." Hoagie said. "Hey, where is Chad?"

"That's right… Where is he?" Nigel said.

"Wally? Where are you?" Zelda said. "Wally…"

"Oh no, Z is coming…" They all said. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby hid in the bushes while Wally dusted himself off. Zelda opened the door and found him smiling.

"Wally, there you are." Zelda asked. She then noticed that he was alone. "Oh where is Kuki?"

"Oh she left, she just wanted to say goodnight to me." Wally said.

"Oh, that is pretty sweet." She said. "Well, do you want a snack before you head out to bed? It is getting pretty late."

"Ah sure…" Wally said, walking in the house with her. "Hey Z, can we play another round before bed?"

"Oh sure…" Zelda said."I will the crud out of you."

"You are on you cruddy teenager." Wally said. They both laughed and walked back in the house.

"What happened to him?" Hoagie said, staring at Chad. He was lying on the green grass, smiling.

"I think he got hit by a weapon or something when he was hiding." Kuki said.

"You guys did a great job." Chad said.

"Something is wrong with him. He is too nice." Abby said.

"Forget about him… As long that Zelda is safe, everything else doesn't matter especially him." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. _That girl is always getting into trouble… What a pain…_ He then took a glance of his cousin through the window and found her chatting with Wally. _Well, it is what you do for family and I am happy that she is my cousin._ In a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Beetles arrived and found both their sons sleeping soundly.

"Oh Zelda, you did a great job watching over my two little dingos." Mrs. Beetles praised.

"I didn't do much." She said. "It seems that they were looking after me. They are truly angels."

"Oh Zelda, you are such a good babysitter. My wife and I are planning on going on a date next week. I hope that you can babysit by that time." Mr. Beetles said.

"Let me check my calendar." She said. "Well, I have to go Mr. and Mrs. Beetles."

"Goodbye darling and please come again." Mrs. Beetles said. She walked out the door and found Chad waiting for her outside.

"I told you that you don't need to do this." Zelda said, smiling.

"I wanted to." Chad said. It then started to rain again. "I guess it was a good thing I came." He pulled out his umbrella and opened it. "You need to stay dry." She let out a giggled and walked towards him and under his umbrella."So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am ready." She said, walking beside him. He then grabbed her hand and made her smile more.

"I can't believe we did all the work and he gets the girl." Hoagie said.

"He couldn't do anything. It might blow his cover." Abby said. He then turned to Nigel and found him furious. "Number 1, are you okay?"

"I may give him permission to be with her but not date her." Nigel snapped.

" But I think they will make a cute couple." Kuki said. "I wonder what will be the name for the power couple… Zehad… Chalda… Or maybe Zelcha…

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Nigel screamed.

"Dude just chill… I can't believe I am saying this but maybe it is good for Chad to watch over Zelda."

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Nigel said.

"Number 5 is right. I know Zelda is your cousin and all but you can't be our leader and protect your cousin." Hoagie said.

"So are you saying that I should stop watching over my cousin?" Nigel said.

"No, we are saying that you should have some faith in her. She is a strong girl and she has Chad to watch over her. She will be fine." Kuki said.

"I guess you guys are right. I just worry about her too much." Nigel said.


	7. Chapter 7: Worthy for Your Love

Chapter Seven: Worthy for your Love

Chad was staring at the mirror for almost half an hour. Even when he was getting ready for his big date with the girl of his dreams, he felt sad. _Z…_

 _"_ _Hey Z, do you want to head to my place and watch some movies?" I asked._

 _"_ _No, I am making my way to the library." She said. "I have to study for the exams."_

 _"_ _Do you need help?" I asked._

 _"_ _No, I got it." She said. "I don't need your help Chad but thanks anyways."_

 _She is moving away from me…_

 _Cree, Maurice, and I were sitting on the bleacher. Zelda was doing laps around the field and they were amazed how fast she was and how she agreed to do track and field. "Hey Chad, is Z okay?" Cree asked._

 _"_ _I don't know… She has been distanced with me." I said. "She has been studying in the library a lot recently and she joined the track and field. I don't know what is going on with her. I hope she remembers our date on Friday."_

 _"_ _YOU REALLY PULLED IT OFF!" Maurice said._

 _"_ _Keep it down… Yes I did. It was last week Friday. I picked her up from her babysitting gig and asked her out." I said._

 _"_ _I am proud of you man." Maurice said, patting my back._

 _"_ _But why is she doing all this? It is not like Z to participate in sports." Cree said. "I mean… I kind a miss her running away from the PT teachers…"_

 _"_ _I know… did something happen? Maurice asked._

 _"_ _We didn't get into an argument but she did meet my parents." I said. "They love her."_

 _"_ _Oh no…" They both said._

 _"_ _What?" I said._

 _"_ _I think you should chat with your parents." Cree said._

 _"_ _Yeah, you know how perfect and high and mighty they can be." Maurice said. "They probably said something to Z."_

 _"_ _Your parent must have said something to push Z into doing all these things." Cree said._

 _I thought about it and they brought out a good point so after her Track and Field practice, I asked her._

 _"_ _Hey Z, what made you join the track and field?" I asked._

 _"_ _I thought I should be athletic like you." She replied, smiling at me._

 _"_ _But I thought you don't like sport." I said._

 _"_ _Now I do…" She replied._

 _"_ _Zelda, did my parents say anything to you?" I asked._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Zelda said._

 _"_ _Well, you are acting strange." I said._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Chad. I just thought I need to change a little." She said, smiling at me._

 _Her smile becomes more fake by the day… But today after school, that smile disappeared._

 _I was waiting outside the school for her with my bike. She walked out with a frown on her face. "Z, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Chad, I think I am going to walk alone today." Zelda said._

 _"_ _Why?" I asked._

 _"_ _I just want to be alone…" She said._

 _"_ _Ah… Okay… See you tonight…" I replied. She didn't bother to say goodbye to me. She left without a word and I was confused and hurt. What is going on with her?_

He returned to reality by the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it. "Hello…"

"Chad, it's me Nigel."

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Chad asked.

"Yes, what have you done with my cousin?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine. It is just she has been acting weird lately." Nigel said. "She recently went in a diet and she usually used her money on comic books and art supplies but she bought makeup and other girlie stuff." He then let out a sigh. "She is not herself and I want to know why. What have you done with my cousin?"

"I will call you back." Chad said, hanging up. _Z, you are making me worried. I need to figure out what is going on here and fast._ He rushed downstairs and found his parents in the kitchen.

"Oh hi my Chaddy-poo, are you going somewhere today?" His mother asked.

"You look dashing son." His father added.

"What did you say to Zelda?" Chad asked. "I want to know every word."

"Well, nothing much… I told her that the date is cancel. I mean, my Chaddy-poo deserves much better." His mother replied. "Chad deserves a mature, active and smart girl instead of a nobody."

"She is a dreamer but she needs to get out of those clouds and do something with her life." His father added. He turned and found his son gritting his teen and gripping his fists. "Son, is everything okay?"

"I can't believe you two." Chad said, glaring at them. _I can't believe… This is why Zelda was acting so strange. That is why she didn't say anything when I said I will see her tonight. She knew that my date with her was cancel and she didn't bother to tell me._ "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!?"

"Chad, indoor voices please…" His mother said. "We said those things because she didn't fit our standards. You deserve better my dear"

"And don't worry, you would still have fun today." His father said. Then the doorbell started to ring. Chad furiously walked to the door and opened it and it was Gwen.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I am here for our date silly." Gwen answered.

"Date? What date? I didn't have plans with you." Chad said. _Please don't tell me…_

"Oh Gwen, you are here. You look beautiful." His father said. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope…" Gwen said.

"What is going on here?" Chad snapped. "I demand to know."

"We cancel your date with that Uno girl and replaced her with Gwen. She is far more better and she is the captain of the cheerleading squad." His mother said.

"Do I even have a say in this?" He snapped.

"Why are you so mad? You have a beautiful girl right here." His father said.

"She is not the girl I want." Chad snapped. "I have been patience with you both for years. You two have forced me to do things I didn't want to do and push me to be perfect." He gripped his fists. "I thought it ended when I finally became a teenager but no, you are doing it again. You two never thought what I wanted."

"Chad, don't be so rude. We have guest." His mother scolded.

"No mom, you guys never bother to even know Zelda. She may have average grades. She may not like sports but she was perfect in my eyes." Chad snapped.

"That girl is a nobody." His father said, walking towards Gwen. "This girl is perfect for you."

"You guys are unbelievable." Chad said. "Zelda is not a nobody. She is special to me. She is kind, funny, and fun. She always knows how to make me smile and helps me out when I am sad. She may not like dressing up as a girl or wear makeup but she doesn't need to. She is already beautiful."

"I don't understand why you want her." Gwen asked. "I am far more better than her and your parents agree with me. I am the one for you so why do you want to be with her?"

"I want her because I love her…" Chad snapped. But he paused when he realized what he said. _Wait, I never told her that I love her…_ "I love her…" _I need to fix this before it is too late._ He then raced to his bike and rode off.

"SON, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" His parents screamed. He kept on pedaling.

Zelda was hanging out with Cree's house. She sat on her friend's bed with dismay. _I guess Chad does deserve better._ She thought, letting out a sigh. She was wearing jean shorts and a red hooded jacket.

"Girl, you should stop beating yourself up. Don't care about what Chad's parents said to you." Cree said, walking towards her with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. "Do you want some ice cream? It is vanilla."

"I am not hungry." She said, letting out a frown. "But thanks anyway Cree. I know you are trying to make me feel better but I am not in the mood."

"Z, do you want to talk about it?" Cree asked. "You got torn to bits when you got that call from Chad's parents. I overheard that they cancel your date with Chad and asked Gwen."

"I just want to forget about it." Zelda said, standing up from the bed. "Well, I am going to go now. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Then Cree hugged her.

"If you need anything, I will always be here." Cree said.

"Thanks Cree…" Zelda said, hugging her back. She left the room and walked passed Abby. Abby walked into her sister's room.

"Cree, is she okay?" Abby asked.

"I really don't know Abby." Cree said, letting out a frown. Then her cell started to ring. "Chad, I seriously don't want to talk to you."

"I know you are mad at me but please listen. Do you know where Zelda is? I tried calling her cell but she is not answering."

"That is because she put her cell on airplane mode. So she is unavailable at the moment." Cree said. "What are you up to Dickson?"

"I am trying to get to Z so I can tell her something… Important…" Chad said, blushing. "Please I need to get a hold of her."

"She just left my house. I don't know where she is at the moment." Cree said. "I am not in the mood to help but I know someone that can. I think Maurice can help you track her. Her phone is still on so you can pinpoint her location."

"Thanks Cree, I owe you one." Chad said.

"You owe me plenty Dickson but you're welcome." Cree said, hanging up. _I really don't know if I did the right thing but I know these two need to talk._ She then turned to her little sister. "I know that Nigel is going mad with this so can you please try to calm him down."

"Sure thing sister… You may be my archenemy but I will help you with this one." Abby said, letting out a sigh. "Number 1 is driving my patience anyways."

Nigel was worried about this cousin. He never had seen her like this ever since her mother passed. He was sitting in his room, staring out the window. He was waiting for her to return home so they can talk. Then his cell phone started ringing. "Hello…"

"Nigel, I need you to listen to me."

"You did this… You did this to my cousin." He snapped.

"Nigel, please…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed.

"Nothing… My parents said some things they shouldn't have said." Chad said. Nigel calmed himself down. "Look, I am calling you to tell you that I am sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"If my cousin is hurt in any way, I will hold you responsible." Nigel threatened.

"I know you would say that." Chad said. "So I am going to fix it." He hung up and Nigel let out a sigh.

"The life of a teenager sounds so stressful." Nigel said. "I have to go find her."

"I rather not…" A voice said. He turned and found Abby,

"What are you doing here Number 5?" Nigel asked.

"Number 5 just came to check if your head is still sane." She teased.

"You are here to stop me." Nigel said. "Why?"

"Number 1, you have to understand that you can't protect Z from everything. She is a teenager and she is going through a lot of good times and also a lot of bad times." Abby said.

"No, I need to protect her from those bad times." Nigel said.

"Those bad times makes her stronger." Abby said. "It is life after all."

"You don't understand. She needs my help." Nigel said. _I almost lost her last time…._

 _It was after her mother's funeral. She wasn't even there. Uncle Henry told me that it was too much for her to bear and she rather not be in the funeral. I searched for her everywhere and when I found her, I found her with a knife in her hand, sitting on the floor of her bedroom. "ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, racing towards her and tossed the knife away. "ZELDA, ARE YOU INSANE!?" She didn't utter a word. She sat there lifeless, staring at her hands. "Zelda, are you okay? You are scaring me right now." She finally turned to me and started crying._

 _"_ _Nigey…" She cried._

 _"_ _Hey I am here." I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, crying endlessly._

 _"_ _I can't believe she is really gone." She cried. "I can't believe…"I hugged her tightly and I cried as well. "I can't lose her. She can't leave me now. I still need her."_

 _"_ _She may be gone but you still have me." I said. "And I will always be here to make you happy."_

 _I can't break that promise…_

"Number 1, I know that she has been through a lot but I you have to trust me on this." Abby said.

"I hope you are right Number 5." He replied.

Zelda was sitting on the bench at central park. She pulled out the makeup and health magazines out of her bag. "It is useless. I can't do anything right." She said, tossing them into the trash bin. She leaned back and let out a sigh. "I guess they are right about me." _Remember Z, you can't stress yourself up. You love Chad but maybe you are not the one for him._ She then let out another sigh. _I can't turned into the perfect girlie girl in just a week. It will take a miracle for me to change._

 _"_ _Zelda, is there anything going on between you and my son?" Chad's mom asked. I blushed in front of his parents._

 _"_ _Well… He asked me on a date and it's on Friday." I said shyly, blushing even more. Chad was in the kitchen, preparing some lunch for us while I was stuck with his parents._

 _"_ _I see… Do you play any sports or in any clubs?" His mother asked. "And how are your grades?"_

 _"_ _No, I am not a sporty person like Chad and I don't have time for clubs because I help my dad with our pizza joint and also babysit." I said. "My grades are average…"_

 _"_ _I see…" His father said, looking disappointed. "That simply can't do."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _My son deserves the best and I don't think you cut it." His mother added. I was shocked to hear this from them. "My son is the best in everything and you don't even compare to him."_

 _"_ _We need someone to meet our standards." His father added._

 _"_ _I see…" I said, holding back tears. I just confessed to him and hearing all this. I don't know if I am good enough. 'How about I change all that? I will join a sport and study hard to boost up my grades. Will that meet your standards?"_

 _"_ _I highly doubt it dear but yes…" His mother said._

 _I joined the Track and Field and studied my butt off in the library. I noticed how much I was losing myself. I don't draw and stopped acting like a kid. I even tried to be a girl. But I couldn't do it. It is not me…_

She then looked up into the night sky and stared at the shimmering stars. _All I know that it is going to be hard to stop loving Chad._ She then gripped her chest. _I need to stop thinking about this… It is too depressing._ She then noticed a rose garden right next to her seat. "Mom, I am sorry that I can't be a proper lady like you." She pulled out her phone and went through the photos. It was photos of her and her mother. _Mom, do you remember when I was a princess?_

 _"_ _Daddy!" I said, running through the house. I found him in the garden with my mother. "DADDY! MOMMY!"_

 _"_ _Zelda, is there something wrong my dear?" My mom asked._

 _"_ _Daddy… Mommy, look at my dress. Uncle Benedict bought it for me." I said, twirling around with it. It was a pale pink dress decorated with glitter and lace. "I can't wait for the ball…" She then placed a crown made out of fresh flowers on my head._

 _"_ _You can't go to the ball without your crown my princess." My mom said, smiling at me._

 _"_ _Mommy, it is so pretty and it smells good too." I said, hugging her. "Thank you Mommy…"_

 _"_ _Anything for my princess…" My mom said._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, I am in the presence of the princess." My dad said, offering his hand to me. "Do you care to dance my beautiful young lady?"_

 _"_ _Of course kind sir…" I replied. We danced with laughter while my mother watched us with glee._

 _But I am not a princess now… I guess I was never a princess._

 _Damn it, again with the depression._

"Zelda…" A voice said. She snapped back into reality and found Chad in front of her. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here to pick you up. We have a date remember." He said, smiling. She stood up from her seat.

"You are not supposed to be here." She said. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Chad said. _Thanks Cree… Maurice… I owe you guys big time._ "Anyways, what are you doing here all alone? It is dangerous for a girl to be out here in the middle of the night."

"I was about to leave." Zelda replied. _I need to leave… I need to leave now before things get difficult._ "Ah… bye Chad…" She was about to leave until Chad grabbed her hand. "Chad…"

"Where do you think you are going?" Chad asked. "We have a date remember?"

"Are you sure? I thought you have other plans." Zelda asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about what my parents told you?" He asked. She tossed his hand away from her.

"It doesn't matter…" She said, letting out a sigh. _I need to bail and fast…_ "I need to go home now so see you later." She tried to leave once more but Chad grabbed her and made her face him. "What is your problem? Let me go."

"Why? Give me a good reason." He snapped. "You have been pushing me away this whole week and I finally know why. I am here and yet you still push me away. Why Zelda?"

"BECAUSE I AM NOTHING!" She screamed. There was a paused between them yet their eyes were still lock on each other. She moved herself away from him. "As much I don't want to believe it, your parents are right about me. I used this whole week to change myself so I can be worthy to be by your side." She then let out a soft giggle. "However, as always I fail to do so. I quit Track and Field today and the studying didn't go very well. The more I try to be beside you, the more I lose myself." She then let out a fake smile. She was trying so hard not to cry. "I can't be that girl for you."

"Idiot…" Chad said. "You don't need to change for me." He then grabbed both of her hands. "I love you Zelda." She blushed in front of him.

"But… I… You can't love me… Your parents will not approve." She said.

"Stop making excuses…" Chad snapped.

"I am not making excuses… I am speaking the truth." Zelda snapped back. Chad then calmed himself and stared at her straight in the eye.

"There was this girl, I fell in love with her the moment I first laid eyes on her." Chad said. "I asked her if I can take her on her first day of school and she accepted my offer with a smile on her face. Ever since I see her smile, I couldn't get it out of my head." She blushed in front of him once more. "On her first day of school, I wanted to be near her all the time. I wanted to see that beautiful smile again and again." He placed her hand on his chest. "And every time I see that smile, my heart takes a leap. This girl doesn't like playing sports but she love to mess with the PT teachers. She is a very fast runner and it comes in handy when she is running away from trouble. She gets average grades but she knows a lot about Pacific History to the point that she didn't need to study for most of our exams. I remember one time, our class had a presentation and she was the first one up, explaining about the tools that Polynesians used. I love her voice. Her voice is like music to my ears because you can hear the love and passion. She also loves to draw and sometimes I will sit next to her and watch her doodle. She will be so lost in her own little world that she entrusted me to watch over her while she embarks on her journey." He then cupped her face. "However, the thing I love so much about this girl is that when she loves you, she will love you with your flaws. She will love you even with a bitter past. She will love you when you don't even deserve it. I have been a fool to her most of the time but she never sees me as one. She will smile that beautiful smile and make me love her even more."

"Chad..." She mumbled, crying.

"Also, tears don't suit her." Chad said, wiping her tears away. "But in a way, it makes her eyes glow…"

"You really mean all those things." She said.

"Yes I do…" Chad said. "I don't care about standards and changes. I just want you as you." He then hugged her tightly. "I am sorry about what my parents told you. I forgot to warn you that they could be very well direct and weird. I didn't expect our first date to be like this."

"It's okay." She said, cuddling him. "I don't want your money but a hug would be nice."

 _Did she just…_ Chad thought.

 _"_ _No, I don't want your money but…" She said, hugging me. "A hug would be nice." I chuckled and hugged her back. "You are the best partner ever."_

 _"_ _You too…" I said._

Chad pulled back and stared at her. "Chad is something wrong?" She asked. He slowly moved to her lips and she blushed, as he was too close. "Chad?" He kissed her and she froze when she left his lips onto hers. He deepened the kiss, hoping she will return his love. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back and she let out a giggle. "Confident are we?"

"Only when my life with you is being threaten…" He replied, smiling. He then hugged her again.

"Chad, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it is just this is the best first date ever." He said. She giggled and hugged him back.

"I guess you are right." She said.

The next morning, Nigel was dead asleep in his room. He was up all night waiting for Zelda. All of the sudden, a loud alarming noise filled the room. "AHHHHH!" Nigel screamed, jumping off his bed and landing on the floor. He turned and found Zelda with a frying pan and ladle. "Zelda, what are you doing?"

"Nigey, it is Saturday Breakfast Time remember?" She said. "Also, the new Fire Emblem game is out so we have to hurry to the videogame store before it sold out." Nigel was shocked that his cousin was smiling and back to normal. He stood up and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I am sorry for acting all strange lately." She said, hugging him back. "I will make it up to you. If you are not busy we can hang out the whole day today, just you and me. We can even go and play some laser tag."

"Laser tag… You always cheat." Nigel pouted.

"You are just a sore loser." She teased.

"I AM NOT A SORE LOSER!" He snapped.

"Then you are dead meat…" She teased, wrestling with her on the floor.

"Z, GET OFF ME!" Nigel screamed.

"Not until I tickle you…" She said, tickling her little cousin. They both started laughing and Mr. Uno smiled when he heard them having fun.

"CHILDREN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mr. Uno screamed.

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY REVENEGE POPS!" Nigel screamed, tickling Zelda.

"AHHHH! NIGEL, STOP IT!" She laughed.

 _I am happy she is back…_ Nigel thought.


	8. Chapter 8: A Piece of Infinite

**Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry for the late chapters. I had internet problems but I finished some chapters for you all to read. I am happy that there are some of you that likes this story. Please tell me what you think about it and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

Chapter Eight: A Piece of Infinite

Chad rode his bike to Zelda's house to pick her up for school. _Regret…._

 _I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found my parents waiting for me. "Good morning…" I said._

 _"_ _Good morning son, we will like to have a word with you." My dad said. I sat on the opposite seat. I let out a sigh, knowing what they are going to say. "So you are dating that Uno girl?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am…" I replied._

 _"_ _I don't understand son. We set you up with the perfect girl and you choose her." My mom said, looking disappointed. "You are going to regret your decision."_

 _"_ _No, I am not." I said. "I am not going to regret it because this is actually the first decision I made on my own."_

 _"_ _I still don't approve her." My mom said._

 _"_ _I wish you guys just take the time to know her instead of assuming that she is not for me." I said. "I love you two very much but I also love her."_

 _"_ _You are too young to know love." My dad protested._

 _"_ _You were around my age when you fell in love with mom right?" I said. My father didn't utter a word. "So why am I different?"_

 _"_ _You are our son and we don't want you to get hurt." My mom answered._

 _"_ _If I get hurt then it will make me stronger." I said, smiling at them. "But I highly doubt that Zelda is the type of person to hurt people." I then grabbed my mom's hand. "I am happy mom and I promise to stay that way…"_

 _I don't regret this decision…_

He made it to the house but from Zelda outside with Nigel. They were chatting away. "Morning…" Chad said, smiling at them.

"Oh hey Chad, I guess we can finish our conversation later Nigel." Zelda said, smiling.

"Sure but I still don't trust him." Nigel said, glaring at Chad. She let out a giggle when she found her two important boys giving intense glares at each other.

"Well Nigel, I am off to school." Zelda said, kissing his forehead. "See you later…"

"Yeah…" Nigel said, watching her walk to Chad. _It is hard to believe those two are together._

 _"_ _That was a good game of laser tag." She said, walking beside me._

 _"_ _Again, you cheated. Why do you always win?" I pouted, crossing my arms._

 _"_ _Come on sore loser… Don't be like that." She said, patting my head._

 _"_ _Again, I am not a sore loser." I said. "You were just lucky."_

 _"_ _Of course, the Great Nigel has fallen because of luck." She said, giggling._

 _"_ _Hey Zelda, what got into you today? You were well acting all weird and now you are back to normal."_

 _"_ _Well, I was lost with all the stuff that Chad's parents told me." She said, scratching her head. "I am sorry you have to see me like that. I probably look pathetic."_

 _"_ _Oh no, it is just I wasn't ready to see you well… be not you…" I said, looking away._

 _"_ _Chad wasn't either… He can be a very persuasive boyfriend." She said._

 _"_ _WHAT!? YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HIM!?" I screamed._

 _"_ _Ahh… I didn't tell you." She said._

 _"_ _No, you failed to mention that Z." I snapped._

 _"_ _Sorry, I hope you are not mad at me since he is your rival and all." She said. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down._

 _"_ _Zelda, does he make you happy?"_

 _"_ _He does…" She said, blushing._

 _"_ _Then I will not stop him from being with you." I said. "I just have been very protective because I didn't want you to breakdown like before." She kneeled in front of me and hugged me tightly._

 _"_ _I failed completely. The older one is supposed to protect the little one." She said. "But I am happy Nigel to have you. You have no idea how much I love you and I am so blessed to have you."_

 _"_ _Z, you are being cheesy again." I complained, blushing. She pulled back and I found her smiling. "You know, I am just happy you are back."_

 _"_ _Same here, so do you want to watch a movie with me?" She asked. "Then we can raid the candy store."_

 _"_ _Sure that sounds like fun…"_

 _I promised her that I will not intervene with her love affair and I should at least give Chad a chance. Who knows? He might be a good person to my cousin._

"Nigey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I am fine, just go ahead. You don't want to be late for school." Nigel said, smiling at her.

"Hey Nigel…" Chad said. "Do you want to play some laser tag after school?"

"Sure if you want your butt kicked." Nigel replied.

"You are on…" Chad said. "See you later…" He rode away and Nigel let out a sigh.

"I am getting too soft." Nigel said, walking to school.

They headed their way to school. When they got there, everyone was staring at them. _What are they looking at?_ Chad thought. He then turned to Zelda and found her very uncomfortable with the situation. _She doesn't like the attention… I guess that Agent Infinite can be afraid._ "Z…"

"Yes Chad…" Zelda replied, rubbing her arms. "Is there something you want?" He then grabbed her hand and started walking through the halls. She blushed as everyone watched. "Chad, what are you doing?"

"You look uneasy." Chad said, pulling her closer to him. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay…" She said, blushing. _I thought he want to hide our relationship in school._ She let out a small grin. _He really does love me._ Everyone stared at the new couple but she felt a lot better while holding hands with him. "Chad, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are too popular and I am not. Are you sure you want to publicize our relationship?" Zelda explained.

"You are right about me being too popular and you are actually a ghost in this school." Chad said. Her eyes dropped to the ground. He lifted her chin so her emerald eyes were lock onto his blue eyes. "However, I rather show off my girlfriend than keeping her a secret." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Well. Let's hurry up… Cree and Maurice are probably waiting for us."

"Okay…" Zelda said, smiling back. _Well, I think I am doing this girlfriend thing right._ They walked into the cafeteria and found them at the same table, talking and laughing. "Morning guys…"

"Awww…Look at the new lovely couple." Maurice teased.

"They are so adorable together." Cree added. The couple blushed and let out a sigh.

"It sounds like you are looking at two puppies." Zelda said, giggling. Then Cree hugged her.

"I am just happy you two are finally together." She replied.

"Yeah, it took you guys long enough." Maurice teased.

"I am sorry that we couldn't speed things up for you." Chad said sarcastically. _It is still hard to believe that she is my girlfriend._ He stared at Zelda and Cree chatting away. He smiled when he found her being her happy self once more. _Infinite, I know that you are gone but I am happy that you didn't erase me from your heart._ He then let out a smile. _I still hold on to me in your sweet dreams._

"Hey dude, what are you planning for your birthday?" Maurice asked.

"You know my parents plan my birthday parties even though I tell them not to." Chad said, letting out a sigh. "I am still a little kid to them."

"Your birthday?" Zelda said, turning to him. "When is your birthday?"

"Four days from now. It is on a Friday." Chad said.

"I didn't know that. Oh no, I need to buy you a gift." Zelda said. "I have so little time to prepare. I wish you told me earlier."

"Hey calm down, its fine if you don't give me a gift." Chad said, grabbing her shoulders.

"But I have to. I am your girlfriend." She said, blushing in front of him.

"Again, it's fine." Chad said, smiling. _Did she just acknowledge being my girlfriend? She is also blushing._ She then let out a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Your parents don't approve me so I might not be welcome to your party." She answered.

"She is right." Cree said. "The whole school knows about the fiasco with the date. Gwen made sure she was a victim though while Zelda stole you from her."

"The rumors are going viral." Maurice said. Zelda frown even more.

"I know my parents are crazy but you are still coming to my birthday party." Chad said. "I want you there Zelda."

"Are you sure? I might cause a scene." She said. "I might make things worse for you. I don't want to ruin your special day." Then he pulled her to a hug. "Chad?"

"The best gift you can ever give me is to be there." He said. She then let out a smile. _You were always there…_

 _"_ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY NUMBER 274!" Everyone screamed. There was a party to celebrate my 11_ _th_ _birthday in the Moon Base. Every boy was in suits while the girls were dressed in beautiful dresses. I wasn't expecting anything from them but I was happy that they remembered._

 _"_ _Hey Number 274, do you want to dance with me?" A female agent asked, blushing in front of me._

 _"_ _Oh no, I am not in the mood to dance." I replied. I wasn't in the mood to dance because I was looking for someone. Nevertheless, she was nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh and frown. "She forgot my birthday."_

 _"_ _Why would I?" A voice said. I turned to the voice and froze. I was staring at my tomboyish partner in a dress. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. Her raven hair was elegantly lying on her back yet her bangs were pinned to the side with roses. "Hi Chad, Happy Birthday…"_

 _"_ _Wow… I mean wow…" I said, blushing._

 _"_ _Ahh… I know I look silly. I heard you have to dress up and that's why I am late." She said, blushing as well. "I must look very weird without my ninja get up."_

 _"_ _No, you look amazing." I said. "Do you want to dance?"_

 _"_ _Sure but I warn you that I suck at dancing. I might step on your feet." She said. I grabbed her hand and smiled._

 _"_ _I will take my chances." I said. We didn't realize that we were dancing to a slow love song. We both blushed and avoided eye contact._

 _"_ _I am sorry Chad that I don't have a gift for you." She said. "I just found out about your birthday. I am sure a lousy partner."_

 _"_ _Infinite, I don't care as long you are here." I replied. "I need my partner." She blushed in front of me._

 _"_ _You are being cheesy Chad."_

 _"_ _I blame you." I teased._

 _"_ _I think it suits you." She said. "Oh wait, I know what to give you."_

 _"_ _What is that?" I asked. She moved her lips to mine and I froze. She kissed me lightly on the lips and it sparked my body with excitement and shock. She pulled back and smiled._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Chad, you are the first boy that I ever kissed but next time I will give you something so much better." She said._

 _"_ _Is it okay if I get the same gift?" I said. She giggled and hugged me._

 _"_ _You are pushing your luck."She teased._

 _Ever since she disappeared, my birthdays weren't so great. I felt that I was missing something. I was missing her._

"Just please come to the party." Chad said. "I will talk to my parents about it."

"Thank you Chad." She said. "I will love to attend your party."

"ZELDA!" A voice screamed. They turned and found a girl with short orange red hair and emerald eyes. She hugged her tightly. "My Honey Bunny, why did you leave me?"

"Oh hi Ruby, what's up?" Zelda said.

"I thought we have a connection." Ruby said, cupping her face. "I thought I mean something to you."

"Oh Ruby, I am sorry that I quit Track and Field but I am still your friend right?" Zelda said, scratching her head.

"Of course Honey Bunny, you are." She said.

"Hey I know you… You are in my science class." Chad said. "I forgot your name though."

"Oh sorry, this is Ruby Phoenix, we met at Track and Field." Zelda said. "Ruby, this is my boyfriend Chad Dickson and my friends Cree and Maurice."

"BOYFRIEND!" Ruby screamed. _My love has someone… Oh no…_

"Yes, he was the reason why I joined Track and Field." She explained.

"But Honey Bunny, I love you." She said.

"I know, I love you too." Zelda said, giggling.

"Oh Honey Bunny, you are so dreamy." Ruby cried, hugging her more.

"What's going on here?" Chad said. Cree let out a giggle. "This is getting creepy."

"Ruby is bisexual and she is so into your girl. She falls in love with any cute girl. She was into me a year ago but I kind a scared her away." Cree teased. "But that's me, I think it is going to take awhile for Ruby to leave Zelda alone. You know how naïve Zelda can be."

"Great, now I have to worry about a lesbian stealing my girl." Chad said, letting out a sigh. He watched Ruby rubbing her face in her breasts. _I hate her…_ "Hey Ruby…"

"What is it?" Ruby snapped.

"She's mine…" Chad said, pulling Zelda away from her.

"HOW DARE YOU RUINED MY CUDDLING TIME WITH MY HONEY BUNNY!" Ruby screamed.

"She is my Honey Bunny so leave her alone." Chad snapped. Cree and Maurice were laughing at the situation and Zelda was confused of what is going on. Then the bell started to ring. "Well, it is time for class."

"Oh sweet, my next class is Art Class." Zelda said.

"Then I will see you later." He said, kissing her forehead. Ruby gritted her teeth as she watched him kiss the girl she loves. He was about to move to her lips until Maurice pulled him away. "HEY MAURICE! I DIDN'T FINISH SAYING GOODBYE!"

"Come on bro, we are going to be late for Mr. Jamison's class. You have all lunch period to kiss your girl so we have to go." Maurice said, waving to Zelda. "See you later Z… I am going to steal your man. You keep hogging him." She started to giggle.

"Oh Zelda, have a nice day…" Ruby said, about to kiss her lips but Chad grabbed her as well. "LET GO OF ME IMP!"

"You have class with us so let's go." Chad said.

"Oh sweet sorrow…" Ruby cried.

"Have fun…" Zelda said. Maurice gave Cree a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe, see you at lunch."Maurice said. Cree blushed in front of him.

 _If Maurice can do it, I can…_ Zelda thought, walking to Chad. "Bye Caro Mio Ben…" He blushed the minute he heard that. She was about to kiss his cheek but Chad moved to the point that she kissed his lips. She pulled back and found him blushing. "I love you and have a good day."

"Thanks…" Chad said, blushing even more.

"HEY HONEY BUNNY, HOW ABOUT ME?!" Ruby cried. Chad grabbed her and pulled her away. "HEY, LET ME GO!"

"Like I said before, she is mines." Chad said. "Come on Maurice, let's head to class." Maurice walked away with Chad and Ruby.

"I guess we have to hurry to class as well." Zelda said.

"Yeah girl... This is actually the only class I have with you." Cree said, walking beside her.

"Cree, thank you for being a good friend to me." She said. "You are the best."

"Stop thanking me girl…" Cree said, smiling. "We are destined to be friends." They made it in the art studio. A beautiful woman with long red hair was their mentor. "Morning Mrs. Collins…"

"Morning Cree." She said, smiling. "Alright everyone, let's not waste a second. I need you all to finish your pieces. It is due today."

Zelda was hard at work with her painting but she heard whispering from the distance. "Hey, that's the girl that stole Chad from Gwen." One girl whispered.

"She must want to be popular." Another girl whispered. "I heard that she told Chad's parents lies about Gwen."

"Chad is wasted on that girl. She is such a wannabe."

 _I see that the rumors reached here as well._ She gripped her paintbrush tightly. _What to do at a time like this?_ Then Cree walked to them. "Cree, what are you doing?"

"Ms. Uno, I love your piece." Mrs. Collins interrupted, smiling at her. "What's it called?"

"Oh well…" Zelda said, looking at Cree. _Please don't do anything stupid…_ "Ahh… It is called Dreaming of You." It was a painting of a couple under a cherry blossom tree.

"I love the choice of color but why is the guy yellow and the girl red?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Well, yellow is more like a hero color to me. When I see yellow, I see bravery and courage. I also see loyalty and trust." Zelda explained. "Red is of course love but also passion. I see fun and happiness."

"I like it and the cherry blossom tree?"

"It represents the dream. They both feel that they met before but they can't recall." Zelda said.

"You are truly a passionate girl." Mrs. Collins said. "Also your work is amazing. Do you ever think of pursuing in arts?"

"I have never thought of it."

"You should. You are pretty good."

"Hey you two, what did you say about Z?" Cree said.

"Lady Cree…" They said, looking scared.

"I don't like people talking trash about my friends. You two clearly have a lot to learn to become a TND cadet." She said, glaring at them. _Yup, I am actually the leader of the TND. My word is law but there are some stubborn people out there that doesn't listen to me like Richard and Johnny._

"Sorry Lady Cree… I didn't know you were friends with a civilian."

"Civilian or not, she is my friend." She said. "Say something about her again, I will not only beat you two up but I will kick you out of TND."

"Yes ma'am…" They said.

 _Zelda is too nice to be in the TND. I mean she has potential but I think she is better off as a normal teenager._ Cree thought, letting out a sigh. "Proceed with your art project…" She ordered. She left them and walked back to Zelda. "Hey Z, what did Mrs. Collins think about your work?"

"She likes it but what was that about? I mean, why did you go over there?" She asked.

"I needed to ask them for some paint." Cree lied. "But they didn't have the color I was looking for."

"Oh I see…" Zelda said. "Hey Cree, thanks…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, sticking out her tongue. After class, Zelda and Cree parted ways and headed to their next class.

Chad was in the school library, looking for a book for his history report. "I know it is here somewhere." Chad said, looking through the shelves. _I can't believe my History Class is cancel and we have to spent the whole class period looking for books for our research paper._ "Where is that girl? We were supposed to meet here to do some studying. I hope she is not with Ruby. Damn, Zelda attracts weird people…"

"Chad, we need to talk." Gwen said, smiling. _I see Zelda is not with him._

"What exactly you want to talk about?" Chad said. "I am not in the mood. I am busy looking for a book and I don't have time for distractions."

"Oh so Zelda is not a distraction." She pouted.

"She is an exception." Chad replied, grabbing a book. "I found it. Two more books to go."

"What do you see in her?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I see my happiness." Chad said, moving to another shelf. She followed behind him. "So is that all? I am very busy."

"I love you." She replied. "I love you so much Chad Dickson."

"Gwen, I am sorry but I don't feel the same way." He replied.

"Why are you even with her? What does she have that I don't?" She snapped. She was so loud that the librarian hushed her. "Sorry…"

"Gwen, can we drop this?" He asked, walking to the front desk and giving the librarian the books and library card.

"No, I want an answer and I want it now." She demanded. Chad took his books and walked outside of the library with her. They were in the parking lot.

"Again Gwen, I have no time for this. I have to meet her soon so we can do some studying together." Chad said, letting out a sigh.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE HER INSTEAD OF ME?" Gwen snapped, leaking tears.

"Calm down…" Chad said, letting out another sigh. _Damn, what am I supposed to do with a crying girl?_ "Gwen, you are a beautiful and talented girl but I am not attracted to you."

"Are you telling me that I am ugly?" She cried some more.

"Stop crying… I didn't mean it like that." He said. _What now? She is driving me insane. If there is a God, please help me. Give me a sign._ Then Zelda walked their way. _You are just messing with me right now._ "Z, what are you doing here?"

"You told me to meet you here silly. It took me awhile to get away from Ruby. She can be very clingy to me and I really don't know why." Zelda answered. She then noticed Gwen in tears. "Oh Gwen, are you okay?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU TOOK THE MAN I LOVE AWAY!?" Gwen screamed, crying even more. Zelda pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

"I am sorry Gwen." She apologized. Gwen tossed her hand away.

"DON'T SORRY ME!" Gwen snapped. "I don't like you. A matter of fact, I hate you. You were the worst thing that ever happened to me." She then slapped her hard on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL GWEN!?" Chad snapped. _This is going out of hand. I have to get Zelda away from here._ Zelda didn't say a word. She just wiped the blood off her lips. _She is bleeding._ "Zelda are you hurt?"

"Chad, please give us some time alone." Zelda said.

"But…"

"Trust me…" She said.

"Okay…"Chad said. "But I won't be far." He walked away from them but only for a good distanced. _I hope she will be okay._

"I don't know what you are up to Zelda but if it is a fight you want then come and get it." Gwen said.

"Does it satisfy you?"

"What?"

"Did that slap satisfy you?" She said, staring at her. "If you are still mad at me, be my guest. Slap me again and again until you are satisfied."

"Are you insane?" Gwen snapped. _She is letting beat her up just like that. Why? What would she gain by that?_

"You spread rumors about me and left threat notes in my locker. I can feel all your rage and frustration. You can beat me until you are satisfied." She said. "I know that you are hurt that the boy you had a crush on for so long is with me. I didn't mean to inflict so much pain on you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL?!" She snapped.

"I know exactly how you feel. You feel unwanted and unloved. You ask yourself what is wrong with me? What am I missing?" Zelda replied. "You keep changing yourself to be someone you're not so the person you like can notice you." Gwen started to cry. "But no matter how you change, he doesn't see you at all."

"How?" She cried. _She understands me… How is this possible?_

"Gwen, you are beautiful and talented just the way you are. The real you will find your real soul mate." Zelda said, wiping her tears with the handkerchief.

"Zelda, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, grabbing the handkerchief and wiping her tears herself. _Why my anger and rage are disappearing just by being with her? What is going on here? I am supposed to hate her._

"It is the way I am." She said.

"You are a strange one Uno." Gwen said.

"I get that a lot." She said, scratching her head.

"I am not over this." Gwen said.

"I know." She replied.

"Don't think that being nice will stop me from stealing Chad away from you." Gwen said.

"I know." She replied.

"STOP SAYING I KNOW!" She screamed.

"I am sorry." She said. Then a gang of boys surrounded them. "What is going on here?"

"You were a hard girl to have an audience with." Johnny said, walking towards them.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Shut it Gwen… This is between me and Uno." Johnny said.

"Shit, she is in trouble." Chad snapped, dropping his things and racing to them but boys also surrounded him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Dickson, our boss wants you out of the picture." One boy replied.

"If she gets hurt, I will end all of you." Chad said, glaring at them. The boys took off their varsity jackets and changed into the BRA ninja attire. Their laser cannons were all pointing at him. _They are getting too serious. This is bad… Where is Cree when you need her?_

"What are you going to do Quarterback?" The boy said. "You are surrounded and you are off duty. You don't have your armor with you so you are in no position to give threats."

"I will kick all of your asses if she gets hurts." Chad said.

"You are going to pay for posting photos of me wearing a bra throughout the whole school." Johnny said, circling around her.

"I told you that I didn't do it." Zelda said.

"Yeah right, everyone knows you did it." Johnny said. "I became the laughing stock of the whole damn school because of you."

"Again, I didn't do it." She snapped. Johnny punched her on the stomach. She collapsed on her knees, gripping on her stomach.

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed. "YOU ARE DEAD JOHNNY!"

"I don't like it when people are lying to me." Johnny said.

"Johnny, that's enough." Gwen snapped. "Are you insane? You can't hit a girl."

"SHUT IT GWEN!" Johnny snapped back. "She is going to pay." He grabbed her by the collar and stare straight into her eyes. "You are going to pay for everything." She didn't say a word. "You are not tough now without your boyfriend and cousin." He punched her once more and she flew to the other side of the parking lot.

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed, punching and kicking his way to her. He defeated five boys yet they kept on coming. "I AM COMING!"

"You are going to be too late." Johnny said, cracking his knuckles. Then Gwen grabbed his arm. "What the hell Gwen?"

"Stop this now…" She snapped. "You might kill her."

"Why are you defending her?" He snapped. "I thought you hated her because she took Chad away from you."

"I…" She said, turning to Zelda. She found her unconscious. _What have I done?_ "She didn't spread those photos of you."

"What? You were the one that told me that she spread those photos." Johnny said.

"Yes I did but I only did it because I wanted you to do this to her but…" She said. "Johnny, I was the one that posted those photos not Zelda. I framed her." Johnny froze in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted her gone but not this way."

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" He snapped. "YOU RUINED ME!"

"I am sorry Johnny." She cried. Johnny was so outraged that without thinking, he swung his fist towards her. But in the nick of time, Zelda took the hit instead of her. "ZELDA!" She then kicked him away from her.

"What the hell?" Johnny said, staring at Zelda. He pulled out bat out of his armor. "Oh so you want to fight me. It is about time Uno." She dashed towards him and he swung his bat but she dodges it and punches his face. He flew to a car. _She is so fast and that punch… What is going on here? How is she so damn strong? She couldn't do anything before. What is going on here?_

"Zelda?" Chad said, racing towards her. He already defeated all of jerks that blocked his path. _Oh no, please don't tell me she is…_ Zelda grabbed Johnny by the collar and slammed him to the ground harshly. _I need to stop this and fast…_ She then sat on him and ringed his neck.

"I thought you were…." Johnny mumbled, grasping for air. He then froze when he found her eyes closed. _Is she sleeping? THIS BITCH IS SLEEPING!_ She punched him so hard that he was bleeding. _I can't push her away from me._ She was about to strike again but Gwen grabbed her arm.

"ZELDA, PLEASE STOP IT!" Gwen snapped. Zelda pulled her hand away and again lifted her fist towards Johnny. _This can be that stupid nice girl from before. She can't be this fighting machine… What is going on here?_ "ZELDA, STOP! I AM SATISFIED!" She paused and it gave Chad the opportunity to grab her. Chad pulled her away from him and kissed her. Zelda calmed down and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" Zelda said, looking baffled with the situation. "What is going on here?" _Oh no, don't tell me I was sleep fighting again. Oh no, I didn't want Chad to see me like this or anyone else for that matter._ She then found Johnny on the ground. "Are you okay Johnny?"

"Ahhh…" Johnny said. _Is she concern about me even when I hurt her? She is such a weird girl. What does Chad see in her?_

"Why are you on the ground?" Zelda said, staring at him. She found him bleeding. _Did I do all that?_

"Johnny is begging you for forgiveness." Chad interrupted. _I made it just in time. I am happy that I was able to stop her. If I didn't, she would go on a rampage._ "Right Johnny?"

"No I…" Johnny snapped.

"Yes, we both were." Gwen said. "We are sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for giving you all this. Yes, I wanted this before but I can't."

"Oh, okay… You guys are forgiven. No biggie…" She replied, smiling.

"Wait, you would forgive us so easily even when I hurt you." Johnny said.

"I think I hurt you more. I mean, you have more bruises and I gave you a black eye." She said. "But even with all the mean things you both did to me, I forgive you. I think holding grudges are a waste of time. I mean, why waste a day hating someone?" They were both shock with her answer. She then leaned towards Chad. Chad supported her. "I feel that I fell two stories."

"ZELDA, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Cree screamed, racing towards the scene. She made it to her and cupped her face. "You are bleeding."

"I also feel like shit but I am alive. Don't worry about me." She added. "I am very dizzy." She was swaying around and in no time, she fainted once more. Chad caught her and lifted her up bridal style. "Thanks Chad…"

"Chad, take her to the Nurse's Office and fast." Cree ordered. "I will meet you there. Maurice is there waiting for you. I am sorry for not being here on time."

"It is alright, Captain Commander…" Chad said, carrying her away.

"You two will explain everything to me before I beat the shit out of you two imbeciles." Cree said.

"Please, it is my fault. My brother has nothing to do with this. He is a victim." Gwen said.

"Gwen…" Johnny said.

"I did all this. Put all the blame on me." She said.

"No, I will not let my sister take the blame." Johnny said. "I will take it because I almost did something I will regret." Gwen started to cry. "I am sorry Captain Commander."

"You two are my top agents. You two are supposed to set an example to new recruits and be a symbol of honor to the TND. However, your immature behavior is unacceptable." Cree said, crossing her arms. "We don't hurt civilians. We protect them not beat the shit out of them." She then noticed the boys that Chad beat up. "Not only you brought a civilian in your bullshit, you brought your cadets. These people look up to you."

"Sorry Captain Commander." They both said.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." She said. "We have to head to the main base and give you two the proper punishment. I am disappointed in both of you."

"Why is she not an agent?" Johnny asked. "Why is Zelda Uno not an agent?"

"She will make a very good agent but as a friend and Captain Commander of the TND, she is not qualified." Cree said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"You should know, she is too nice to be an agent." Cree said.

"But she kicked my ass." Johnny said. "She was unconscious and she almost finished me off."

"Yes, we have reason to believe that Zelda Uno was a very strong and powerful agent in the KND." Cree said. "Of course I had interests in recruiting her but her decommission was not done properly and her private life ruined her chances of being an agent. That is why she is still a civilian." _Also…_

 _"_ _It is unlike you to ask for an audience with me kid." I said._

 _"_ _I know you are best friends with my cousin." Nigel said. "I just want to know if you are planning on recruiting her._

 _"_ _Are you worried that she will kick your butt?" I teased._

 _"_ _This is no laughing matter. And if she was an agent, I will never hurt her." Nigel said. "I will never lay a hand on her."_

 _"_ _Do you think that is wise to tell me this?" I said. "I might use this to my advantage."_

 _"_ _But you wouldn't because you don't want her to be in the TND." He said, staring at me. "As much as she will make a fine cadet, you couldn't do it to her."_

 _"_ _So you know…"_

 _"_ _I know…"He said. "You were there when Zelda's mom was in the hospital. Your father was her mother's doctor and you were there to comfort Zelda. I know that it hurt you when she forgot about you and that you hated her. But you are the only one that knows why she got decommissioned."_

 _"_ _I am impressed. You knew all about this." I said._

 _"_ _Of course…"_

 _"_ _But you are wrong about one thing, I never hated her. I knew why she did it. I just wish it didn't have to come to it." I said. "But before she lost her memories, she promised me that we will always be friends no matter what. I was thrilled when she kept that promise."_

 _"_ _You don't want her to be an agent."_

 _"_ _No kid, I never wanted her to be an agent." I said. "She will just stay my friend and nothing more."_

 _She is my friend and as her friend, I need to make sure that she keeps on smiling._

"You two meet me at Headquarters after school." Cree said.

"Yes ma'am." They said, giving her a salute.

Chad and Maurice were waiting outside the Nurse's Office. _Her father warned me about this. I have never thought I will ever get the chance to see it._

 _"_ _Chad, are you here to pick up my Bunny?" Her father asked._

 _"_ _Like always Mr. Uno… I mean Henry." I said, smiling at him._

 _"_ _I would like to ask you something if you don't mind." He said. "I heard that Zelda has been getting into trouble with some guy."_

 _"_ _Not to worry Henry, I will protect her." I assured him._

 _"_ _I am not worried about her. I am worried about the guy that is picking a fight with my Bunny." He said._

 _"_ _What?" I asked, looking baffled. Zelda is not the aggressive type. That ship set sailed a long time ago. She doesn't remember how to fight so I don't know what he is talking about._

 _"_ _You see, she used to take Kendo when she was young but she was band to compete in Kendo Tournaments after a certain incident." He explained._

 _"_ _What incident?"_

 _"_ _Zelda has been suffering through grieve and sleep disorder that it made her have this state."Henry said. "It is because of this state that she was band."_

 _"_ _What state?" I asked._

 _"_ _On her last tournament, it was a few days after the funeral. She was fighting a tough opponent. Her opponent hit her on the head and she collapsed to the ground. She wasn't moving so the referee was going to call it but Zelda stood up and beat up the kid viciously. The referee called it and she won but she kept on swinging. Nigel stopped her and when he did, he found out she was unconscious the whole time."_

 _"_ _So she was sleep fighting?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes, she may gave up on holding a sword but she if faints due to violence, she will be violent."_

 _"_ _I will make sure it doesn't happen."_

"Sleep fighting…" Maurice said. "Sounds interesting…"

"Maurice, you told me that Zelda's decommission wasn't done properly." Chad said. "Is it possible that some of her memories still exist?"

"There is a probability."

"She dreams of our adventures as children and she draws every mission I have been with her. And now, I haven't seen her fight in years and today she was beating Johnny like a raging demon." Chad said.

"It is just a theory but I believe Infinite is trying to break free." Maurice said.

"Break free?"

"I mean the dreams, sleep fight, and also that concept that Zelda still acts like a kid. It seems that Infinite is trying to break free." Maurice said, putting some thought into it. "Or it is probably the side effects from decommission."

"Break free… When I saw her fight, I thought for a moment I was staring at Infinite." He said, gripping his chest.

"You were looking at Infinite." Maurice said. "Infinite is Zelda and Zelda is Infinite. They are the same person." Then the Nurse walked out the room with Zelda. Zelda had bandages on her arms and head.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Chad said, grabbing her hands.

"I feel great." She said, smiling and blushing. _He called me babe… It is so weird but I like the sound of it._ "How is Johnny though?"

"So you knew about your sleep fighting." Chad said.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to see that." She said. "Did I hurt him very bad?"

"He will live but you shouldn't worry about him. He hurt you Zelda." Chad said, cupping her face. "I am happy that you are alright."

"Same here…" She said. _He doesn't look scared. He is still treating me the same._ She then let out a smile. _He still cares for me after seeing that. I am so happy._ Then her father plus the Principal walked to them. "Dad?" She then walked to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bunny, are you okay? Chad called me that you were in the Nurse's Office." Henry said, hugging her. "You have bandages all over the place."

"I am fine dad, really." She said.

"Mr. Uno, I heard that your daughter was attacked by Johnny and Gwen Parker." The Principal said. "There were witnesses and I just want your daughter to confirm it."

"Sweetie, did these kids hurt you?" Henry asked.

"No Dad, they apologize for what they did but they didn't attack me today." She said, smiling. "I just fell. You know how clumsy I can be." She then turned to Chad. "I am happy Chad was there to help me. I feel like I am a burden."

"You are not." Chad said. _She is not telling the truth. Why?_ "I will always be there for you."

"Cree and I will always be there for you as well." Maurice said. "We are friends after all."

"Thanks guys." She replied.

"Are you sure that they didn't hurt you Zelda?" The Principal said. "It is okay to tell us."

"I am telling the truth." She said. "I just fell."

"Well, you can leave with your father if you wish." The Principal said. "You are excuse for today."

"Do you wish to come home Zelda?" Henry asked.

"I am fine. I have an exam in my next class so I can't go home now." Zelda explained. "I will call you if I am not feeling so well."

"And we will be there for her." Chad said.

"Yeah Mr. Uno, we got her bro." Maurice said.

"You can count on us." A voice said. They turned and found Cree.

"Alright but please keep me posted." Henry said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I love you Bunny."

"I love you too Dad." She said. The Principal and Mr. Henry Uno walked away.

"Why did you lie?" Chad asked.

"I didn't want to get Johnny and Gwen suspended or worse expel." She said, scratching her head.

"Zelda, you are too nice." Cree said, patting her head. "But I guess it is good to give someone a second chance."

"HONEY BUNNY!" Ruby screamed, racing towards her. She hugged her tightly and started to cry. "Are you okay Zelda?"

"I am fine Ruby." She said. "Chad was there to save me so I am perfectly fine."

"I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Ruby cried.

"Oh Ruby, it is alright." She said. "I wasn't alone." Then Ruby turned to Chad.

"Take care of her…" Ruby said.

"What do you think I have been doing?" Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I thought I can protect you Zelda but I can't." Ruby said. "I don't deserve to be with you."

"You silly, you are my friend and it is not your fault." She said, giggling.

"AHHH! THAT IS WHY I LOVE YOU ZELDA!" Ruby cried, hugging her again.

"Oh God help me…" Chad said, letting out a sigh. Ruby then grabbed his shoulder.

"You win this round but next time I will have her." She said.

"You are never going to have her. She is into boys." Chad said, letting out a sigh.

"Our love is strong, she said so herself." Ruby said, smiling.

"You are abusing her naively charm." He said. "Zelda is my girlfriend but she cares for you deeply so that makes you my friend." Ruby blushed in front of him. "So Ruby, let's be friends." Chad offered his hand to her and she grabbed it firmly.

"Sure…" Ruby said, smiling. "Just promise me to make her happy no matter what. I may not be her lover but I want her to be happy."

"So you are giving up on Zelda?" He asked.

"No, I am going to learn more about you so I can use that knowledge to woe Zelda." Ruby said, laughing.

"Great…" Chad said, letting out a sigh. Then Zelda's stomach started growling. "Someone is hungry…"

"Ahhh…" She said, blushing. All of them started to laugh. "Hey stop laughing." Then her stomach growled again. "I am too hungry to argue."

"It is already lunchtime so let's get you something to eat." Chad said, grabbing her hand. They all made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Chad, do you think I did the wrong thing?" She asked.

"No, I believe you did the noble thing." He said, smiling.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked.

"No, you are still Zelda to me even when you sleep fight." Chad said, kissing her forehead. "Besides, I think it is super hot."

"Don't even go there." She said, blushing. He started laughing at her while she pouted.

"I love you…" Chad said.

"I love you too." She replied. "But…" She kissed him on the lips and raced away. "The pudding might run out so I am going to get it before you do." Chad smiled and blushed as he chased after her.

"You cheater, get back here…" He said.

"HEY, I WANT SOME PUDDING TOO!" Ruby screamed, racing after them.

"Oh look at the lovebirds." Cree said.

"I am happy for them." Maurice said. "It took me years to help Chad out of his depression for Infinite." _Damn, it was the hardest thing to do._

 _I will always come over to his house to check up on him. He will drown himself with missions and when he doesn't have any, he stays home. He couldn't stay in his treehouse. "Dude, I brought some games so we can play." I said, entering his room. I found him lying on his bed._

 _"_ _Go away…"_

 _"_ _Come on, you can't stay here forever."_

 _"_ _Watch me…"_

 _"_ _Chad, I know that Infinite is gone but you have to move on." I said._

 _"_ _Maurice, leave me alone." He said._

 _"_ _GET YOUR BUTT OFF YOUR BED AND PLAY SOME VIDEOGAMES WITH ME!" I screamed._

 _"_ _I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" He snapped._

 _"_ _INFINITE LEFT YOU SO JUST FORGET ABOUT HER!"I snapped. He pounced onto me and we wrestled on the floor._

 _"_ _TAKE THAT BACK, SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME!" He snapped. I punched him and pinned him to the floor._

 _"_ _She left the KND. She left being a kid. She left you. So get over it." I said. He freed his hand and punched me. He ended up pinning me to the floor. "Chad, let me go."_

 _"_ _You don't know anything about her." He snapped. "You don't know why she did it." I then witness something I thought I would never see. He broke down into tears. "She didn't want to leave. She was crying and scared. I don't know why she left but her last words to me are that she loves me." He then moved away from me and stood up. "The worst part is that I never had the chance to tell her that I love her too. I lost my partner Maurice." I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I lost my partner and I couldn't do anything."_

 _"_ _I am sorry for what I said. I guess I am bummed too." I said. "She was a good agent and a good friend."_

 _"_ _Maurice, I know I will see her again." He said. "But I am just hurting that she is gone."_

 _"_ _Then let's both pray that we meet her again." I said._

 _He had so much hope and faith in her and finally they are together._ Maurice thought, smiling. "Hey Cree, guess what?"

"What?" Cree asked. He stole a kiss from her and started running away from her.

"LAST ONE AT THE CAFETERIA IS A ROTTEN EGG!" He screamed. She laughed and raced after him.


	9. Chapter 9: Be My Friend

Chapter Nine: Be My Friend

After lunch, Zelda was making her way to math class. _Did I really do the right thing? I mean I lied and it is weird that I don't feel guilty lying. Something is wrong with me._ She then bumped into Richard. "Oh hi Richard, I am sorry."

"Oh it is fine my sweet." Richard said, grabbing her hand. He then noticed her bandages. _Did she get into a fight or something?_ "Are you okay? You have bandages everywhere."

"I am fine." She said, smiling. "I just fell. No worries…"

"You are a bad liar Zelda." He said, letting out a sigh. _She got hurt because of him…_ "I heard you are with that jock. Are you sure you want to be with him?"

"Yes Richard." She said, pulling her hand away from him. "I have to get to class." She walked passed him.

"His popularity is giving you a hard time. Ugly rumors about you and angry mobs, do you even want those horrid things?" Richard asked. She paused when she heard that. "Is he even worth that?"

"I will always be misunderstood by everyone here." She said, turning to him. "But as long there are people here who knows the real me, I really don't care about all that."

"And what is the real you?" Richard asked.

"You figure it out…" She said, walking away. He then pinned her to the wall. "Richard, I don't have time with this. I need to get to class."

"Tell me something Zelda, does he really love you?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said. "He said so himself."

"Then if he truly loves you, he would have stopped these rumors and angry mobs." Richard said. "He is supposed to protect you from these things. And don't tell me that you fell because we both know that is a lie."

"Richard, I know you are concern but I am fine." She said. "I am very happy." He then cupped her face.

"I am concern for you." He said, smiling. "I care for you deeply Zelda. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Richard?" She said.

"Please Zelda, let me know the real you." He said, moving his lips to hers. She didn't know what to do.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice said. They turned and found Chad.

"Chad…" She said, walking to him. _Oh thank God he is here…_ Chad didn't bother looking at her. He was busy giving intense glares at Richard. "Chad?"

"Sorry Babe, I will meet you inside." Chad said, kissing her forehead. "Save me a seat."

"Okay…" She said, walking inside. _I hope he is not mad at me. I am having such a weird day._

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Chad asked. _He has the nerve to kiss her._

"I am trying to confront her." Richard said.

"That's my job Richard." Chad said. "Stay away from her."

"If it is your job to confront her, why are there horrible rumors about her? Why are there angry mobs that want her dead? Why are you not doing a damn thing? Now she is injured because of you." Richard said. "It seems to me that you are doing a terrible job as her boyfriend." He then walked to him and stopped the minute he was beside him. "I admit you beat me Dickson but if she gets hurt because of you again, I will be forced to step in."

"Then I will make sure that will never happen. Zelda is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Chad said. "Number 115…"

"Number 274, Infinite needs a protector and you are not fit to protect her." He said, walking away. _You failed last time…_

Chad let out a sigh and walked inside the room. He found Zelda sitting in the back, staring at the window. _Am I hurting her?_ He sat beside her and moved his desk to hers. She was still staring outside the window. _Am I doing a bad job?_ He grabbed her hand. She turned to him and smiled. "Hey…"

"Chad, we didn't do anything I swear." She whispered. "I was on my way to class and I bumped into him and then…"

"I believe you." He interrupted.

"Oh good, I thought you were mad at me." She said.

"No, I am mad at myself." He said.

"Why?"

"I know we have been dating for three days but I should have made sure that you are okay." Chad said. "The rumors and my fan club… I am sorry that I didn't protect you from these things. Plus, Gwen and Johnny… I should have been there to protect you Zelda."

"Oh Chad, it is not your fault." She said.

"No, it is my fault." He said. "It is my fault that you are hurt. It is my fault that you are getting attacked."

"Chad, rumors will always spread and people will always be judgmental." She said. Chad didn't say a word after that. _I wonder what he is thinking about._ "Chad, I can't stay for your football practice. I need to help my dad with Pizza Ritz." He nodded his head and she let out a frown. _I guess I should give him some space._

Chad excused himself from football practice. He wasn't thinking straight of what happened today. _Richard is right. I am hurting her._ He rode his bike to the park and sat on the same bench he confessed to Zelda. _So how can I fix this? How can I stop this from happening?_ "Damn it, I wanted this and I thought I was ready. I never thought there will be problems right away." Then his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and from a text message from Zelda.

 ** _I heard that you are not at football practice. Are you okay?_**

 _How did she find out that I wasn't at practice?_ He thought. He then let out a sigh. _I am going to kill Maurice after this…_

 **I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind.**

 _I can't make her worry about me._ Chad thought. Then another text appeared.

 ** _Okay, I will text you later. I have to work. I 3 U!_**

He smiled after he read the text. _I waited for so many years for her to say "I love you" to me and to say it back to her. I waited for so many years to return her love tenfold._ He went through his touch phone and stared at the photos he took with her when they were just friends. "Damn it Chad, stop beating yourself up. She is alive and still happy." He scolded himself. "Next time, make sure you get there on time." He then smoothed his screen to his phone. A photo of her kissing his cheek was on the screen and it made him smile even more.

"Chad?" A voice said. He turned and found Gwen.

"What do you want Gwen?" He asked. "I thought you have cheerleading practice."

"I wasn't in the mood so I excuse myself from practice." She said. "May I?"

"Sure…" He said. She sat beside him and it was silent for a brief moment. Both of them avoided eye contact. "Gwen, if you are going to pour your heart to me please don't."

"No, I am here to tell you that I done with you." Gwen said.

"Really?" He said, turning to her.

"Well, this has gone long enough and it came to the point that someone almost died." She said, frowning. "I am sorry for hurting her Chad." He didn't say word. "I always wanted you to love me but I felt someone already stole your heart. Even when Zelda wasn't in the picture, I felt someone was already in your heart. Moreover, it turned me into someone that I am not proud to be. I was filled with hatred not only towards her but also to myself." She then grabbed his hand. "Zelda made me realize that I was going about this love thing all wrong." She then started leaking tears. "She is such an idiot, protecting me." Chad pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. "Thank you…"

"She can be an idiot sometimes." He said, letting out a small chuckle. "She can also be clumsy, naïve, stubborn, reckless, and silly but that makes her… her… She drives me crazy most of the time."

"Really?"Gwen said. "She drives you crazy?"

"Yeah, there was one time that I fell asleep in her house and she drew on my face with a marker." Chad explained, laughing. "I woke up and his cousin Nigel was laughing like crazy and I was furious when I found whiskers and swirls on my face. I have to chase Zelda all over her house but she tripped in the kitchen and she got flour on her hair. Nigel and I laughed so hard because she looked like an old woman with white hair. It got worse when she imitated an old woman and it made us collapsed to the ground laughing." Gwen let out a small giggle. "I got her back when she was in her room, listening to music. She had headphones on, she didn't notice me come in, and she was drawing on her desk. I snuck towards her and I yelled and shook her chair. She screamed with fright and fell off her chair. She chased me around her room and she tripped and hit her face. Her nose was red and I called her Rudolph for a while. She was mad at first but she started laughing afterwards."

"She doesn't sound perfect at all." Gwen said.

"She doesn't but her imperfections make her perfect in my eyes. There was one time that she folded her legs too long in class to the point that they were dead asleep. When our class was over, she stood up and fell to the floor. I had to help her get to our next class and she pretended to be an injured soldier in a war. She kept calling me Sergeant and telling me "It is too late for me Sergeant. Go on without me," She was too funny on that day." He then turned to the sky and smiled. "But even when she is silly and clumsy, there were times that she was compassionate and caring. There was a time I got the flu and my parents were out of town. I couldn't do anything and I didn't want my parents to hurry back. I was too sick to walk or cook something to eat. I thought I was going to die of starvation and boredom but she climbed up to my window to check up on me. She even brought me some pizza. She will stay with me to keep me company and take care of me. And before she leaves, she will sing to me to sleep. She kept on coming and I kept telling her to use the front door but she loves to climb up to my window. What an idiot… But she took care of me when I sick and I was happy she was there for me."

"No wonder why you are so in love with her." Gwen said. "I mean, if I were a boy I would probably fall in love with her too." He then started to laugh.

"Yeah, she is a keeper." Chad said.

"I am in her debt. Not only she protected me, she also gave me a chance to be close to you. I have never had a nice conversation with you and I am happy I got to know you and Zelda more." She said, smiling.

"Zelda would probably push you of being her friend." Chad said.

"Really? You really think that she wants to be my friend even with all I put her through." She said.

"Yes, she is that trusting." He said. "But I guess you have friends of your own."

"Actually no, I don't. I guess you can say being not myself made me alone." Gwen said. "And I don't deserve her friendship and even yours. I hurt both of you and I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did."

"I will forgive you but only in one condition." Chad said.

"Sure, anything…"

"Be yourself… I like this Gwen better." He said, patting her head. She blushed in front of him. Then his phone started to ring. He turned to the phone and it was a text message.

 ** _Are you hungry? I have a pepperoni pizza with our names on it._**

He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

 **Is it okay if I brought someone over to eat the pizza with us?**

 ** _Sure! You had better hurry though. I am on my lunch break._**

 **I will be there soon. I 3 U 2!**

"So was that Zelda?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, she wants me to join her for lunch." Chad said.

"Then I guess I better be going." Gwen said.

"No, you are coming with me and we are going to eat together." Chad said, smiling. "I think Zelda will also like the real Gwen."

"Thanks Chad…" She said, blushing even more.

Zelda was waiting for Chad and his secret guest to come over. The Pizza Ritz doesn't have any customers so it was a good time for her to relax and eat something. Then her father walked toward her and offered her a can of soda. "Thanks…"

"Bunny, what is troubling you?" Her Dad said.

"Well, a lot of things." She said, letting out a sigh.

"Care to share…" He said.

"Well…" She said. "Dad, did you have any problems with Mom's parents?"

"Oh yes, they gave me a hard time. Well, I did got their daughter pregnant when we were just in high school." Her father said, letting out a sigh. "They told me I wasn't good enough for their daughter. Why?"

"Chad's birthday is a few days away and I am worried that I might ruin it if I go to his party." She said. "His parents don't like me very much but Chad insisted on me being there. Also Chad is blaming himself for what happened to me today. He said that he was supposed to protect me but really I am fine."

"Zelda, the boy simple cares for you and it is normal for a boy to feel guilty when their lover is hurt." He said. "And the parent thing, you shouldn't give up. Try to get along with them even when they dislike you. If Chad is worth it then don't give up. When I got your mother pregnant, her parents were furious. They hated me and they wanted Reina to get an abortion. Reina was destined to be a famous opera singer and now she can't because of you."

"That sounds horrible. I must have been a burden to you both." She said.

"No, she was so excited and in love with you. She wanted to keep you but I told her to get the abortion. You see I got a big fat check from her parents. The check for my disappearance and I accepted it. She deserve better than me." He said. "But I became selfish and stopped her from getting the abortion." _I remember it like it was yesterday…_

 _I raced through the hospital like a mad man, searching for the room. When I did, I made it just in time. "REINA, STOP!" I found her on the hospital bed._

 _"_ _Henry, what are you doing?" She said._

 _"_ _Please stop…" I said, walking up to her and grabbing her hand. "I can't let you do this."_

 _"_ _But you agreed to it and left me." She snapped. "I know you took the money and left. The money was so important to you than me." She then started to cry._

 _"_ _I know but… I know you deserve better. You deserve a better life and I have nothing to offer you except my love. I was about to leave but to where?" I said, wiping her tears away. I then turned to the doctors. "Can you give us some time alone please?" The doctors nodded and left the scene. "I don't want you to abort the baby. I want to be there for you. I will find a job so I can support you and our child." I then started to cry. "I am sorry for leaving you. I promise it won't happen again. I was so afraid that I would never be the man you dream to have. I am afraid out of my mind that the child will suffer because she or he has a lousy father. I agreed to your parents' proposal because I thought it was for the best but I couldn't stand being away from you. I love you too damn much Reina."_

 _"_ _Henry, I love you too…" She said, hugging me. "Please don't leave me."_

 _"_ _I won't and to prove that." I said, pulling out a ring. It was a golden band ring with a medium size diamond. "This was my mother's ring and Bernie and Monty gave it to me. My mother always believes in love and the right person and I want to believe that too. I want to believe that I am the one to love you. I want to believe that I am the right person for you. I started believing the minute I heard you sing. So Reina Michaelis, will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Reina Uno? Will you marry me?"_

 _"_ _YES! I WILL LOVE TO MARRY YOU HENRY UNO!" She cried happily, hugging me._

"If I did give up on that day, I wouldn't have the second important girl in my life." He said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "So my Bunny, never give up on love no matter how hard it is. Also, be mindful of how Chad feels. A man's pride is on the line when his lover is hurt… He feels that he failed."

"But Chad hasn't failed me at all. He is wonderful." Zelda said.

"He is but you got hurt on his watch and he feels bad about it." He said.

"Thanks Daddy, I think I understand how Chad feels now." She said, smiling. Then the door opened and it was Chad and Gwen. "Gwen?"

"Hi Zelda…" She said.

"I thought we can all eat together." Chad said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Zelda, who is this?" Her father said.

"She is…" Zelda said, staring at her. "She is my new friend Dad."

"Oh really, then hello young lady… My name is Henry Uno, I am Zelda's pappy." He said, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Uno." Gwen said. _She called me friend…_

"Please call me Henry." He said.

"Alright Henry…" She said shyly.

"Well, I will leave you kiddies alone." He said. "It is good to meet you Gwen."

"You too Henry…" She said.

"I am amazed you are here Gwen." Zelda said.

"I am amazed as well." She said.

"Well, you all must be hungry." Zelda said, grabbing her hand. "Come Gwen, you are going to love my Dad's pizza. It is to die for."

"Are you sure you want me here?" Gwen asked. "I mean…"

"You are my friend so hurry up and let's eat." She said, smiling. Gwen started to cry. "Oh no, what did I do?"

"You are such an idiot." She cried.

"Where did that come from? I thought we were friends." Zelda pouted. Chad tried to hold his laugh. "You have something to do with this."

"Hey, I just invited her to lunch." He said, smiling. Then Maurice and Cree entered the room. "Hey guys…"

"Zelda, I am starving. Can I get a deep cheese pizza?" Maurice said.

"I want pepperoni on mines." Cree said. "And pineapples…" She then found Gwen. "Oh hi Gwen, are you joining us?"

"Yes…" Gwen said, wiping her tears.

"She is my new friend." Zelda said. "But she keeps calling me idiot and crying when I call her friend. Am I am an idiot?"

"I am not going to answer that question." Cree said, giggling.

"You are a meanie Cree." Zelda said.

"If she is your friend, then you are my friend as well." Cree said, smiling. Gwen was shocked to hear that and it made her cry even more. _Who would have thought that we would be friends with Gwen?_ Then Zelda grabbed Gwen and Cree's hand.

"THEN LET'S EAT! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!" Zelda cheered.

"ZELDA, HOW ABOUT ME?!" Ruby screamed, racing towards them.

"Of course Ruby, I didn't forget about you. You are just in time." She said, giggling.

"Oh Ruby, you are such a doll." Ruby said, blushing. Maurice and Chad smiled as they watched the four girls. Zelda and Cree were chatting away and finally Gwen felt comfortable being call friend. Ruby on the other hand was hugging Gwen. She was happy she gained another girlfriend, another beautiful girlfriend.

"Things just got crazier." Maurice said.

"Yeah…" Chad said. _She is an idiot alright but she is my idiot._

 _"_ _Agent 274, I am partnering you up with someone." The KND commander said._

 _"_ _What? Why? I don't need a partner. I am fine on my own." I said._

 _"_ _You are a fine agent Chad but you don't know the value of teamwork so I have no choice but to partner you up with someone."_

 _"_ _Fine, who is he?" I asked._

 _"_ _You mean she…" Infinite said, appearing next to the commander. "Hiya Blondie…"_

 _"_ _It is agent 274 to you, idiot." I said._

 _"_ _Aww… What did I do this time? I thought we were friends." She pouted, crossing her arms. I let out a chuckle and offered my hand to her. "Hmmm?"_

 _"_ _I don't know what it is about you but you have this way to make people happy." I said._

 _"_ _I guess it is good to be an idiot." She said, giggling. She grabbed my hand and gripped it firmly. "I promise to be the best partner ever."_

 _She was the best partner ever…_


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch with Weirdoes

Chapter Ten: Lunch with Weirdoes

The next morning, Gwen walked to school happily. She never felt so happy in her entire life. She made up with Johnny and she made some changes in her cheer-leading. Instead of being bossy, she became kind and gentle to her team. Her team was shocked of how she was acting yet was happy that she was acting friendly. Usually she will walk along through campus but everyone greeted her with kindness and she made some admirers along the way.

 _Friends… I never thought I would have real friends…_ Gwen thought, standing at the balcony. She was on the roof of the school building.

 _"_ _Gwen, eat up… Eat as much as you like."Zelda said, smiling. "There is plenty to go around."_

 _"_ _Are you worried about your weight?" I asked._

 _"_ _That never came to mind." She said. She then turned to Chad. "Chad, am I gaining weight?" Chad squirted out soda when he heard that. Maurice, Cree, and Ruby were laughing with his reaction._

 _"_ _Z, I really don't know. You look the same to me." Chad said._

 _"_ _Then I have nothing to worry about." She said, eating another slice of pizza. I haven't eaten pizza for years because I was worried about my weight but looking at her and how happy she was I thought I can do the same. I took a bite and I blushed. It was amazing. "Oh Gwen, how is it? Is it good?"_

 _"_ _It is incredible. I love it." I said happily._

 _"_ _I am happy to hear that." She said._

 _She was so nice to me yesterday and even with all the stuff I put her through, she still call me friend._

Then Cree and Ruby walked toward her. "Oh Cree.. Ruby, what are you two doing here?"

"I usually wait here for the others." Cree said.

"Same here…" Ruby said.

"Also, my favorite show is about to start." Cree said.

"Your favorite show?" Gwen said.

"UNO! YOU GET BACK HERE!" A loud voice screamed. Gwen turned and found Zelda being chase by two teachers. "STOP RUNNING UNO! WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY TODAY, DAMN IT!"

"Like I will wait for you two…" She said, racing away.

"DAMN IT, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR OLD MAN!" They screamed.

"Right on schedule..." Cree said, giggling. "I love to watch her runaway. It is quite amusing."

"Why is she running away?" Gwen asked.

"Zelda used to be in the Track and Field but she quit because she couldn't do it." Ruby said. "The teachers want her back because she became an ace in the team. I couldn't match her speed and endurance."

"She is super fast." Gwen said. "I get why they want her." Then Chad appeared with Maurice.

"I see she is at it again." Maurice said, kissing Cree on the cheek. "Hey beautiful…"

"You are such a charmer." Cree said, giggling.

"I guess things don't change." Chad said. "Hey Gwen, I hope you had a good morning today."

"I did… Thanks Chad." Gwen said, blushing. _Ever since we became friends, he is so nice to me._

"And good morning to you Ruby." Chad said.

"Morning…" Ruby said, smiling. _He is not a bad guy… He lets me be with Zelda and even call me friend. I think he is good for my Honey Bunny._ They watched her run through the campus but she stopped when she reached a dead end. "I guess she is finally getting caught."

"Alright Uno, we got you know. You were so cooperative with the Track and Field and I don't know why you quit but we would like you to come back." One teacher said.

"Yes so please come with us." Another teacher added.

"I guess you are right, I am trapped." She said, smiling. "But hey is that Mrs. Collins in a short skirt? She looks so hot."

"WHERE?!" Both teachers screamed, blushing and searching for the sexy female art teacher. "I DON'T SEE HER!" They turned and found that she was gone. "UNO!"

"I guess she will never be captured." Maurice said.

"She is very funny." Gwen said, giggling.

"Hey Baby, are you going to be at the game Thursday night? It is the championships after all." Maurice asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my honey's big game." Cree said.

"Get a room." Chad teased.

"You are the one to talk." Maurice said. "You get mushy around Z. Anyways, is Z coming to the game?"

"She is going to be there." Chad said. "She doesn't like sports but she is willing to come to the game to cheer me on." _She was always there for my games._

 _Our last game, we weren't doing well. We were three points away from the visitors and we only have two minutes on the clock. The thought of losing pressured me. I am their leader and my team is counting on me._

 _"_ _YOU CAN DO IT CHAD!" A voice screamed. "DON'T GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT?!" I turned to the voice and found Zelda standing while everyone was looking at her. She was my friend at the time and I smiled when she was cheering for me in my varsity jacket. "YOU GOT THIS CHAD!" Cree stood up and joined her._

 _"_ _MAURICE GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Cree screamed. "YOU BETTER NOT GIVE UP ON ME!" Maurice and I turned to each other and smiled. Yup, we both agreed that we have awesome cheerleaders. We won that game that night and it was all because of them, because they believed in us._

"This game is going to give us a shot in that football scholarship." Maurice said. "We might play in college football or in the NFL."

"It sounds awesome but it is funny that we will all have to part ways." Cree said. "We are all Juniors. We only have a few months left together."

"I have never thought of that." Ruby said, frowning. "It sounds depressing."

"At the time we are Seniors, we have to focus on scholarships and applying to colleges and universities. We might be too busy to be together." Gwen pointed out.

"Hey, let's focus on the present instead of the future." Chad said. _I am uneasy about this as well but I don't want to mope about it. I want to spend time with these guys as much as I can especially with Zelda._ "Let's have fun instead of sulking."

"Chad is right." Maurice said. "Even when that day comes, we will try our best to keep in touch with one another."

"Then let's promise to always be friends." Ruby said.

"We promise…" They all said.

Zelda raced through the halls with a smile on her face. "I totally fooled them. I almost thought I wasn't going to make it." She said. _Damn what a crazy day…_

 _This morning I didn't go with Chad to school. I needed to do some errands with my father before heading to school. After I was done, I walked to school by myself. I passed by a store and a necklace caught my eye. It was a necklace made out of black beads and has a shark tooth as a pendent. I thought it would be perfect for Chad's gift. I raced in the shop and to the counter. "Excuse me sir…"_

 _"_ _Yes young lady, what can I do for you?" He asked._

 _"_ _I was wondering how much is the shark tooth necklace?" I replied._

 _"_ _Oh, it is 20 dollars." He replied._

 _"_ _Is it okay if you can hold that for me? I am going to be late for school." I said._

 _"_ _Of course my dear." He said, smiling._

 _"_ _Thank you so much." I said. "Have a good day sir."_

 _"_ _Likewise…" He replied._

 _I hope he likes it._

She then bumped into Johnny. "Oh sorry Johnny, are you hurt?" She said.

"No, I am fine. I see that you have fewer bandages as before." Johnny said. _She is always on the run._

"Yes, I didn't want to look like a mummy." She said.

"Ahh…" He said, scratching his head. _It is weird that we are talking as if nothing happened yesterday. I heard that Gwen is her friend now._ "Zelda, I want to apologize for hurting you yesterday."

"I should apologize to you. I hurt you too." She said, looking worried. "How are your injuries?"

"I am fine Zelda but it wasn't right of me to hit a girl." Johnny said. _She is worried about me than herself._

"Hey I told you that I forgive you." Zelda said. "I am just happy that you are okay. The last time I was sleep fighting, my opponent was sent to the hospital and that was years ago. I am just happy that it didn't happen to you." She then smiled at him. However, it gave him chills down his spine.

"Ahh… I am happy too." Johnny said. _Somehow, she can be very scary._ "So Zelda, I was wondering if we can well… start over…"

"Start over?" Zelda said.

"I mean, I know that I am a jerk and I don't deserve your forgiveness but…" Johnny said, scratching his head. "I just want to make things right with you."

"Hmmm… You can start by holding this." She said, giving him her bag. "Can you deliver it to the roof please?"

"Okay but why?" He asked.

"Well…"

"ZELDA UNO, YOU GET BACK HERE!" The two teachers screamed. Zelda let out a sigh.

"Well, I have to get going. It is good chatting with you." She said, running away.

"Yeah…" Johnny said. _She is so damn weird but I guess weird is good._ He then turned to the bag. "'Well, I guess I have to get this delivered." He made his way to the roof and found his sister with her new friends. Chad turned to him and stare at each other is silence. "I am not here to cause trouble. I am here to deliver your weird girlfriend's bag to you."

"Oh thanks…" Chad said, grabbing it. "I guess she is still being chased."

"Yeah, she still is." Johnny said. "I also wanted to say sorry to you. I went too far with things and…"

"Apology accepted…" Chad said, smiling said. "I am just glad it is over."

"Ahh.. really…" Johnny said shockingly. His eyes widened with the concept that he gave him so easily. _It is just like before…_

 _"_ _We are sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for giving you all this. Yes, I wanted this before but I can't." Gwen said._

 _"_ _Oh, okay… You guys are forgiven. No biggie…" Zelda replied, smiling._

 _"_ _Wait, you would forgive us so easily even when I hurt you." I said. It amazes me that she just forgave us especially me without a second thought. Why?_

 _"_ _I think I hurt you more. I mean, you have more bruises and I gave you a black eye." Zelda said. "But even with all the mean things you both did to me, I forgive you. I think holding grudges are a waste of time. I mean, why waste a day hating someone?"_

 _It is like Lady Cree said, she is too nice. And now this guy… I think the weirdness is rubbing off on him._

"Well, I will be leaving now." Johnny said. "I don't have any reason to be here."

"Hey Johnny, do you want to join us for lunch?" Gwen asked. "We have plenty and we would love to share with you."

"Nah, these are your friends not mine." Johnny said. _My sister is acting weird as well. I think it is because of that weirdo._ Then Zelda burst through the door and close it. _Speak of the devil…_

"Phew, that was a lot of running." She said, breathing heavily. _Why do I always have to be chase around the campus? There is not a day I can take a breather._ She then noticed Johnny. "Oh hi friend, thanks for delivering my surprise."

"Friend?" Johnny asked. _What is this chick talking about? We are not friend._ She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the others. "UNO, LET GO OFF ME!" Gwen placed a blanket on the ground and everyone pulled out containers fill with delicious food.

"We were having a lunch together. You can share with me." She said, smiling.

"But I am not your friend." Johnny protested. "So let me go Uno…"

"What do you mean? You wanted to start over so this is how we start over." She said. "So you are going to stay here and eat with us."

"If I were you, I will go with it." Maurice said.

"Yeah, there is no way to convince her." Chad said. "I know this more than anyone."

"I tried leaving but she still wants to be my friend." Gwen said, smiling. "It is not so bad."

"It is nice that our gang is growing." Cree said, giggling. "So sit already and join us."

"Yeah, it is nice to have friends." Ruby added. "I was all alone until I met my Honey Bunny." Johnny sat beside her while Zelda sat beside Chad.

"Honey Bunny?" Johnny said.

"Oh she calls me that." Zelda said, smiling. "But you should be thanking Cree. She is the only that told me to be brave and make new friends. I was always so scared to talk to people. It was hard but I made three new friends." She lightly blushed in front of them. "I am happy that I met her."

"Oh Z, you flatter me." Cree said.

"Also Maurice and Chad helped me as well." Zelda said.

"Aww… No problem Zelda. You are one of us." Maurice said.

"Yeah, we will always be friends." Chad said, giving her bag to her. "Here is your bag."

"Thanks…" She said. She then pulled out a big container out of her bag.

"WHOA, WHAT DID YOU BRING ZELDA?!" Ruby asked.

"I brought lumpia and sweet and sour sauce." She said. "It is a Pilipino dish. I learned it when I was in American Samoa. It is pretty good." Then the door opened and Richard appeared. "Hey Richard, you are just in time."

"Of course I am here. I will never miss a chance spending time with you." Richard said.

"Why are you here?" Chad snapped. _This fucker better not try anything to my Z._

"I got invited." Richard snapped. _This fucker thinks he owns Zelda. You are not going to pull me away from her Number 274._ They glared at each other.

"I invited him to join us. I hope you don't mind." Zelda said. Chad and Richard was still glaring at each other.

"Hey, just hurry up here. I am hungry." Ruby snapped. Richard let out a sigh and sat beside Zelda. "I brought some sushi."

"Oh I love sushi." Gwen said. "Hey Johnny, I brought some teriyaki beef. I know it is your favorite." Johnny smiled at his little sister.

"Thanks sis…" Johnny said. _Ever since yesterday, I got closer to her… I usually hate her because her annoying demeanor and endless complaining but now, I feel that I have to know the real her._ "I am sorry that I didn't bring anything."

"It is fine, there is plenty to go around." Gwen said, smiling. _I am happy that I can have this peaceful time with him. We will always argue and fight but I am happy that I can experience this precious moment with my older brother._

"I brought green salad, fried chicken, and fried rice…" Maurice said. "Also some cake for you my dear." He kissed Cree on the cheek.

"Aww.. thanks babe. I brought spaghetti." Cree said. "With butter biscuits…"

"That sounds delicious." Chad said. "I just brought pork cutlets with mash potatoes."

"I brought cheesecake and some cupcakes." Richard said.

"Whoa Richard, they look delicious." Zelda said, staring at the cupcakes. "The frosting on the cupcakes looks so pretty. It is like art."

"Of course they are, I brought them from a bakery not too far from here." Richard said, giving her one. "Do you want to try one?"

"Ah…" Zelda said.

"Z, I brought your favorite, chocolate pudding." Chad said. "I made it myself."

"AHHHH! I LOVE YOU CHAD!" Zelda cheered, grabbing the pudding and eating it happily. "It tastes so good, Honey. I love it so much. Can you please make me pudding every day?"

"Sure thing babe… Anything for you…" Chad said, kissing her forehead. _Stay away from her…_ Chad gave Richard a mischievous smirk while Richard glared at him with hatred.

 _You bastard… You are not going to beat me again._ Richard thought.

"Zelda, you should save the desert for last." Gwen said. _I swear she acts like a child._

"But Gwen, I love pudding." Zelda said, giving her puppy eyes. Gwen let out a sigh.

"Fine but make sure you eat something else beside pudding." Gwen said. _When did I ever become soft? It is funny how this loser can make anyone her friend._

"Okay Gwen…" She replied happily. "Chad, can I have some pork cutlet? It looks so delicious."

"Sure love, you can have some." Chad said, giving her a plate with a pork cutlet and mash potatoes. She took a bite. "So how is it?"

"It is so good. Did you cook this?" She asked.

"Of course I did." Chad said. "You are not the only master chef here." She kissed his cheek and eat some more. Richard sulk that he wasn't the one that didn't receive the kiss. "Try a lumpia Chad…" Chad grabbed a roll and dipped it in the sour. He took a bite and smiled. "So?"

"It is really good Z, I love it." Chad said, smiling. Then Ruby offered a sushi to Johnny.

"Do you want some John?" Ruby asked.

"Sure…" Johnny said, taking a bite. "It tastes really good."

"Thanks, my parents own a seafood restaurant." Ruby said, smiling. "Oh my name is Ruby…"

"Ruby, nice name…" Johnny said, smiling. "Can I have some more please?"

"Sure…" Ruby said, giving him more sushi. Everyone was eating his or her meals. It was a funny lunch session. Richard and Chad was stuffing Zelda with food while she was too naïve to see that they are really fighting over her. Cree and Maurice will eat while watching them. Ruby, Gwen, and Johnny will share their food and bet who will win. _It is funny how all of her enemies became her friends._ Ruby then let out a sigh and leaned her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, when I eat a lot I get tired." Ruby said, letting out a yawn. "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine." Johnny said. Ruby smiled and fell asleep. _These people are so weird. They just accept me as their friend just like that. And this girl… She actually looks cute. Oh no, what is wrong with me? Don't tell me I caught the weirdness too. No, I can't…_

"You fit right in." Gwen said, giggling. _I see that my brother is doing well here. I am happy._

"You really think so." Johnny said.

"Yup, welcome to the group." Maurice said.

"Are you sure you guys want me here?" Johnny asked.

"You seem to be an alright guy." Cree said. "I may have taught Z how to make new friends but she has a gift of seeing goodness in other people. Not a lot of people have that."

"She sees goodness in me after all I put her through." Johnny said.

"She invited you didn't she." Maurice said. "And also Richard… "Johnny turned to Zelda and found her eating pudding while Richard and Chad were arguing. "Zelda may be naïve and silly but she has a good judge of character."

 _She sees goodness in me…._ Johnny thought, gritting his teeth. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be with these people._ He then turned to Maurice and Cree. They were smiling at each other and holding hands. _Lady Cree acts different here. She is not acting all high and mighty and is dating her right hand man… Their positions don't matter here._ He then turned to Chad. He was irritating Richard by kissing Zelda on the forehead. _Chad is the top agent and yet he is with a weirdo. He has all the girls in the world to choose from and he chose a civilian. What is up with that?_ He then turned to Richard who is glaring at Chad. _Also Richard is here and he doesn't like hanging out like this. He usually flaunts his charm to the ladies but he rather be here than do that._ He then turned to Ruby who is now sleeping on his embrace. He blushed as the girl was sleeping peaceful in his arms. _I heard Ruby is a bisexual and they still let her in. Her sexuality doesn't matter. Nevertheless, even as a bisexual, she looks so cute._ He then turned to his sister who is amused by Richard's reaction. _Moreover, what Gwen and I pulled yesterday, they still want us to be friends. What is going on here? Why are they so nice to people like me?_

"Hey Johnny, you want some lumpia?" Zelda said, smiling. "It is like an egg roll but with meat. It tastes really good even with the sauce."

 _She never stops smiling and she never did anything bad to me. She always gives me a smile._

"Johnny, are you okay?" Zelda asked. "Don't you like it?"

 _I don't know if she is just an idiot or she really does believe I am good._ He thought. _She always gives everyone kindness even to people that don't deserve it. Is this what Chad sees in her? Is this what makes him love her so damn much?_ He let out a smile. _Chad, you are a lucky man to have a weirdo._ "Hey Zelda…" Johnny said. Richard and Chad stopped arguing when they heard his voice.

"Yes Johnny…" She said.

"Thank you…" He said.

"Hmmm…okay… I don't know why you are thanking me but okay." She said, smiling yet she was baffled what was going on. "So do what some lumpia?"

"Sure…" He said. "Friend…"

"AWWW… YOU CALLED ME FRIEND!" Zelda cheered. "Say it again…"

"Don't push your luck…" Johnny said. _I guess it won't be so bad to be friends with a bunch of weirdo. Maybe, I was already a weirdo from the beginning._


	11. Chapter 11: On the Hunt

Chapter Eleven: On the Hunt

Later that day, Nigel and Zelda had dinner plans and Zelda promised it was only just the two of them. She was cooking some barbeque ribs with potatoes salad and fried rice. "Hey Nigel, do you like anyone at school?" Zelda asked.

"Well no but I used to have a girlfriend." Nigel said.

"OH REALLY! YOU HAD A LOVER BEFORE I DID!" She screamed.

"Zelda, you are too loud." Nigel said.

"I can't believe it." Zelda said, sitting beside him. She then started to hug him. "So what was her name?"

"Lizzie, she was a nice girl but I took her for granted. I am not good at relationship and love stuff." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "Lizzie is better off without me."

"Well, you are still young." Zelda said. "But I think you will get the hang of it. I don't know if I am doing this girlfriend thing right."

"Hey Z, did you like someone when you were a kid?" Nigel asked. _Chad informed me that her decommission wasn't done properly. Maybe I can help remember._

"Hmmm… Well, it is all a blur to me but I believe that there was someone that like a lot when I was a kid." She said, cuddling him. "I think I remember a little bit of my childhood. I remember a little boy with blonde hair. He will always come over with his bike and I didn't know how to ride a bike at the time. I don't remember his face but I remember him teaching me how to ride a bike."

"Really?" Nigel said. _Blonde kid… That has to be Chad._

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything else but I think he was my first crush." She said, smiling.

"Can you remember anything else?" Nigel asked.

"Hmmm… well… I remember…." She said, rubbing her head. "I remember him crying and screaming out my name…" _I remember…_ She then a painful headache hit her head. "Ouch…"

"Zelda, are you okay?" Nigel said, grabbing her head.

"Somehow I am getting a headache." She said. Then there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that can be. I told Chad that I am spending time with you tonight." She walked to the door and opened it. It was Sector V. "Oh hi kids, are you here for Nigel… I mean Number 1."

"Affirmative but I also came for you Zelda." Hoagie said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Abby hit him on the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"We need to talk to him about school stuff." Wally said.

"I see… I will get him for you." Zelda said. "Hey Nigel, your friends are here." Nigel walked towards the door.

"Here, I brought you some Tylenol for your headache and a glass of water." Nigel said.

"Oh thanks Nigel, you are the best." She said, taking her pills. After swallowing her pills, she checked her watch and let out a sigh. "I have to go and check the ribs. Be right back…" She left them be.

"Hey Number 1, there is something urgent we need to discuss with you." Abby said.

"Yeah, it is super urgent." Kuki added.

"Fine, come in…" Nigel said. His friends walked in the house. "Hey Zelda, we are going to go to the game room."

"Okay, I will call you when dinner is ready." Zelda replied. Nigel escorted his team to the game room.

"Whoa, this is the game room." Wally said. "It has ice hockey and a flat screen."

"She even has the latest games and consoles." Hoagie said. "Where did she get all these stuff?"

"Well, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane will get new stuff every month so the old stuff will be discarded. Father will give it to Zelda. Zelda doesn't use it unless I come over." Nigel explained. "While she gets the games, I am stuck with their stupid clothes. I burned them before my mother sees it."

"Good call…" Wally said.

"But Zelda gave me her PS4 and also her Xbox One and 3DS Excel so I think I am good with consoles." Nigel said.

"Cool…" Kuki said.

"So what is this urgent thing you want to talk about?" Nigel said.

"KND operatives are going missing even TND operatives." Abby said. "I got the word from our leader plus my sister told me the same thing."

"Do we have any leads?" Nigel asked.

"Negative Number 1, we can't track them down and we can't even get a hold of any one of them. Number 362 advice every operative to stay home and stay away from the Moon base and also the treehouse." Hoagie said.

"Then there is only one option we have if we want to stay together and capture this menace." Nigel said.

"And what is that?" Wally asked.

"Nigel, you know very well that it is a school night and I don't think any of their parents will want them to spend the night here." Zelda said.

"Please, it is just for tonight. Your dad, my dad, and Father I mean Uncle Benedict are having a guys' night out and my mom is on a business trip. Can you please let this slide for once?" Nigel said.

"Please Zelda." Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, and Abby pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

"I don't know. I thought you wanted this night to be the two of us." Zelda said.

"I do but I just remember we have a huge test tomorrow and we all need to study for it." Nigel lied, turning to his friends. "Right guys…" They all backed him up.

"Well, if it for school purposes then I guess I will let you all stay here. You guys can stay in the game room." Zelda said. "But I want to see some studying."

"Thanks Z, you are the best." Nigel said, hugging her.

"Ahh, I am not all that great. But I have to contact your parents." Zelda said. "I hope they don't mind."

"My mommy and daddy loves you Zeddy." Kuki said.

"My dad and mom are cool with you." Abby said.

"Same with my parents…" Wally said.

"Also my mom and grandmother… well I don't know about my grandmother." Hoagie said.

"Thanks kids but I still have to call them." Zelda said. "Where did dad put the phonebook?" She walked out the room.

"Here is the plan. We will set traps around the house and take turns keeping watch." Nigel said. "Also I want cameras in every room. So Number 2, you are charge with the cameras and Number 3 and 4, you are in charge with the traps but make sure that it doesn't harm Zelda."

"Got it…" They said, walking out the room.

"Number 5, I want you to get all the weaponry we need. The kidnapper is crafty and we can't take any chances." Nigel said.

"Sure thing Number1…" Abby said. "But what are you going to do?"

"I am going to call someone that owes me." Nigel said.

Chad was doing his homework in his room. _Damn, it is hard to concentrate without being near that girl. I must be losing my mind. I feel like those mushy lovebirds._ Then his phone started to ring. "Hello…"

"Chad, give me some info about the missing operatives." Nigel said. "You owe me so spill it out."

"So you heard… KND is missing 300 operatives and TND is missing 350. Cree assigned me and Maurice to investigate and so far that the kidnapper is fast and clever." Chad explained. "To make matters worse, even adults are going missing."

"The bad ones…"

"Both good and bad…" Chad said. "I am still trying to find out the kidnapper's objectives."

"That's a lot to take in." Nigel said. "My team is setting traps around Z's house to capture the kidnapper."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU ARE PUTTING HER IN DANGER!" Chad snapped.

"Everything is going to be fine. I am going to be with her in her room." Nigel said. "I will protect her. I promise…"

"Fine, she is your cousin just please keep her safe." Chad said.

"I know Chad." Nigel said. "Before I hang up, there is something else I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Did you teach Zelda how to ride a bike?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. It was a long time ago. She kept on hitting a parked car but she manages to get the hang of it." Chad said. "How did you know?"

"It was just a thought…See you later…"

"Hey wait…" Nigel hung up on him. Chad gritted his teeth with frustration. "Damn that kid…" _I can't help but worry about her. Cool it Chad, she is not a TND agent so she is safe… I hope._ He let out a sigh. "It wouldn't hurt to check up on her." He then started to text her.

 **So how is your night with Nigel?**

 ** _It turns out to be the ultimate sleepover. All of his friends are in my house._**

 **Do you want me to come over?**

 ** _No, it is fine. They are not a problem._**

 **Call me when you need me babe.**

 ** _I need some loving 3_**

He blushed and gushed out blood out of his nose after reading that. _Did Zelda just use the intimate card on me?_ He then took a deep breath. _Zelda is not like that…_

 _"_ _Caro Mio Ben, please make me feel good." Zelda said seductively. She crawled towards me in red sexy lingerie. "Please, I need some loving."_

 _"_ _Zelda, what are you doing?" I said. "We are not supposed to do this?" She was on top of me. Her barely covered body rubbed against mine and every nerve in my body jolted with excitement and lust. "Zelda…"_

 _"_ _Please Chad, I want you…" She said. "Oh Chad… I want to feel you in me…"_

Chad was losing more blood. _I think I am over thinking this. I hate having these stupid hormones…_ Then his phone started to ring.

 ** _Keep your head out of the gutter._**

 **Then stop sounding seductive.**

 ** _Aww… How cute… You think I am sexy…_**

He blushed after reading the text. _Shit…_

 _"_ _Aww Caro Mio Ben, you are so cute." She said, licking my neck. "Do you really think I am sexy?"_

 _Damn these fucking hormones…_

 **Zelda, stop tempting me… You know I want you**

There was no reply after that. _Oh no, did I said something wrong?_ He thought. _Shit, she probably thinks that I only want her for sex… Stupid…._ Then his phone started ringing. It wasn't a text from her, it was a phone call. "Zelda, let me explain…"

"Caro Mio Ben, I want you too." She said seductively. Chad froze. He has never heard Zelda said something so sexy in his entire life and here it is. He always imagines her saying things but never in a million years will she say it for real. "Maybe one day, I can finally have you."

"Zelda…"

"I have to go, I have to serve the kids but we will finish this conversation later." Zelda said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chad said. She hung up and Chad stood there silent, staring at the phone and thinking of what just happened. _Zelda…_

 _"_ _Maybe one day, I can finally have you…"_

 _Damn it Zelda, your cheesiness is turning into a completely new level._

The kids already set their traps and cameras and their parents agreed to the sleepover. Zelda set up a mattress for them to sleep on. "Hey Wally, come see this." Kuki said, staring at some photos in the Game Room.

"What is it Kuki?" Wally asked, walking to her. She pointed at a photo. It was a photo of her as a kid in a Kendo robe. She was holding a 1st Place golden trophy and her mother was hugging her. "Is that Zelda?"

"It looks like her." Kuki said.

"Hey look at this." Abby said. They went to her and noticed a shelf filled with trophies. "Look at all of these 1st place trophies."

"She must be very good." Hoagie said. "I wonder what happened."

"It is a long story." Nigel said, walking in the room. "So everything is ready."

"Yes, we are ready to roll." Hoagie said.

"But Number 1, you have to tell us about Zelda." Wally said. "She won so many tournaments."

"Yes we want to know." Kuki added. "Why did she stop?"

"She was band from ever competing." Nigel said. "Like I said before, it is a long story."

"Please…" They pleaded.

"Alright, I think it is alright since Zelda is up in her room studying." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "Zelda doesn't talk about it very much. You see her mother, Aunty Reina, was always pressure and force to do things perfectly when she was a kid. Zelda's grandparents were obsessed with perfection."

"So what does that have to do with Zelda kicking butt?" Hoagie asked.

"Aunty Reina was her teacher in Kendo. Zelda had other talents but she was always too shy to show it and her mother didn't want to pressure her like her parents did. So when Aunty Reina introduced her to Kendo, she fell in love with it." Nigel explained. "Zelda was only seven when she competed in her first tournament and she won 1st place." He pointed to the photo. "That is when that photo was taken."

"If Zelda fell in love with Kendo, why did she stop?" Abby asked.

"Well, it was like any other day. Zelda hurried home from school to get ready for a Kendo Tournament." Nigel said. "I was going to watch her too but things didn't go well…"

 _I was walking home from school with Zelda. She was eleven while I was seven. "Hey Infinite, are you ready to win another trophy?"I said._

 _"_ _Of course Number 1, I can't wait for some action." She said, smiling. "I hope dad makes some pizza."_

 _"_ _Uncle Henry makes the best pizza. He should have his own pizza place." I said._

 _"_ _He should…" She said. We made it home and found her mother in the kitchen. "Hey mom…"_

 _"_ _Z, you are finally home. Oh, Nigel is here as well. Hello darling, are you here to watch Z compete?" Aunty Reina asked. She was quite beautiful. She had long black hair and alluring shimmering eyes. She was a vision._

 _"_ _Yes Aunty, I never got a chance to see her compete in a Kendo Tournament." I said._

 _"_ _She has a talent in Kendo. At this rate, she might surpass me." She said, giggling. Then all of the sudden, she started shaking._

 _"_ _Aunty, are you okay?" I asked._

 _"_ _I am…" She mumbled, collapsing on her knees._

 _"_ _MOM!" Zelda said, racing towards her. "What's wrong mom?" She was shaking very bad and she was foaming. I was scared and so was Zelda. She raced to the house phone and called for an ambulance and her dad. Aunty Reina tried to stop her but she was too disoriented._

 _"_ _Z, you are… going to… miss…" She stuttered._

 _"_ _No Mom, you are far more important than that tournament." Zelda said. She then turned to me. "Nigel, you don't need to be here."_

 _"_ _No, I am staying and you can't make me leave." I said, crossing my arms. She smiled yet I can still see the uneasy glow in her eyes. On the way to the hospital, Aunty Reina fell into a coma. She was send to the ICU and I heard stories that he ICU is not a good place to be. Many patients died there and I was worried that Aunty Reina will follow the same fate._

"Poor Mrs. Uno…" Kuki said.

"What was wrong with her?" Wally asked.

"She had a stroke and a blood vessel popped in her brain." Nigel said. "And to makes matter worse, she had high blood pressure."

"So the doctor needed to drain the blood out of her brain." Abby said. They all turned to her and she let out a sigh. "Hello, Number 5's dad is a doctor."

"Aunty Reina was in a coma for 10 days and every day Zelda will visit her before she goes to school and after. She will talk to her, sing to her, and also read to her. Aunty Reina was responding to her voice by moving her legs, hands, head, and chest. So there was hope that she was coming back to us." Nigel said. "Until…"

 _"_ _Hey Mom, it's me Zelda. I came with Nigel today." Zelda said, sitting beside her bed. "Say something Nigey."_

 _"_ _Hi Aunty Reina, I hope you are feeling better." I said, grabbing her hand. She moved her legs the minute I touched her hand. "Did you see that?"_

 _"_ _Keep talking to her…" Zelda said, smiling._

 _"_ _Aunty Reina, I told Uncle Henry that he should own a pizza place. He said that it was a great idea and when you get out of the hospital, he is going to share his vision with you. I told him he should call it Pizza Ritz. Catchy name right?"_

 _"_ _Alright kids, visiting hours are over." Doctor Lincoln said, walking in the room._

 _"_ _But Mr. Lincoln, I don't want to leave her." Zelda said._

 _"_ _I know that you are worried but your mother is going to be fine." He said. "With the moving and the shaking… She is going to be…" Then Aunty Reina jolted up and started shaking. "Oh no, kids get out of here. NURSE, COME QUICK!" He raced to Aunty Reina with a team of nurses. "She is having a seizure. We need to sustain her."_

 _"_ _Is my mom going to be okay?" Zelda asked._

 _"_ _Children, please leave the room. We will try our best to help your mother." A Nurse said. We left the room and sat in the hallway. Uncle Henry found us._

 _"_ _What is going on?" He asked._

 _"_ _Mom had a seizure and they are trying to calm her down." Zelda explained._

 _"_ _Oh no…" He said, walking in the room. I thought the minute Uncle went in, things were going to be fine but… "REINA!" Zelda and I raced in the room and found Uncle Henry hugging her and crying. "Please don't leave me… Please… Don't do this to me… You can't leave me now. You promise that we will grow old together… please come back to me my love."_

 _"_ _Mommy…" Zelda said, racing towards her. She grabbed her wrist and noticed that there was no pulse. "No… This can't be… You were just fine a minute ago…" She then started to cry. "Mommy…"_

 _"_ _I am sorry but when we were trying to sustain her, she stopped breathing. The seizure took a tow on her. I am sorry." Doctor Lincoln said. "We did everything we could but it wasn't enough."_

 _"_ _Mommy, wake up. This has to be a joke… Come on Mommy snap out of it." Zelda said._

 _"_ _Zelda…" I said, grabbing her hand. I was crying as well. "She is…"_

 _"_ _No, she can't be… She can't…" Zelda cried. She then raced out the room._

 _"_ _ZELDA!" I screamed._

 _"_ _Nigel, please go after her. She needs you." Uncle Henry said. I nodded and raced after her. I found her in the park lot, sitting next to a flowerbed. I sat beside her and hugged her._

 _"_ _Nigey…" She cried._

 _"_ _I am here Z…" I said. "I am here cousin…" She hugged me and cried even more. I sat there hugging her. She cried an ocean that day._

"Poor Zeddy…" Kuki said, frowning.

"Yeah, she must have gone through hell." Abby said.

"Zelda continued to compete in tournaments but her heart was never set on it. She lost tournament after tournament. I told her to stop but she didn't want to. Zelda became someone I didn't even recognize. She didn't have any emotions and didn't care if she had injuries. She was incapable of feeling." Nigel said.

 _Her last tournament… She was against a very tough opponent. I was worried that she will get hurt and yes she did. She got hit on the head and collapsed to the ground. "ZELDA, GET UP!" I screamed. The referee was going to call it until she rose up. "YEAH! GO ZELDA!" She raced towards her opponent and slashed him from every direction. I have never seen her fight this way. She was not giving her opponent any openings and also any mercy. Her opponent collapsed on the ground unconscious and she won but she kept on swinging. "Z, STOP IT! YOU WON!" I raced out the stands and into the arena. She was about to strike the referee. I stood in front of the referee. "ZELDA, STOP THIS! IT'S ME NIGEL!" She raised her blade in front of me. "Zelda… Please stop… You are scaring me…" I cried in front of her. I then noticed that her eyes were close. I knew right then she was sleep fighting. "You wouldn't hurt me…" She woke up and found herself in a position she didn't like. "Zelda…"'_

 _"_ _Nigel…" She cried. "Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?"_

 _"_ _ZELDA!" I cried, hugging her. "I thought I lost you. I thought you disappeared." She dropped her wooden sword and collapsed on her knees._

 _"_ _Nigel… I am so sorry…" She cried, hugging me back. "I am so sorry…" She pulled back and cupped my face. "Nigel, please forgive me… I don't know what happened. I don't know what is wrong with me." She then hugged me again. "I am so scared."_

 _"_ _Zelda, I am here for you…" I said._

"She was band after that." Nigel said. "She stopped doing Kendo and it was hard for her because it was like watching her mother die all over again but she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore especially me." He turned to his teammates and found them crying. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"That is the saddest story ever." Hoagie cried.

"Poor Zeddy…" Kuki cried. He then let out a sigh.

"Zelda moved away to regain her sanity and help her grieve." Nigel said. "And now she is back, I have to be there for her no matter what."

"Hey kids, it is time for bed." Zelda said, standing at the door. "Why are you guys crying?"

"Nothing…" They all said.

"Okay, I am just here to say goodnight." Zelda said. "There is juice in the fridge if you guys get thirsty and also there is leftover dinner in the oven if you guys get hungry."

"Okay…" They said.

"Zelda, how about I sleep with you tonight?" Nigel asked.

"Are you sure? You don't want to be with your friends." Zelda said.

"No, I promise Uncle Henry that I will protect you." Nigel said.

"Oh Nigel, you worry too much." Zelda said, letting out a sigh. "It is not like I am going to die." Nigel let out a frown after he heard that. She kneeled in front of him and cupped his face. "Hey, I know that you were worried and mad when you found me in bandages yesterday and I know that it has been hard for you. But I am really fine."

"Zelda, let me protect you." Nigel said, smiling.

"Oh well, if it helps you then I have no choice. Protect away my hero." She said, kissing his forehead. "I am so tired." She then turned to the others. "Goodnight and if you all need anything, come up to my room okay?

"Okay?" They said.

Hours have passed and the house was quiet. It was dark and quiet. "I am not going to let that cruddy kidnapper strike…" Wally said, trying to stay up. Kuki found him and let out a sigh. "I am not going to…"

"Wally, it is my turn to keep watch." Kuki said.

"No Kuki, I got this." Wally said. She sat beside him and forced him to lay his head on her lap.

"Just rest here okay. I will take over." She said, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"No Kuk…I got…" He mumbled, drifting away. In no time, he fell asleep and she let out a giggle.

"Goodnight Wally…" She said, kissing his forehead.

Kuki wasn't the only one up. Nigel was up as well, watching over Zelda. She was fast asleep, cuddling him. He let out a sigh and hugged her back. "I promise to protect you…" He said.

"Mom…" She mumbled in her sleep. "Please don't…" Nigel hugged her tighter.

 _She is probably having another nightmare._ Nigel thought. Then his device started beeping. _Someone is near the house. The radar is picking up a heat signature. That got to be the kidnapper._ He maneuvered himself away from Zelda's embrace and walked to the window. _A heat signature but I don't see anyone…_ He pulled out his communicator. "Number 3, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Number 1." She replied.

"Wake up the team, there is something coming." Nigel said. The team was alarm and scanned the whole house but still no sign of anyone.

"I don't get it. Our radar indicates someone is here but there is no one here." Hoagie said.

"Maybe it's broken." Wally said.

"I made it so it is not broken." Hoagie snapped.

"Okay, I am just saying." Wally said.

"Maybe the kidnapper has some sort of invisibility cloak." Abby said.

"So he might be around us right now?" Kuki asked. Then she was pull to the ground. "NUMBER 4!" She then was pull to the kitchen.

"KUKI!" Wally screamed, racing towards her. He dove for her and got a hold of her hands. "I got you Kuki."

"Wally, I am scared. Don't let go." She said, holding back tears. Then floating knives from the kitchen swiftly raced towards him. "LOOK OUT!" Abby used a broom to deflect all the knives.

"Kuki, are you okay?" Wally said, helping her up.

"I felt someone grabbing my legs. It was weird." She said, hugging him.

"Someone is here." Hoagie said.

"Number 1, Number 3 almost got kidnapped and Number 4 almost got killed by floating knives." Abby said. "There is someone in the house."

"I will meet you all downstairs." He said, quietly walking out the room. But the minute he closed the down, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned and swung his fists but it felt nothing. "Stop messing me… If you want to fight, don't be a coward and come out of hiding." Then a stranger appeared in a red body suit with armor. "So you are the kidnapper?"

"Oh Number 1, you will do nicely in my collection." He said. His voice was low and deep yet his eyes were daggering.

"That is not going to happen." Nigel said. "Your kidnapping days are over. My team and I will stop you no matter what."

"That's cute but I don't do this job alone." He said.

"NUMBER 1, THEY GOT NUMBER 2 AND 3!" Wally screamed through the communicator. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I see that my team already got some kids." He said.

"What are you doing with the kids, teenagers, and adults?" Nigel snapped.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He said.

"You are not going anywhere and you are not taking my friends." Nigel said. They started fighting. Nigel swung his fists and but the kidnapper was too fast for him. He grabbed his arm and tossed him to the floor. The kidnapper gripped his neck tightly.

"You are too weak." He said. "But you will be perfection to my collection anyways."

"I am not… going to be…" Nigel said, grasping for air. "Part of your collection…" He punched his face and his mask flew in the air and landed a few inches away. Nigel froze in fear and shock. _This can't be… Please tell me that I am dreaming…_ The person behind the mask was actually his own cousin, Zelda. "Z…"

"Mistress, we need to retreat. Father is entering the building." A voice said, coming out from the mask.

"Consider yourself lucky dumb kid…" She said, lifting her fist in the air. She launched a punch and he fell unconscious. She swiftly moved away from him and grabbed her mask. She disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Hard to Trust

**Dear Reader,**

 **I am sorry for my late posting and also leaving you all with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy the chapters and again I had internet problems due to Cyclone Amos. It is hurricane season in my little island. Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter Twelve: Hard to Trust

Nigel woke up and found himself on the floor. _What happened? I feel terrible._ Thoughts about last night raced through his mind. "My team…" He pulled out his communicator. "Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5 can you read me? Please respond." There was no reply. "This is Number 1, calling to any operative in Sector V. Please answer me." Still, there was no reply. "Please don't tell me they…" Then it hit him. "Zelda…"

"Oh good morning, Sleepyhead."A cheerful voice said. He turned and found his cousin standing behind him with a smile. "Did you sleepwalk or something?" Nigel bolted up on his feet and kept his distance from her. "Nigel, are you okay?"

"What have you done with your friends?" Nigel snapped.

"Friends? I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"My fellow operatives are not responding to me and I know you are behind it." Nigel snapped. "Where are they?"

"Nigel, are you sure you are okay? You are acting weird." She said, walking closer to him. "Are you sick?" She reached out to him to check his forehead but he slapped her hand away from him. "Nigel…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

"BUNNY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL?!" Her father screamed.

"OKAY!" She replied. She turned back to her cousin. "Nigel, did I do something last night that made you like this?"

"Bring back my friends you Teenager." Nigel snapped. "You are working for the teens are you. You were with them all this time and I trusted you."

"Nigel, I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"STOP PLAYING DUMB AND GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" He snapped.

"Nigel, I am serious here. I don't know what you are talking about." She said, frowning in front of him. She tried reaching for him once more but he stormed away. "NIGEL!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, holding back tears. "I HATE YOU!" _Damn it, I never wanted this to happen._

"Nigel…" She said. _What did I do wrong?_

Meanwhile, Richard walked through the halls of the campus alone. _Another day… Another day of seeing her again…_

 _Yes, I admit I like a girl that will never be mine. I like her since we were kids. I was assigned in the Moon Base. I was one of the scientists and I frankly wasn't that charming. I was a nerd and no one likes a nerd. I was picked on at school and it is usually those dumb bullies steal my glasses or lock me in my locker. "Hey guys, can I get my glasses please?" I said, jumping for my glasses. The bullies were too tall and I couldn't get a hold of my glasses._

 _"_ _What's the matter Richard? Too short." He teased._

 _"_ _Hey jerk, stop messing with him." A voice snapped. We turned and found a girl with short black hair and green eyes and shimmer like two emeralds. She was wearing a red hooded jacket and jean shorts. The jacket had a picture of a black cute bunny._

 _"_ _What are you going to do about it girlie?" The bully teased. She leaped high in the air and swiped my glasses. "Hey…"_

 _"_ _Here you go… Are you okay Richard?" She said, giving me back my glasses. Her smile made me froze. She knew my name and even gave me a smile. I blushed and kept silent. The bully charge towards her until a boy with blonde hair pinned him to the floor. "Oh Chad, when did you get here?"_

 _"_ _If you are going to save someone, make sure you are out of danger." Chad said, letting out a sigh. He then turned to the bully. "If you lay a hand on my partner, I will give you more than just this."_

 _"_ _Okay… just… let… me go…" The bully mumbled in fear. Chad freed him and the bully fled._

 _"_ _Stupid bullies…" Chad said._

 _"_ _I hope you are not hurt." My savior said._

 _"_ _Yes… I mean no… I am perfectly fine." I said, blushing even more._

 _"_ _Hey, are you Number 115?" Chad said._

 _"_ _Yes Number 274…" I said, giving him a salute._

 _"_ _He is one of our scientists at the KND. He is one of the best." Chad said._

 _"_ _Oh I see, well I am Agent Infinite." She said. "But you can just call me Zelda. It is nice to meet you Richard, I mean Number115."_

 _"_ _Likewise…" I said, smiling. She took my glasses away and wiped them for me. She put it back on and let out a smile. I blushed when I realize how close she was. "Thanks…"_

 _"_ _Don't mention it…" She said, smiling. "I don't want you to be blind." She then let out a giggle. "I think the glasses suit you. It makes you cuter." My face heated up when I heard that. "Hey Chad, don't you think his cute?"_

 _"_ _Zelda, I am a guy so I really don't know." Chad said, letting a sigh. "I am sorry for my partner. She sometimes says cheesy things."_

 _"_ _Oh it is alright." I said. She then grabbed her partner's arm and hugged it._

 _"_ _You are a big meanie. I was just being nice." She pouted. "I thought you like it when I am cheesy." Chad looked away from her but there was a hint of blush on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Well come on now, we have to get to class." Chad said, grabbing her hand. "It is good seeing you Number 115."_

 _"_ _Yes…" I said, watching them leave._

 _I hate to admit, I was jealous of Chad. He was a brilliant agent. He was smart, strong, and also good looking. I was nothing._ Richard thought, letting out a sigh. Then a bunch of girls hovered around him. "Well good morning my princess." They all gave him boxes of chocolate. "Thanks you all for the wonderful gift. This Valentines' Day became a blessing because of you all my princesses. "

"Oh Richard, you are so dreamy." One girl said.

"We love you Richard…" Another girl said.

"Please be my boyfriend." Another girl said.

"My princess, I am flattered. I will always have time for all of you." Richard said, smiling at them. They all blush and sigh with awe. _I changed when I became a teenager. I wanted to start out fresh. I wanted people to see me as she did. I got rid of the glasses and wear eye contacts and gave myself a whole new look. I became the Prince of the school and all the girls will easily fall in love with me. But…_

 _I heard that Zelda moved back and is now attending the same high school as me. I was excited to see her. I wanted to see her fall madly in love with me. "Oh dear, I thought I knew all the fair maidens in this school but it has seem that I missed one." I said. She turned to me and I was stunned. She grew beautifully. She let her raven black hair grow out and her eyes were alluring. I grabbed Zelda's hand and kissed it lightly. "Oh my princess, it is lovely to meet you. My name is Richard Turner but people around here call me Prince."_

 _"_ _Ah… Hi…" She said, pulling her hand away._

 _"_ _What is your name?" I asked._

 _"_ _Zelda Uno…"_

 _"_ _That's a lovely name for a beautiful princess." I said._

 _"_ _Back off Richard…" Chad said, glaring at me. I was surprise that she was already with her former partner. It irritated me that this might be my only chance with her and he is in the way._

 _"_ _Oh a jock, don't you have a ball to chase or something?" I teased. Chad gritted his teeth and gripped his fists. I then grabbed her hand once more. "Oh Zelda, let's get to know one another. You don't need to waste your time on him."_

 _"_ _I am sorry but I think I know enough about you." Zelda said, pulling away. "You insulted my best friend and I don't like that."_

 _"_ _But he is only a dumb jock." I replied._

 _"_ _Listen here, Chad is much more than that. He is a smart and talented. He is also kind and considerate towards others. He cares and does what he can for his friends. On my first days here, he made it the best days of my life." Zelda snapped. "So don't you dare call him a dumb jock. He is so much better than you and if I have to choose between you two, I will choose Chad Dickson." Chad blushed to the point that he was turning every shade of red._

 _"_ _How dare you say such things to me?" I snapped._

 _"_ _Well Prince, I really don't give a damn about you." Zelda said. "I don't like it when people insult my friends so goodbye." She then grabbed Chad's hand. "Come on Chad, let's go."_

 _"_ _Sure…" Chad said, being pull away._

 _"_ _Chad Dickson, how dare he… All the girls should fall for me…" I said. "I want that girl."_

 _Even when she forgot about everything, she is still with him._ Richard thought, cupping a girl face. "You are beautiful my princess." She fainted and the other girls caught her. _I thought for sure that my charm will win her heart but it didn't. It pulled me farther away from her._

 _On the day she was attack, I was waiting to talk to her after school. I heard that she was heading early for work and she was walking alone. I found her walking out in Chad's varsity jacket. "Hey Zelda, can we walk home together?"_

 _"_ _Oh sure…" She said, smiling. We started walking and it silent. I took a deep breath and broke the silence._

 _"_ _Zelda, why Chad?" I asked._

 _"_ _What?" She said, turning to me._

 _"_ _Why did you pick Chad?" I asked. "Why did you give your heart to him?" She stared at me for a brief moment and it was unsettling. Her beautiful eyes were on me and it was making me nervous._

 _"_ _I chose Chad because it felt right." She said._

 _"_ _What does that supposed to mean?" I asked._

 _"_ _Oh the day I first met him, I felt something. I felt that I was supposed to be here and I was supposed to meet him. When I first held his hand, I felt a warmth that my whole being desired. He makes me laugh, smile, and happy in an instant. He doesn't even need to try, just being with him makes me joyous. I felt like I met him before and that I love him but I don't quite remember. Then a feeling inside me that has lay dormant for a long time was release and it was a beautiful feeling. I only felt it when I was with Chad. I then realize even when I don't remember him when I was a kid, my heart still remember him." She said, blushing. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have good friends like Cree and Maurice. If I didn't befriend those three, I wouldn't have met Johnny, Gwen, and even Ruby." She then let out a smile. "Also, I wouldn't have met you Richard."_

 _"_ _I don't believe that. I would eventually meet you without Chad's help." I said. "Also, why is it important that you have met Gwen and Johnny? They were the reasons for your injuries."_

 _"_ _I got to understand them more and it was worth the injuries." She said, giggling. "They were both insecure and worry too much of how people see them. They just need someone to appreciate them as being themselves instead being someone they are not."_

 _"_ _You got all that just by that situation." I said. I was shocked. Her view of the world, it was very different from mines._

 _"_ _Yup, so Richard we are having a picnic tomorrow at school. It will be at the roof and everyone is bringing something to share." She said. "Do you want to join us?"_

 _"_ _You will let me join you?" I asked shockingly._

 _"_ _I don't see why we have to be enemies. I am sorry that I can't love you like you want me to but I hope you can let me love you as a friend." She said, smiling. I blushed in front of her. She was still the same little girl that saved me. She was nice and kind._

 _"_ _Are you sure? Chad and I are not in good terms." I said._

 _"_ _If I can be friends with Gwen then you can be friends with Chad. Chad may be aggressive and mean but he is very kind and gentle if you get to know him." She said._

 _"_ _Then I will try to get along with him." I said._

 _All I can do now is be her friend…_

"Morning Richard…" A voice said. I turned and found Chad. He was wearing a red button down collar long sleeve shirt with a white T-shirt inside. He was wearing baggy jeans and black Air Jordan.

"Hey…" Richard replied. _Did he really say good morning to me? This can't be right._

"I just want to let you know that Maurice having a pizza party at Pizza Ritz after the game tonight. Win or Lose, the party will be in session." Chad said. "So since you are one of us and also in my football team, I am inviting you."

"Did Zelda put you up to this?" I said.

"No, she doesn't even know. I want you to be there." Chad said, staring at him.

"Wait, you are really inviting me?" Richard asked. _Is he really inviting me? This might be a trap. But he seems so calm and collective. He knows I have a thing for his girl and yet he invites me to a party. Does he plan to mock me even more like yesterday?_

"I know we have our differences but I am tired of fighting." Chad said. "Besides, if my girlfriend can befriend her enemy then I don't see any reason why I can't do so." He then offered his hand to him. "So Richard, let's be friends?"

"Are you serious?" Richard said.

"Yes I am…" Chad said. "No tricks, no scams…I guess Zelda's cheesy demeanor rubbed off on me." He then let out a smile. Then the ladies them swarm to him. "Morning girls…"

"Oh Chad, you look so handsome in red." One girl said.

"You are so dreamy." Another girl added.

"I can't stop blushing." Another girl added. Richard gritted his teeth when he found his crowd of beautiful girls hovering around his rival.

 _Why is he being so nice? What is going on here? Damn this is ticking me off._ Richard thought. _Why is up with him? Why all of the sudden he wants to be my friend?_

"Also, Happy Valentines' Day Chad!" They said happily. They also gave him boxes of chocolates.

"Thanks girls…" Chad said, smiling. "But I can't accept this. You put your hard work on these chocolates and they deserve to be eaten by someone worthy of your love." They all squealed with his respond. He gave them back their chocolates.

"OH CHAD, WE LOVE YOU!" They screamed. "PLEASE ACCEPT OUR GIFTS!"

 _Oh Chad, I hate you…_ Richard thought, rolling his eyes.

"If you insist..." Chad said. "Thank you all and also Happy Valentines' Day."

"Oh Chad, do you want to join me for breakfast?" One girl said.

"No Chad is going to join me…" Another girl said.

"NO ME!" Another girl snapped.

"Sorry ladies but I already have plans." Chad said, smiling at them once more. "I already have a Valentine."

"Oh Chad, I think it is so cool that you are so loyal and committed." One girl said.

"I wish I was that girl." Another girl said.

"Oh Zelda is so lucky…" Another girl added.

"Oh girls, you will find your prince charming." Chad said. "I found my princess and I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _Is this the side of Chad that Zelda was talking about?_ Richard thought, staring at him with shock. _He is so different and it is rather odd._

 _"_ _Are you sure? Chad and I are not in good terms." I said._

 _"_ _If I can be friends with Gwen then you can be friends with Chad. Chad may be aggressive and mean but he is very kind and gentle if you get to know him." She said._

 _Kind and gentle… I can't believe I am seeing this side of him. He was always so strict and mean…_

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Chad asked. His daggering sapphire eyes were glaring at me with so much anger. I knew that he was mad that I was trying to kiss his girlfriend that day. I couldn't help it. I wanted to be so close and yet I can't._

 _"_ _I am trying to confront her." I said._

 _"_ _That's my job Richard." Chad said. "Stay away from her."_

 _"_ _If it is your job to confront her, why are there horrible rumors about her? Why are there angry mobs that want her dead? Why are you not doing a damn thing? Now she is injured because of you." I said. "It seems to me that you are doing a terrible job as her boyfriend." I then walked to him and stopped the minute I was beside him. "I admit you beat me Dickson but if she gets hurt because of you again, I will be forced to step in."_

 _"_ _Then I will make sure that will never happen. Zelda is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Chad said. "Number 115…"_

 _"_ _Number 274, Infinite needs a protector and you are not fit to protect her." He said, walking away._

 _I know that Chad. The overprotective and mean jerk but this person in front of me is a completely different person. Is this side of Chad that Zelda is fond of?_

"So where is your princess now Chad?"

"Oh, she wanted to come to school on her own. I guess she needed more time." Chad said, scratching his head and smiling at the same time. "She is probably on her way now." He turned and found Zelda walking towards his way. "Oh there she is…" She was wearing a cute frilled white top and a short jean skirt. She was wearing long white socks and black boots.

"Hey Chad…" She said, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Happy Valentines' Day…" Chad said, kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful even in my favorite color."

"Thanks…" She said.

"AWWW! ZELDA IS SO LUCKY!" The girls screamed. "CHAD IS SO ROMANTIC!"

"Whoa…" Richard mumbled, blushing in front of her. _She looks so wow…_

"I thought of wearing your favorite color." She said, pulling back. _Come on Zelda, keep smiling… But it hurts so bad. Seeing Nigel like that… It hurts me so much._ "I think blue suits me."

"You look breathtaking but there is something missing." Chad said. He pulled out a blue beret out of his bag. "I saw this at the store yesterday and I thought it would look good on you."

"It is so cute and it even has a cute white bunny pin." She said, blushing. She put the hat on and fiddled her fingers. "Do I look okay?"

"You look more than okay. You look amazing." Chad said. She then blushed even more. "I also thought of wearing your favorite color as well."

"Red suits you Chad. It makes me love you even more." She said, giggling.

"Then I should wear red more often." Chad said, smiling. _It is strange that when we were friends, I couldn't share my feelings so freely to her but now, I am not scared to feel._ She then pulled out a shark tooth necklace. "What is this?"

"I was going to give you this on your birthday but I thought this day will be a good time to give it to you." Zelda explained. "I hope you don't mind having it now."

"Wow, is this really for me?" Chad said. "It looks so cool. Is this a real shark tooth?"

"Yup, only warriors wear it… Well I think…" She said, giggling. She helped him put it on. "So do you like it?"

"Oh Zelda, I love it. I will wear this always." Chad said. "But what are the cravings on the tooth?"

"Oh I craved it myself. It is Samoan. It says "Ou te alofa ia te oe," which means "I love you," She said, blushing. "I want you to know that I really do love you Chad." She turned away from him with embarrassment. "I know that you already love me and all but I just want to show you how much you mean to me. You were always there for me when I need you and when I feel lost. I know that I am always naïve and clueless but I do know what love feels like and I feel it whenever I am around my family, my friends, and you. Please, be the definition of love to me." He smiled once more and moved closer to her.

"You are too cheesy Zelda." He said, blushing.

"I thought you love it when I am cheesy." She pouted.

"Yes I do…" He kissed her lightly on the lips and the girls squealed with awe. He pulled back and found her blushing even more. "I will be honored to be your definition of love." She hugged him and he smiled. _She was already my definition of love._

"Oh I almost forgot…"She said, pulling away from him. She then walked to Richard and pulled out a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentines' Day Richard…"

"For me? Really?" Richard said.

"Yup, I hope you like white chocolate." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you Zelda." He said, blushing. He then turned to Chad. He wasn't mad or irritated. He was calm. _Is he giving me his trust to be close to her?_ She then hugged him tightly.

"You are very welcome… You are my friend and I wanted to give you something." Zelda said. Richard hugged her back but buried his face in her raven hair. "Richard, are you okay?" He started to cry and hugged her even tighter. "Richard?"

 _You missed her too didn't you Number 115?_ Chad thought, staring at them. _You probably miss her smile and her lively attitude. You probably miss how she can light up the whole room with just her presence. You probably miss how cheesy she can be and how easily she can make you turn into mush._

"Thank you Zelda, for letting me be your friend." Richard cried.

"Oh Richard, you must have been through a lot to be like this. You must have change in order to be visible." Zelda said. "You were drowning in loneliness and nobody understands you but being your friend made me understand you a little bit more. You don't need attention to be visible because I can see you." She pulled back and found him in tears. "I can see you crystal clear."

"Zelda…" Richard said.

"You will never be invisible because as long you are my friend, I will always be there." Zelda said, wiping his tears. "You will find someone one day and when she sees you, she will smile because she found the man she was supposed to be with."

"You really think so."

"Yup, everyone has a soul mate and I know that you would find yours one day." Zelda said.

 _You probably miss her heartfelt speeches._ Chad thought, smiling. _You were right about one thing… I failed last time but it doesn't mean I forgot about her. I thought about her every single day of my life. So if I want to keep her, I need to stop hogging her. I need to learn to trust her and also the people she calls friends._ He watched Richard and Zelda chatting away.

"Thank you Zelda." Richard said, smiling.

"Let hurry to the cafeteria…" Zelda said. She then walked to Chad and hugged his arm. Chad smiled as she cuddled his arm.

 _Thanks Chad, I need that._ Richard thought, staring at them. _I needed someone to tell me that I was not invisible._

"Hey Ric, let's get something to eat." Chad said.

"Sure…" He replied.

"Chad, I hope you weren't irritated when I was with Richard." She said, looking worried.

"He is my friend so I wouldn't worry about it." Chad said.

 _He called me friend… He really can be gentle and kind._ Richard thought, smiling. He walked beside them to the cafeteria. _Now I know why Zelda is so hooked on you Chad. It wasn't the good-looks, talent, or even your rank in the KND. It was your heart._ He then gripped on his chest. _I was too blind to see it. I wanted to be like you but in the end, I didn't win._

"Hey Ric, are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Richard said, smiling at him. "I am going on ahead."

"Alright…" Chad said. Richard left the scene. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda said.

"Something is bothering you. You keep forcing a smile so tell me what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"It's Nigel." She said, letting out a frown.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Chad asked.

"No, this morning he was acting strange. He keeps telling me to give him back his friends and he didn't want me to touch him." She said, frowning even more. "You should have seen him, it was like he was scared of me or something."

"Really…" Chad said. _I have to get a hold of him. It is not like Nigel to be distance with his cousin. This guy practically too attach to her. I wonder what happened to their trap last night._

"He is never like this. I mean I know he is a boy and all and I know he needs his space but Chad, he didn't want me to be near him." She said, holding back tears. "Also he said that he hates me and I don't know why."

"It is probably a phase Z. Just give him space." Chad said, hugging her.

"I hope it is just a phase because I miss my cousin." She said.

"ZELDA!" Ruby screamed. They turned and found their friends, waiting for them. "YOU LOOK GREAT!"

"Zelda, how about you head there first. I need to use the restroom." He said, kissing her forehead. "I won't be long."

"Okay…" She said, walking to her friends. Chad walked away from them and pulled out his cellphone.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Nigel, Zelda told me what happened this morning. What's wrong?" He asked.

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"What do you mean? What is going on with you?"

"You must be happy that Zelda is with the Teenagers."

"WHAT? NO SHE IS NOT!" Chad snapped. "She is still a civilian. Cree made sure of it even me."

"Then explain to me why my whole sector is gone and my operatives' families don't even remember them." Nigel snapped. "Explain to me why the leader looks like my cousin."

"What?"

"I fought with one of the kidnappers and unmasked him. It turns out to be my cousin." Nigel snapped. "My sector is gone. It is like they disappeared without a trace."

"That can't be right." Chad said. "And you know it. Zelda loves you so much. She is basically bothered by it." Then there was a brief silence. "Do you believe that Zelda is behind this?"

"Just leave me alone." He hung up and Chad let out a sigh.

 _Zelda is behind this… This can't be true. I mean…_ Chad thought, gripping on to the necklace. _I believe in her. I don't believe she is doing this. I need to get into the bottom of this and also inform Cree._

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Maurice asked, walking towards his way.

"Maurice, did you get anything new?" Chad asked.

"Well, I did actually. I interviewed the parents of the missing children and they all claimed that they don't have children." Maurice said.

"So it is like what Nigel said, it is like they disappeared without a trace." Chad said.

"Nigel?"

"Nigel's sector was kidnapped last night. He is the only one left and he claims that Zelda is the leader. He fought one of the kidnappers and it ended up being his cousin." Chad said.

"Do you think it's Zelda?" Maurice asked.

"No, I believe someone else is behind this." Chad said. "I was planning on reporting this to Cree."

"I believe that Zelda is innocent as well." Maurice said.

"Thanks, I need someone to be by my side." Chad said.

"Hey, I am here for you man. So let's have fun with the ladies before the game." Maurice said. "Cree will probably agree with us. I mean… It's Zelda we are talking about. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Yeah…" Chad said. _I am going to prove that Zelda is not involved in this. I am going to fix this._

After school, everyone was getting ready for the big game. Zelda was in her room, brushing her hair. But she was still sad about what happened this morning. _Did I do anything wrong? Did I say something that hurt him?_

 _"_ _Bring back my friends you Teenager." Nigel snapped. "You are working for the teens are you. You were with them all this time and I trusted you." I seriously didn't know what he was talking about. I mean, I am a Teenager but he made it seem it was like an organization._

 _"_ _Nigel, I don't know what you are talking about." I said._

 _"_ _STOP PLAYING DUMB AND GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" He snapped._

 _"_ _Nigel, I am serious here. I don't know what you are talking about." I said, frowning in front of him. I tried reaching for him once more but he stormed away. "NIGEL!"_

 _"_ _STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, holding back tears. "I HATE YOU!"_

 _I froze for a brief moment… When I heard him say that, I wanted to cry and yes I did. I cried in my room for a few minutes. I love Nigel but I don't know what is going on here. What did I do wrong?_

She let out a sigh and put on the Varsity Jacket Chad let her wear. She walked out her room and found him beside the door. "Nigel…" She said.

"Where are you going?" He said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I am going to Chad's football game. Do you want to come?" She asked, smiling at him.

"So you can kidnap me too, no thanks." He said. She let out a frown.

"Okay…" She said, holding back tears. She walked passed him and when she was in front of the stairway she stopped. "Nigel…"

"What?" He snapped.

"I just want to say that I love you and I am sorry." She said, leaking tears. She walked downstairs after that. Nigel stood there for a brief moment, shaking.

It was the night of the football game. Zelda, Cree, and Ruby were cheering for the boys. Gwen was with her cheerleading team, doing routines to pump up the crowd. Richard joined the football team a few weeks ago and Johnny was already in it even though he was the captain of the hockey team. "It is a close game…" Cree said. "All they need is one touchdown to win."

"But they only have two minutes on the clock." Ruby said. "It is like the last game."

"I know they are going to do well." Zelda said, forcing a smile. _Come on Zelda, please don't cry… Please try to be happy…_

"Zelda, are you okay?" Ruby asked, looking concern.

"Yeah, you are awfully quiet." Cree added.

"I am fine…" She lied. _I know I should be cheering like crazy but I am not in the mood. I am just too sad._ As the game proceeds, Chad threw the ball to Maurice and he speedily raced to the goal. She turned to her friends and watched them cheer. _As much, I want to scream, I don't have the heart. It is as if I am losing someone very important to me… like mom…_

"GO BABE!" Cree screamed.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Ruby screamed. Johnny and Richard tackled the incoming players that were aiming at Maurice. Maurice was home free. "HE IS GOING TO SCORE A TOUCHDOWN!" He was about to make it to the touchdown until a huge player tackled him down.

"Oh no…" Cree said, looking worried. "Is he hurt?"

"Maurice, are you okay?" Chad asked, racing towards him.

"I can't feel my right leg." Maurice said, enduring the pain. Richard and Johnny raced towards them.

"What's the hold up?" Richard asked.

"Maurice is hurt." Chad said. "Let me help you." He helped Maurice up and supported his body. Johnny grabbed the other side and helped him. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Johnny said, smiling. He then turned to the Richard. "Pretty boy, tell the referee that Maurice is out."

"Yeah…" Richard said. Cree left the stands and Zelda and Ruby followed her. The medic crew took Maurice to the locker room and Chad let out a sigh. The girls followed the medic team.

Meanwhile, Nigel sat in her room thinking of what to do. _I don't know what to do. I want to believe her but what I have saw last night is preventing me from trusting her._

 _"_ _You are not going anywhere and you are not taking my friends."I said. They started fighting. I was worried that I will lose my friends. I can't let that happen. I told myself over and over that it will never happen. I swung my fists and but the kidnapper was too fast for me. I was getting irritated. He then grabbed my arm and tossed me to the floor. The kidnapper gripped my neck tightly._

 _"_ _You are too weak." He said. "But you will be perfection to my collection anyways."_

 _"_ _I am not… going to be…" I said, grasping for air. "Part of your collection…" I punched his face and his mask flew in the air and landed a few inches away. I froze in fear and shock. This can't be… Please tell me that I am dreaming… The person behind the mask was actually my own cousin, Zelda. "Z…"_

 _"_ _Mistress, we need to retreat. Father is entering the building." A voice said, coming out from the mask._

 _"_ _Consider yourself lucky dumb kid…" She said, lifting her fist in the air. She launched a punch and I fell unconscious._

 _I saw her last night. My eyes can't deceive me but Chad believes it is not her. Well, he wasn't there that night. He wasn't there when I saw her._ He noticed the camera up her ceiling. _No, I still love my cousin and I am going to confirm this._ He reached for the camera and took a deep breath, hoping that what he saw last night was just a bad dream.


	13. Chapter 13: I Can Finally Protect You

Chapter Thirteen: I Finally Can Protect You

 _We lost our fastest running back. I have to think of something._ Chad thought. _What should I do?_ He went through plays with his team but every play that they did wasn't good enough. They were losing ground here and time. _We are not going to win at this rate._ He turned to the stands and didn't see his favorite cheerleader. _I don't have anyone to tell me that I can do it. What to do? I feel like I am sucked in by quicksand._ Then the crowd cheered when Maurice walked back to the field. "Maurice? How?" Maurice gave him the thumb ups. But there was something different about him. He was wearing a visor to cover his eyes. "Well, I am glad you are back. I need your help to win this game. Are you sure you can run?" Maurice nodded his head. "Good… we are counting on you."

"Oh man, you are so strong." Richard said, patting his head. "You are still able to walk after that blow. Impressive…"

"We have you back." Johnny said. "So run as fast as you can." Maurice nodded his head. "Also, you look good with the visor. You should wear it more often." Chad analyzed the situation and created a plan to guarantee victory.

"Alright team, let's kick some ass." Chad said.

"HELL YEAH!" His team screamed.

Chad hut the ball and he fall back to see if Maurice was in position. When Maurice was free, he tossed it highly in the air and Maurice raced to catch it. _Please catch it… Please catch it…_ He leaped in the air and caught the ball. "GO MAURICE!" Maurice ran swiftly through the field. "Whoa, is it me or he gotten faster." Then two players were about to attack him but Johnny tackled them both down.

"GET GOING MAURICE!" Johnny screamed. Maurice leaped over them and race for his life. He maneuvered his way through the vicious crowd. Then the huge player from before was about to hit him. Maurice slide below him and Richard tackled him down.

"I GOT HIM MAURICE!" Richard snapped. Maurice was almost to the touchdown until a gang of players raced towards him. He leaped above them and the players were shocked how high he jumped. He landed on the touchdown and the time was up. "HE DID IT!"

"WE WON!" Chad screamed. The team raced to Maurice and lifted him up to the air. "YOU DID IT MAURICE! WE WON THE CHAMPOINSHIP GAME!" Maurice didn't take off his helmet but he gave him a thumb up. _What's up with him? Is he okay?_

After a few minutes, the crowd disappeared and it was only Johnny, Richard, and Chad in the locker room. "I can't believe that Maurice came through." Johnny said.

"He was amazing." Richard said.

"Yeah, I am surprised he can still walk." Chad asked.

"Where is he?" Johnny asked.

"I hope he didn't strain himself." Richard added.

"I will live…" A voice said. They turned and found Maurice in his varsity jacket and with crutches. He was with Cree, Ruby and Gwen. "But this leg is killing me."

"Maurice?" Chad said, staring at him with shock. "How is your leg?"

"It is fine. I had to stay in the nurse office for a couple of hours." Maurice answered. "So how was the game?"

"What do you mean how was the game?" Chad said. "Unless…"

"You weren't even playing." Johnny said.

"I couldn't with my messed up leg." He said, scratching his head.

"Then who was the one that made the touchdown?" Richard asked.

"Oh, it was Zelda." Cree said.

"ZELDA!" Chad, Richard, and Johnny screamed.

"Well, she is a fun runner." Gwen said.

"Zelda, oh my gosh if that was her the whole time then she would have gotten hurt really bad." Chad said, worrying to death. "Some idiot might have tackled her down or worse."

 _She makes a good running back though…_ Richard and Johnny thought.

"Hey Chad, don't get mad at her. It is not her fault. I asked her to do it. I knew that this game will get you all scholarships and I didn't want to pull you all down." Maurice explained, letting out a sigh. "So I asked Zelda to fill me in."

"Maurice…" Chad said.

"Look man, I didn't want to be a burden. I know this game means a lot to you all. And I know it was a crazy idea to ask your girlfriend to pretend to be me but it was the only way." Maurice said. "So please don't get mad at her. Get mad at me."

"Also put the blame of me. I persuaded Zelda to do it." Cree said.

"I helped…" Ruby said. "So blame me too."

"Then where is she? I will love to congratulate her." Chad asked. Then his phone started ringing. "Hello…"

"Chad, it's me Nigel. Where are you?"

"I am in the locker room near the stadium." Chad said. "What's up?"

"Zelda is innocent."

"What?"

"I checked the camera in her room and the whole night, she was sound asleep. So please tell me where is Zelda."

"She is well, I am not quite sure where she is." Chad said.

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud voice screamed.

"That sounded like Zelda." Cree said.

"It's coming outside at the stadium." Maurice said. Chad was already heading outside.

"Zelda is in trouble. Hurry here…" Chad said.

"I am on my way." Chad made it outside and found Zelda on the grassy field, staring at a mechanical creature with fear. Her clothes were torn into pieces and she was only wearing a tank top and the remains of Maurice's pant.

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed, racing towards her. _I don't have my armor and gear. What to do?_ Cree, Gwen, and Ruby were already in their armor, firing lasers at the machine. Richard pulled out a sniper and fired some rounds at it while Johnny battled it head on with his metal boxing gloves.

"CHAD, CATCH!" Maurice screamed, tossing him a rod. Chad caught and it transformed into a long staff. Chad made it in time and found Zelda in shock.

"Zelda, are you hurt?"

"What is going on here? What are the girls wearing and why do you all have weapons?" Zelda asked. Chad offered his hand to her.

"It is a long story but I will tell you later but now we should get you somewhere safe." Chad said. She grabbed his hand and pulled her away.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" The machine screamed. It claws raced towards them however, it was blocked by Chad's staff. He tossed the claw aside and sliced into pieces.

"I am not going to let you harm her." Chad said.

"Sky…" Zelda mumbled, blushing.

"What?" Chad said.

"YOU LOOK LIKE SKY IN THE NINJA RABBITS!" Zelda screamed.

"REALLY!? I AM TRYING TO FOCUS ON SAVING YOU Z!" Chad snapped. _At all the times to be thinking of that stupid show, a weird machine is attacking us and she is thinking about that stupid Ninja dummies._ Then more metal claws raced behind her. "ZELDA, LOOK OUT!" Then unexpectedly, Nigel landed on one claw and fired it. "You are fast on your feet."

"It runs in the family." Nigel said. He then turned to Zelda. "Zelda, I will protect you."

"Nigel…" She said, smiling at her cousin.

"Save the mushy stuff later, we have problems here." Chad said. More claws raced towards them. They destroyed every single one of them.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" The machine screamed. It started to spin rapidly and raced towards them.

"Shit, this isn't good." Chad said.

"RUN!" Nigel screamed. They raced away and Ruby tripped and landed on the field. She had no time to escape.

"Oh no…" Ruby said, watching her death reach towards her in seconds. She closed her eyes but she didn't felt any pain. She opened it and found Johnny using his metal gloves to push it away.

"Get up Ruby…" Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny…" She said, blushing. She got back on her felt and grabbed him. She hovered over it and let out a sigh. "Thanks Johnny for saving me." She kissed him the cheek.

"Don't mention it." Johnny said, blushing.

"Gwen, let's stop this top from spinning." Cree said.

"Yes ma'am." Gwen said, shooting gooey substance to the ground. The machine was caught in it and it couldn't more. "Maurice, cut the power supply."

"Right…" Maurice said, firing laser cannon on the stomach of the mechanical beast.

"DAMN YOU!" The machine screamed. Richard shot the head with this sniper.

"This machine was getting on my nerves."Richard said.

"It's over…" Chad said.

"Wow…" Zelda said, staring at them with awe. "My friends are so cool."

"We have the kidnapper now so we can finally get our operatives back including the KND operatives and adults." Cree said, turning to Gwen. "Gwen, make sure the machine is immobilize. I don't want it to escape."

"Yes Captain Commander." Gwen said, giving her a salute.

"Johnny… Ruby… scan the perimeter for witnesses and fragments of the machine. I don't want to leave evidences around here." Cree ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both said, dashing away.

"Richard, contact the nearest base and request for a helicarrier to take this hunk of metal to the main headquarters." Cree said. "Maurice, try to hack into that thing to get the kidnapper out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Cree…" A voice said. She turned and found her best friend in shock.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Cree asked. Zelda nodded her head but she didn't say a word. "You are probably wondering about all this."

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME! YOU WERE LIKE SUPER HEROES!" She screamed with awe. Cree and Chad were shocked with her reaction and it made them laugh. "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, it is just you can be an idiot sometimes." Cree said.

"You meanie." She pouted.

"But I am glad you are okay." Cree said.

"We are both are." Chad said.

"I can finally get my friends back." Nigel said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We got everything under control." Cree explained. "We are going to get everyone back especially my little sister."

"Wait, you still remember her." Nigel said.

"Of course, the brainwashing doesn't work on kids and teenagers only on parents." Cree said.

"Nigel…" Zelda said. Nigel turned to her. "Hey…"

"Zelda… I want to… I need to…" Nigel stuttered. "I…"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN THIS!" The machine screamed. A hatch from the mechanic monster opened and someone burst out of it. It was the same person in a tight red body suit but without the mask.

"She looks like Zelda." Cree said, staring at her with shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Nigel snapped. "Why are you posing as my cousin?"

"I am not posing as your stupid weak cousin. I am your cousin." She snapped. "I am from the Nega-Universe."

"Negative Zelda… I shouldn't have known." Nigel said.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here and why there is another me?" Zelda asked.

"There is another world but the opposite of ours. It is called the Nega-Universe." Chad said. "She is from that world."

"So you…" Zelda said, turning to her. "You were the one that took my cousin's friends. You were the one that hurt him."

"Aww… Are you mad at me?" Negative Zelda teased. Johnny and Richard were about to attack but she blast them. They froze by her blast. "You didn't think I forgot about you two." She also blasted the others. "I didn't forget about any of you."

"What do you want?" Nigel snapped. "Why are you so obsessed on getting Zelda?"

"She is in the way of my plans and I want her gone." Negative Zelda said. "I am going to create the perfect world but I can't do that if my positive version of myself is here."

"That is not going to happen." Chad said. "You are not going to hurt her."

"We are going to defeat you no matter what you throw at us." Nigel said.

"Oh I love you. You are far more better than my cousin back home." Negative Zelda said. "But it is pathetic really that you have to protect her. You two are wasting your time protecting a weakling like her." Negative Zelda said, giggling. "How pathetic..." She pulled out two katana. "But I am going to kill her."

"Nigel, cover me and protect Zelda." Chad said.

"Fine…" Nigel said. Chad raced towards her and swung his staff and her she caught it with her blade and smiled.

"So you must be my boyfriend. I have a Chad back home as well." She said, pushing him away. She swung her blade towards him but he dodged it in time. "He was weak just like my positive self."

"Zelda is not weak." Chad said, fighting her viciously around the field. They were fast that it was hard for the others to watch them.

"Stop lying to yourself. It must be tiresome to protect a weakling like her." Negative Zelda said, licking her lips as she fought him. "You should join me instead."

"Sorry but I am not into bitches like you." Chad said.

"Feisty… I love it…" Negative Zelda said, blowing him a kiss. She started shooting him with her freeze ray but Chad kept dodging it. "STOP MOVING! LET ME HIT YOU!" Then she was hit on the head harshly by a gumball. She turned and found Nigel. "I will deal with you later punk." Nigel stuck out his tongue. He kept on shooting her and it irritated her even more. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" She raced towards them but Chad blocked her path. "MOVE!"

"I am your opponent." Chad said, swinging his staff towards her. She flew to the other side of the football field and into the stands. "Nigel, get her out of here. I will buy you some more time."

"Chad, I am not leaving you." Zelda said.

"There is no time to argue." Chad snapped. "Go…" Nigel grabbed her hand.

"He is right. You have to get out of here." Nigel said.

"But…"

"If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself." Chad said, kissing her forehead. "Please go…" She was holding back tears and nodded her head. She raced away with her cousin but they were trap. "What the…"

"I put a barrier around here so she won't be leaving any time soon." A voice said. They turned and found Negative Cree. Negative Cree was not the cool teenage beauty. She was more like the nerd. "I will not let any of you escape."

"Great…" Chad said, turning to Zelda. _I promise next time, I will protect you from danger._ He let out a sigh when he heard a loud sound across the field. _I am going to keep that promise even with my own life._

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" Negative Zelda screamed. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Man this Zelda has a temper." Chad said.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"Mistress, please control your temper." Negative Cree said. "This is not part of the plan. We have to focus on capturing your positive counterpart."

"Fuck off Nerd, I am trying to do that but there are always pests in the way." Negative Zelda said, walking out the stands.

 _This is bad. We can't escape._ Nigel thought.

 _I guess I have no choice but to take both of them down._ Chad thought, gripping his staff. _I know I can do it._ He turned to his friends and found them still frozen in time. _I need to free them but how?_ He turned back to Negative Zelda. _That device on her wrist, if I destroy it probably they might go free._ "Nigel, I guess we are going to fight alongside each other after all."

"I don't like the idea too but we have no choice." Nigel said, grabbing Johnny's weapon. He now had metal boxing gloves and smile. "We both have someone to protect."

"Don't get in my way though." Chad said.

"You wish…" Nigel said, standing beside him. "So I believe we are aiming at the device on her wrist."

"Yup, so try to keep up." Chad said. Chad raced towards her.

"Oh, you still want to play." Negative Zelda said. She swung her blade but Chad leaped in the air. "What the…" Little did she know, Nigel was in front of her, launching a powerful punch…

"LOOK OUT MISTRESS!" Negative Cree screamed, pushing her away. She took the hit and flew deeper in the stands. Negative Cree was unconscious.

"You are lucky your friend saved you." Nigel said. Then she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Friends? Who needs them? She is only a tool to my dream." Negative Zelda said.

"What? How can you say such things? Do you even care about her at all?" Chad snapped.

"No, she is nothing to me just like you two." Negative Zelda said, smiling evilly.

"I hate people like you." Nigel said. "I hate people that discard others like trash. Who does that? Do you even care of what they did for you?"

"Don't get all emotionally. I am not like that weakling over there. Being feared is the only away to get power, to be in control." Negative Zelda said. "I will create my own perfect world and be in control."

"Then you must be very alone to say something like that…" Zelda said.

"You don't have the right to talk to me. You are weak. You wouldn't survive in my world." Negative Zelda snapped. "I AM GOING TO GET MY WAY NO MATTER WHAT!" They started fighting and it seems that Chad and Nigel had her but in the end, Chad was cut on the shoulder and Nigel was about to be stabbed. "YOU ARE DEAD KID!" Nigel didn't have time to dodge it and Chad couldn't make it.

"NIGEL, MOVE AWAY!" Chad snapped.

"This is it… I am sorry everyone…" Nigel said, accepting his fate and closing his eyes. _I couldn't even save my team…_ However, he didn't meet her sharp blade. _What the… What's going on?_

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed. Nigel opened his eyes and found his cousin, shielding him. She was stab on the lower ribs. Blood gushed out of her body but she still kept that smile.

"Zelda…" Nigel said, shaking. _How did she? She took the blow for me?_ Negative Zelda pulled out the blade out of her body. Zelda collapsed on top of Nigel. Nigel touched her face, slapping lightly. "Zelda, please stay with me… Please stay…" He started crying. "Why did you save me? That blade was for me not you. Why did you?"

"I can finally protect you little cousin." Zelda said.

"And here I thought I was going to take a long time to kill you." Negative Zelda said. "This was too easy." She lifted her blade in the air. "Goodbye…"

"NO!" Chad screamed, tackling her down. He used this chance to destroy the device and his friends were free from their prison.

"DAMN YOU!" Negative Zelda snapped, pushing him away. "YOU WILL PAY!" She disappeared without a trace.

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed, falling on his knees and putting pressure on her wound. _This is bad. She is losing a lot of blood._ "Babe, please don't…"

"Gwen, call an ambulance and Maurice call Zelda's father. I will call my father to be her doctor." Cree said.

"Right…"

"Nigel… Chad… thank you for protecting me…" She said, smiling weakly. She then cupped Nigel's face. "Thank you for letting me protects you." Her eyes slowly close shut and her hand dropped.

"ZELDA, WAKE UP… PLEASE WAKE UP!" Nigel screamed, grabbing her hand. "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PROTECT ME!" He cried even more when she didn't open her eyes. "Zelda…"

"BABE, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" Chad screamed, cupping her face. "Please…" His tears dripped on her face and still her eyes didn't flutter open."

"ZELDA!"


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday Blues

Chapter Fourteen: Birthday Blues

Zelda was rush to the hospital and her friends and family were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Doctor Lincoln with some good news. Chad and Nigel were pacing back and forth while Monty was calming his brother down. "Henry, she is going to be fine. Trust me…" Monty said.

"Monty, I can't lose her." Henry said. "I can't…" He was holding back tears. Then Father entered the room. "Ben…"'

"I am sorry I am late." He replied, sitting beside him. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." Henry cried. "It has been a couple of hours and I am so scared. I am so scared of losing another part of me. I lost Reina and I can't afford to lose Zelda. I can't… I can't lose my little bunny. I can't lose Zelda." Then Father did something unexpectedly; he grabbed his little brother's hand.

"She is a strong girl like her father so I know she is going to be okay." Father said.

"She is a Uno after all." Monty said, grabbing the other hand. "Zelda Uno is going to be fine." Henry cried even more and all his older brothers can do is hold his hands tightly and never let them go.

"I am so worried about my Honey Bunny." Ruby said, crying.

"Hey, I may have known Zelda for a short amount of time but I know that she is not a quitter." Johnny said. "She never gave up on any of us so let's not give up on her."

"I am not giving up on her. It is just." She cried. "Zelda was my first real friend here. She stayed by me even with my sexuality. I was always alone and no one didn't want to be near me. She was the only person that wanted to be my friend." _Zelda…_

 _It was track of field practice and none of the girls wanted to be near me. I guess they were afraid that I might rape them of something. I may have interest in girls but I won't go that far. "Alright team, we have a near runner. This is Zelda Uno…" Our Captain said. I blushed when I first laid eyes on her. She was beautiful. "Alright Zelda, I want you to choose a running partner. Your partner is supposed to push you to your limit and you should do the same."_

 _"Yes sir…" She said. She turned to the other girls and I knew right there that she will never choose me. I let out a sigh and walked away but I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned and found her. I was lost in her shimmering emerald eyes. "Hey, my name is Zelda. Do you want to be my partner?" She asked, smiling at me. I froze in shock. She actually chose me. She actually asked me to be her partner._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean… You don't want me…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, I am bisexual."_

 _"So…"_

 _"So are you scared that I might do something to you?" I asked. She started giggling in front of me._

 _"You are too funny. I know you are not that heartless." She said. "So what is your name?"_

 _"Ruby…"_

 _"What a cute name. I hope we can be very good friends Ruby." She said._

 _On that day, my darkness disappeared. I wasn't alone anymore. It is because of her that I made new friends. I have friends that love me of who I am. And even though she was with Chad, she didn't push me away. She kept being my friend…_

I don't want to be alone again…" Ruby cried.

"Hey, you are not alone." Johnny said, pulling her into his embrace. "We are friends right?" She cried even more and hugged him back.

"Oh Johnny, thank you…" She cried. _And maybe, she lead me to someone that might be my match. Someone that I never thought I will be friends with._ "Thank you so much."

"Hey, I am always here for you Ruby." Johnny said, kissing her forehead. "Your honey bunny is going to be alright." She let out a small giggle. He smiled when he realize that she made her laugh.

Maurice was comforting Cree. Cree was not in tears but she was shaking. He grabbed her hand. "Hun, are you okay?" Maurice asked.

"I am not going to cry. I am not going to waste my tears. She is going to be fine." Cree said, shaking even more. "My dad is the best doctor here so I know that Zelda is going to fine. Zelda is not going to die on me."

"Cree, it is okay to cry you know." Maurice said. "I mean… I know you are a strong girl but it is okay for you to cry." Cree was holding back tears. He then made her face him and placed a cap over her head. "Cry Cree..." She started to cry and she used the cap to hide her tears. "Crying is not weakness so let it all out Captain Commander."

"Did anyone tell you that you are such a good guy?" Cree said, hugging him.

"Yes I know, it is a curse." Maurice teased, hugging her back. _Zelda, you better not die on any of us… I still haven't thank you yet for what you did for me tonight._

 _"That leg is pretty bad." Cree said._

 _"But I need to get out there…" I said, forcing myself up._

 _"NO MAURICE, YOU ARE INJURED!" Cree snapped, forcing me down._

 _"But I can't let the boys down." Maurice said._

 _"But you can't even run." Ruby said. "You are no fit to play."_

 _"Then I failed the team." I said, holding back tears. "I failed…"Then Zelda grabbed my helmet and let out a smile._

 _"You did your best Maurice." She said. Then an idea hit me. I grabbed her hand. She was shocked with the gesture._

 _"Zelda, substitute for me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You are already a fast runner. Please play in my place." I begged._

 _"Yeah, you might help them win the game." Ruby added._

 _"You had tons of practice escaping from the PT teachers." Cree added._

 _"But those were teachers. I am going up against football players and they will tackle me down as if it is nothing. I may be fast but I don't know if I can catch a football and the team will be in trouble if they find out that I am in the game. It would ruin everyone chances." Zelda protested. "I can't…"_

 _"Please Zelda… I am begging you." I said. She stared at the helmet for a brief moment. "You are my only hope."She put on the helmet._

 _"Alright…" She said, smiling. "I will do it. I promise that I won't let you down Maurice…"_

 _She was amazing out there._

Maurice started crying too and hugged Cree tighter. _So this is how Chad felt when he lost her the first time… .It feels that someone took the air and I can't breathe. Friends may come and go but there are some friends out there are meant to be forever and this can't be how I lose one of them. This can't be how I lose a friend._

Gwen walked over to Chad and Nigel who was still pacing around the room. _They are so worried. I can't imagine what they are going through right now._ "Hey Chad, I got you some coffee."

"Thanks Gwen…" He said, grabbing it.

"I also got you a soda." Gwen said, offering a can of soda to Nigel.

"Thanks…." Nigel said. They didn't bother to drink it. They were still pacing around the room.

"Gwen, I will get Chad while you get the kid." Richard said. "They need to calm down."

"Okay…" Gwen said, walking to Nigel and grabbing his hand. "Hey, how about you take a break from walking."

"No, I am fine." Nigel said.

"I am not asking you." Gwen said. "Sit…" Nigel didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't have any weapons and he was up against a teen. He didn't have a team to back him up and he was worried to lose Zelda. He let out a sigh and sat on a seat. She sat beside him. "My name is Gwen by the way."

"Nigel…" He said.

"Nigel? You are the cousin that she talks too much about." Gwen said.

"She talks about me?" Nigel said, turning to her.

"Yup, you were her favorite topic. Every time we are together, we chat about life and family. She will always tell me stories about you." Gwen said. "I thought we will chat about her love life but no, she talks about you." She gave me a smile. "When she talks about you, I can help but feel jealous."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted that with my brother Johnny." Gwen said. "But I didn't know how because we were two different people. But hearing funny stories about you and her gave me the confidence and determination to fix the broken bond between me and my brother."

"I don't think that she loves me like before. I was so harsh to her this morning." Nigel said, holding back tears. "I stop believing in her and I pushed her away." He then started to cry. "I even told her that I hated her. I didn't even tell her I was sorry. I didn't even tell her I still love her. I didn't…"

"She knows…" Gwen interrupted.

"What?" Nigel said.

"Zelda may be an idiot sometimes but she knows that you are sorry." Gwen said. "I mean she forgives people easily. She forgave my brother and me even with all the stuff we have put her through. She kept on smiling at us and I am grateful." She gripped her chest. _Very grateful…_

 _"Hey Zelda, how was life in American Samoa?" I asked._

 _"Well, it was okay but…" She said, letting out a frown. "There was bully that was picking on me and it went too far. He hit me on the head and I fainted. It triggered my sleep fighting and I was beating him brutally. After that, everyone at school was afraid of me. I couldn't even make a single friend because they were scared."_

 _"So you were always alone…" I said, frowning as well._

 _"It was okay but when I moved back here. I was so excited. I wanted to make friends even though I was too scared to." She said. "But I have Chad, Maurice, Cree, Ruby, Johnny, Richard, and you and I am so blessed." She touched her chest and smiled. "I will cherish all of you with my life. I want us to be friends forever."_

 _"You really want that?" I asked. "Even with all the stuff I put you through."_

 _"Yup, you are stuck with me for life so deal with it." She said, sticking out her tongue._

 _She forever will be my friend._

"I am grateful that I have Zelda has a friend. Zelda will never stop loving the people she holds dear even when she is in pain. So I know that she still loves you." Gwen said. Nigel opened the can of soda.

"Thank you…I needed that." Nigel said.

"Chad…" Richard said.

"I was supposed to protect her. I can't do anything right. I failed to protect her from Johnny and now this. You are right. I don't deserve to have her. I have failed her so many times." Chad said, freaking out. "I can't do anything." Then Richard slapped his face.

"You didn't fail." Richard said. "And I was wrong." He turned away from him. "You never stop loving her even when all hope was lost so you didn't fail." Chad sunk down to the floor. Richard sat beside him.

"Zelda…" Chad said, gripped his fist. He then started crying. "Please don't leave me again." Richard patted him on the back.

"She is not leaving you anytime soon." Richard said. "She never did…" Then Doctor Lincoln entered the room. Henry was the first one in front of him.

"Is she going to be alright? Please tell me she is okay." Henry pleaded, holding back tears.

"Mr. Uno, like I told you before that the surgery I have given her will either save her or not. I did all I could…" He said. Everyone was shaking with fear. "And she is going to be okay. She is stable now but still unconscious. I bet she will wake up soon." Everyone cheered we the news.

"Oh thank you doctor…thank you so much." Henry cried, shaking the doctor's hand.

"It is my job Mr. Uno." Doctor Lincoln said. Cree hugged her father tightly. "Cree…"

"Thank you Daddy." She cried.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked.

"Of course but only one at the time please. We didn't move her to her room yet. She is still in the operating room." Doctor Lincoln explained. "But Mr. Uno, you should be proud of your little girl. The wound she had was critical and there was a slim chance that she would survive. She is a tough girl."

"Just like her father…" Father said, patting his little brother's back. "Go to her…" Henry left with the doctor and he let out a sigh. "That was too scary even more me."

"I am happy she is okay." Monty said.

The next morning, Chad was not excited. It was finally his birthday yet his heart was aching. _I think I should visit her before I head to school._ He got out of bed and got ready. The minute he got downstairs, his parents were there to greet him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAD!" They cheered. Chad let out a small smile.

"Thanks mom…dad…" He mumbled.

"Chaddy-poo is there something wrong?" His mother asked.

"Oh, Zelda is in the hospital." Chad explained. "There was an accident and she almost died yesterday. She is in a coma right now."

"I am sorry to hear that son." His father said.

"Is it okay that we cancel the party today?" Chad asked. "I am not in the mood."

"But Chaddy-poo, we invited all your friends and…"

"Mom, I am sorry but it is not the same without her." Chad said, playing with his breakfast. He then took a bite and let out a sigh. "I have to go. See you Mom…" He kissed her on the cheek. "See you Dad…"

"Bye son…" His father said, watching him leave. "He really does love that girl."

"Don't tell me you are giving in." His mother said. "I still don't trust that Uno girl."

"Honey, I think it is time to stop this. I mean, I support you my love but this small feud has to stop." His father said. "Our son loves this girl. Remember when we were young like him and in love."

"Yes, you were a nerd while I was the captain of the cheerleading squad." She said.

"We were different and yet we were the same. Yes this Uno girl doesn't have any qualities that we want but she makes our son happy." He said.

"But her mother, she was…" She said. "She took everything from me. Ever since I met Reina, she was always better than me. She took prom queen from me, she took valedictorian, she took everything. Why do you think we push Chad to be the best? I didn't want him to feel like he was a nobody just like I did."

"But he is not because he will always be someone in our eyes. Reina didn't purposely take all those things from you." He explained, hugging her. "You were never a nobody my dear. I believe it is time to accept this Uno girl because we are treating her as a nobody."

"Honey, was I really that hard on that girl."

"We were both are." He said. "It is our son's birthday and I think the best gift we can ever give him is his freedom and also accepting his decision. Besides, we never took the time to know her. She is special to our son."

"I didn't want him to get hurt." She cried.

"He is strong like his parents." He said. "I know he will be fine. How about we visit this Uno girl today and apologize?"

"I need time. I am not just apologizing to her." She said. "I am also apologizing to Reina."

Chad made it to the hospital and sat in her room beside her bed. She was still resting and Doctor Lincoln told him that she will wake up soon but his heart ached when he stared at her on a hospital bed. "Hey babe, it's me Chad." He said, grabbing her hand. "I wanted to see you before I head to school. I will visit you after. Football season is over so I can come here right after." He then started crying. "I miss you. It is my fault you are here. If I was strong enough, you wouldn't be on this hospital bed."

"It is not your fault son." A voice said. He turned and from Henry Uno at the door. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Sir, I promise to protect her. And look, she is here and in a coma. I…" Chad cried. Henry Uno walked up to him and patted him on the back. "I almost lost her. I am so sorry that I didn't prevent this from happening."

"Chad, you did your best." He said, smiling. "Nigel told me that you guys got attacked by a hooligan and he was armed. She protected Nigel."

"But I was supposed to protect her." Chad said.

"Zelda is still here because of you. She is still alive because you brought her to the hospital. I thank you my dear boy." Henry said. "Zelda is the most precious thing in the world to me and I am happy you are taking good care of her."

"You are far too kind Mr. Uno." Chad said, wiping his tears.

"It is what you get when you married a naïve yet trusting woman." Henry said, letting out a small chuckle. "Oh I almost forgot…" He pulled out a small wrapped gift and gave it to him. "I found this in her room when I was packing her things. It had your name on it and I just remembered today is your birthday."

"Oh thank you sir…" Chad said, grabbing the gift.

"Well, you should head to school now." Henry said.

"Alright…" Chad said, kissing her hand. "I love you Zelda. Please wake up soon. I need you so much." He left after that and Henry let out a sigh.

"Oh my little bunny, I am happy that there is another man in your life that loves you as much as I do." Henry said. "You are such a lucky girl."

Chad went through the first half of school silent. He didn't want to be there but he had to because of his parents. All he could think about is Zelda bleeding to death. _Damn it, stop thinking about that. She is still okay. She is still here._ It was lunchtime and he was up on the roof, trying to calm down. He didn't want his friends to see him like this, to see him vulnerable and in tears. "Damn, you really know how to make a guy feel like shit Z." He said, letting out a chuckle. "You are totally going to get it when you wake up."

"Hey…" A voice said. He turned and found Maurice with crutches. "I was looking for you everywhere Birthday boy. It wasn't easy looking for you with this leg."

"Hey Maurice…" He replied.

"Come on, smile… It is your birthday." Maurice said, forcing him to smile. Chad will usually be irritated when Maurice touched his cheeks but there was no reaction.

"I am not in the mood." Chad said, frowning. Maurice let go of him and stood beside him. There was silence for a brief moment.

"How is Zelda?" Maurice asked, breaking the silence.

"She is still breathing but I am worried that she won't wake up." Chad said.

"Dude, don't worry. Cree's father is the best doctor in the city. She will wake up." Maurice said, patting his back. "She is going to be fine. You will see." _Cree is worried about her too… She didn't come to school today because she was busy looking for any leads on Negative Zelda. Ruby, Johnny, Richard and Gwen are not in school as well. I was planning to help them but I felt I should be here._ He then noticed an unwrapped gift in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, Zelda's dad found this in her room and it had my name on it. I guess it was another birthday gift she was planning on giving to me." Chad said, showing him a DVD case.

"I brought my laptop if you want to watch it." Maurice said.

"Thanks Maurice…" Chad said. _I wonder what it is._ He set up the laptop and put the disc inside. Then a video appeared and it was Zelda.

"Hi Chad, you are probably wondering why I am recording myself. Well, I want to say something to you but I was always scared to tell you." She said, blushing.

"Hey check the date… It is before you guys started dating." Maurice said.

"That date… It is the day she first came to our school." Chad said.

"I well… I… Oh my gosh, I am so pathetic recording myself instead of telling you straight to your face." She said, covering her face. "Oh no, I can't even say it to the camera…" She cut it and then another video appeared. She took a deep breath. "Hi Chad, how are you? What an idiot… He is not going to respond." She gave herself a face palm herself. "I just want to say thank you for saving me from Johnny and Gwen. You were amazing." She blushed. "We only have been friends for a short amount of time but I felt something when I held your hand." She smiled yet her cheeks were still pink. "I am sorry that I was forward. I didn't know what came over me. It just felt right."

"HEY ZELDA, LET'S PLAY SOME SMASH BROS!"

"Oh I have to go, it is game night with Nigel and I am going to kick his butt." She said.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Alright, bye Chad and I love you… Oh wait… I didn't… I need to edit that out." She said, blushing even more. Then the video was cut again. Zelda appeared once more in a pink dress. "Oh hi Chad, I am sorry for being secretive with you. I only wanted to make my mom's anniversary happy. I didn't mean to push you away." She blushed some more and let out a sigh. "I had fun today though especially with you. You are a good dancer. I felt that I was in a fairytale. It is silly that I am talking like a lovesick girl." She let a giggle. "I guess I really do love you but I am too scared to tell you. I am afraid you will laugh at me. I wonder if you feel the same way for me. Do you see me more than a friend?"

"Damn, she was crazy just like me. I felt the same way." Chad said. "I was a mess. I wanted to ask her out so bad but I was scared of rejection."

"I told you that she liked you." Maurice said.

"I have a confession to make if you don't mind. I course I am talking to a camera. It is not like I am going to show you this… It is too embarrassing." Zelda said. "But I think this is good practice. Chad, I remember a little bit about my childhood. I remember a blond boy and he was always nice to me. I guess he was my first crush and when I met you, those feelings return to me. Maybe you were that boy that I fell in love with. It is obvious that I am in love with you but I try my best to keep it to myself. I don't want to ruin our friendship. But if I can be honest, I love you Chad Dickson and I hope that I can have the courage to tell you." Then the video was cut and Chad let out a chuckle.

"She felt the same way. I can't believe all this time I thought she was just too naïve to see my feelings." Chad said.

"You two were both naïve." Maurice said. "Also you two took forever."

"Again I am sorry that we didn't rush things for you." Chad said.

Another video appeared and it was her jumping around her room and dancing. "HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" She cheered. "HE FINALLY ASKED ME ON A DATE!" She was dancing and Chad couldn't help but laugh even more. She moved to the camera and smiled. "I am so happy. This is the best day ever. I can't wait for the date." Then she stopped and blushed. "Wait, what happens if he tries to kiss me? Oh no, I am not ready. What happens if I am a bad kisser? Now I am not so sure about this date… Oh no, what happens if Chad changes his mind? I might lose my chance with him because I can't even kiss." She then turned to the camera. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT ON CAMERA!" She cut the video.

"I can't believe she freaked out over a kiss." Chad said. "If only she remembers that she was my first kiss."

The next video appeared and she was in tears. "I am sorry for crying like this. I am just so sad." She cried. "I finally got a date with him but his parents doesn't approve of me. They said that I am not good enough to be with Chad." She wiped her tears. "Chad is an amazing guy. He is loving and caring. He is considerate and funny. He is also good at everything. He plays all sorts of instruments; good at all subjects, good in sports, and also speaks six languages. I am nothing compared to him." She covered her face with a pillow.

"Zelda…" Chad said. "You were not nothing… Not even close."

"I then realize something. What does Chad sees in me? Why did he ask me out?" She said. "Does he really care for me? Those questions echoed in my head constantly. I can't believe I am saying this but I think his parents were right about me. I am a nobody and I think he deserves better." She cried even more. "What's worse is that, I can't stop loving him. Maybe I should just disappear. Maybe he wouldn't notice me but a part of me hopes that he will." She wiped her tears once more. "I am happy he is not here with me, he would probably think I am the most pathetic girl in the whole planet." She then let out a giggle. "I am such an idiot because I fell in love with a boy that is out of my league." She forced her smile on her face. "I think it is best to stay away from him. Maybe he will just forget about me." She started to cry once more. "Maybe… he will just leave me alone."

"I have never known she was going through this much pain that day." Chad said. "Zelda… I was always hurting you. I didn't want to be the reason for your tears."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Maurice said.

"It feels like it is. All I do is hurt her." Chad said.

"If he does notice that I am avoiding him, it makes me happy. I am still important to him. As much it pains me to let him go, I don't want to think it is his fault." Zelda said. "I love that guy and I know that there is someone out there that loves him even more. Chad doesn't deserve a clumsy, naïve, and weak idiot. He deserves so much better." The video cut and Chad was shaking. The next video appeared and it was her once more. "Hey… I thought of giving up on Chad but then I thought of fighting to be the girl that he deserves. I am in Track and Field, which just deals with running, but I feel uncomfortable people watching me. But I am doing it for him. I am even studying even more so I can get above average grades. I want to do it for him. I want to try. But how far would I go to be by his side? How much change should I make? Would I lose myself?" Then the next video appeared and it was her lying on her bed. "I just had a good night tonight. I was sitting in the park, thinking about how I tried to change myself. I was losing myself and I didn't want that. Then Chad came out of nowhere. He found me even though I was trying to avoid him." She blushed. "He told me that he loves me for me. A nobody like me captured his heart. I was shocked yet happy. But somehow, I was still pushing him away. I don't want him to fight with his parents because of me. But he insisted and I became selfish. I wanted his love and nothing more." She then touched her lips. "We kissed yet it felt like we kissed before. Silly but maybe it isn't. So I am actually his girlfriend now and I still have butterflies in my stomach. He loves me… He told me and I can't stop smiling." She then let out a giggle. "I sound like a stupid fangirl. Oh dear, I blame Chad for this."

"She is very cute when she talks about you." Maurice said.

"Yeah…" Chad said.

Then another video appeared and it was two days ago. "Hey Chad, you are probably laughing like crazy with these videos. I just want to let you know that I was crazy about you." She said, letting out a giggle. "I must be a mess. But I want to say thank you for loving me. I want to say thank you for choosing me. It is because of you, I have good friends and wonderful memories. I thought I would sink into depression when I moved back here but I feel happy and it is all thanks to you. You gave me a reason to smile. You gave me a reason to love life and I want to tell you that I am very blessed to have you in my life." Chad started to cry. "I will try my best to fix my bond with your parents. I promise. I will take anything that they throw at me. But more importantly, I promise to protect you. I am not strong like you and Nigel but I will try my best to protect you." She smiled. "I am sorry for being useless but I know one day that I will be able to protect you."

"Damn Zelda, that's my job." Chad snapped.

"She can make such a good speech." Maurice said, smiling.

"My heart will always be yours Chad and I know you will take very good care of it." She said. "So Happy Birthday Chad and please continue on smiling for me. No frowns on your special day." He cried even more. "I mean it Mr. Dickson." She scolded him as if she knew that he was sad. He let out a chuckle. "That's more like it. Laugh and smile… I love it when you smile. Don't stop smiling on me. I want to see that handsome smile that I love so damn much."

"You are too cheesy Zelda." Chad said.

"You are probably saying that I am too cheesy but I can't help it. I can't stop being cheesy around you Chad." She said. "But Chad, be happy and I love you. Happy Birthday." It was over and Chad let out a smile.

"Best birthday gift ever…" Chad said, wiping his tears.

"Yeah, it totally beats my gift."Maurice said, patting his back. "Zelda is going to come back to us."

"Thanks Maurice…" Chad said. "I can always count on you."

"Of course, I am your friend and I would always be here for you Chad."' Maurice said. "So do you want to get something to eat, my treat?"

"Sure, I would like that." Chad said, smiling. _I will smile for you Zelda._


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for being patience with me. It took me awhile to find an internet connection. Thanks for all the support and even taking the time to read. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

Chapter Fifteen: Forgiveness

 _The darkness is so cold… so cold…_ Zelda thought, drowning in darkness. _I want to leave this place. I feel so alone. I don't want to stay here any longer. I need to find a way out of here but how._ She was in a white dress, shivering in the coldness of death. _Wait… There is a light. I need to get out of this. I need to go to the light._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. She then saw a hand in front of her. "Grab my hand…" She grabbed the hand without hesitation and was pull away from darkness. "You still have work to do in the living." Zelda froze in shock. "It has been awhile my princess."

"Mom…" Zelda cried, shaking. "Is that really you?"

"Of course my princess." She said. "You have grown into a beautiful lady. I hardly recognize you." She cupped her face and wiped her tears.

"MOM!" She cried, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Zelda, I miss you so much." Reina said, hugging her.

"How is this possible?" Zelda asked.

"You got stabbed and your soul is between the World of the Living and the World of the Dead. So it is like a near death experience." Reina explained.

"Wow, I never thought I will experience something like this." Zelda said. "So why are you here?"

"I am here to help you return back to the World of the Living." Reina said.

"Are you sure it is okay with God?" She asked. Reina let out a giggle.

"Of course, he has a plan for everyone. And it is not time for you to leave yet. You still have a lot to do." Reina said. "I should know because I work for him after all."

"Wow, you are an angel." She said with awe.

"Of course, I am your guardian angel even your father's guardian angel." Reina replied.

"But there is another me that want me dead and she would do anything to do so. She will hurt the people I love if she doesn't get her way. Maybe I should leave. Maybe I should die." Zelda said, shaking. "Maybe it would be best if I disappear."

"Perhaps but I believe you should go back." Reina said. She kissed her forehead and they appeared in her hospital room. "I need you to watch over your father for me." Zelda turned and found her father sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. "He still needs his little bunny."

"Dad…" Zelda said.

"Oh Bunny, please don't leave me. Doctor Lincoln told me that you would be fine but that what they said about your mother and I lost her." Henry cried. "Please come back to me."

"Oh Dad, I want to come back but… I might hurt you even more." Zelda said, reaching out to him but her hand went through his body. "Whoa…"

"You are but a soul my dear. He can't hear you or see you. You can't even touch him." Reina explained. "However, I am so happy my princess. You have touched so many people."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. Reina snapped her fingers and Cree, Ruby, Gwen, Richard, Maurice, and Johnny was in the room. "My friends."

"Oh Zelda, I wish you wake up already." Cree said.

"Come on Honey Bunny, wake up." Ruby cried.

"You are strong." Gwen said.

"You are our friend." Richard said.

"You never give up on us so we won't give up on you." Johnny said.

"You all miss you Zelda." Maurice said. "You don't know this but you are a super hero too."

"You taught me forgiveness." Johnny said.

"You taught me love." Gwen said.

"You taught me friendship." Ruby said.

"And you taught me trust." Richard said.

"Your naïve kindness helped us be friends and who would have thought we will be friends." Cree said, grabbing her hand. "You brought all of us together and I am happy that I met you. Please wake up."

"You made wonderful friends my dear." Reina said. Zelda started crying after hearing all of that.

"You have no idea. They are the best." Zelda cried, smiling at her. "I am nothing compared to them."'

"You have your own gift my dear and you are using it well." Reina said. "Kindness is always taken for granted but it is a very powerful gift to have." Reina snapped her fingers and it was Nigel. He was crying on her. "You need to continue on using your gift and also be there for the people you love especially your little cousin."

"I am so sorry Zelda." Nigel cried. "Please forgive me. I blamed everything on you and I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I am sorry that I said I hate you. I don't. You are like an older sister to me. You spoiled me rotten and you always make time to play with me. Even when you are dating that idiot Chad, you never leave me out. You make time for me. We play videogames and you always cook me my favorite dishes when I eat dinner at your place. You were always on my side and I couldn't do that for you." He cried even more. "You didn't deserve to get stabbed. I should have taken that blade not you." Zelda hugged him even though she couldn't. "I love you and I am sorry."

"I love you too Nigey." She cried.

"You have to come back Z. You have to. I didn't beat you in laser tag yet. You always find a way to win but I know that one day I will beat you. But you need to wake up. You need to come back." Nigel cried. "Please don't leave me."

"Nigel has always watched over you and I am happy that he kept his promise." Reina said. "He loves you dearly and is afraid of losing you." Then Reina her fingers once more and it was Chad. "Just like this other fellow…"

"Chad…" She said.

"Hey babe, it has been five days now and you still haven't woken up." He said, smiling. "I miss hearing your voice and those cheesy lines you have in store for me. I miss you laughing and pouting. I miss you so much. If you can hear me, please stay. I am afraid of losing you again. But when I feel this way, missing you and scared of losing you, I watch that DVD you made for me. It makes me cry, smile, and laugh at the same time. I love your Birthday gift Zelda. Thank you."

"Oh no, he watched it already." Zelda said, blushing. "How embarrassing."

"I see Chad is still with you." Reina said.

"You know him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I do." She said, smiling. "He is a charming young man and I am happy he takes care of you so well."

"He is the best mom." Zelda said, smiling.

"You know what, my dad told me once that I am too young to understand love. That it was just a phase, a fling, a moment that won't last." He said. "But the truth is, I was scared to love again because I was scared to feel pain. But then I met you and I have a new definition of love. Please don't leave. Please be the moment that will last and not fade away."

"Oh Chad, you are too cheesy." She said, crying.

"You have so many people that need you. Zelda, I think it is time to go back." Reina said. "I know you can figure something out."

"But I am not strong enough to stop my negative self." Zelda said. "I am weak."

"I believe in you." Reina said. "I need you to be brave and have faith. Things will turn out well if you keep believing in yourself."

"Alright I will go back but I am going to miss you. I have so many things I want to tell you and ask you." Zelda said, hugging her.

"There will be a day that you would see me again but it is not any time soon." She said, kissing her forehead. "But always know that I love you endlessly. Please watch over these people for me."

"I will Mom…"

"There will be more people that you would create bonds with and I know that you would cherish every single one of them." Reina said. "Our greatest strength is not the strength of muscle but of heart. And we both have that."

"The blade is dull when it doesn't fight for love." Zelda said.

"But the blade is sharp when it does fight for love." Reina said, smiling. "Goodbye my princess.

At the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Dickson entered Zelda's room. The room was decorated with sunflowers and there were sealed letters on the table beside her. Mrs. Dickson sat on the chair beside her and let out a sigh. "You look so much like her." She said. "I know you can't hear me but I want to tell you something. It was never about you. It was about me. Your mother used to be my friend. We did everything together and even went to the same school. Then when we reached high school, everything changed. She got pregnant on her Senior Year and she was the laughing stock of the whole school. She was an outcast and I didn't want to be like her. I pushed her away because I didn't want to be an outcast too." She then grabbed her hand. "But your mother didn't hate me at all. She kept on smiling and greeted me with kindness."

"Reina was naively trusting and she fell in love with the worse troublemaker in the whole school." Mr. Dickson said. "I knew your mother and I advice her to stay away from him but she smiled and said that she saw greatness in him even when he was a lost cause."

"Your mother loved your father very much to the point that she gave up here dreams of being an opera singer. Instead, she became a music teacher and she was satisfied with her life." She said. "It is funny. I pushed her away when she was pregnant, however; in a few months, I got pregnant as well. I felt trapped while your mother didn't. Her pregnancy didn't stop her from graduating as the valedictorian and winning prom queen. I blame her for making me feel like a nobody but it was just me being jealous. I put my hatred of your mother towards you and I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive us…" Mr. Dickson said. "We push our son in sports, academics, and other stuff but we never gave him a chance to choose until you. So Zelda Uno, please forgive us for all the hurtful things we said to you. We just wanted what's best for our son not knowing that maybe he might have it already." Then suddenly, her eyes fluttered opened.

"You are both forgiven." Zelda said lowly, giving them a weak smile. They smiled back at her. "Chad is lucky to have wonderful parents like you two." She then slowly was drifting away. "But thank you for letting me love…him…" She passed out and Mrs. Dickson kissed her forehead.

"You are definitely like your mother." Mrs. Dickson cried.

In a few hours, Zelda gain conscious once more and sat on the hospital bed, staring at the window. _Mom… What can I do? I am not strong like you._

 _"_ _I believe in you." Mom said. "I need you to be brave and have faith. Things will turn out well if you keep believing in yourself."_

 _I want to believe but I am scared that I will fail._

"ZELDA!" Nigel screamed, racing towards her bed. "YOU ARE AWAKE!"

"Nigel…" Zelda said, smiling at him. _I am scared that I will fail to protect Nigel._ He jumped into her embrace and hugged her tightly. "Oh Nigel, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." He said, smiling. "I didn't have the chance to say I am sorry. I didn't mean those horrid things"

"Oh Nigel, I forgive you and I will never stop loving you." She said. Nigel cried in her arms and she kept on hugging me. "You know my hero is not supposed to cry."

"I am not crying. I have something in my eye." Nigel protested.

"Of course you did." Zelda teased, giggling.

"So when can you leave the hospital?" Nigel asked.

"Probably tomorrow but I have to take it easy." Zelda said.

"That's great." Nigel said.

"I am sorry for being weak Nigel." Zelda said. "I wish I wasn't so scared of touching my katana. If I didn't have that fear, I would have probably help you fight my negative self instead of being in the way."

"Hey, you don't need to. You are safe and we are going to take down your negative self and put her in her place." Nigel said. "You don't need to do anything."

"But all of this is happening because of me. I have to do something." Zelda said. "Maybe if I turn myself in…"

"NO, SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Nigel snapped. "She almost did last time. You can't change her like you did with Johnny, Gwen, and Richard. She is the opposite of you and she will not listen to you no matter what."

"But she is me…" Zelda said.

"Yeah but she will kill you when she gets the chance. I can't afford to lose you." Nigel said. She patted his head.

"Nigel, you risk your life for me and I can't afford to lose you too." Zelda said. _But I can't let you, Chad, and my friends risk your lives for me again._

"I have to go now." Nigel said. "I will come visit soon."

"Alright, I will be here." She said.

"Goodbye Zelda and love you."

"I love you too." She said. He left the room and she let out a sigh. She stared at her hands. "The blade is sharp when it fights for love."


	16. Chapter 16: On Memory Lane

Chapter Sixteen: On Memory Lane

"Zelda, you are really awake." Chad said, walking in her room. _Oh thank God she is okay._ Zelda was staring at her window. "Zelda…" She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh sorry, Chad... I was lost in thought." Zelda said. "Hi Chad, it is good to see you again. I missed you so much." He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I miss you too. I am just happy you are okay. My parents told me that you woke up and I wanted to see it for myself." Chad said. "It is hard to believe they came to see you." She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"They aren't so bad." She said. "They were actually really nice. They just want what is best for their son."

"I am happy that they finally accepted you." Chad said. "I thought I have to go on strike with them."

"You don't need to go through all that trouble." She said. _He always does stuff for me and I can't do the same._ She then let out a frown. "So did you guys found the other me?"

"No, we are still searching." Chad said. "But don't worry, we will get her. She is not going to lay a hand on you again."

"But she is strong. She is also not alone." Zelda said. _She was too strong. She was a match for both Nigel and Chad._

"I am not alone as well. Trust me Zelda, everything is going to be fine." Chad said. "Anyways, are you ready to go home? I am here to pick you up. My parents bought me a car for my birthday so I can take you somewhere to eat before I take you home."

"Oh, okay…" Zelda said. _I hate being weak. I hate it when everyone is trying to protect me and I can't do anything._ She gripped her fists. _I can't…_ He grabbed her hand.

"Zelda, please don't worry about it. I know you feel vulnerable right now but let me protect you." Chad said, smiling. "I promise that everything is going to be fine."

"Okay…" She said. _I can't let them keep protecting me. I need to face my own fears._ He grabbed her things and helped her get out of bed. They walked out the hospital hand in hand.

"So where do you feel like going?" Chad asked. She didn't reply. She was lost in thought once more. _She has been very silent lately._ "Zelda…"

"Oh sorry…" Zelda said. "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes, where do you want to go?" Chad asked.

"Anything you choose is fine with me Chad." Zelda said. Chad let out a sigh and put her things in the trunk. She sat in the passenger seat silently.

 _She is still worried._ Chad thought, entering the car. _Wait… I know what to do._ He started the car and turned to her. "Zelda, there is a place I want to take you."

"Okay…" Zelda said. They drove away and it was a silent drive. Zelda stared out into the window while Chad was focusing on driving. But this silence was killing the both of them because they were never silent with each other. _If I turn myself in, they won't get hurt. They would be safe but I would disappear._ She let out a frown. _Mom believes in me but I am not so sure of myself. I don't know what to do._ Chad pulled over and it was a kindergarten.

"Come on, let's go." Chad said. They walked out the car and walked to a tree near the playground.

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked.

"I told you I will explain about what happened at the stadium and I wanted to start here." Chad said. "This is the spot that I first lay eyes on you."

"Really, I thought we met in Elementary." She said.

"We got close in Elementary. I pretended not to know you because I felt embarrassed if I told you that I had a crush on you when I was a kindergartener." He said, scratching his head. "I can remember you wore a white shirt with red overalls. You also wore a red hat that had a picture of a bunny. I wanted to play with you so bad but I was too shy." He said, letting out a chuckle. "This was your spot. You weren't so great with the sun so you stay under the shade and watch the other children play."

"My spot…" Zelda said, smoothing the tree. Then pain hit her head. _What the…_

 _"_ _It is too hot to play…" I said. I was sitting under the tree and staring at the kids. "I wish I wasn't so weak. I hate it when the sun is too sunny."_

 _"_ _Hey…" A voice said. I turned and found a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts. He also wore a blue baseball cap._

 _"_ _Hello…" I replied._

 _"_ _I… well…" He stuttered, blushing in front of me._

 _"_ _Yes…" I said. He ran away from me and I didn't know why. "Did I say something wrong?"_

Zelda touched her head. _Was that a memory? I remember something from my childhood just now._ The pain disappeared.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Chad said.

"You tried to play with me but you were too shy. You ran away from me." Zelda said.

"You remember?" Chad asked, staring at her with shock. _Is it possible that her memories are returning to her? She is not supposed to remember this but she did._

"Yes, you were wearing a baseball cap." She said. "It was blue."

"I was…" Chad said. _She remembered my baseball cap. Maybe I can help her get all her memories back._ "I was sad that I didn't have the courage to ask you to play with me so I practiced in front of a mirror." He then grabbed her hand. "There is another place I would like to take you."

"Okay…" She said. They walked back into the car and drove out. They made it to Father's house. "Why are we here at my Uncle Benedict's house?"

"You would see…" Chad said, pulling her to the front door. He pushed the doorbell and Father appeared.

"Zelda, you are out of the hospital. Thank the stars." Father said.

"Hi Uncle Benedict, I am happy to be out. The hospital food was terrible." She said, smiling.

"Is it okay if we come in, there is a place she needs to be?" Chad asked. "I know it is sudden but please let us in." Father stared at him for a brief moment and then let out a sigh.

"Alright…" Father said. _What is he up to?_ He let them in and Chad pulled her into a throne room.

"Chad, why are we here? It is very disrespectful to waltz in my Uncle's house." Zelda said.

"In this room, it is when I met you again. There is this organization called the Kids Next Door and it is about kids fighting for their rights from adults. Like Nigel, I was an agent. My codename was 274." Chad explained. "I know it sounds silly but I was here to stop Father aka Uncle Benedict but I bumped into you."

"That is hard to believe." Zelda said.

"You saw how the others and I fought that day." Chad said. "We had weapons and armor, you have to believe me.

"But…"

"He is telling the truth by dear niece." Father said. _So he is trying to regain her memories._ "You were delightful when you were a kid." Then Zelda's head was in pain once more.

 _"_ _You are perfect. My delightful-nizer work like a charm." My Uncle said. "So my dear, what is your objective?"_

 _"_ _Destroy Kids Next Door." I said._

 _"_ _Perfect…" He said, hugging her. Then an alarm turned on. "I see that we have some company. What timing. I can test how powerful you really are." Then Chad appeared and he aimed his weapon to my Uncle._

 _"_ _Alright Father, let's do this the easy way. Give me the weapon and I will not hurt you too bad." Chad said._

 _"_ _Did your parents teach you any manners?" He said, letting out a chuckle. "Also, I am not going to be the one getting pain today. Oh niece, dispose of him but keep him alive. I need some information."_

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" I said. I was holding a wooden sword._

 _"_ _You have some nerve letting a kid do your dirty work." Chad said. He shot gumballs towards me but I sliced through all of them with my wooden sword. "What the… That's not possible."_

 _"_ _I delightful-nized her. Isn't she perfect?" My Uncle said._

 _"_ _How dare you do such a thing especially towards your own niece?" Chad snapped._

 _"_ _She was a test subject for the real thing."My Uncle said. "Z, knock him out for me. I want to test my machine on him."_

 _"_ _Yes Godfather…" I said, dashing towards him. He kept shooting me but I was too fast. I did a sweep kick and it knocked him to the ground. I pinned him with my own body and my wooden blade was on his neck. He kept staring at me. I don't know why "Goodbye…" I knocked him out with my wooden sword._

"Zelda, are you okay?" Father asked.

"Godfather…" She mumbled. "Was I really bad?" Father was lost for words. He couldn't believe that she remembered.

"No, you were an undercover agent for the KND. You were strong even for me. But even though your enemy was your Uncle, you always showed him kindness." Chad said. _She remembers the name that she used to called Father. I can't believe this is working._ "Your codename was Infinite."

"Infinite…" She said. Then she had another headache. "Not again…"

 _"_ _Congratulation kid, you are finally a member of the Kids Next Door." The leader said._

 _"_ _So what name am I?" I asked. "Am I like Number 1000?"_

 _"_ _Funny but no, I would like you to be called Agent Infinite." He said. "It suits you than a number."_

 _"_ _Infinite? I like the sound of it." I said, giggling._

 _My codename… I was a part of KND._

"I was an agent." She said.

"We had a truce and even though you were a member of KND, I was proud of how strong you have become." Father said.

"But I am not strong. I can't do anything." She said. "I am not that girl like before. That girl was powerful. I am just…"

"You have the power within you Zelda." Father interrupted, grabbing her shoulders. "I know you can stop your negative self." He let out a smile. "It is weird that I am supposed to be your enemy and also destroy your friend here but I am happy that you remember me a little bit."

"Godfather…" She said.

"There is one more place that I have to take you." Chad said.

"Alright…" She said. She hugged her Uncle tightly. "Thank you Godfather."

"You would do fine." He said. _Her memories are coming back to her. Would she get all her memories in time?_

Chad drove them to a meadow with wide-open fields and vivid flowers. He parked his car in front of a huge tree and it seems to be a treehouse. "This is the last stop." Chad said. "Does it look familiar?"

"It…" She stopped when pain once again hit her head but this time it was too severe. "AHHHHHH!"

"ZELDA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Chad screamed, grabbing her.

"I…" She stuttered, breathing heavily.

 _"_ _Infinite, of all the places to choose from, you choose this wasteland." Chad complained. The meadow was just bad soil and there was not even a singletree or flower anywhere. "I shouldn't put you in charge of picking our location for our treehouse."_

 _"_ _Come on, give this place a chance." I said. "I see potential. It just needs some love and some tending and it would be the most beautiful place ever."_

 _"_ _Let's find another place." Chad said._

 _"_ _No, I want it here." I said, sticking my tongue. Chad let out a sigh and threw a seed to the ground. In seconds, a treehouse was born and I smiled with delight. "IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"_

 _"_ _It is a treehouse…" Chad said. "How is it beautiful?"_

 _"_ _You can't see beauty even if it is in front of you." I teased._

 _"_ _That is not true, I see something beautiful right now." Chad said, blushing._

 _"_ _What?"'_

 _"_ _I mean, let's check the treehouse."_

 _"_ _CHAD, GET BACK HERE!"_

"I picked this spot." She said. "It was nothing more than dirt before."

"Yes, I hate to admit it is a pretty good spot. You were right. It just needed some tending to. Now it is so beautiful." Chad said.

"It sure is…" Zelda said. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course, I asked the KND if they can keep this treehouse on the down low. It was the only thing I have to remember you by." Chad said. They walked inside and Zelda was escort around the house. She then paused in front of a door with a symbol of a bunny. "That's your room."

"I have a room?" Zelda asked.

"Yup, you can open it if you want." He said. She opened it and it was a cute room. The walls were cover with Ninja Rabbit posters and drawings. "I kept it as it is." She walked in the room and looked around the room. "Do you remember this room?"

"I don't know… Nothing is coming up." She said. She then turned to Chad. He was by the door. _Wait…_ She then had another headache.

"ZELDA!" Chad said, racing to her aid.

"It is too much pain… Too much…" She mumbled.

 _"_ _Infinite, what's wrong?" Chad asked, knocking on my door. I lock myself in my room in the treehouse. I was mad._

 _"_ _I don't want to talk to you Number 274." I snapped._

 _"_ _Okay, something is wrong since you are using my codename. What is wrong?" Chad asked._

 _"_ _How about you ask someone else?" I snapped. "SOMEONE WHO SEES ME AS HIS PARTNER NOT A SIDEKICK!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I was there when you were taking to those girls. You called me sidekick and weak." I snapped. "I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ELITE MATERIAL!"_

 _"_ _Infinite, you know that I didn't mean those things." He said. I opened the door and glared at him. "Infinite…"_

 _"_ _Shut it, I don't want to hear anything from you. I thought you were different but you are all the same." I snapped. "I am resigning as your partner because I am not being treated as one." I slammed the door in front of him and started crying. I didn't want to see me cry. There was silence so I thought that he stopped caring. I cried even more when silence consumed the treehouse. Then I heard the sound of a guitar and his voice._

 _I am sorry for hurting you_

 _I didn't mean to make you cry_

 _All those things I said wasn't true_

 _It was just my stupid pride_

 _Please don't leave me_

 _Please don't go_

 _Please stay with me_

 _Please don't let go_

 _I cried even more with his song. I hate to admit it was cute and I blushed when he was singing to me and only me._

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you so_

 _I have been alone far too long_

 _And I'm scared to let you go_

 _That is why I singing this corny song_

 _I giggled with his last lyric and the rage and anger disappeared._

 _Please let me in_

 _Please open the door_

 _Please let me see your grin_

 _Please don't make me beg on the floor._

 _I opened the door and found him with a guitar. "I am very sorry." He said. "We have been through a lot of arguments and I think is the worse. I don't want you to resign. I want you to stay. Please forgive me." I smiled at him._

 _"_ _If you sing me another song then I would stay." I said._

 _"_ _You got yourself a deal." He said, smiling._

"I remember I locked myself in my room and I hated you." She said. "You sang to me."

"Yes, a lot. We always got into arguments." Chad said. "It is mostly my fault. I mean I was so used of being alone that having a partner was new." Then she turned to the Ninja Rabbit plushy that was on the bed. She grabbed it.

"It's Sky…" She said, smoothing the plushy. "I always wanted one…"

"I bought it for your 12th Birthday." Chad said. "But the day before, you erased your memory and I couldn't give it to you." She hugged it tightly and started crying. "Zelda…"

"Kept screaming my name and begging me to stop." She cried.

 _"_ _ZELDA!" He screamed. He was about to reach me until a glass wall blocked his way. He banged harshly on it but it wouldn't budge. "ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE STOP THIS!" I turned to him and started to cry. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He too started to cry. "I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I remember how hard it was to do this. I remember how hard it was to watch him cry and scream out of name. But has much it pains me, I forced a smile. He then showed me the ninja rabbit. "I BROUGHT YOU THIS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! IT IS NOT TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE! YOU ARE ONLY ELEVEN!" At that moment, I finally found my partner for life._

 _"_ _Chad, I love you…" I said. It was okay if he didn't say those words back at me. I was just happy I had the best partner in the world. "Goodbye…" Then a bright light filled the room._

 _"_ _ZELDA!" He screamed, crying._

"I left you." She said. "I was moving away on my birthday and I thought it would be best if I disappear. I lost my mother and I was a mess. I wasn't fit to be an agent of KND." She cried even more. "I didn't have the heart to resign because I knew you would hate me for it. I knew that you would stop me."

"Hey, I am just happy you are back." Chad said, smiling. "But Zelda, I know that you are planning on turning yourself in. I know that you are thinking that you should disappear. But you did that once and nothing good happened. We both suffer through pain, heartache, and endless tears." He then grabbed her shoulder. "You don't need to disappear. This time you are not alone. You have friends and your family to help you and I promise that everything is going to be fine." She then collapsed on her knees."ZELDA!" Chad screamed. She fell unconscious on her bed. He pulled her into his embrace and from tears. "I guess I pushed you to hard." He then hugged her tightly. "Sorry Zelda…"

"Number 274, you are such a meanie…" She mumbled in her sleep. "But I love you anyway." He let out a chuckle.

"Infinite, you are being cheesy again." Chad said.


	17. Chapter 17: A Gift from Godfather

Chapter Seventeen: A Gift From Godfather

It was night and Zelda was in her room, sitting on her bed. She regains some of her memories and she knew who she was back then. But the person back then was strong, confident, and brave but how about the person now? Is she still the same person as before? She walked into her closet and pulled out a long katana. The scabbard was red but there was a gem in the center of it. "Mom's katana…" She said.

 _"_ _Hey mom, will I ever get a real katana like you?" I asked. We were doing Kendo practice._

 _"_ _Of course my dear, I will give you mine if you surpass me." She said, smiling at me. "This sword was a gift to my sensei and if you surpass me you would have it."_

 _"_ _REALLY!" I screamed. I was excited. "I CAN'T WAIT!"_

 _But I don't know if I was strong back then to surpass you mom. It has been years I haven't hold a blade._

She pulled the katana out of its scabbard and stared at the blade. _I had a purpose back then. I wanted to make you proud. I love the way you smile when I win or lose. But now…_ Then there was a knock on the door and it made her jump. "Who is it?" She said, putting the katana away.

"It's me Nigel, are we still up for game night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be down there in a minute." She said, letting out a sigh. _Infinite give me strength._

Nigel was still in front of her door. _I hope she doesn't notice that her father was taken. I don't want her to worry. She just got out of the hospital._ He then gripped his fist. _Negative Zelda, I am going to take you down if it is the last thing I would do._

Chad was in his room, working on his homework. _Should I call her? Nah, she said that she is spending time with Nigel tonight and I promise Nigel that I won't butt in._ He then let out a sigh. "Damn, I am letting that kid walk all over me." He said. "But still, it wouldn't hurt to call her." He pulled out his phone and started calling her.

"Hello…"

"Hey Zelda, I am just calling to check up on you." He said.

"That's funny because I am right outside your house." She said.

"Why are you here?" Chad said. "Don't you have game night with Nigel?"

"Oh Nig, I wasn't feeling it." She said. "So my game night got canceled and I thought I walked over to chill with you."

"I will be right down." Chad said, hanging up. He looked out the window and found her in a green dress. He pulled back and called another number.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Nigel, is your game night with Zelda is canceled?" He asked.

"Nope, she is upstairs in her room getting ready why?" Nigel asked.

"I have to go…"

"Hey wait…"

Chad hung up and grabbed a small rod. He walked downstairs and took a deep breath. He opened the door and found Zelda smiling. "Hey Babe, it is not good for a girl to walk around late at night."

"I missed you." She said. He step outside and closed the door behind him. "Don't you miss me?" He swung his staff towards her and she leaped in the air to dodge it. She landed a few inches away from him, keeping his distance. "Chad, what's wrong? Why are you attacking me?"

"Cut the act… You are not Zelda. I can see it in your eyes." He said.

"What? How is that possible?" She said.

"Zelda is not a bitch like you." He said. "Also, Zelda doesn't call Nigel Nig…."

"You know, I am starting to like you." She said, smiling. She pushed a button on the device on her arm and her dress transformed into her tight red bodysuit. She pulled out both of her katanas and smiled. "It is a shame that I have to kill you. I hope you reconsider serving me."

"Again my answer is going to be no." He said. _I can't go easy on her. Come on Chad, she may look like Zelda but she is not the one you love. Stay focus and fight her like any other opponent._ He took a deep breath and gripped his staff tightly.

"What a waste." She said, racing towards him. She swung her blade towards her but Chad spun his staff and deflect her every attack. "LET ME HIT YOU!" She swung her blade towards him from every direction. Chad deflected everything with ease. "I underestimated you…" Chad pushed her away and swung his staff towards her. She took the hit and flew into the other side of the street.

"So tell me why you are here?" He asked. She forced her body up,

"Where is she?" She said. "I want her…"

"You will never lay a hand on her." Chad said. "I am going to stop you here."

"GIVE ME TO HER!" She screamed. She dashed towards him and swung her blade swiftly towards him from every direction. It was too strong that he was being push. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Chad's staff broke and he dodged her attack and fall back. "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING A WEAKLING LIKE HER?!"

"You wouldn't understand." Chad said.

"YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!" Negative Zelda said, racing towards him. She swung her blade once more but Chad caught it. "What the…" His gloves sparked with electricity and she quickly kicked him away so she won't be zapped. "You weren't this strong."

"Well, you get strong when you protect someone." Chad said, lifting his fists in front of him and let out a smile. "Come on now, don't be scared."

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed. She recklessly swung her blade towards him but he dodged her attacked. Then gumballs severely hit her body. She turned and found Nigel. "YOU AGAIN!"

"Nigel, what are you doing here?" Chad snapped. _If he is here, who is guarding Zelda? Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't be here._

"I am here to help you fight her and get my team back." Nigel said. Negative Zelda dashed towards him while he kept shooting her. When she got close, she grabbed him by the collar. "Oh no you don't…" He kicked her on the face and he landed beside Chad. "Don't worry, Z is okay." Chad nodded his head and turned to his opponent. "So are you ready to give up cousin?"

"You brat, you think you have me." She said.

"Come on, tell me where are my friends at." Nigel said, pointing his gun to her. "You are done."

"You are outnumbered and outmatched." Chad said.

"You are right. I am done." She said, smiling at them. "With you two… This match is over."

"What…" Chad said. Then he collapsed on his knees. "What is going on with me? Why do I feel drozy?" Then Nigel fell to the ground. "Nigel…"

"I can't feel my own body." Nigel said. Then he found a needle on his neck. "A tranquilizer…"

"What? I am the bad guy. I have to be evil and cunning." She said. "Sweet dreams boys…" They drift into unconscious. "I will achieve my dream. And it all starts with that girl's life in my hands."

"Nigel, I am ready for…" Zelda stopped when she noticed the game room was empty. "Nigel?" She looked around the house and there was no scene of her little cousin. "Where is he?" She pulled out her phone and called his cell but he wouldn't pick up. "I wonder…" She then called Chad's phone and she got his voicemail. "Something is up…" She dialed another number. "Please pick up…" But she got another voicemail. "Even dad is not picking up… He has been gone for awhile. I hope… he is not…" She then dialed another number.

"Hello…"

"Godfather…

"Oh Zelda, what's the matter? It is very late. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Godfather, I need your help." She said.

The next morning, Nigel woke up and found himself lying on a cement floor. "What the…" He said. He turned around and found himself in a cage with Zelda's friends. "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember." Maurice said. "We all got kidnapped." Then loud banging filled the room. He turned to Chad who is banging the cage's bars. "Chad, give it a rest."

"Damn, I can't believe I fell for that." Chad snapped. _I can't believe I got hit by a tranquilizer._ "Fuck, I feel like an idiot."

"Chad, calm down." Cree said. "She got me at school along with Maurice and Ruby."

"She knew where we lived." Johnny said. "And I couldn't stop her."

"She was too strong." Gwen said.

"I was in gym class and she pretended to be Zelda." Richard said. "I was too naïve to see it."

"Then we are all here and there is no one with Zelda." Nigel said, crossing his arms and leaning towards the wall. _It ticks me off that I was this close of saving my friends…_ Then their cage started moving upward. "What is going on?"

"How should we know?" Johnny said. They appeared to the main conference room and every child, teenager, and adult was trap on their seats. "What the hell is this?"

"NUMBER 1!" Nigel turned and found his team dangling from the ceiling in a cage.

"Guys, you are all okay." Nigel said, smiling.

"We are happy you are okay as well." Abby said.

"But we were hoping that you would save us." Hoagie said.

"I am sorry that I failed." Nigel said.

"It is quite alright." Hoagie said.

"At least we know you are okay." Wally said.

"We missed you Number 1." Kuki added.

"I miss you all." He said, holding back tears.

"Why are they trapping people here?" Gwen asked.

"It is like everyone is here." Richard said.

"Of course they are…" A voice said. They turned and found Negative Cree. She was wearing a scientist getup with a pair of glasses.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maurice asked. "I mean, you took quite a hit last time." Negative Cree blushed in front of him.

"I am fine but you shouldn't worry about me. You should be worry about yourselves." Negative Cree said, fiddling with her glasses. "We captured everyone in your city for our plan."

"What plan?" Cree snapped.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TALKING YOU MAGGOTS!" Negative Ruby snapped. She was wearing cargo pants with a black tank top.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Ruby snapped.

"Hey cool it Ruby…" 'Johnny said, grabbing her.

"Ruby, you shouldn't scream like that…" Negative Johnny said, fiddling with his fingers. He was wearing a hooded jacket. "It is not nice…That what sister says…"

"Please tell me that is not me." Johnny said.

"You look so cute." Gwen said. Her brother glared at him. "What? It is not every day you see a shy Johnny."

"Shut it Johnny, you sick weakling." Negative Ruby snapped. "I don't give a damn about Zelda. She is such a high and mighty bitch that needs an ass whooping." She then cracked her knuckles. "And I will be happy to give it to her."

"Ruby, stop this… Mistress will be mad at you." Negative Cree snapped.

"I don't give a damn about Zelda. You saw the last battle, she almost got beat by the Positive Chad and her stupid positive cousin. She is not worthy of being the leader. She should just jump off a cliff." Negative Ruby snapped.

"Death is not meant to be taken lightly." Negative Chad said. "You might regret it." He was wearing a hooded cloak and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Damn it Chad, you freak me out." Negative Ruby snapped. Johnny hid behind her.

"Scary…" Negative Johnny muttered. "Chad is scary…"

"Chad, you are scaring my brother." Negative Gwen said, hugging her brother. She looked like she was living in a prairie with her outfit. A pink dress and bonnet is what she was wearing. "Oh my darling, are you alright." He hugged her back.

"GWEN, CHAD IS BEING SCARY AGAIN! MAKE HIM STOP!" Negative Johnny cried.

"Oh Chad, can you stop being so intimidating to my brother." Negative Gwen said.

"I speak the truth. Death will surely come to those who take it lightly." Chad said, smiling evilly at them. "I can't wait to see their blood gush before me. Oh, it is a wondrous sight to behold."

"Shit Chad, you turned into a Goth." Maurice teased. Chad glared at him while Maurice laughed at his face. Then Negative Maurice appeared. Negative Cree blushed when he stood beside her.

"So we got everyone…" Negative Maurice said, flicking his bang. "Mistress will be pleased."

"Oh Maurice, you are so dreamy."Negative Cree said, hugging his shoulder.

"I am sorry but I am not into nerds. I am not going to waste my time but I am craving some loving." Negative Maurice said, cupping her face. "Women are tools to my satisfaction so Cree, satisfy me."

"You became a player…" Chad teased. Maurice glared at him while Chad laughed at his face. Then Negative Richard appeared and he was twirling around.

"Oh My Mauri!" Negative Richard cheered, moving close to him and cuddling him. He even pushed Negative Cree away from him. "Oh I would love to satisfy you." Everyone was holding their laugh when they witnessed Richard's negative side.

"Please tell me that I am not gay." Richard said, sulking at the corner.

"Well, I guess I can't be worse than Richard." Johnny said.

"Oh it is not that bad." Gwen said, patting Richard's back. "At least you have good taste in men."

"That is not helping at all." Richard cried.

"Damn it Richard, I told you a million types that I am not having sex with you." Negative Maurice snapped, pushing him to Negative Chad. "Fuck him…"

"He is not so handsome like you." Negative Richard complained, staring at Negative Chad. "He can't possible have a face that will make me melt." He removed the golden bands of his eyes and blushed. Negative Richard cuddled in his embrace. "Oh make love to me…"

"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET!" A voice screamed.

"Great, she is back." Negative Ruby said, letting out a sigh. _I don't know why everyone is afraid of her. She doesn't scare me._ Negative Zelda appeared in front of the cage and smiled. "What's up bitch?" Without any warning, Zelda pinned her to the wall with her katana on her neck. Her emerald eyes as devoured by bloodlust and rage that it gave Negative Ruby shivers down her spine. _What is going on? Why can't I move my body? Why do I suddenly feel fear?_

"You drive my patience." Negative Zelda said, licking her lips. "I have no problems killing you." Negative Ruby once bold and intimidating sunk into unimaginable fear and terror. She started laughing in front of the frightened creature. "I love that look in your eyes." She pulled back and put her blade away.

"Forgive me Mistress…" Negative Ruby stuttered. _What is wrong with me? I am quickly apologizing to her… What is going on?_ Suddenly she was punch into the wall. She was unconscious. Everyone witnessed how dreadful their new enemy was.

"You are forgiven…" She said, licking the blood of her fist. "Johnny… Gwen… get rid of her. I don't need weaklings in my court."

"Yes Mistress…" They both said.

"Where is my cousin?" Nigel snapped. Negative Zelda turned to him. "What have you done with her?"

"That is why I am here. I have captured everyone except for my weak self. Where is she?" Negative Zelda snapped.

"We don't know. We thought you got her already." Chad snapped. _Wait, so she doesn't have Zelda._

"No, her house was empty when I got there." She smiled, turning to Chad. "So babe, you miss me?"

"Fuck you…" Chad snapped. "Where is Zelda?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She snapped.

"My Mistress, I believe you are wrong. We have two people missing." Negative Cree corrected her.

"WHAT?!" Negative Zelda snapped. "WHO IS THE OTHER ONE?!"

"It appears to be your Uncle Benedict." Negative Cree said. "We have his children here."

"He probably knows something about the Zelda here." Negative Zelda said. "Contact him at once."

"But Mistress, he is not a threat. We can easily capture him." Negative Maurice said.

"And the girl…" Negative Cree said. "It is not necessary to contact him."

"JUST CONTACT HIM!" Negative Zelda snapped. "DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! I WOULD BLOODY KILL YOU ALL!" All of her minions shivered in fear except for Negative Chad.

 _Oh no, this is bad. Father will do anything for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Zelda may be his favorite niece but he will always pick his kids. This is bad._ Nigel thought.

"Oh please do, I would love to see my own blood." Negative Chad said. Negative Zelda place her blade on his neck. "Oh Mistress you arouse me so. Please be my angel of death. Please let me see my own blood." She put her blade back and let out a sigh.

"Damn it Chad, I hate it when you do that." Negative Zelda snapped.

"I know my Mistress." He replied, smiling evilly. "I love you…" She walked away from them and all her minions let out a sigh of relief. She sat on her throne and let out a sigh, "You are supposed to say I love you too."

"Fuck off Chad…" Negative Zelda snapped.

"Oh my Mistress, I know you care." He teased. Zelda ignored him and turned to Negative Cree.

"Contact him at once Cree…" Negative Zelda ordered.

"Yes my Mistress." Negative Cree said.

"Chad, you saved us once again. How the hell you get on her good side?" Negative Richard said, cuddling him. Negative Chad pushed him away and leaned towards the cage. "Hey…"

"So you are my positive self. Very lively I see…" He said, smiling. Chad walked up to him and glared at him. "What's with the face? You should be happy that I will be your end."

"So what is your connection with Negative Zelda?" Chad asked.

"Oh I am afraid that I will not say anything because I might get her blade." He teased. "But then again, I can't wait for that day to come."

"You said that you love her so there must be a connection." Nigel said.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Negative Chad said, smiling at him.

"Then how about the people here, why are they chained and gathered here?" Cree asked.

"Oh for the grand show, you guys are lucky because you all get front roll seats." Negative said, laughing. "And it might be the last thing you will ever see."

"Mistress, someone is trying to break through our systems." Negative Cree said. A huge screen appeared in front of everyone. "I believe it's him." Father appeared on the screen.

"I have never thought my own niece is behind this master plan. I have to say I am quite impressed." Father said.

"It was easy." Negative said. "So tell me, why have you called?"

"I admire your evilness little one but you have something that belongs to me. I want my children." Father said, glaring at her. "I will drag you to hell if there is one scratch on them."

"You are not in any position to oppose threats here Uncle." She said, smiling evilly at her.

"Then I will make you an offer you can't refuse. I heard you are having trouble finding your positive self." Father said.

"Of course…" She said

"Well, I have her with me and I will give her to you if I give me back my children back." Father said. "I believe it is a fair trade."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Nigel screamed. "SHE IS GOING TO KILL ZELDA!"

"Hush it kid, I will do anything for my children." Father said.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Chad screamed. "DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR HER?"

"She had potential but she wasted her talents on love and friendship. She even erased her memories just because she was too weak to take in the harsh torment of reality. She is nothing compared to my children. I want them back."

"I knew you were just a heartless jerk. Zelda saw greatness and good in you and you just tossed her aside like trash." Nigel snapped.

"She is trash." Father said.

"I totally agree with you there. Can I have any proof that you have her in your procession?" Negative Zelda asked.

"That hurts that my own niece doesn't trust me." Father said. "But if you really want proof, here she is…" A small window below appeared and it was a video of Zelda in chained.

"Uncles Benedict, why are you doing this?" Zelda cried, struggling. "Uncle, let me go. Why am I in this box? Please let me out."

"ZELDA!" Her friends screamed.

"She is already gift wrapped for you." Father said. "So my children…"

"Very well, I will give you back your children." Negative Zelda said. "Maurice, get his kids. It is the nice and delightful ones. They give me the creeps"

"Of course my Mistress." Maurice said, leaving the scene.

"There would be a helicarrier at your destination." Negative Zelda said.

"Pleasure doing business with you…" Father said, hanging up.

"Johnny… Gwen… Make sure the package arrives safely." Negative Zelda said. "I want to dispose her myself."

"Yes Mistress…"

"Zelda is in trouble and we can't do a thing." Chad said. _I failed her again… Damn it…_

"This is a nightmare." Nigel said. "She just recovered from the last incident."

"We got to get out of here." Maurice said.

"We can't. We tried." Ruby said. "If we have our gear, we would have bail out of here hours ago but we don't have our weapons."

"Plus they have our parents if we try anything funny." Richard said.

"So there is really no way out of this." Gwen said.

"There out to be." Johnny said.

"Our best option we have is to wait." Cree said. "We have to wait for our opportunity."

"But the more we wait, the more Zelda would be in danger." Chad snapped.

"I know you are worried. We all are." Cree said. "But what choice do we have."

"Damn, we are stuck." Nigel said. In half an hour, the helicarrier return back to base and Negative Zelda smiled when she was informed with the news.

"Johnny… Gwen… report…" Negative Zelda said. A screened appeared and Johnny and Gwen were in it. "How is the package?"

"She is here darling." Negative Gwen said. "We would be bringing her in…"

"The trade…was…successful…" Negative Johnny stuttered.

"I can't believe that snake went through it." Nigel said.

"Zelda…" Chad said. _This is no good. She is already here. I can't protect her now._ Then the screen turned pitch black but you can hear screams. "What's going on?"

"Gwen… Johnny…" Negative Zelda said. "What is all the racket?" The screen was back into visual but there was a slight difference. Her two minions were unconscious and chained. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"You have some nerve kidnapping my family and friends." A voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself…" Negative Zelda snapped, standing up from her seat. The camera turned and she froze in shock. "It can't be…" Everyone was shocked as well. Zelda appeared on the screen in a schoolgirl outfit, a blue skirt, white shirt, red long tie, long white socks and black boots. She also was wearing her blue hat and was carrying a duffle bag and a katana.

"It's Zelda…" Nigel said.

"I can't believe it. She is okay." Richard said.

"Why is she wearing a high skirt?" Gwen asked.

"HIGH SKIRT! WHERE?!" Ruby screamed, staring at the screen with awe.

"Calm yourself Ruby…" Johnny said, letting out a sigh.

"I thought you were in chains." Negative Zelda snapped.

"It is called a hustle, sweetheart." Zelda said, giving her a wink. "If you don't mind, I would like to have everyone you kidnapped back. The city is getting gloomy."

"As if… I wouldn't worry. My minions can take you down easily." Negative Zelda said. _I can't believe I was tricked. Damn it…_

"So Father was only bluffing. He was only saying those things so Zelda can aboard the base." Nigel said.

"You are right. Your minions might be strong but I am tired of being the damsel in distress." She said. _I can't keep letting other people protecting me._

 _I was at Godfather's house. "Godfather, I need you to help me prepare to fight my negative self. I can't let other people fight my own battles. I need to do this." I said, holding my mother's katana. "I thought about it long and hard and I am such an idiot. Infinite is me and I am Infinite. That strong, brave, and kind girl is still here and I am going to save my friends."_

 _"_ _I am happy you say that because Negative Zelda took my children. You are the only person that can bring them back." He replied. "If I go, they might hurt Monty, your father and also my children. I don't want that to happen."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I will bring them back. I need some gear." She said._

 _"_ _I have the things you need also…" He said, showing me a schoolgirl outfit. "I even have the right attire for you to wear."_

 _"_ _Ahh…" I said. I wasn't happy with his choice of clothing but what the heck. "Sure, I will like that."_

 _I am here and I am going to save everyone. I am not going to stay home and cry like a baby._

"My friends and family always protects me and risks their lives for me." Zelda said. "But this time, I am going to risk my life. This time, I am going to protect them." She let out a smile. "Get ready because I am coming for you."

"I am not scared of you." She snapped.

"You should be." Chad said, smiling. Everyone with him was smiling as well. "Infinite is back…"

"WHO THE FUCK IS INFINITE!"


	18. Chapter 18: Runaway Rabbit

Chapter Eighteen: Runaway Rabbit

Father was relieved to have his children back. "Oh Father, we missed you so much." The Delight Children from Down the Lane said hugging him.

"I missed you all." Father said. "I hope they didn't hurt you."

"No, they didn't." They said. "I thought you wouldn't get us. I thought you love Zelda more than us."

"Oh children, you are all my precious treasure. You are all priceless to me." He said. "No one can replace you my delightful children."

"But what about Zelda?"

"She is my niece and she taught me how wonderful a life of a father can be." Father said.

"But Father, she is going to die."

"No she is not, my children you know your father is not all that good." He said, letting out a chuckle. "I am a bad guy and a bad guy doesn't play fair." _Good luck Zelda…_

Zelda raced through the halls, making her way to the main room. "That girl sure can run." Negative Chad said, watching her through the monitors. "I wonder if she can actually fight."

"Why are you not at your post Chad?" Negative Zelda snapped.

"I am going but I don't think I need to. She won't get too far." He replied. "Unless you are worried…" A laser beam raced towards him. He nodded his head to the left and dodged it. "Oh you miss my Mistress. You were this close of getting my head though."

"You're fucking pissing me off Chad." Negative Zelda snapped. "This girl is no threat."

"Yes that's why I am here." He replied.

"Do you think Zelda has a chance?" Richard asked. "I mean we are talking about a former agent who has been out of the game far too long."

"What choice do we have?" Ruby said. "I believe Zelda can do this."

"Still, I am still worried about her. She is by herself." Gwen said.

"Come on, if she can beat me in her sleep she can do this." Johnny said.

"We just need to have faith in her." Maurice said.

"She would do fine." Cree said.

Zelda made it to a room. Waiting for her was Negative Maurice. "Whoa, seeing the positive Zelda makes me feel lustful especially with the outfit she got on." He said, smiling. "So my pet, do you really want to do this? If you give in to me and be my slave, I will give you mercy and also the best time of your life."

"You must be Negative Maurice. The Maurice I know is faithful to his girlfriend and treats girls with respect." Zelda said.

"Ah yes, but why be attach to one girl if you can have all the girls in the world." He replied.

"I hope Zelda kicks his ass." Cree said, staring at the screen. She then turned to Maurice. "No offense…"

"None taken… I don't like my negative either." Maurice said, gritting his teeth.

"So what will it be my pet?" Negative Maurice asked.

"I guess I am fighting you." She said. "It is kind a hard since you look like one of my friends."

"Aww… how innocent and honest… You are definitely still a virgin." He said, smiling mischievous. "I can't wait to defile your body."

"Defile? Ah… What does that mean?" She asked, staring at him with a baffle look. He let out a chuckle.

"I am going to strip your innocence and fuck you hard." He said.

"Ahh…not following…" She said, looking more confused.

"I AM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, IDIOT!" He screamed.

"Oh… That actually makes sense." She said, scratching her head.

"Hey Chad, what is sex?" Nigel asked. Chad blushed in front of him. "Why are you all red?"

"It is a grownup thing." He mumbled. _Damn, I would never expect to explain sex to this person. This is so uncomfortable._ "It makes you older."

"Oh yuck, I don't want to do anything that is meant for grownup." Nigel said, sticking out his tongue. Chad let out a sigh and turned back to the battle. "ZELDA, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY!" Everyone that was in the cage with him either face palm themselves or laughed.

"I am going to have fun with you." Negative Maurice said, smiling.

"But we can't do that." Zelda said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, you belong to Cree and it would be weird to do it with you. Also I have a boyfriend so it would be unfair to him if I do it with you." Zelda said, putting some thought in to it. "What do you call it? Oh yes, it is call cheating."

"I don't belong to anyone." Negative Maurice said.

"So you are not dating Cree in your world?" She asked.

"I am not looking for a relationship. Relationships are for losers. It is too much work." He said. "But one night stands and blissful sex takes the cake don't you think?"

"But you won't feel anything right?" She asked. "You won't feel any love."

"Love is overrated. It is easy to fall in love but so hard to get out of it." He protested. "Love ruins everything." He then disappeared.

"What the…" She said, looking all over the place. _Where did he go? He was just in front of me a minute ago._

"He is using camouflage mode just like he did to kidnap us." Hoagie said.

"LOOK OUT ZEDDY!" Kuki screamed.

"I hope Zelda can beat this cruddy teenager." Wally said.

"Number 5 believes in her." Abby said, smiling. "She is infinite after all."

"So what are you going to do?" Negative Maurice said, sneaking behind her. "You can't do anything if you can't see me." He blew into her ear and she swiftly swung her fist towards him but he dodges it. He started chuckling. "You miss." He then moved in front of her and lifted her skirt. She kicked and he dodged it again. "White panty… how boring…"

"Fucking pervert…" Chad said, holding his nosebleed and blushing. _Why of all days she has to wear a skirt?_

"ZELDA, STAY FOCUS!" Nigel screamed. _Why does she have to wear a skirt?_

"I guess I took a bad day of wearing a skirt." Zelda said, scanning the room once more. _Well, I guess I have no choice._ She dropped her duffle bag to the ground and pulled out black gloves. She put it on and took a deep breath. _Let's see if I still got it._ She started running all over the room.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Negative Maurice thought. "Running like a rabbit is not going to help you."

"What a desperate act? She thinks if she runs around, she would bump into Maurice." Negative Zelda said, laughing. "She is such an idiot."

"Why is Zelda running around? Ruby said.

"I don't know." Johnny said. Zelda was running and jumping all over the place. "She is prancing everywhere." He then turned to Chad. He found him smiling along with Nigel. "Hey, do you guys know what's going on here?"

"You will see." Chad said.

"Yeah…" Nigel said.

Negative Maurice tried to attack her but she was too fast. _She is fast I give her that._ He thought. When then stopped where her duffle bag was at and stood there for a brief moment.

"That's a lot of running." She said, unbuttoning her top. "It is so hot." She flicked her hair. "I thought I could find him."

 _This is my chance._ Negative Maurice thought. _She is all mine…_ When he got close to her, he froze. "What the…"

"I was wondering where you are?" Zelda said. She fiddled her fingers and Negative Maurice appeared. "There you are."

"WHAT?!" Negative Zelda screamed. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!"

"Whoa, Zelda got him." Gwen said.

"ATTA GIRL Z!" Cree cheered.

"How did you…" Negative Maurice said. He then noticed her fingers. There were strings attached to it. "That is why you ran around the room. You were placing a trap for me."

"A rabbit has lucky feet." She said, giggling.

"It is one of Infinite's favorite weapons, the **S** trong **T** hin **R** ope **I** ncase **N** o **G** ame." Chad said. "She always uses it when she fights opponents with invisibility abilities."

"And she still got it." Nigel said, smiling.

"So tell me where I have to go." She said, fiddling with her fingers once more. It made him fall on his knees. "I am in a tight schedule so please tell me."

"Just go straight but you would meet two of my other operatives before you get to your negative self. You may have tricked me but that is not going to work on the others. You won't even get to my Mistress." He said. _I can't believe I was outsmarted by a girl…Just like before… Damn it.._ "So what are you going to do with me?" She stared at him for a brief moment.

"You were hurt by a girl before that is why you are treating a girl as a thing." Zelda said. "Because you are afraid to get hurt again… You don't want your heart to be attached to another girl."

"You don't know anything about me." He snapped. She forced him to stand up. He then started dancing. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING TO ME?" She let out a giggle and started singing.

 **Head, shoulders, knees, and toes**

 **Knees and toes X2**

 **Head, shoulders, knees, and toes**

 **Eyes, Ears, Mouth and Nose.**

Negative Maurice was doing all the actions and it irritated him more. "You sure can move Maurice." She teased again. "Do it again?"

"You are going to get it when I get out of these strings." He snapped. _These strings are tough. Every time I try to break free, I get hurt. What a sneaky weapon._ She then let him sit down on the floor. She stared at him for a brief moment. "What are you looking at?"

"I am sorry for the pain you have gone through but you shouldn't let that destroy yourself. You are still stuck in the past and I think it is time to move on in a better path instead of being cold and bitter. Everyone deserves happiness and love even my negative self." She said.

"Our data was right about you. You are too nice. You expect everyone to be good but really it is all an illusion." He said. "It is stupid. You shouldn't trust people."

"Your right but what is the point if you don't trust anyone. You will still be alone." She said. "Trusting someone is a risk and I have my fair share of trusting people that hurt me but it helps me be strong. You can't be strong if you are still full of hatred."

"Be strong…" He said.

"Sometimes being strong doesn't mean muscle. It also means your heart." She said, smiling. "But it is nice meeting you Negative Maurice. I would love to chat but I have to save the people that matters to me." She then walked away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" He screamed. Zelda left the room and he let out a sigh. _Damn, that girl read me like a book. How did she know that I got hurt?_ He gritted his teeth and tried to break free. _I can't believe it…_ He let out another sigh. "That girl is such an idiot."

"She is smart." Negative Chad said, smiling. "I am starting to like this girl." He then turned to Chad. "So you don't mind if I pull out her heart?"

"I mind a lot psycho." Chad said, glaring at him. Negative started chuckling.

"So she is your girlfriend in this world right?" He said, walking back to the cage.

"Curiosity kills the cat you know." Chad said.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Negative Chad said. Chad turned to the screen and stared at Zelda running through a hall. "Does she love you to death?"

"CHAD, GO TO YOUR POST NOW!" Negative Zelda screamed.

"Yes Mistress…" Negative Chad said.

"What was that about?" Maurice asked.

"I don't know." Chad said. _Could it be that he really loves Negative Zelda?_ He watched his negative self bowed in front of Negative Zelda. She looked away from him but there was a slight blush on her cheeks. _She likes him too. What is going on here?_

"If I can make a hypothesis, it has seems that Negative Chad and Zelda used to be lovers." Maurice pointed out. "However, they still love each other. Negative Zelda pushes him away while he tries his best to get her back."

"But the question is why is she pushing him away?" Cree asked. "And also why is she doing this?"

"She said something about a perfect world." Nigel said. "That it is only possible if Zelda is out of the picture."

"But why do it here?" Richard said. "Why not do it in her world?"

"All I know is that Zelda can stop her." Chad said. _Come on babe, you got this._ Zelda stopped and found a cam-bot hovering around her. She stared at it.

"Ah, if you are watching this my negative self, I want you to know that if you lay a hand on my family, friends, or my boyfriend I will personally give you a beating." She said, smiling. "So be careful." Negative Zelda gritted her teeth.

"DON'T GET COCKY! YOU DEFEATED ONE OF MY MINIONS!" She screamed.

"Actually I defeated three, have you forgotten about the first two that are tied up right now?" She said. "You are sneaky though, you are using my dearest friends for this."

"Why? You can't handle the heat." Negative Zelda teased.

"I can handle it. It is the concept that you are not here to stop me." She said. "You are hiding behind your minions."

"OH FUCK YOU! I CAN KILL YOU EASILY!" She snapped. Zelda let out a giggle. "What is so funny?"

"Back then I was so afraid of you but now, you are just too funny to me." She teased. "Did anyone tell you that you are cute when you are mad?" Negative Zelda blushed in front of her. "Awww… You are also so cute when you blush."

"YOU ARE TOTALLY GOING TO GET FROM ME!" Negative Zelda snapped. _How dare she talk to me like this? She is supposed to hate me._

"I am looking forwards to it." She said. She started running through the halls.


	19. Chapter 19: Better When I'm Dancing

Chapter Nineteen: Better When I'm Dancing

 _I hope I am getting closer to them._ Zelda thought, running. She then made it to another room and Negative Cree was there to greet her with tons of robots. "Whoa…" She said, staring at the robots with awe. "THEY ARE SO CUTE!" She admired the robots and ignored Negative Cree. "It is like looking at little gundums."

"We totally need to figure out what is Zelda's definition of cute?" Johnny said.

"Totally…" Richard said.

"I can't believe you defeated Maurice. What have you done with him?" She asked. _I hope Maurice is alright._

"Don't worry. He is just tied up at the moment." Zelda said, turning to her opponent. "Hi Cree… I mean Negative Cree…"

"Don't talk to me like we are comrades." 'She said, pushing her glasses upwards. "Your journey ends here."

"Oh really but there is a door right behind you…" Zelda pointed out.

"You are not going to get passed me. These robots are design to copy and predict your moments so fighting them will be futile." Negative Cree explained. "So give up now."

"So they copy my moves." Zelda asked.

"Yes…"

"All of them…" Zelda said. "I mean every physical moment I make, they will copy and use it to predict my next move."

"Correct."

"Hmmm…" Zelda said, staring at the robots. She started moving her hands and the robots did it too. "It is like Simon said but with a bunch of robots."

"You would never reach Mistress and save your friends." Negative Cree said.

"Is that my big sister?" Abby said. "Her negative self is a nerd as well."

"Yeah that's right. Your negative self was a clumsy nerd." Hoagie said. "She was kind a cute." Then Abby hit him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being an idiot…" Abby said.

"Zelda is in a tight spot." Richard said.

"I wonder how she is going to pull this off." Gwen said.

"Hey Cree… I mean Negative Cree, do you dance?" Zelda asked, smiling.

"What? What kind of an idiotic question is that?" She asked. Zelda pulled out a speaker from her duffle bag and played a song. "What the…" Zelda started swaying her body and as she moved her body to the beat, the robots followed along.

 **Don't think about it**

 **Just move your body**

 **Listen to the music sing o yeah o**

 **Just move those left feet**

 **Go ahead get crazy**

 **Anyone can do it sing o yeah o**

 **Show the world you got that fire**

 **Feel the rhythm getting louder**

 **Show the world what you can do**

 **Prove to them that you got the moves**

 **I don't know about you**

 **But I felt better when I'm dancing yeah yeah**

 **Better when I'm dancing yeah yeah**

 **We can do this together**

 **I bet you'll feel better when you're dancing yeah yeah**

Everyone that were trapped and caged were laughing that a bunch of intimidating and deadly robots were dancing alongside Zelda. It was like watching a music video or a music concert. "Well, this totally changes my view of robots." Hoagie said.

"Damn, Z making dance like cruddy girls." Wally said, laughing. "I can't stop… It is too much."

"I hope Zeddy can make them do some ballet moves." Kuki said.

"I can't believe we are actually watching Infinite fight." Abby said. "Well sort of…" Then Zelda pranced towards Negative Cree and grabbed her hand.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She was pull beside her and she was surrounded by dancing robots. "What can I do? I can't stop them from dancing."

"If you can't beat them, join them." Zelda said. "Come on dance with me."

"But I don't know how to dance." Negative Cree said.

"It is easy. Just move your feet and sway those hips." Zelda said, giggling. Negative Cree started moving her body. "That's the way but you have to be loose. Don't be afraid to show off."

 **When you finally let go**

 **You say that solo**

 **Cuz you listen to the music sing o yeah o**

 **Cuz your confident babe**

 **Your making hips sway**

 **We knew that you can do it sing o yeah o**

Negative Cree started stiff but when she got the hang of it, she was dancing along with Zelda and the robots. "I CAN DANCE!" Negative Cree cheered. "I CAN REALLY DANCE!"

"I knew you can do it." Zelda said, smiling.

"Leave it to Z to make friends with the enemy." Cree said, giggling.

"It is so like her." Maurice said.

"Somehow this doesn't feel like a rescue mission." Nigel said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Chad said, letting out a sigh as well. _Well, Infinite never took anything serious. She always saw everything as a game._

 **Show the world you got that fire**

 **Feel the rhythm getting louder**

 **Show the world what you can do**

 **Prove to them that you got the moves**

 **I don't know about you**

 **But I felt better when I'm dancing yeah yeah**

 **Better when I'm dancing yeah yeah**

 **We can do this together**

 **I bet you'll feel better when you're dancing yeah yeah**

"WHAT THE HELL IS CREE DOING WITH THAT IDIOT?!" Negative Zelda screamed. "SHE IS SUPPOSED TO STOP HER NOT DANCE WITH HER!"

"You should go join her." Chad teased. "Oh wait, let me guess, you can't dance for shit."

"FUCK OFF!" Negative Zelda snapped.

 **Oh yay O x2**

 **I feel better when I'm dancing**

 **I'm better when I'm dancing**

 **Yay**

 **Oh yeah O**

 **Feel better when I'm dancing**

 **Yeah x2**

 **Better when I'm dancing**

 **Yeah x2**

 **Don't you know**

 **We can do this together**

 **I bet you'll feel better when you're dancing yeah yeah**

Zelda tossed a gas pellet to the ground and the whole room was filled with smoke. "What in the blazes is going on?" Negative Cree said. She heard slashing sounds from every direction and it gave her shivers. When the smoke cleared, Zelda was standing on a mountain of robots. "MY ROBOTS!"

"I know, I was crying when I destroyed them." Zelda cried. "They were too cute."

"I am the only one left." Negative Cree said, pulling out a gun from her lab coat. "Stay back… I will shoot."

"I am not going to hurt you." She said, moving closer to her.

"STAY AWAY! I WILL SHOOT!" Negative Cree screamed, shaking in fear. Zelda was in front of her and didn't bother to move away from her aim. "STAY AWAY! I AM ARMED AND WILL SHOOT!" Zelda patted her head and smile.

"Again, I won't hurt you." She said. "You look so much like my friend Cree. She is brave, bold, confident, smart and beautiful. You may be her opposite but I still feel that we are connected somehow."

"Connected?" Negative Cree said, lowering her gun.

"Yeah, you are my enemy now but I can't strike you even Negative Maurice." Zelda said, scratching her head.

"What? You have too. Didn't you do that to Negative Maurice?"

"Nope, like I said before he is tied up." Zelda said.

"Wait, so he is alive." Negative Cree said.

"Yeah, I am not a killer. Besides, I believe Maurice and Cree are destined to be together even their negative counterparts." She said, smiling. Negative Cree dropped her gun. Zelda put her speakers back in her duffle bag. "Well, I have to go now but can you do me a favor and head over to Negative Maurice."

"Sure…"

"Well, I am off." Zelda said. She walked passed her and made her way to the door. "Hey Cree… I mean Negative Cree, let's do this again sometime but without the robots." She left the room and Negative Cree fell on her knees.

"What just happened?" Negative Cree said. _One minute I had her and now, what is she?_

Zelda skipped her way through the halls and she noticed the cam-bot once more. "Hiya Negative Z…"

"You, how did you do that?" She snapped.

"Do what?" Zelda asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! HOW DID YOU BEFRIEND MY BEST OPERATIVE!" Negative Zelda snapped.

"You have to be nice, silly." She replied, smiling.

"What? That's it. No hypnotizer…" Negative Zelda asked.

"Nope, just kindness." She said, giggling.

"It is weird but true." Gwen said. "Zelda has a way of making her enemies her friends. She is so kind and happy that you can't help but be happy too. She did it with me."

"Same here…" Johnny said.

"Also me…" Richard added.

"Kindness is something you don't have." Chad said.

"I can be nice." Negative Zelda snapped.

"Oh really, so prove it." Zelda said. "Free everyone please."

"Of course I will… Oh wait a minute… I know where this is going." Negative Zelda said, glaring at her. "YOU ALMOST TRICKED ME!"

"Damn, I almost had you though." She said, giggling.

"FUCK YOU, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TRICK ME AGAIN!" Negative Zelda snapped.

"I don't know who is more naïve, our Zelda or her." Gwen said.

"Maybe it is both of them." Ruby said, giggling.


	20. Chapter 20: Taking the Spotlight

Chapter Twenty: Taking the Spotlight

Zelda raced through the halls once more and came across the vending machine. "OMG… IT HAS BEEN AGES!" She squealed. "I really want some chocolate." She then let out of sigh. "But I forgot my wallet. I took a bad day to forget my wallet." She punched the vending machine and six chocolate bars fell into window. "Yes…" She took all the chocolate bars and started to eat one. She then bowed to the vending machine. "Sorry for hurting you but I am very hungry."

"What the hell is she doing?" Negative Zelda said.

"It is called a snack break." Negative Chad said.

"CHAD, I TOLD YOU TO GET TO YOUR POST!" She screamed.

"If she defeats her next opponent then I will leave." Negative Chad said. "I just want to see her progress." He turned back to the screen and found her running while eating her chocolate bar. _This girl interests me._

She made it to the next room and it was filled with flashing lights. There was a stage and Negative Richard was there, striking a pose underneath the spotlight. "Ah… Richard?" He was wearing a white see through collar shirt with tight jeans.

"Oh it's me darling. I am surprised you made it this far." Negative Richard said. "But I am happy that you are here so I can play with you." He gave her a wink.

"I guess you are bisexual." She said. "And also Richard's negative self."

"Oh sweetpea, you are absolutely right." He said.

"It suits you." Zelda said. "I love your outfit though. It totally goes with your hair."

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Richard screamed, crying in the cell.

"See, even Zelda thinks your negative self is cool." Gwen said.

"Don't even go there Gwen." Richard cried.

"Oh thanks darling but flattery won't get you anywhere." Negative Richard said. Then shelves appeared beside her. "We are going to play some laser tag but the laser actually hurt you." He was already arm with a rifle. "I hope you are up to the challenge."

"Laser tag?" Nigel and Chad said. _That is actually Zelda's favorite game._

"Oh I see…" She said, looking through the weapons. _Laser tag, I never thought that it would save my life some day. But there got to be a caught._ She picked two pistols and smiled. "I will go with these."

"Really? You have a lot of nice guns to choose from." Negative Richard said, staring at her with shock.

"Yes but I only need to shoot you once right?" Zelda said, smiling.

"You are too confident. That is what I like to hear." Negative Richard said, smiling. "If you hit me on the chest, you win the game. I won't make it easy for you sweetpea." Then the room started shaking and walls filled the room. "Let's start…"

"I guess he wasn't kidding." She said, looking around the room. "It feels like I am in a maze." Then she heard a gunshot and she swiftly dodged the attack. "How is he able to hit me? He is not even close." She started running through the maze and she heard another gunshot. However, she was too late to dodge it. It hit her shoulder. "Ahhh…" She fell on her knees and found her shoulder brunt by the laser. _Where did that laser beam come from?_ "Damn, those lasers do hurt."

"ZELDA!" Nigel screamed. _Oh no, she got hurt._

"I guess she stops here." Negative Zelda said, laughing.

"You shouldn't underestimate her." Chad said. "She has proven to you that she is strong."

"She did but not strong enough to stop me." She said. "Richard will handle her with ease." Laser beams raced towards Zelda from every direction and she did her best to dodge them but she was hit on the back and on the leg. "She is going down."

"Things are not looking good." Johnny said.

"YOU CAN DO IT HONEY BUNNY!" Ruby cheered. "FOCUS!"

 _Then laser beams must be lock on to something._ Zelda thought. She then stared at her guns. _That's it… These pistols must have a tracking device or something. Therefore, the lasers know where I am at even in the maze._ Zelda then found a blinding device underneath the guns. _Let's see if I am right._ "OH IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT! I AM STILL BREATHING!" She screamed.

"Oh you want more darling. I will give you more." He said, firing two more rows. Zelda tossed the blinding devices upwards and the laser beams followed it. "What the…" It destroyed the tracking device. _What a clever girl…_

"Now it is time to play for real." She said, giggling. She dropped her duffle bag and pulled out some sunglasses. _Time to get into the zone…_ She then noticed she was also near the shelves with guns. "Perfect…"

"She is definitely Nigel's cousin with those shades." Hoagie said. "They look so alike."

"She just needs to be bald." Kuki said.

"Now I can actually see if she cheats." Nigel said.

"You got beaten from her as well. I always beat her in every single game but laser tag is a game I can't win from her." Chad said, letting out a sigh.

"Well let's see how she does it." Nigel said. Negative Richard walked through the maze, searching for her.

"Come on darling, you can't hide from me forever." Negative Richard said. _I guess I have to put some effort into this. I thought I can end this with just by the tracking device but she is too clever. What I expected from Mistress' positive self._ Then he found a figure walking towards his way. "That is not going to work on me dear." He fired at her but it was only a sheet. "What the… It's a trap…" He heard gunshots and lasers and went straight through his hair. "Why you little…" He turned but there she was nowhere to be found. "You know how hard it is to tame this hair." He got shot once more through his hair and it became a disaster. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He looked everywhere. _It is my stage and yet I can't find her. What is going on here?_ He then heard giggling.

"You know, I love laser tag." She said. He followed her voice cautiously. "Do you want to know a trick that guarantee to make you win?"

"Oh please tell me." Negative Richard said. _She is going to tell me her secrets just like that. She is such an idiot._

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS SHE BLURTING OUT HER SECRETS?!" Chad snapped. Then the turned to Nigel, thinking he will agree with him but he was silent and frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"She didn't even bother to tell me her trick." Nigel pouted, crossing his arms.

"Really? That is what you are worrying about." Chad said.

"Step Number 1, you make your opponent irritated." She said. Laser beams fired him from every direction. He tried his best to dodge it.

"Whoa, how is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"How many guns does she have?" Johnny said. Negative Richard pulled out a rod and it transformed into a shield.

 _Where are all of these laser beams coming from? I can't pinpoint her location._ Negative Richard thought. _I don't want to fall into her trap but she is doing a good job pissing me off._ "There is no use, you can't get me now. This force field is strong enough to withstand your attacks."

"Step Number 2, destroy your opponent's line of defense." She said. The laser beams stopped but he still kept his shield up.

 _She is probably going to do a close range attack. I have to get ready._ Negative Richard thought. He waited for her but nothing came. Then a bright light caught his attention. A huge cannon raced towards him. _WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_ He used his shield to block the attack however it broke. "I can't use this anymore…Well, I have to be ready…." Then he noticed that his weapon was missing. "WHERE IS MY GUN?!"

"Step Number 3, disarmed your opponent." She said.

"That stupid cannon was only a diversion. How did she get into my shield? Unless…" He said, turning his gaze behind him. There was nothing just darkness. "Okay Richard, calm down… You can do this… Just breathe. Don't let her get to you."

"Step Number 4, becomes your opponent's worse nightmare." She said. Negative Richard turned from every direction but there was no sign of her. Then there was a giggle but somehow, it gave him shiver down his spine.

 _I have no weapon and I don't know where she is. This is bad… This is getting creepy…_ He thought, shaking. He jumped when he felt someone grabbing him. He swung his fist but it only touched air. _WHERE IS SHE? IT IS LIKE I AM IN A HORROR MOVIE!_ She giggled once more and it made him shiver even more. _I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ He raced to the nearest exit and froze when she was blocking the way. "What the, how did you?"

"Step Number 5, the final step, make sure your opponent don't get away." She said, smiling. Negative Richard froze in terror. Her smile paralyzed him and her gleaming green eyes strike terror into his poor frightened heart. He couldn't move. He was afraid to move. "I win…" She shot his chest and the room turned bright.

"Hey look…" Ruby said. There were guns tied up with STRING on the walls where Negative Richard was being attack. "That explains the multiple laser beams."

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT? WHEN DID SHE DO THAT?" Negative Zelda snapped.

"Oh I love her…" Negative Chad said, smiling. _She knew she wasn't a match for Richard so she used her wits and also fear to win. My kind a girl…_ He then walked away from his Mistress.

"Chad, where are you going?" Negative Zelda asked.

"Richard is defeated so I have to head to my post." Negative Chad said, smiling. _It is my turn to challenge her._

"How did you beat me? No one beats me in this game." Negative Richard said, falling on his knees.

"One of the perks of reading people is knowing how to manipulate them." She said. "When I was getting shot at when my guns had the tracking device on, I knew that you were scared to fight one of one. You were more like a lover not a fighter." She then scratched her head. "I am sorry though. I knew your weakness right away and I used it against you. You hate being alone and helpless."

"You got all that with just getting hit by me." Negative Richard said, staring at her with shock. _How can she read me so easily? How did she get my weakness just by her pain? What is she?_

"Of course… The Positive Richard has the same problem. You two hate being invisible and want to be under the spotlight." She said, patting his head. "However, you are scared that the spotlight will never last." She then grabbed her duffle bag and gave him a chocolate bar.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Chocolate gives us girls power." She said, giving him a wink. "Let's play again sometimes." She walked away from him and he started crying.

"Maybe we will someday." He cried, eating the chocolate bar.

Zelda walked through the halls once more and ate her chocolate bar happily. "Yummy…" She said. Then she found the cam-bot once more. "Hey Negative Zelda, how are things?" She said.

"You are starting to get on my nerves." Negative Zelda said.

"Oh really, if you just let everyone go I will stop." She said. "We don't have to resort to this."

"Ha, you don't scare me weakling. You may defeat five of my operatives but the next one is surely going to end you." Negative Zelda threatened. She walked away from the cam-bot. "What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"No, I just can't wait to see you." She said, smiling.


	21. Chapter 21: Beast Within

Chapter Twenty One: Beast Within

Zelda made it to another room and was a dark room. _I wonder whom am I fighting next._ The only light in the room was a single candle. It was place on a table along with two teacups and teapot. _A tea set…_ She touched the teapot and swiftly moved her hand away. _It is still hot. Someone was here. But who?_ "What is this place?"

"Welcome to my humble room…" A voice said. She swiftly looked around the room but there was no one. "Don't be afraid. I just wanted to have some tea with you before we get started."

"Oh really…" She said. _That voice… Don't tell me…_ She then felt someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned and blushed. "Chad?" _Is it really him?_ She then stared at him for a brief moment. _His bangs are covering his eyes. He never likes covering his eyes. So this must be.. "_ Negative Chad."

"Welcome my pretty prey, I hope I didn't startled you." Negative Chad said, smiling.

"Oh no, I just never thought I would fight you." Zelda said, facing him. He cupped her face and she blushed even more. _Stop it Zelda, it is not Chad. But I really do miss him. I really miss him so much._

"You must be exhausting fighting my comrades." Negative Chad said. _She is letting me touch her. She is not screaming at me or pushing me away._

"Ah… I guess." She said. "They were all quite strong."

"Please have a seat." He said, pulling her a chair. She sat down while he moved to his seat. "So how many sugar you want in your tea?"

"Oh two please…" She said, smiling. He made her tea and served it to her. She took a sip and sighed with awe. "This is delicious."

"I am glad that you like it." He said. She stared at him for a brief moment and let out a small chuckle. "Do I interest you my pretty prey?" She smiled and sipped her tea.

"I am trying to figure out the differences between the two Chads. I mean, you two act the same. I think the only difference is that you cover your eyes with your bangs." She said. "So why are you being so nice?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know this Zelda before I kill her." He replied. "I love to play with my prey and what a pretty prey she is."

"Oh I see." She said. _This Chad is a sadist._ "So what do you want to know about me?"

"I want to know how strong your loyalty towards my positive self is." He said. "It fascinates me how you are with him."

"How so?"

"Like you, I also have the gift of reading people. You and I aren't so different." Negative Chad said. "My positive self is more of the overprotective type. He tends to shield you from any danger and loves you to death. He is a type of man that will do anything for you."

"Yes he is…" She said.

"The things I don't understand is that you don't need him. He sees you as a fragile girl but you are not." He said. "You are strong."

"No I am not." She said.

"What do you mean? You defeated most of my operatives by yourself. How can you say that you are not strong?" Negative Chad said.

"I am only strong when I have someone I want to protect." She said. "Well, I have a lot of people I want to protect. That is why I have this power."

"I don't believe in such nonsense." He said.

"Do you have someone you want to protect?" Zelda asked. He stared at her for a brief moment. "I see… not even her…"

"Her? You mean your negative counterpart. We go way back." He said. "I was her best friend in preschool all the way to elementary but ever since her father died, she pushed me away."

"What is he doing?" Negative Zelda snapped.

"So in the Nega-Universe, Uncle Henry died instead of Aunty Reina." Nigel said.

"So this Zelda also lost a parent." Maurice said.

"I hate to admit, even when she treats me brutally which I enjoy, I still love her deeply." Negative Chad said. "However, she pushes everyone away and keeps herself from being attached to anyone so her heart won't feel pain anymore. She took the dark path." Then the room lightened up. "Well, I guess it is time for me to kill you. Any last words my pretty prey before I cut your precious body into pieces?"

"Oh, thanks for the tea…" She said, smiling. He let out a chuckle.

"You may not be my Zelda but you are quite amusing." He said, summoning his scythe. "It is a shame that I have to kill you." He dashed towards her and started swing his blade. She was shocked that he was quick on his feet and duck the minute the blade made it way to her head. She fall back and gripped on to the handle of the katana but she let out a sigh and let it go. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to draw your sword?" _I knew it…_ "I felt darkness within you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are afraid that you will hurt me like that last time you held your blade. You put someone in the hospital. I can read right through you." She was shaking. "All talk about protecting your friends and you can't even fight me head on. You didn't even fight my operatives. You used your tricks to defeat them but it is not going to work on me. If you don't fight me, you will die." Then she started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I don't aim my blade to my lover. Even though you are his negative self, you are still Chad just like Negative Zelda is still me." She said.

"I AM NOT YOU!" Negative Zelda screamed.

"This is going to be difficult for Zelda because she is fighting Negative Chad." Gwen said.

"And he got a point, Zelda's tricks won't work. He is going to go all out." Johnny said.

"So how is Zelda going to pull this off?" Ruby asked, turning to Chad. He had a worry look on his face. "Chad, are you okay?"'

"I am fine. I am just worried about her. She has come this far and I don't want to be the face of her failure." Chad said. "I don't want her to lose from me. I want her to defeat Negative Chad without a care but it seems that Zelda is right. Negative Chad is apart of me."

"It is not wise to even tell me that." Negative Chad said.

"I love Chad very much and drawing my blade in front of you is hard." Zelda said.

"Then I will make you." He said. He started attacking her and she dodged his attacks. It was like she was dancing while he was attacking. _She is too fast even for me._ She kept on dodging his attacks. _She is too fast and she is not to attack. I have to go with plan B._ He fall back and let out a sigh. "I was hoping that I will never use this card on you." He dropped his scythe and took off his hooded jacket. He had a vile with green substances in it.

"It is all over." Negative Zelda said.

"What do you mean is all over?" Chad snapped.

"That vile contains a chemical that allows Chad to mutate. She is going to die." Negative Zelda said.

"ZELDA, STAY FOCUS!" Nigel screamed.

Negative Chad drank the chemical and he started screaming. "Hey Negative Chad, are you okay?" Zelda asked, racing towards him. She grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on with you?" He screamed even more and grew sharp razor teeth. "Chad…" He punched her strongly and she flew into the wall. Negative Chad grew taller, muscular, and hairier. It was like he transformed into a werewolf. He howled loudly and it created strong vibrations. "That's a problem…" She forced her injured body out of the wall. She had cuts and bruises. _At least I can still run._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Johnny screamed.

"It is a werewolf." Maurice said.

"How is Zelda going to fight that?" Ruby said.

"Shit, this is no good." Chad said. _Just one punch and she flew into a wall. How much can she take? This werewolf form might be stronger and faster than her. She might not stand a chance against it._

"I told you. She is going to die." Negative Zelda said.

Negative Chad raced towards her with great speed. He swung his sharp claws towards her and tore her uniform. She fall back and tied up her stop to cover her breast yet her stomach was showing. He charged again and severely scratched her shoulder. She was bleeding and panting. "He is too strong… I can't keep up with him…" She said, gripping on her shoulder.

"Blood… it suits you perfectly my pretty prey." Negative Chad said, growling at her.

"I love the color red but not this way." She said, smiling.

"Grab your weapon… You are fighting a beast. Grab it before you die." Negative Chad said.

"Again, I will not attack you." She said. "Even in that form, you are still Chad."

"Then you are going to die." He raced towards her once more and she didn't move a muscle.

"ZELDA, MOVE!" Nigel screamed.

"It is all over, she is going to die right here and now." Negative Zelda said. As the beast was closing in, Zelda leaped in the air and drew smoke pellets on it. "What the…"

"It is futile, I can still smell you out." Negative Chad said, sniffing through the smoke. He then started coughing. "This is not smoke."

"I know…" Zelda said, standing a good distance from him. "It is sleeping powder. I borrow it from Negative Gwen."

"Then I guess I have to kill you before I sleep." He raced towards her and the minute he got close to her, he was trap in STRING. "This is not going to hold me."

"I know." She said, tossing another pellet at him. He roared and destroyed the STRING but his moments became sluggish. He swung his claws towards her but she easily dodge it. She was about to toss another pellet but he roared loudly towards her. Pain through her body and had no choice but to seal her ears with her hands. He used this chance to punch her and she flew once again to a wall. _I don't know if I can keep this up… He is just too strong for me._

"Your tricks won't save you this time." He said. Zelda forced herself out the wall once more and her arm was cover with her blood. Her forehead was bleeding as well and her legs were bruise. "You still want to fight me." She smiled and wiped the blood of her cheeks

"I know I don't stand a chance against you but you are not fit fight as well." She said. "You inhaled too much sleeping powder."

"Then this last blow will stop your heart from beating." He said. She walked towards him with her arms wide open. "What are you doing?"

 **Caro mio ben,**

 **Credimial men**

 **Senza di telanguisceil cor.**

 **Iltuofedel**

 **Sospiraognor**

 **Cessa, crudel,**

 **Tanto rigor!**

Zelda started singing and Negative Chad froze of how beautiful her voice was. "What is this?" Negative Chad said, lowering his guard. He was in a trace with her voice.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE CHAD? KILL HER ALREADY!" Negative Zelda snapped.

"Whoa, I didn't know Zelda can sing." Ruby said.

"She has a beautiful voice." Gwen said.

"Besides running fast and painting, Zelda always have a knack from singing." Nigel said. "But she gets nervous every time she gets on stage."

"But why is she singing now?" Johnny asked.

 **Caro mio ben,**

 **Credimialmen**

 **Senza di telanguisceil cor.**

She cupped his face and smile as she sang. _Her voice is so smoothing… It makes me want to… No… I am falling for her tricks again._ He thought. Negative Chad shook his head and slashed her. She screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"ZELDA!" Chad screamed, shaking. _Please this can't be… Please don't tell me…_

"I guess her luck finally ran out." Negative Zelda said.

 **My dear beloved,**

 **Believe me at least,**

 **Without you my heart languishes.**

 **Your faithful one**

 **Always sighs;**

She kept on singing to him and he gripped onto her throat. He glared at her while she smiled at him. "Kill me if you must but do it as yourself." Zelda said. He collapsed on top of her and she hugged him tightly.

"Why are you not scared of me?" He asked.

"You are not scary." She said.

"You have me now. Finish me off." He said. "I can't fight now. The sleeping powder is working faster than I expected. So kill me now."

"I will not do such thing." She said.

"Why not?" He snapped.

"You are right. I am scared. I am scared to hurt another person. It is a weakness of mine and I know one day it will bite me on the butt but it makes me… me…" She said, smiling. "My Negative self lost her way so it is up to me to get her back. That is why you are all still loyal to her. You all want the Negative Zelda back how she used to be. She was your world and your lover before her father passed away and you waited patiently for her to come back right?"

"You read people better than I do." He said, smiling. He slowly transformed back into a human. "I just want her back." He then let out a yawn. "But before you go, please sing to me one more time. For once, I want to have sweet dreams instead of nightmares." She smiled.

"Of course... anything for you Chad." She said. She smoothed his hair and found him hugging her. _You missed her so much…_

 **Caro mio ben,**

 **Credimial men**

 **Senza di telanguisceil cor.**

 **Iltuofedel**

 **Sospiraognor**

 **Cessa, crudel,**

 **Tanto rigor!**

He drifted to sleep and Zelda let out a sigh. _The question is… Am I ready to face her?_ She maneuvers away from him. "I promise to get her back." She pulled out a First Aid Kit out of her duffle bag. She poured Peroxide on her wound and she let out a scream. "Damn that hurts…" She then rubbed Peroxide on her stomach. "He really beat me up good."

"Zelda is hurt really bad." Cree said.

"You cheat." Maurice snapped. Negative Zelda turned to him.

"What? Me cheat?" She said.

"Yeah, you send all your minions to fight her and she is weaken because of it." Maurice said.

"It was her choice to make." Negative Zelda said. "I am just surprise she made it this far. Too bad she is going to die." Her eyes went back into the screen and found her positive self bandaging herself. _When she is gone, my dream will be a reality._

"Well, I can't walk around with these clothes." Zelda said, digging in her duffle. She found really short shorts and a red tank top. "I guess this has to do. I didn't get a chance to clean this bag even since I quit Track and Field." She started changing until she noticed the cam-bot. "You know Negative Z, if you want to see me naked, I am happy to oblige."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED YOU!" Negative Zelda screamed. "Do you even know that you are exposing yourself to everyone that I have captured?"

"Oh really, well do you know that you have to power to look away?" She said. "But I have a feeling that you can't resist."

"YOU ARE NOT HOT AT ALL YOU UGLY WITCH!" Negative Zelda said, turning the cam-bot away from her. Zelda giggled and she quickly changed. It has been a few minutes and it was irritating her even more. Zelda didn't even say anything to her and she was taking forever. "Are you done yet? You are driving my patience." She turned to cam-bot back and she was gone. "THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"I know right, she is so rude making you wait that long."

"Yes she is rude… I mean…" Negative Zelda turned and found Zelda, standing beside her and leaning against the throne. _How did she…_ "YOU!"

"ZELDA!" Her friends and cousin screamed.

"What's up doc…' She said, smiling. Negative Zelda swiftly fired her freeze gun at her but she dodged all of it and retreated near the cage.

"Zelda, you made it." Nigel said. Zelda cupped his face and smiled.

"Yeah I did and this time I am going to save you. You don't mind do you?" Zelda said, smiling.

"You took your time." He pouted.

"Sorry.." Zelda said.

"But are you sure you can take her?" Chad asked. "You are injured pretty bad from your last fight."

"Number 274, when did I not get injured from a fight?" She said.

"SHE REMEMBERS!" Her friends screamed.

"Yeah, I got my memory not too long ago." She said.

"Zelda, please be careful." Nigel said.

"I will Number 1." She said. "I promise that I will get you out of here and cook you a good meal." Chad smiled and placed his fist in front of her. She pounded her fist towards him and they did a handshake. "I won't let you down partner."

"Remember, I am not going to be there to save your ass." Chad said. "Infinite, I believe in you."

"Thanks Number 274." She said, dropping her duffle bag in front of the cage. She turned to her negative self.

"You are no match for me." Negative Zelda said.

"Let's see about that."


	22. Chapter 22: Zelda vs Zelda

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for all your support and patience. I am very sorry for the late chapters. I have been busy with life and also have a lot of endings and scenes in this story. Please give me your thoughts about Zelda. Zelda is based on me. I used my personality, experience, and talents to portray** **Zelda. Chad is just one of my first cartoon crushes when I was a kid. So most of the stuff that happened in this story like sleepfighting and running away from gym teachers, those are actually really events that happened in my life. Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter and please review.**

 **-Ashalita**

Chapter Twenty Two: Zelda vs Zelda

"Maurice, are you okay?" Negative Cree said, racing towards him. He didn't say a word. He just watched her used her gun to fire the STRING. "Maurice, are you hurt?" He was free and she cupped his face. "Oh sorry…" She was about to pull back her hand but he grabbed it and kissed it. "Maurice."

"I am sorry for hurting you." He said. "I have been treating you like trash just because you were in love with Chad."

"Chad? I am not in love with Chad." She said.

"But I saw you gave him a love letter when we were kids. You were blushing in front of him." Negative Maurice said.

"Oh Maurice, that was Zelda's love letter. She was too shy to give it to Chad she asked me to give it to him." Negative Cree said. "So there is nothing going on between me and Chad." She then let out a light blush. "Besides, the person I like the most is with me right now." Negative Maurice blushed in front of her and let out a smile.

"All this time I hated you for nothing." He said. "I feel like an idiot."

"Maurice?"

"Cree, thank you for never giving up on me." Negative Maurice said, hugging her.

"You are welcome." She said, hugging him back. "But she is fighting our Mistress right now."

"So she defeated Chad… She is something alright." Negative Maurice said. _I know you can do it. I know you can bring back the Zelda we lost._

Negative Zelda stared at her opponent with a smirk. _I can't believe she made it here. She defeated all my minions and she didn't really fight them._ "You know that your tricks won't work on me. You won't have time to sing me a song."

"I don't know about that." She said, smiling. _I can't lose to her. I can't fail._ "But I am getting everyone out of here." Negative Zelda walk down her throne and stood a good distance from her.

"So tell me, why did you come here? I mean you had a chance to escape but you ended up coming here." Negative Zelda said.

"You have the people that matter to me." She said.

"And the rest…"

"I may not know everyone in the city but I am still going to get them out of here." She answered.

"Being the heroine I see but you do know the heroine dies." Negative Zelda said, pulling out her two katana out of the scabbard.

"You do know that the villain never wins." She said.

"NOT IN THIS STORY! I AM GOING TO WIN!" Negative Zelda snapped. Zelda started giggling in front of her. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"Oh sorry, I just thought of something just now. It is funny how my father said that the only person that keeping me from achieving my dreams is me and here I am going to fight myself."

"My mother said the same thing and I am going to achieve my dream. I am going to destroy you and your precious people." Negative Zelda said, racing towards her. She swung her blade but Zelda deflect it with a kunai. "Why are you not using your katana?" Zelda pushed her away and tossed shuriken towards her. Negative Zelda deflected every single shuriken that came her way. "Is that the best you got?" She fired her freeze ray towards her and Zelda raced all over the room, avoiding the beams."STOP MOVING!"

"DON'T GET HIT ZELDA!" Wally screamed.

"RUN ZEDDY RUN!" Kuki screamed.

"I don't want to watch." Hoagie said, covering his eyes.

"You better watch. This is history in the making here." Abby said. Zelda leaped in the air and tossed a shuriken towards the ray and it exploded. Negative Zelda hair turned fluffy and she had smoke coming out of it.

"That look suits you so well." Zelda teased, giggling. "You should wear that look every single day."

"FUCK YOU!" Negative Zelda snapped. She raced towards her and swung her blades viciously towards her but all Zelda did was deflect it. "ATTACK ME YOU FOOL!" Zelda continue on dodging her attacks. "IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ATTACK ME THEN I WILL MAKE YOU!" Negative Zelda pulled out a controller and pushed a button. The cage sparked with electricity and all of her friends were screaming in pain.

"STOP THAT!" Zelda screamed, racing towards the cage.

"ZELDA!"Nigel screamed, enduring the electricity. Zelda tried to open the cage but she got bolt with electricity.

"NUMBER 1!" His team screamed in distress, trying to break free from their prison to save their leader.

"STOP THAT! YOU ARE HURTING THEM!" Zelda screamed.

"Zelda…" Chad mumbled, grabbing the bars. "This is nothing. Don't worry about us."

"I can't…" She mumbled, watching every one she cared about being zap with high voltage of electricity.

"I will stop if you take me seriously." Negative Zelda said.

"Fine, just stop it please…" Zelda said. The electricity stopped and everyone in the cage was hurt. "Are you guys okay?"

"Don't worry about it girl, that was nothing." Cree said, panting.

"We can handle it." Maurice said.

"It didn't hurt at all." Gwen said.

"Yeah so don't worry Honey Bunny. Ruby is okay." Ruby said.

"Just focus on your fight." Johnny said.

"Don't lose…" Richard said.

"I…" Zelda said. "I know you guys are strong but I can't see you all get hurt."

"I am waiting." Negative Zelda said. "Don't make me zap them again… And this time, I will zap everyone in this room." Zelda raced towards her and started throwing her shurikens at her. Negative Zelda deflected every shuriken that came her way. "When will you ever learn? This is useless." Zelda fiddled her fingers and the shuriken she thrown moved towards her. "Fuck…" Negative Zelda did her best to deflect every single shuriken but it was moving in an unpredictable pattern and with great speed that she was cut on the shoulder and the cheek. "THAT IS IT!" She swung her two katana strongly that the STRING was cut. "Is that all you got. I have watched you fight my other operatives and I expected you weak. Even when you gained your memories as Infinite, you still can't beat me."

"Zelda… Infinite… They are two different people but they are still a part of me. ." She said. Then music filled the room.

"WHERE IS THIS MUSIC COMING FROM?!" Negative screamed.

 **This is Zelda**

 **Back together**

 **And I'll never going down at the hands of the likes of you**

 **Because I'm so much better**

 **And every part of me saying go get her**

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT SINGING?!" Negative Zelda snapped, swinging her blade but Zelda was moving to the beat and dodging the attacks. "STOP SINGING!"

 **The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules**

 **Come at me without any of your fancy tools**

 **Lets go just me and you**

 **Lets go just one on two**

Zelda put on her sunglasses once more and started fighting her. _I can't read her moments. She was so predictable before but now… She is attacking me randomly._ Negative Zelda thought, swinging her blade but Zelda kept on dodging.

 **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able**

 **Can't you see that my relationship is stable**

 **I can see you hate the way we intermingle**

 **But I think you're just mad cause you're single**

"OH FUCK YOU!" Negative Zelda snapped. She pulled out a laser gun and started firing at her. Zelda was dancing through the music while dodging the attack. "STOP DANCING!"

"I don't know what to make with this fight." Chad said.

"Yeah…" Nigel said.

"She is putting quite a show though." Cree said, giggling.

 **And you're not going to stop what we made together**

 **We are gonna stay like this forever**

 **If you break us apart we'll just come back stronger**

 **And we'll always be twice the girl that you are**

 **I am made o-o-o-o-of l-o-o-o-ove-o-o-o-o-ove**

 **l-o-o-o-o-ve-o-o-o-o-ve**

Zelda then got punched in the face and flew to the other side of the room. "Finally, I got you to stop singing. It was getting annoying." Negative Zelda said. Zelda forced her body up and smiled. Her sunglasses were cracked but she kept on smiling.

 **This is who we are**

 **This is who I am**

 **And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again**

 **Cause I am a feeling that I will never end**

 **And I won't let you hurt my family**

 **And I won't let you hurt my friends**

Zelda raced towards her and started fighting her once more. Negative Zelda was irritated that she was still singing and that she couldn't land a punch on her.

 **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able**

 **Can't you see that my relationship is stable**

 **I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of**

 **Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of**

 **But I am even more than the two if them**

 **Everything theycare about is what I am**

 **I am their fury, I am their patience, I am their conversation**

 **I am made o-o-o-o-of l-o-o-o-ove-o-o-o-o-ove**

 **l-o-o-o-o-ve-o-o-o-o-ve**

 **And it's stronger than you**

"THAT IS IT!" Negative Zelda said, destroying the speakers she found.

"Ahhh… I was getting to the good part." She complained.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! STOP MESSING AROUND AND FIGHT ME FOR REAL!" Negative Zelda snapped. "I AM TIRED OF YOUR SINGING!"

"You can be such a party pooper you know that." Zelda said.

"And you are so fucking annoying." Negative Zelda snapped.

"Do you have enough? Stop while you have the chance." Zelda said.

"Never… I will never give up. I am this close to my dream. All I need to do is to kill you." Negative Zelda said.

"We are not all that different." She said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You were once a good person and had so many good friends but when your father died, you chose the path I didn't walk." She explained. "You were planning on merging the two worlds. You just wanted them both back. You wanted that family back. You wanted mom and dad together again just like the good old times but I was in the way."

"STOP READING ME!" Negative Zelda snapped.

"So that's her plan, to merge the two worlds." Maurice said.

"But it is impossible." Hoagie said. "If she does that, both world would die."

"And so many people will die." Cree said.

"Right you are honey…" Hoagie said. Abby hit him on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Thanks Abby." Cree said.

'Your dream will kill many people. Your father will never want that." Zelda said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!" She screamed, teleporting behind her. Negative Zelda kicked her back and she tumbled to the ground. "You don't know anything about me. My dream will work and I will have my family back again." Zelda tried to get back on her feet but she kicked her stomach. "I will make my dream come true." Zelda coughed out blood and her wound was bleeding as well. "So the Great Infinite has fallen." Negative Zelda grabbed her long raven hair placed her blade on her neck. "How disappointing… I was expecting more from you."

"HONEY BUNNY, DON'T DIE ON ME!" Ruby screamed.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Johnny screamed.

"It is useless, she is going to die." Negative Zelda said.

"GET OUT OF THERE GIRL!" Cree screamed.

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!" Maurice snapped.

"I am happy to kill you in front of your friends." Negative Zelda said, smiling.

"Even when you kill her, it doesn't prove anything." Chad said. "She was weakened by your minions. You were such a scared bitch to fight her."

"You know what, I will kill you first…" Negative Zelda said, pulling out a gun.

"CHAD, MOVE AWAY!" Zelda screamed. Negative Zelda fired but Nigel pushed him away and took the hit. "NIGEL!"

"Nigel… Hey idiot, speak to me…" Chad said, pulling him to his embrace. His chest was bleeding. _I can't believe he pushed me away…_

"Chad, please take care of Z for me…" He said.

"Don't talk like that… You have to do that…" Chad said, holding back tears. "Damn it Nigel, you can't die. We still need to see who is that best. We are rivals. You can't die on me."

"I know…But… I am afraid I can't." He said. "Besides, I am better than you."

"Yeah you are…" Chad said. "You are better than me Nigel Uno."

"Good, at least you have the guts to admit it." Nigel said, slowly closing his eyes.

"NIGEL, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Chad screamed. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!" He was holding an inert body and finally he let out tears. "Nigel…"


	23. Chapter 23: Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Twenty Three: Careful What You Wish For

The sound of endless crying filled the room. _I can't believe he is gone. A minute ago he was alive, annoying me and all._ Chad thought, shaking while holding the inert body. _It is all my fault that he is dead. If I didn't provoke her, he wouldn't have taken the hit. Why damn it? Why you have to die Number 1?_

 _I remember our second meeting._

 _"_ _Infinite, why are you not answering your communicator?" I said, entering the treehouse. "You were supposed to meet me at the Treehouse in Sector V."_

 _"_ _I am sorry. I was busy but I will make it up to you by cooking you something delicious."She said. I turned to the kitchen and smiled._

 _"_ _What are you making?"I asked. "It smells really good."_

 _"_ _Oh, I am making pizza. My dad taught me and I wanted to try for myself." She said._

 _"_ _I can't wait."_

 _"_ _So how were the new recruits?"She said. "Do they fit your standards?"_

 _"_ _Not really but one stood up. He is pretty good and skilled. I actually battled him today."_

 _"_ _It is not like you to battle a new recruit."_

 _"_ _I know but I saw a lot of potential in him." I explained. "Of course he was no match for me but we a lot of training, he will be an exceptional." Then she walked in the living room with the kid. "Hey, that's him… How did he get in here?"_

 _"_ _Oh, this is Nigel my little cousin." She said, patting his head._

 _"_ _It's Number 1, Infinite…" Nigel said nervously. "You didn't tell me that your partner is the Great 274."_

 _"_ _He is not all that great." She teased._

 _"_ _Hey…"_

 _"_ _It is nice to meet you again sir…" Nigel said, giving me a salute._

 _"_ _At ease soldier, there is no need for formalities. You are our guest." I said. "And also my friend."_

 _"_ _Really?" Nigel said._

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 _I hate to admit it, you always have this encouraging aura like Zelda. I think it is an Uno trait. But even with all the crazy things we both went through, I have never saw you as a rival. I saw you as my friend._

"Number 1…" Wally cried, hugging Kuki.

"Why do you have to die?" Kuki cried.

"I can't believe he is gone." Hoagie cried.

"This can't be happening." Abby cried. Everyone in the cage started crying.

"I see that I killed the wrong person. Well no matter, I will kill everyone after I kill you." Negative Zelda said.

 _Nigel… Nigel… Nigel can't be dead…He can't leave me… He can't…._ Zelda thought, shaking and crying at the same time. _I just failed. I just failed Nigel…_ Zelda kicked Negative Zelda away from her and she forced her body up. "You…"

"Aww… why are you even crying? He was a weakling." Negative Zelda said. "A waste of space…" Zelda gritted her teeth.

"He is not a waste of space. He means the world to me." She said, glaring at her. She pinned her long hair into a ponytail "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." She grabbed the handle of her katana. _Nigel…._

 _"_ _Hey Z, what's up?" He replied. I haven't seen him for a long time and I was shocked that he gotten a little taller._

 _"_ _I missed you so much little cousin. Aren't you excited that I am your neighbor?" I asked, hugging him._

 _"_ _You are killing me." He said, grasping for air. "I can't breathe." I let go of him but I was still smiling._

 _"_ _Sorry Nigey, I am just happy to see you." I said, giggling. "It has been a long time."_

 _"_ _Yes it has." He replied. He wasn't smiling so I thought he forgot all about me or didn't like me anymore. He then let out a smile. "It is good to see you again Z. I miss you too."_

"Nigel…" Zelda cried, pulling out the katana. _I lost another important person._

 _"_ _Zelda, I am going to protect you no matter what." Nigel said, smiling. "You can always count on me."_

 _"_ _Really? What happen if I get abducted by aliens?" I teased._

 _"_ _I will shoot the spaceship down and save you." He said. "Aliens, humans, or animals, I will always protect you. You don't need to worry because I got your back."_

 _I couldn't even protect him…_

"You are finally getting serious…" Negative Zelda was interrupt as Zelda swiftly appeared in front of her and started swinging. _How did she get so fast?_ Negative Zelda deflected her blade but one of her katana was broken into pieces. "What…"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING NIGEL AWAY FROM ME!" Zelda screamed, swinging her blade once more. Negative Zelda fell back and started shooting her with her gun. Zelda tossed a shuriken to the gun and it fling away from her hand. Zelda raced towards her and their blades clash once more. Images of Nigel appeared in her mind, her heart started aching, and tears kept on leaking. "You will pay…"

 _"_ _What's with the gloomy face?" I said._

 _"_ _I just had a bad day that's all." Nigel said. I then pulled him into my embrace and started cuddling. "ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"_ _You are just too cute when you smile. Please smile for me." I said, nuzzling him. He was embarrassed with the situation and tried to break free._

 _"_ _LET ME GO!"_

 _"_ _You are not getting away from me." I said, tickling him. He started laughing._

 _"_ _HEY, STOP THAT!" He laughed._

 _"_ _There's that smile I love so much." I said, tickling him so more._

 _"_ _ALRIGHT, I WILL STOP BEING SAD! PLEASE STOP!" Nigel pleaded. I stopped and she let out a sigh. "You know Z, you are so weird."_

 _"_ _I know…"_

 _"_ _But thank you." Nigel said, turning to me with a smile. "You are the best."_

 _Nigel… I am going to avenge you._

 _The data said that this Zelda wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to take the path I chose._ Negative Zelda thought, staring at her. Her emerald eyes were devour by bloodlust and hatred. _She is turning into…_ Then robots surrounded them. Negative Zelda retreated.

"We are not done yet." She said. The robots aimed their weapons on her.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Ruby screamed.

"She wasn't planning on playing fair in the first place." Richard said.

"But there is something different about Negative Zelda." Johnny said. "She seems frightened…"

"How can you tell?" Gwen asked.

"She is letting the robots fight the one battle she was looking forward to." Johnny said.

"She is not the only one different." Maurice said.

"Zelda is also changing." Cree said, turning to Nigel. _All because she lost another love one…_

"You are not going to leave here. You wanted this and I will fight you without holding back." Zelda said, walking towards her negative self. "I will not stop until I see your blood split before me." The robots started to fire at her and she kept on walking. She used her blade to hit the blast back. "Do you think your toys will stop me?" _Nigel…_

 _"_ _Hey Zelda, are you ever going to leave again?" He asked. We were playing ice hockey in the game room._

 _"_ _Well, after high school I will leave for college. My art teacher suggested me pursuing in art but I am more into psychology and all." I said. He hit the puck to the goal and I let out a sigh. "I can never win this game."_

 _"_ _Zelda, do you have to leave?" Nigel said, letting out a frown. "You just got here."_

 _"_ _Oh Nigel, I will be back here every Christmas. I promise…" I said, smiling. He smiled back._

 _"_ _Then I have a lot of time to beat you in ice hockey." He teased._

 _"_ _You meanie…"_

"KEEP FIRING!" Negative Zelda screamed. The robots kept on firing but it didn't stop Zelda. When she was close, she swiftly cut all of their heads. _She is this skilled? How?_ She started shaking while Zelda turned to her with her daggering eyes. _Don't let her get to you. Kill her already…_ Negative Zelda raced towards her and swung her blade. Zelda kept on dodging it but with a smile on her face. _Why is she smiling? It is giving me the creeps._ She then jumped in the air and threw needles at her. Zelda deflected every single one of them.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Zelda said, pulling her back with her STRING and launching a punch to her stomach. Negative Zelda flew to the other side of the room, coughing out blood. "Oh what a pretty color… Do you know I love the color red?"

 _It is like she transformed into…_ Negative Zelda thought, forcing her body up. Zelda kicked her away and sliced through her armor. Negative Zelda started shaking as she tried to defend herself. _Is this what everyone saw? Fear… I feel fear.._

"I will kill you…" Zelda said, licking her lips. "I will make you regret everything you have done."

 _I turned into a monster… And now she did as well…_ Negative Zelda thought. _I can't stop shaking…_

"ZELDA, STOP!" Chad screamed. "Killing her will not solve anything. It won't bring Nigel back to life."

"I don't care. At least it gives me the satisfaction." Zelda said.

"Zelda lost it." Cree said.

"ZELDA, STOP IT!" Gwen screamed. "YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Zelda started swinging once more and was deflected it. With all her strength, she swung again and the blade was destroy. "She is not listening."

"ZELDA, STOP AT ONCE!" Richard screamed.

"IDIOT, DON'T KILL HER!" Johnny screamed.

"Honey Bunny… please stop…" Ruby cried.

"This is not what you are supposed to do." Maurice said. "Nigel wouldn't want this."

"Please stop Zeddy…" Kuki cried.

"I know you are in pain girl but you can't kill her." Abby added.

"You are his hero Zelda. Please don't do it." Wally said.

"Please don't let your anger take over you. You are going to regret it." Hoagie said. "Number 1 wouldn't want this."

"I am sorry but this is something I have to do." Zelda said, turning to Negative Zelda. "I am going to enjoy killing you. I am going to enjoy watching you bleed."

"I am not going to die." Negative Zelda said, launching a punch. Zelda caught her fist and threw her to the ground. _She is too strong._ "You weren't this strong before."

"Careful what you wish for." She said. "You wanted this. You wanted me to go all out. You have the nerve to kill someone important to me." She kicked her stomach. "Maybe I was destined to follow this path. Maybe I should be like you, being feared and alone. Thanks for opening my eyes. Too bad, you are going to die. I promised your friends that I would bring you back. They believe in you and still love you while you treated them like trash. Maybe I will end their suffering by killing you." She placed her blade on her neck.

"They still…" Negative Zelda said, staring crying. _Cree, Maurice, Richard, Ruby, Gwen, Johnny… Chad… I am so sorry…_

"It is too late now." Zelda said, smiling evilly. "Crying will get you nowhere." She lifted her blade in the air. "Now die…" She swung her blade.

"ZELDA NO!" Chad screamed, hugging her. _I was too late… She already…_ "Zelda..." He opened his eyes and found that Negative Zelda was still alive. The blade destroyed the control panel that activates the voltage to the cage. "What the…"

"Just kidding…" Zelda said, sticking out her tongue. Her face was back to the silly and naïve girl. "Are you surprise?"

"What…" Negative Zelda said., staring at her with shock.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"You finally learned what you did wrong." Zelda said. "Ah Chad, you can let me go now." Chad was still shock and baffle what was going on. He didn't even let her go. "Earth to Chad… Hey, how did you get out the cage… hello…"

"What is going on here? You were consumed by bloodlust and vengeance. You wanted to kill me." Negative Zelda said. "I even killed your cousin." Zelda then let out a giggle. "This is not funny. I killed your cousin. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Nigel, you can cut the act now." Zelda said. Nigel stood up and let out a sigh.

"AHHH! A ZOMBIE!" Ruby screamed, hiding behind the others. "KILL HIM WITH FIRE BEFORE HE EATS OUR BRAINS!"

"I am not a zombie." Nigel said, dusting himself off. "Thank God, I thought I have to pretend to be dead for another hour. You took your time Zelda."

"Sorry Nigel, she was tough." Zelda said, smiling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Chad snapped, finally letting go of her. Zelda used that time to put back her blade in the scabbard.

"That was the whole point." Nigel said. Nigel took off his shirt and he was wearing a vest. "I was wearing a vest the whole time and I added ketchup for blood." He then found Chad out the cage. "How did you get out the cage?"

"YOU FIGURE IT OUT GENIUS!" Chad screamed. _He had a plan the whole time and he didn't bother to tell me._

"Sorry that I made you cry." Nigel teased.

"I didn't cry. I had something in my eye." Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Right…" Nigel said.

"GIVE US A MEMO BEFORE YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT NUMBER 1!" Hoagie snapped.

"We thought we lost you." Kuki added.

"Number 5 wants to kick your butt." Abby said.

"Don't do that again." Wally said.

"Sorry guys…" Nigel said, scratching his head.

"Please tell me what is going on here." Negative Zelda said.

"Zelda send me a text message about this plan to show you what happen to you. She was reenacting you being consumed by hatred and pain when you lost your father. I thought it was crazy but it freaked you out pretty good." Nigel explained, walking out the cage.

"Why would you…"

"I wanted you to see what you were throwing away. When I was about to strike you, my friends were screaming my name. Maybe your friends tried to pull you out of this dream of yours but your hatred made them fear you." Zelda explained. Then all of Negative Zelda's friends entered the room. "Hatred is a powerful emotion but it is also insightful." She sat in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Just know that you are not alone." Negative Zelda started crying.

"I just want my family back…" She cried. "I miss my dad so much. I just want to see him again. I want everything back to normal. I wanted to create a world where he was back in my life."

"I wanted the same thing when my mother died but there were people that cared for me just like she did." Zelda said. "You had that too…"

"I keep pushing people away and hurting them."

"It was painful but I still love you Z." A voice said. They turned and found Negative Chad, smiling. "I always did."

"Chad, I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve anything. I brought this on myself." She said. Negative Chad offered his hand to her.

"We all know what you were going through. That is why we stayed by your side. We cared for you deeply." Negative Chad said. "I will love you to death." She grabbed his hand and was pull back on her feet. "Please come back to us. Please be that girl we all love."

"I miss my best friend." Negative Cree said.

"We miss you so very much darling." Negative Gwen said.

"You… helped me with the bullies at school… you were my hero…" Negative Johnny said, fiddling with his fingers.

"You wanted to be my friend even with my differences." Negative Richard said.

"You were my rival and I hate to admit that I was jealous of you." Negative Ruby said. "But even when you beat me down, I want that old Zelda back."

"You were always there for us and we wanted to do the same." Negative Maurice said. "But I also miss the old Zelda."

"See…. Everyone is here and they want you back." Negative Chad said.

"But I hurt you all so bad." She cried. "I don't…"

"We forgive you Zelda." Negative Cree said. "Just please come back to us."

"I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!" She screamed, hugging Chad. "I am so sorry…" Then everyone of her friends gathered for a group hug. "I am so sorry…"

"I know…" Negative Chad said, kissing her forehead. "Next time someone you love dies, let's not try to take over a dimension. Let's just beat some kids and adults okay?" He then found Zelda and smiled. "Thank you my pretty prey."

"Don't mention it…" Zelda said. She watched her Negative self being hugged and she let out a smile. _Now that is a pretty sight. Mission Complete._

"ZELDA!" Her friends screamed, racing towards her and hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you came for us." Ruby cried.

"You scared us back there." Gwen cried.

"I am sorry…" She replied. "Also, I am in pain." They let her go and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, we forgot about your injuries." Cree said.

"It is okay. It is nothing I can't handle." Zelda said. "How are you guys?"

"We are fine thanks to you." Gwen said.

"It was nothing. I did what I had to do." Zelda said, scratching her head.

"But you were pretty cool… for a weirdo." Johnny said.

"You were amazing." Richard said. "I can't believe you defeated all of them."

"I still can't believe you are not in our organization." Johnny said.

"Well she can if she wants to." Cree said.

"You are really considering?" Maurice said.

"Well, it all depends on her." Cree said.

"I just want to be Zelda, the silly and naïve weirdo." She said. They all laughed and hugged her even more. "Ouch… again you guys are hurting me."

"Sorry…"

"Save your hugs when my wounds are healed." She said. "I can't…" Then she started swaying around. "I feel so dizzy." She collapsed to the ground.

"ZELDA!" Chad and Nigel screamed, racing towards her aid.

"I am so tired." She said. "I didn't know that being a hero can be exhausting." They both laughed and hugged her.

"You should leave the hero stuff to us." Chad said.

"I will… It is too much work." Zelda said.

"Thanks for saving me Z." Nigel said. "You were amazing out there. I can't believe you still got it after all those years."

"Yeah but… I… " She doze off.

"What a weird hero." They said. Everyone agreed, Zelda Uno was the weirdest hero in the world yet they wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Chapter 24: Love Bug

Chapter Twenty Four: Love Bug

Negative Cree and the others returned everyone to the city while Negative Zelda was preparing for their departure back to their dimension. Their positive counterparts plus the operatives from Sector V helped with the operation. "That is the last of them." Negative Cree said, letting out a sigh.

"That was a lot of work." Cree said. Then Maurice kissed her on the cheek.

"Good work babe." Maurice said, balancing himself with the crutches. Negative Cree blushed with the gesture. He then turned to her and smiled. "You did a great job too."

"Thank you." Negative Cree replied, blushing even more.

"What are you doing with my Cree?" Negative Maurice said.

"Oh so she is yours." Maurice said, glaring at him. "I thought you weren't into nerds."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Negative Maurice said. "I will break the other leg."

"I maybe injured but I assure defeating me won't be easy." Maurice said. They were arguing as the two Cree watched.

"Your Maurice is such a gentlemen." Negative Cree said, smiling.

"Your Maurice is such a jealous man." Cree said. They giggled away by the scene.

"GWEN! I WAS SO SCARED!" Negative Johnny cried, hugging his sister.

"Oh darling, there is nothing to be afraid of. I am here." Negative Gwen said, smoothing his hair as she was hugging him. Gwen blushed and sighed with awe with the sight. Johnny just crossed his arms and looked away.

"That's so cute." Gwen said.

"There is nothing cute about it." Johnny protested. He then found his sister with her arms wide open. "And your point is?"

"I want a hug from my big brother." She said, smiling.

"No…"

"Come on… it is just one hug."

"Hell no…"

"If you won't give me a hug, I will give you one."

"Stay away from me Gwen." Johnny said, racing away from her.

"JOHNNY COME BACK HERE!" Gwen screamed, chasing after him.

"So you are bisexual." Negative Ruby asked.

"Yup…" Ruby said. "I noticed that I was attracted to girls when I was in grade school but I came out when I started high school. My parents are super okay with it because a gay couple adopted me. I have two dads."

"I see…" Negative Ruby said. "Very interesting…"

"And also you." Richard asked. "You are bisexual or well gay?"

"Does it matter sweetpea. All that matters is what my heart wants." Negative Richard said. "I came out during my first year of high school and my parents weren't pleased at first but they got used to it. My father is a fashion designer while my mother is a military sergeant. Somehow, my father acts like a mother and my mother acts like a father."

"I see…" Richard said. "Very interesting…" Then both Negative Ruby and Richard walked away from them and sulk at the corner.

"What did I do wrong?" They both said.

"What's up with them?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Negative Richard replied.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, she is just exhausted." Nigel said. Chad was tending to her wounds while she was unconscious.

"I can't believe Z breeze through the enemies like it was nothing." Wally said. "Infinite is also in my book."

"Now you believe in Infinite." Abby said.

"Well, I have to see it to believe it." Wally said.

"She is amazing though. Well, she is an Uno after all." Hoagie said.

"Yeah…" Nigel said. "So Chad, how are her injuries? She looks like a mummy with all the bandages."

"Only some deep cuts and bruises but she will live." Chad said. _Somehow, I ended up being saved._ He smiled and cupped her sleepy face. _I owe you one._

"I am going to leave you with her. I have to get my team back home." Nigel said. "I am going to check up on her later so better be at home."

"Yeah sure…" Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"And Chad…"

"What?"

"I will still have saved you with or without the plan." Nigel said. He placed his fist in front of him. "You are after all my friend." Chad was shock with his gesture and words. But his shock quickly subsided and he pound his fist with his.

"And you are my friend as well." Chad said.

"Well, I have to return my operatives to their families." Nigel said, walking away. "Come on Team, let's go home."

"YEAH!" They cheered. 

_A lot of things changed and somehow I feel that I can get use to it._ Chad thought, turning back to Zelda. She was still sleeping in his arms, cuddling him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Chad, you feel so warm…" She said in her sleep. "Please keep me warm."

"Z, you took a bad time to be dreaming about me." Chad said, blushing. "But I guess you deserve it."

"I know right, she is basically asking for it. She probably wants you to caress her body with love. You probably want to hear her lustful cry and moan or hear her scream your name." Negative Chad teased. Chad blushed viciously by his words and turned to him. "You know I am right."

"Keep your comments to yourself." He snapped. "You dirty minded freak…"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks for the compliment." Negative Chad said.

"It wasn't a compliment." Chad said. "Why are you here? Are you supposed to be with your crazy girlfriend?"

"Yes but I want to spend time with you until we leave." Negative Chad said.

"Really? I was about to take Zelda home." Chad said. "But I guess I can wait." Negative Chad sat beside him and stares at him intensively. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I am fascinated by you." He said.

"I am uncomfortable by you." Chad said.

"Again, thank you for the compliment." Negative Chad said.

"And again it is not a compliment." Chad said.

"So Chad, wow, that's weird saying my own name. But anyway, how did you fell in love with her?" Negative Chad asked. "I am curious. She is so in love with you."

"It is none of your business and also is it wrong to be in love?" Chad snapped.

"Not at all, but I would like to know how we ended up with the same girl." Negative Chad said, letting out a chuckle. "We are from two different dimensions and someone we ended up with the same girl. Does it fascinate you at all?"

"Not at all." Chad said. "I don't focus on other dimensions. I only focus on the one that I am living in."

"You are no fun at all. I don't see what Zelda sees in you." Negative Chad pouted. "You are such a party pooper." Chad just smoothed her cheek and watched her sleep. "But then again, love is weird like that. I mean, you don't know who are you going to fall in love with. I just wanted to get to know you more before you leave. I mean come on, we are not going to see each other anymore so…"

"Kindergarten…"

"What?"

"I fell in love with her during our years in kindergarten." Chad said. "I came to school with a new haircut and I was being laughed at by the other children. I was so embarrassed but a little girl offered me her hat."

"That little girl was her." Negative Chad said.

"Yeah, she was the weirdo of the school because she faints every time she stands in the sun." Chad said, chuckling. "But after that day she gave me the hat, I realize that I didn't get her name. So every day I tried to get her to play with me and also get her name."

"But you were too shy to get her name."

"Yeah…" Chad said.

"I get it now." Negative Chad said.

"Get what?"

"Why she is so into you?" Negative Chad said.

"I don't want to hear it." Chad said.

"Hear me out. I believe the reason why she is into you is because you kept on trying." Negative Chad said. "I mean, you didn't give up on being with her. You are like a fly that never left her side."

"Thanks I guess…" Chad said, letting out a sigh. Then Negative Zelda walked towards them. "Great, another crazy person…"

"Everyone is back home and we are ready to go." Negative Zelda said.

"Then I will be on my way." Chad said, standing on his feet.

"I was hoping to talk to her before I go but she is dead asleep." Negative Zelda said.

"Well, she did have a busy day." Chad said, lifting her up. "I have to take her home but if you come to visit again which I hope you won't, don't be a bitch."

"Sure, can you please tell her that I said thank you? She made me realize how much I was throwing away and I am very grateful." Negative Zelda said, grabbing her hand. "I know she is in good hands."

"Yeah…"

"But hey, you better train some more because I took you out and she had to save your ass." Negative Zelda scolded.

"You fucking cheated with your stupid needles." Chad snapped. "I can kick your ass here and now."

"Yeah, well bring it on." Negative Zelda said, glaring at him. Negative Chad walked between them.

"You two are going to wake my pretty prey up." Negative Chad said. He then cupped Negative Zelda's cheek. "My beautiful black rose, let us be off."

"Fine…" Negative Zelda said, blushing in front of him.

"I am out of here." Chad said, walking away from them.

"HEY, I DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO ZELDA!" Negative Zelda screamed.

"I will let her know." Chad said.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, what's that? It is probably just the wind…" Chad said, ignoring her. Negative Chad was holding negative Zelda back from causing a scene. _It is just too crazy here. I have enough craziness for one day._ He then let out a sigh. _Also, I am pretty tired._

"So you fell in love with me during preschool?" A voice said. He turned and found his girlfriend awake and with a smile.

"For a hero, you can be very sneaky." Chad said, looking away with a blush. _So she heard my conversation with my negative self._ She let out a small giggle. "You don't want to say goodbye to your Negative self."

"I hate goodbyes." Zelda said. "I am not very good with them. So where are the others?"

"They are saying goodbye." Chad said. "I am also not very good with them."

"I see… I guess we have other thing in common." She said, giggling.

"Yes we do." Chad said. "So let's leave before it gets too troublesome."

"Sure…" She said. He stood in front of the teleporting panel with her in his arms. "So where are we going?"

"I am taking you home." He said. "You must be very tired."

"Of course, all that running, singing, dancing, and dodging was a lot of work." She said. "You make hero work so easy.

"I was the damsel in distress for a moment." He said. "I see why you love being saved."

"Next time we switch, I will be stuck in the cage while you do all the work." She teased.

"That is never going to happen because I will not let that happen." Chad said. They were teleported to a room.

"Chad, this is not my house." She said. "This is my room to our old treehouse."

"I know… I asked Negative Cree to give me a night with you. My parents are on a cruise while your dad and Uncles are on a camping trip." Chad said, placing her on the bed. "I deserve to have a night with you. I mean the damsel in distress didn't get a kiss or a hug." She giggled when she opened her arms wide.

"You can be such a baby." She teased. He lay on top of her and placed his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I am not hurting you. You do have injuries." Chad said.

"It stings a little but don't move." She said. "I like this. It reminds me the many times that you had nightmares and you sneak in my room to sleep with me." She let out a giggle. "You would hug me tightly and hid your tears. I will sing to you so you can go to sleep."

"I was checking up on you." Chad said. "And I was crying. I just had something in my eye."

"Right…" She said. "But I am happy that I remember you when we were kids."

"Same here…" He said, facing her. "I was always there to save you. You can be very reckless."

"Well, I knew you would always be there to save me." She said.

"But I ended up being saved." He said.

"Yup so do I get a reward?" She asked. "I mean… I technically saved the world from my Negative self and her friends. Gosh, it sounds like a cool storyline for a movie or something." He swiftly pulled her on top of him and she blushed when their faces were inches away. "Chad?"

"I guess you did save the world." He teased, cupping her face. "Thank you for saving me. You were amazing."

"I know right and you always save me. Even though it was a lot of work, I felt so cool and awesome." She said. "I felt like those cool anime characters. I mean I felt like Luffy when he defeated Doflamigo or Naruto saving the whole Leaf Village from Pein. Or like Sky when he saves Rose from Dark Hare in the Ninja Rabbits…"

"Ninja Rabbits is not an anime."

"I know but you know what I am talking about." She said with excitement. "I felt so alive yet it was too much work." She kept talking on and on while Chad just stared at her. Even with her cheeks have cuts and she was wrapped with bandages, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"For the life of me, I can never remember a day that I was not madly in love with you." He said. She stopped chattering and blushed. "And even with all your injuries, I still find you as the most beautiful woman in the world." She kept staring at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are too cheesy." She teased.

"I blame you." He said. "You always say the most cheesiest things and now I am doing it." She stared at him again and it made him blush. "What is it this time?" She moved closer and kissed him. That simple kiss transformed into a heated passionate kiss. Small moans escaped her lips and his hand roamed her body, craving to hear more of her lustful cry. She pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry…" She said. He let out a chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"So Infinite, you must desire the lips of the Great Number 274? You have permission to kiss me as much as you desire." Chad teased. She stuck out her tongue.

"You are too full of yourself." She said. "But I love you anyway." He hugged her tightly.

"Infinite, who would have thought we will be teenagers in love?" Chad said. "It is an abomination."

"We must stop ourselves from spreading the love bug." She replied. "Let's hurry to the Moon Base to get the cure."

"Oh no, I got the love bug…" Chad said, kissing her cheek. "Runaway Infinite before it is too late…" She laughed as he planted kisses everywhere.

"AHHHH! I AM GOING TO DIE!" She screamed. She tried to escape but Chad trapped her and kissed her even more. The playfully wrestle on the bed and all you can hear is laughter. "I know the cure to the love bug. I will save you." She started tickling him and he laughed loudly.

"ZELDA! STOP IT!" He laughed, squirming around the bed. "ZELDA STOP! DAMN IT!" He was trying to break free but he was trap between her legs, being tortured.

"Oh no, I have to cure you before the love bug spreads." She said, giggling. She tickled him more. Chad used all of his strength to pull her beside him. He started tickling her. "CHAD, NO FAIR! I AM NOT INFECTED!"

"We have to make sure." Chad said. "The love bug is a very powerful virus." She couldn't control herself from laughing.

"I see you two are having fun." A voice said. They turned and found their friends, staring at them. They blushed and pulled apart.

"Welcome…" Zelda teased.

"You two left without telling anyone." Johnny said.

"So it is a crime not to have alone time with my girlfriend." Chad said.

"Yes it is, stop hogging Z." Ruby pouted.

"Again, I have every right to." Chad said, letting out a sigh.

"Our negative counterparts left." Gwen said. "I am glad that is over."

"Same here, that was too much work." Zelda said.

"But you are a natural hero." Maurice said.

"I guess we don't need to worry about you. You can protect yourself." Richard said.

"I hate to admit, you are strong and fearless." Johnny said. Then Zelda hugged him. "WEIRDO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I have the love bug so you better run away before it is too late." Zelda said. Johnny was frightened that he pushed her away.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS A LOVE BUG?!" Johnny screamed.

"Oh no, the love bug is a very powerful virus. First it would make you so lovely dovey and emotional, second you would have the urge to hug or kiss a person, and lastly you are dead because your heart gave out for pumping rapidly." Maurice teased. "Johnny, you better run away."

"What?" Johnny said, confused. "Is it really that serious? It is a real virus."

"Of course…" Maurice said. Then Zelda hugged Richard.

"It is also very contagious." Chad added.

"Richard, I want a hug." Zelda said, giving him the puppy eyes. "Please hug me and never let go." Richard blushed with her actions and hugged him back.

"OF COURSE, ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Richard screamed.

"Richard has it." Cree said.

"What? All she did was hug him?" Johnny snapped.

"Like I said before, it is very contagious." Chad said.

"Oh dear, I got it too." Gwen said. "I want a hug brother."

"HELL NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Johnny screamed, racing away. Zelda and Gwen ran after him. Richard followed as well.

"I HAVE THE LOVE BUG TOO!" Ruby screamed, running towards the group.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Johnny screamed. "I DON'T WANT THE LOVE BUG!" Chad, Maurice, and Cree watched them having fun.

"Should we tell Johnny that we were joking?" Maurice asked.

"Nah…" Cree and Chad said.

"A civilian saved us, that is something." Cree said.

"It sure is." Chad said.

"Take care of her Chad. If you make her cry, I will kill you." Cree said.

"I will…" Chad said. "Welcome home Infinite."

 **Dear Readers,**

 **This is actually the last chapter for this story. I am working on the Epilogue at the moment so I would post that soon. Thank you for all the support for this story. I know that some of you would not be satisfied with the ending but the Epilogue is supposed to satisfy you all. lol**

 **I love you all and thank you for reading my story.**

 **-Ashalita**


	25. Epilogue: My Cousin Zelda

Epilogue: My Cousin Zelda

 _It has been a few weeks after the Great Rescue. Things pretty much went to normal._

Nigel was sleeping in his room, snoring away and dreaming sweet dreams. "NIGEY!" Zelda screamed. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" Nigel jumped and fell off his bed.

"Z, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!" He snapped.

"Nigel, you know very well that Saturdays are special. Come on, Uncle Monty made a lot of good dishes downstairs." Zelda said, smiling. "He told me to get you."

"I am tired." Nigel said, crawling back on his bed and covering himself with his blanket. "All I want is to sleep in. Go ahead and eat without me." She then pounces on him. "ZELDA, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You are coming downstairs and that is final." She said, tickling him. "I will use my tickle attack to get you up."

"STOP! ZELDA!" He laughed.

"I see someone is wide awake." She said, giggling. "SUPER ULTRA TICKLE ATTACK!"

"STOP ZELDA!" He laughed. She stopped and hugged him. "You know that you can eat by yourself."

"Come on, you are going to regret it. When I leave this place again, you are going to be like, "I wish I spend more time with Z" or "Why didn't I eat with her?" She let out a giggle. Nigel let out a sigh and hugged her back.

"You are such a weirdo." Nigel said.

 _Yup, everything went back to normal. My cousin was still silly, naïve, kind and crazy. Even when she regained her memories as Infinite and saved the world by her Negative self, she still acted the same. She even refused to join the Teenagers. She just wanted to live a normal life with her family and friends._

"Hey Zelda, why did you refuse to join the Teenagers? I mean, you are pretty skilled especially with a katana." Nigel asked. They were walking to the mailbox.

"Hmmm… You are right but I think that I lost interest. I mean, my times in KND were fun and I believe my times being an agent ended in my childhood. To be an agent again will never be the same for me." Zelda explained, pinching his face. "Besides, I rather be here with my cute cousin instead of fighting him and his friends."

"You really mean that." Nigel said.

"Of course, after that misunderstanding we had about me kidnapping your friends. I was in pain. I don't like being in arguments with you." Zelda said, giggling."But you were doing all the arguing while I was being a confused crybaby."

"I didn't like that as well." Nigel said. "I am still sorry for not believing you."

"Hey, that's the past. I am just happy we are good." She said, checking her mail. "Alright…bills…bills…bills… And a letter for me. I hardly get letters."

"Where is it from?" Nigel asked.

"It is from the Kendo Committee. I haven't gotten a letter from them in years." She said.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked.

"No, I can't." Zelda said. "Can you open it for me please?"

"Come on Z, you fought through many vicious battles and you can't open a letter?" Nigel teased.

"Just please open it. The last time I got a letter from them it was a letter stating I wasn't allowed to compete anymore." Zelda explained, frowning. "It is probably another hate letter."

"Come on Zelda, that was years ago. Five years to be exact." Nigel said, tearing the letter. "Maybe it is not another hate letter." He pulled the sheet of paper and started to read.

 **Dear Zelda Uno,**

 **We are here to inform you that you are hereby relieved from your banishment. We would love to have you back if you wish it.**

"Z, this is great. You can do Kendo again." Nigel said.

"But I am not so sure if I should. I haven't done Kendo training in the long time." Zelda said, scratching her head. "Five years to be exact."

"Come on, you were so amazing when you were fighting your Negative self. You still got it. You sliced through robots like it was nothing." Nigel said. "You got to compete again."

"I don't know. I kind a feel sorry for those cute robots…" She said, scratching her head. "Do you think I should?"

"I don't think. I know. Kendo has been your passion ever since you were little. I mean, I will kill to learn Kendo." Nigel said.

"Then I will teach you." She said, smiling.

"REALLY?!" Nigel screamed. "You are not joking around here right? You are really going to teach me Kendo."

"Of course, I will only go back into Kendo if you agree to compete as well. I don't want to do it alone." She said, scratching her head. "I mean I had my mom with me last time so I don't want to go through this alone…" Nigel then hugged her. "Nigey?"

"When can we start? Can we start now?" Nigel said, smiling with excitement.

"Sure, why not." Zelda said.

 _I don't know how it feels to have an older sibling but with her, I can experience it. I love hanging out with her. She is actually a good teacher. I got the hang of the Kendo thing._

"So Zelda didn't tell you why we are here." Cree said, walking in the stands with her friends.

"Nope, she just text me to tell all of us to come here. I was busy with Music Festival coming up so we haven't had the chance to hang out." Chad explained.

"It's strange because this is where they are holding the Kendo Tournament. I thought Zelda was banished." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but I am not so sure why we are here." Chad said.

"I hope she is okay." Richard said.

"She must need our help. Maybe she is being held captive." Gwen pointed out.

"Come on, she saved us from a lot of crazy and strong people. There is no way she is trapped here." Johnny pointed out. Then Chad's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and it was a text message from Zelda.

 ** _Hey Chad, you look cute today. You are wearing my favorite color._**

He smiled and blushed at the same time and started to reply.

 **Thanks. So where are you?**

 ** _You would see soon. I hope you guys enjoy the show._**

"Was that Zelda?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah, she is here but I don't know where." Chad said. _At least she is okay._

"Hey have you guys seen Number 1?" A voice said. They turned and found Sector V, sitting on the seats behind them.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Cree asked.

"Number 1 ordered us to come here. She said that it was top secret and it was urgent to come here." Abby explained. "But we haven't seen him yet."

"It looks like a circus." Kuki said.

"It is not a circus Number 3." Wally said. "It is a stadium for boxing."

"We are not in a boxing match Number 4." Hoagie corrected. "This is a Kendo Tournament."

"Kendo? You mean that sword thingy Z knows how to do." Wally said.

"Yeah…" Abby said. "But she was band to ever compete."

"She called us here." Cree said. _She is hardly at work. She is never around and she hardly comes out. What is going on here?_

"I wonder what is going on then." Abby said. _We haven't seen our leader for a couple of weeks. We haven't gone on missions and he is hardly at the treehouse. What is going on here?_

"Hello Chad…" A voice said. He turned and found Monty and Henry Uno.

"Hello…" Chad said.

"I hope these seats aren't taken." Monty said.

"Oh no, please sit." Chad said. Henry and Monty sat on the empty seats but Henry was sitting beside Chad.

"So do you know why we are all here?" Henry asked.

"You don't know too." Chad said.

"We got a call from Nigel that we should be here but we are not sure why." Monty explained.

"So we are all in the dark about this." Chad said.

"Before we go to the main event, we will start with the Junior Division. Please give your round of applause for our Junior competitors and their coaches." The announcer said. Kids walked in the room with white robes, vests, masks and wooden swords. They walked beside their coaches and the last one to come up on stage of Nigel and Zelda.

"HEY, IT'S MY HONEY BUNNY!" Ruby screamed.

"Her cousin is competing." Gwen said. Zelda turned to them and waved.

"This explains a lot." Monty said.

"They were secretly training for this tournament." Henry said.

"But she is not supposed to be here." Ruby said.

"I thought she told you guys. She got a letter from the Kendo Committee a month ago and she is not band anymore." Henry explained. "She can compete again."

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

"Our first matchup will be our six years champion Vincent Burns and our newest competitor Nigel Uno." The Announcer said.

"I am happy my old robe fit you. I am sorry you have to wear my hand-me downs." Zelda said.

"It's fine Z. It feels very comfortable." Nigel said.

"Remember Nigel, never take your eyes away from your opponent." Zelda said.

"I know." Nigel said.

"Evaluate his every moment and use it to predict his next move." Zelda said.

"I know…" Nigel said. "I got this."

"I know." She said, patting her head. "Also, have fun."

"I will…" Nigel said, smiling. Nigel and his opponent walked up stage and stared at his each other.

"So you are the newcomer. I am sorry to say this but you are going down." Vincent said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Nigel said. The bell rang and Vincent raced towards him while Nigel lifted his sword in front of him. When he got close, Vincent swings his blade but Nigel dodged it and made him tripped with his blade. Vincent tumbled to the ground and found a blade on his neck. "Sorry to say this but your title will be mine."

"Nigel is pretty good with the sword thingy." Monty said. "What a show."

"He is… He has such talent." Henry said.

"GO NUMBER 1!" Kuki screamed.

"BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF HIM!" Wally screamed.

"Number 1 has a knack for this." Hoagie said.

"He sure does." Abby said.

Nigel breeze through the competition and finally won the Junior Division. Nigel waved at his family and friends when he won. The Announcer gave him a golden trophy.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Monty screamed.

"YEAH NUMBER 1!" His sector screamed.

 _He reminds me when Zelda was a kid._ Chad thought, clapping. "Not bad kid…"

"Now, the main event is about to start. There wasn't a lot of contestants. I guess everyone feared the Champion."Announcer said.

"Champion?" Cree said.

"It says here that there is a guy named Valor and he is pretty strong. He kept on wining for five years and he fighting style is very brutal." Maurice said, researching. "No one dares to challenge him because he sends his opponents to the hospital." A spiky hair muscular guy in a white robe walked in the stage. He wore his mask and vest.

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO VALOR!" Announcer said.

"So that's Valor. He looks like he is all muscle and no brains." Gwen said.

"He looks tough though." Ruby said.

"But we are in luck because there is a person that is willing to challenge against him." Announcer said.

"Who is dumb enough to challenge him?" Johnny asked.

"Probably someone that wants to die…" Richard added. Then they caught Chad shaking. "Hey Chad, are you okay?"

"That idiot…" Chad mumbled. _Now I know why you bought me here. You wanted me to cheer you on._

"The challenger is none other than Zelda Uno." Announcer said.

"WHAT! ZELDA!" They screamed. Zelda came out in are track uniform. She pinned her long black hair in a ponytail.

"She looks so adorable." Henry said.

"She better not get hurt." Chad said.

"You worry too much Chad." Henry said, smiling. "She will do fine. I believe in her."

"We all believe in her." Cree said.

"You are just a girl. Look girl, you are no match for me. You wouldn't last a second in the same area as me. You are not even wearing the proper attire."

"I am well aware of that. But I can't beat you without a mask and vest." She said.

"Don't be cocky." Valor said. "You dare to challenge Valor, the great… the mighty…"

"Shhh…." Zelda said, placing her finger in front of her lips. "I am not in the mood. The only reason why I am here is that you have made a mockery of Kendo." She smiled at him but somehow it felt demonic. "You have made a mess of things that the Committee brought me back even though I was banished."

"How dare you talk to me like that." Valor said, racing towards her. "You will pay." She kept on dodging his attacks. Her eyes never left him. _Is she mocking me?_ "STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME YOU WEAKLING!" She jumped back and dashed towards him. He didn't see her wooden blade coming. She slammed her blade to his stomach and he coughed out spit. He got throw to the other side of the arena, tumbling harshly on the ground. "You can't defeat me…"

"The concept of Kendo is to discipline the human character though the application of the principles of the Katana. The purpose of practicing this art is to mold the mind, body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit, and through correctly rigid training. It is also to strive for improvement in the art, to hold in esteem human courtesy and honor, to associate with other with sincerity, and to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself." Zelda said. He forced himself up and raced to her again.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!" He screamed.

"What you are doing is not Kendo. You used your skills to scare people and the Committee couldn't face you. Kendo is an art so don't ruin it." Zelda said. Valor strikes her but she deflected his blade with hers. Tension sparks between as their used every ounce of their power to push their blades towards each other.

"You are good but you are not strong." Valor teased. "You are not going to win here."

"Checkmate…" She said.

"What…" He said. She moved her blade away and dodged his sword. He lost his footing and he was about to fall forward. She strike him in the gut one more time. _She is too much for me…_ He fell unconscious.

"There you have it… The new Champion is Zelda Uno." The announcer said. She got a golden trophy as well. "Thanks girl for helping us out."

"No problem…" She whispered back.

"One hit knock out… Somehow I don't want to mess with your girl anymore." Johnny said.

"Why?" Chad teased.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?! SHE IS A KILLING MACHINE!" Johnny snapped.

Monty and Henry were already down at the stage, hugging her and also Nigel. "You two were amazing." Monty said.

"All that training paid off." Henry said.

"Yup… We are Unos after all." Zelda and Nigel said, exchanging smiles. Their friends raced towards them.

"You kill some serious butt Number 1." Wally said.

"You were so cool." Kuki added.

"I was amazed you got so good only in a few weeks." Hoagie said.

"You are the man Number 1." Abby said.

"Thanks guys." Nigel said, smiling at his friends, his teammates.

"You were so cool Z." Ruby said.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." Richard added.

"You are so swift." Gwen said.

"I still can't believe you can pull that off. I mean you are such a weirdo." Johnny added.

"We knew you would win." Maurice said.

"You did save us after all." Cree pointed out.

"I wasn't all that great. I just had to take that guy down. But I am not in the mood to keep my title. I rather teach Kendo. It was fun teaching Nigel." Zelda said, scratching her head.

"You should have told us you were competing." Chad said.

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise." Zelda said. He kissed her forehead.

"You are too cute sometimes." Chad said, blushing.

"Aw… I am cute." She said.

"Don't push it." He said.

"I won't. I am kind a hungry at the moment." She said. She then turned to her dad. "DAD, PIZZA!"

"Alright, we have something to celebrate." Henry said. "WHO WANTS PIZZA?!"

"WE DO!" They all screamed.

 _She didn't compete after that but she continued to be my teacher. She sometimes scares me because her split personality. She can be naïve, cute, and innocent and then she surprises me with a demonic, blood lusting, and savage beast. But my relationship with her grew by the day even my relationship with Chad._

The doorbell rang and Nigel walked to the door. He opened it and it was Chad. "What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I have every right to be here." Nigel said.

"NIGEL, WHO IS IT?" Zelda screamed. She was upstairs, getting ready.

"IT'S YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND!" Nigel replied back.

"TELL HIM I WILL BE DOWN IN TEN MINUTES!" She screamed.

"So are you going to let me in?" Chad said.

"Sure…" Nigel said, letting him in. He walked inside and into the living room.

"So where is Henry?" Chad asked.

"He is at work."

"I see… I hope you don't mind joining you two in your game night." Chad said. "She told me to come over and usually I only come over when it is not your game night."

"It's cool." Nigel said, smiling. "It gives me another opportunity to kick your butt."

"Is that a challenge?" Chad asked.

"Of course…" Nigel said. Then turned to the stairway the minute they heard footsteps. Zelda was wearing a red T-shirt and blue shorts. "So what game you want to play first?"

"I don't know. I love videogames but I am not a pro at it." Zelda said.

"You will do fine." Chad said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, so what are we playing?" She said, smiling.

"Well, I was thinking Smash Bros or Halo…" Nigel said.

"Hmmm…. What's Halo?" Zelda asked.

"WHAT?!" Chad and Nigel screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW HALO!"

"Yeah, I am not an advance gamer like you two." She said, scratching her head. "Sorry…"

"No, it is fine. We can teach you how to play." Nigel said. "It is a shooting game…"

"I only play tactic, adventure, RPG, and puzzle games." She said. "I don't have time to play with my Xbox. I can only play with my 3DS during my free time."

"Well, prepare to be amaze. We always play Smash Bros and now we are going to switch it up." Nigel said.

"Good because I can never beat you." She said, scratching her head. "I hate it when you used Link. And you are not supposed to hit Zelda."

"It doesn't mean you were named after the Princess Zelda, it doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Nigel said.

"Wait, you are named after Princess Zelda?" Chad asked.

"Yup, the first Zelda game came out the year of 1986 and it was only a Famicon Disk System." Zelda said. "My Dad was a huge fan and still is in fact. I have to give him my 2DS so he can play Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. My Nintendo 64 was bust when I was in American Samoa. He used to hog it just to play Zelda."

"Whoa, I didn't know your dad is a gamer." Chad said. "So Zelda… I love it. It really does suit you."

"My Dad was going to call me Link if I turn out a boy. Link Hyrule Uno…." Zelda said, giggling.

"Wait your middle name is Hyrule?" Nigel and Chad said.

"No, my middle name is not Hyrule." She said, giggling.

"So what is your middle name?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I am your cousin and I don't know your middle name." Nigel pointed out.

"Don't laugh but my middle name is Epona." She said.

"Epona?" They said, baffled.

"Yeah, Link's horse…" She said, blushing and scratching her head. "So my full name is Zelda Epona Uno."

"Your dad is so into that game." Chad said.

"Yeah, he is a very big fan." She said.

"To be honest, Epona is a cute name." Chad said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Chad…" She said, blushing more in front of him. Nigel let out a fake cough and they turned to him.

"Let's start playing." Nigel said.

"Sure…" They said, making their way to the game room.

 _Being with both of them in the same room… I thought it was going to be hard but turns out it was fun. Chad and Zelda would be mushy but they are mindful of how much affection they reveal in front of me. It is usually just a simple kiss on the cheek. But Zelda is too focus on the game that showing affection is not even on her list._

"HEAD SHOT!" Zelda screamed. "YAHOO!" She then aimed her sniper at Nigel and shot him on the head. "I DID IT AGAIN! 20 KILLS!"

"Damn, I kind a like it when she was still a noob." Chad said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah she was easy to beat." Nigel agreed.

"This is a pretty good game. Why didn't we play this before?" Zelda asked. The two boys let out a sigh.

"Hey Nigel, let's play Smash Bros…" Chad said.

"Yeah…" Nigel said.

"But I don't wanna…" Zelda complained.

 _Amazingly, I trust Chad with my life through the months. He has proven his loyalties to me and to Zelda. I was happy that Zelda has someone that won't break her heart._

"HEY ZELDA!" Cree screamed, racing towards her. Zelda was painting the backgrounds for the school's play.

"Hey Cree, what's up?" Zelda asked.

"I came to keep you company." Cree said. She then turned to the background it was a beautiful grassy meadow with vivid flowers and clear blue skies. "Wow, this background is so beautiful."

"Thanks, I have seven more to go." She said.

"Hey Zelda, are you worried?" Cree said. "I mean I am Belle and Chad got to play the beast. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with the idea. I mean, we have to kiss at the end."

"Oh Cree, I am fine. I trust you and Chad." Zelda said. "The person you have to worry about is Maurice." Zelda pointed to the other side of the room. Cree followed and found Maurice chasing Chad.

"YOU ARE NOT KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!" Maurice screamed. Chad was running for his life.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY CHOSE ME TO BE THAT DAMN PRINCE!" Chad screamed back. The girls let out a sigh and let out a giggle. "CREE STOP YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Maurice screamed.

"I guess you are right." Cree said. "So I heard you got a part in the play as well."

"Of yes, I think I got the maid… I forgot her name…" Zelda said, putting some thought into it.

"Babette..."

"Yes, I am Babette. She is not only the maid, she is also Lumiere's girlfriend." Zelda said. "It sucks because I have to wear a maid outfit at the end when we turn back into humans."

"Wait, is it Richard playing Lumiere?" Cree said.

"Of course I am." Richard said, hugging Zelda from behind. "No one can resist my charms." He made her face him and cupped her face. "So Zelda, do you want to practice our lines together."

"Ah, I hardly have any lines." She said. "I am hardly in the play."

"But practice makes perfect." Richard said.

"RICHARD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Chad screamed, racing towards him.

"I guess we can practice later…" Richard said, racing away from Chad. The girls watched them running around the auditorium.

"I think this play is going to be great." Zelda said.

"Yup, totally…" Cree said.

 _Yeah, that idiot can be very jealous and protective. But he treats my cousin well and loves her to death._

"Nigey, you didn't need to miss school because of me." Zelda said. She was lying on her bed, ill and weak.

"It's fine. It is only for today. I am so worried about you." Nigel said, playing a wet towel on her head. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"I am not dying Nigey. It is just the common cold. I think I got it when I was helping you wash your mom's car. I had no time to change because I had to go to work."

"You can be very reckless Z." Nigel said.

"So are you." She said, giggling. Then the doorbell started to ring. "Can you get that please?"

"Sure…" Nigel said, walking downstairs to the door. He opened it and it was Chad.

"Is she okay? How bad is she?" Chad asked. He was panicking. "Where is she? Does she need to go to the hospital?" Nigel slapped him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You were driving me insane. She is fine and she is upstairs." Nigel said, letting out a sigh. "She is not dying so stop your worrying." He nodded and raced upstairs to her room. "I didn't even tell him to go to her room." He walked upstairs as well but paused at the door.

"I brought you some soup. My mom made it for you." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad." She said.

"Why didn't you call me that you were sick? I have to find out from Cree." Chad said.

"I am sorry, I didn't want you to worry. Today was your Math Competition thingy and you study very hard for it. I didn't want you to lose focus and all. If you get first place overall, it will get you big points to get to that University you have been talking about. I just didn't…" She was interrupt by a hug. Chad hugged her tightly. "Chad?"

"Idiot, I can still get in that damn school with or without the Math Competition." Chad said. "Remember that you were the one helping me studying. You even stay up late with me studying."

"I know I was there but I just didn't…"

"Stop…" Chad said. "I am just happy that you are okay. I was worried sick about you."

"Chad…" She said, hugging him back. "I promise to notify you first when I am ill or something bad happens to me." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I must have given you such a fright."

"Yes you did." Chad said.

"I am sorry…" She said. "Are you mad at me?"

"I love you idiot, don't forget that." Chad said.

"I love you too crybaby." She said.

"I am not crying…"

"Yeah right…"

Nigel smiled and moved away from the door.

 _My cousin's heart is finally heal. The past didn't haunt her anymore. She can finally move on because she had us. She lived a good life and now it is time for her to make her dreams come true._

"Z, do you really have to go?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, I have to. The semester starts in three weeks so I have to be there." She said. Nigel was a sophomore while Zelda graduated and now heading to college. "But I promise to come and visit. I will even bring something for you." Chad and her father were loading her stuff in Chad's car.

"And don't worry, I will be with her. She won't get attacked by any enemies while I am around." Chad said, walking by them with a box.

"I am not worried about that. I am just…" Nigel said, holding back tears. Zelda let out a smile and grabbed his shoulders.

"I don't like goodbyes either but this is not goodbye." She said. "We will see each other again."

"Stop being cheesy Zelda. I am trying not to cry here." Nigel said.

"Alright Bunny, you are ready to go. Remember to stop by your Uncle Benedict's place to say your goodbyes." Henry said. "He is looking forward to seeing you so please don't forget."

"I won't." She said, hugging him. "I am going to miss you Daddy. We have always been together and somehow it is hard to leave you."

"We knew this day will come and I know you are ready to make something of yourself." Henry said, hugging her back. "Just know that I love you Bunny and your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy." She said, crying.

"Please write to me and even call. I am not good with the computer and all so please keep in touch the old fashion way." Henry said.

"I will Daddy, I promise." She said. They pulled back and her father kissed her forehead. Then she walked to her Uncle Monty and hugged him. "I am going to miss you too."

"Oh Z, I miss you already." Monty said. "Focus on your studies little missy. No funny business."

"I promise." She said. "I love you Uncle Monty." Then she moved back to Nigel. "Alright Nigey, this is it."

"Yeah…"

"I promise to keep in touch in Facebook, gmail, and other sites I don't know about." She said, scratching her head. "Also, the college that Chad and I are going to is a ten hour drive so we can come and visit during Christmas or you can come and visit me."

"Yeah…" Nigel said, looking away from her. "That's great." She noticed that he wasn't please with her leaving. She then snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you." Zelda said. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Okay…" Nigel said, closing his eyes.

"You better not peek." She said, walking to the car and grabbing something.

"I am not peeking." Nigel said, covering his eyes. "I can't even see a thing. Hurry up, my eyes are hurting." When she was finally in front of him, she kissed him on the forehead. "Please don't tell me your gift is a kiss." She let out a giggle.

"No, open your eyes." She said. He opened it and right in front of him was a katana. "Tada… Do you like it?"

"Wait… That's Aunty Reina's katana…" Nigel said, staring at the katana with shock. "Why are you giving me Aunty Reina's katana? It's her gift for you."

"Yes it is. You see, my mother received this katana from her sensei after she completed her training. I didn't have the luxury of receiving it from her but I would like to be the one to give it to my greatest pupil." She explained.

"Your only pupil…" Nigel said.

"Yes, you have completed your training and I am so proud of you." She said, giving it to me. "Now, the katana is yours. My mom will be happy as well." He grabbed it and smiled. "I am really going to miss you Nigey. I guess this is goodbye." He then hugged her tightly.

"Silly, it's not goodbye. We will see each other again." Nigel said. She started crying and hugged him back.

"Of course, how can I forget?" She said. She pulled back and Nigel wiped the tears off her face. "Don't forget me."

"I think it is going to be super hard to forget about you." Nigel said. They both laugh and Chad walked up to him.

"Well Number 1, I hope you have fun in high school." Chad said, offering his hand to him. "You think you can handle it without your older cousin around?"

"Yeah, I can handle it." Nigel said, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. "Good luck out there and you better protect my cousin with your life. If there is some scratch on her, I will come there and beat you."

"You know I can protect her." Chad said, smiling.

"Well, you two should get going." Nigel said.

"Yup, I will see you later." She said, hugging him once more. "Nigel, it would be hard to forget you too." She kissed his cheek and walked towards Chad.

"So are you ready?" Chad asked. She took one more glance of her family and home. "Zelda?" She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I am ready." She said. They walked towards the car. _Mom, I hope you are seeing this. I hope you are proud of me._ When then got in the car, they drove away slowly and everyone screamed goodbye. "GOODBYE EVERYONE! I WILL MISS YOU!" _I will definitely miss every one of you._ Nigel watched the car leave and finally he was crying.

"I will see you soon." Nigel said. "Infinite…"

 _At first, I thought the hardest mission was to be with my teenage cousin but it turns out the hardest mission is letting her go. Throughout the months in college and to adulthood, Zelda was still Zelda. She was still naïve, childish, and still kind. We will keep in touch every day and it is as if she never left. We will laugh and talk for hours. We will play Monster Hunter 4 online. However, the many times I will lie on my bed. I will always go back to that event when my cousin ends up saving the world. The thing that surprises me that she saved us just by being her. She didn't need to be a fancy hero with fancy weapons and a fancy costume. She saved us being herself and showed me that anyone can be a hero even a naïve weirdo. Even the person reading this story can be a hero. Yes, I am talking to you. You can be a hero in your way. You can make a difference. The blade is sharp when it fights for love_

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I am finally done with this story. And with the inspiration from** **Shiranai Atsune,** **there is going to be a sequel called "Operation: ZERO". It is going to take awhile for me to work on it but thank you all for supporting and reading this story. Please give me your thoughts about the story especially the epilogue. Love you all and thanks for everything.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**


End file.
